


Don and the Puzzle Box

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Complete, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 99,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 100,513 multi-chapter 2k3<br/><b>Original posting dates:</b> first 8/16/13 - end 5/20/15<br/>Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.<br/>Rating will vary by chapter, part 1 is rated G<br/>Warning: Will contain what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read. Some of the Fan Art attached to this story is EXPLICIT - NSFW</p><p><b>!!~~</b>Winner in the 2014/15 TMNT Mature Fanfiction Competition: (Mature Section) Best Portrayal of a Turtle 3rd Place; Most Interesting OC (Mase, Nicco) 1st Place; Best Battle Sequences 1st Place, Best Romance 1st Place; Best Overall Multi-Chapter 1st Place  (Erotica Section) Sexiest Donatello 1st Place; Most Lovable OC (Niccolo) 1st Place<b>~~!!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            “Oh Donny, thank you so much for coming on such short notice,” April gushed with relief.

            Donatello could tell from the lines across her forehead and her overall stiffness that April was stressed out. Her frantic call had sent him hurrying over to her shop, using the underground tunnel into the basement since it was still daylight out.

            “I brought my tools,” Don said, slipping his bag off his shoulder. “Something electrical you said?”

            “Yes,” April replied, shoving a stray strand of hair from her eyes. “I paid the builder good money to put this place back together and I should call him to fix it, but I don’t have time to mess with him. I have an appointment with an IRS agent across town. They want to audit me! I have a degree in math; my taxes are perfect . . . I don’t mean perfect, no one wants to pay high taxes, I just mean I know I haven’t made any errors.”

            “Deep breath, April,” Don said quickly, interrupting her tirade. Her face had become redder the more she talked, and Don began to understand why humans had such an overwhelming fear of the government’s revenue service.

            “Sorry,” April said sheepishly. “Facing alien invaders was less intimidating than facing an IRS agent.”

            “Why don’t you tell me where you’re having an electrical problem and then leave everything up to me,” Don said. “Whatever it is, I can fix it.”

            April sighed in relief. “I know you can. I really wouldn’t trust anyone else.”

            She led Don through the shop and into the small office in back. The lights throughout were off, but a single desk lamp illuminated the area where April did her paperwork.

            “Some of the outlets in here have stopped working,” April said, pointing at one marked with an orange sticker. “I put an orange colored sticker on the ones that don’t work. There are yellow stickers on the ones that work part of the time. It’s not just in here, it’s happening throughout the shop. So far I haven’t had problems upstairs in my apartment, but the lights have flickered a few times. They do that down here too, just more frequently.”

            Don set his bag on the desk chair. “Hmm, strange. You haven’t smelled anything burning have you?”

            “No,” April said. “I don’t want it to get that far either. I don’t think I could stomach having to rebuild yet again. Are you sure you can manage this alone?”

            “No problem,” Don said with a grin. “Who would I get to help? Raph’s face is glued to the motocross races, Master Splinter’s teaching Leo a new kata, and Mikey is better suited to demolition than fixing things. I’ll be fine. Go make the IRS happy and don’t worry about this.”

            “Thank you, Donny,” April said. “I’ll lock up on my way out.”

            April planted a quick, affectionate kiss on Don’s cheek and departed swiftly. There was a time when one of April’s sisterly kisses would have left him feeling tingly all over, now he accepted that they were strictly platonic and enjoyed them as such. It was the closest thing to a kiss he was ever going to receive.

            Don spent a few minutes reviewing the electrical schematics that April had left on her desk for him, and then an hour tracing the wiring that was connected to the faulty plugs. He wasn’t at all surprised to find that rats had gotten into the walls and begun chewing on wires.

            One by one Don set about making repairs, happy that the job wasn’t going to be difficult, just time consuming. He had talked to April once before about pest management of a more drastic measure than simply plugging holes to keep the rats out and knew he’d have to broach the subject again.

            April had a distinct problem with the idea of rat traps, mostly because of Master Splinter. Don would just have to remind her that their father would occasionally set the traps in their own home, so she wasn’t going to hurt his feelings.

            Before turning the electricity back on, Don checked each of the faulty outlets with his ohm meter. Confident that his job was done, the purple banded part-time electrician restored the power to April’s shop and home, returning to her office so he could put his tools away.

            Don’s role of electrical tape stuck to some of the papers on her desk when he picked it up and as he peeled it loose, he managed to dislodge a pile of precariously stacked folders. Frowning, Don moved to straighten them again when he noticed a plug he hadn’t seen before.

            Shaking his head, Don unplugged April’s small desk lamp so he could use it to test the newly discovered outlet, silently lecturing his best friend about stacking paper near an electrical plug. When he pushed more of the papers and folders aside to clear the area, he uncovered Uncle Augie’s puzzle box.

            Don hadn’t seen the small transport device since he and April had used it to rescue her uncle from the giant flesh eating lizard people. He was surprised she still had it; he would have thought she’d have returned it to her uncle.

            With a small grin, Don picked the box up and looked it over. On second thought, it was more like April to have hidden it from her uncle, hence keeping him from making any more dangerous journeys.

            Holding it in the palm of his hand so that he wouldn’t accidently activate it, Don studied the box. He remembered the two journey’s he’d made through the dimensional gateway that opened when the box was switched on. While happy that those adventures had ended with the rescue of April’s Uncle Augie and with their saving the world from an invasion, he wasn’t ready to relive any of those experiences.

            Don decided that when he delivered his lecture on electrical safety and pest control, he’d also speak to April about locking up the puzzle box in a place where no one could get their hands on it. The thing was too powerful an object to be left lying around in the open.

            As he was about to set it back down, the box suddenly turned and the glowing rods around the sides and on top popped out. With a quick, frantic movement Don tossed the box onto the desk and back peddled, trying to get away from it. He wasn’t nearly fast enough as a brilliant white glow wrapped around him, displacing his atoms and dragging them inside the device.

            When his form shifted back together, Don found that he was falling through a deep blue sky and towards a large pond. Shoving aside his first instinct to yell, Don instead sucked in a huge lungful of oxygen just before hitting the water hard.

            Slamming into water from the height he’d fallen didn’t feel much different than hitting pavement. The impact forced some of the precious air from his mouth, but even stunned he knew to clamp his lips shut.

            Disoriented and shaken, Don went limp, hoping that this water had the same type of buoyancy as the water on Earth. The feeling in his body and limbs hadn’t fully returned yet, but he thought he was moving and hoped like shell that meant he was floating to the surface.

            Sometime during his fall Don had closed his eyes and when he felt cool air blow across his face, he forced them open. With the return of his sight came the realization that he was no longer in the water, but had somehow made it to the muddy shore.

            Staring up at the sky, Don called up some of Raph’s favorite words, using them generously as he moaned through his body aches. A sudden snort of amusement from right next to him made Don’s head jerk to the side.

            Raphael was poised on one knee, a muscular arm draped across the other as he contemplated Donatello. His mouth curved up into a cocky grin when he saw Don looking at him.

            “Is that how you usually say thanks for saving your life stranger?”

            Vision clearing, Don gaped at the other turtle. It wasn’t his brother at all.

TBC……………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These lovely art certificates were created by (in order): arishynya, MomoRawrr, arishynya, sakycchan, turtlescribbles (from DeviantArt), lea-leaart, and coartwork all from Tumblr unless otherwise noted.  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,096 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.  
> Rating will vary by chapter, part 2 is rated PG-13  
> Warning: Will contain what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~This awesome preview image of Niccolo was created by Dragona15 from DeviantArt.  
> 

            “Who are you?” Don asked, sitting partway up and then immediately regretting the sudden move as his head started to spin.

            “Who are _you_?” the other countered. “I was waiting for my brother to glide out of the dimensional opening and instead you fell through.”

            “Yes I did,” Don said ruefully. “It didn’t feel any better than the first two times it happened. My name is Donatello.”

            “If you had any sense at all, you wouldn’t travel through the artifact without a ‘chute or glider strapped to your back,” the other turtle said. “My name is Niccolo, but those who know me call me Nicco.”

            Don pulled his feet up as he prepared to stand and Nicco offered him a hand. They both got up together and Don noted that Nicco was built just like Raphael, except his skin was a shade lighter. His eyes however were closer to Leo’s amber color than Raph’s golden hue.

            “You can call me Don. You were expecting your brother?” Don asked.

            “Yeah,” Nicco said slowly. “He’s the smart one, I’m the adventurer. He developed a set of calculations that help us find different parallel universes and then we dial them up and start traveling. Isn’t that what you’re doing?”

            “No,” Don said flatly. “I’m here purely by accident because I didn’t have the common sense not to touch that artifact again. I didn’t dial anything though; it turned by itself and grabbed me before I could get away.”

            “Well crap,” Nicco said, rubbing the back of his neck. “You’re here, Mase isn’t. My brother, Masolino. What the hell happened?”

            “If I were to hazard a guess, I’d say your artifact activated mine,” Don said thoughtfully. “It’s possible that since you’d already traveled through yours, the energy signature in mine was stronger and it grabbed me instead of your brother. Don’t you usually travel at the same time?”

            “He remembered somethin’ at the last minute and ran out of the room,” Nicco answered. “When I saw the flash I figured it was him coming after me. Speaking of which, he should have been here by now.”

            Don looked up automatically, seeing nothing but blue sky overhead. “Maybe that dual activation shorted the artifact out,” he said, narrowing his eyes. “Is your device the massive sized one or the hand held version?”

            “Fits in the palm of my hand,” Nicco said. “So you figure Mase is still at home? Just great, he’s got most of the tools.”

            “If your device is damaged, then you should be happy he didn’t come through,” Don said acerbically. “If you’re lucky he can fix it so you can go back home. I doubt if I’m going to have that same kind of luck.”

            “Aren’t you a bundle of optimism,” Nicco said with a hint of sarcasm.

            “Pardon me for being out of my element,” Don retorted. This turtle certainly had Raph’s attitude. Looking around at the jungle he hadn’t noticed before, Don added, “Way out of my element.”

            “Do you know how to use that staff you’re carrying?” Nicco asked, noticing the bo when Don turned around.

            “Yes,” Don said, noting that Nicco also carried weapons. “Are you adept with those hachiwari’s?”

            “Damn straight I am,” Nicco said, flipping them from his belt in one smooth motion. “Never go anywhere without ‘em.”

            Don got a good look at the hachiwari’s as Nicco held them. One was a dirk type with a sharp point and blade, the other a truncheon type, heavier and blunt. Having a bladed hachiwari was unusual enough, carrying two of such differing types and having the ability to use them properly was phenomenal.

            As Nicco slipped the weapons back into his belt, Don took a deep breath, returning to his study of their location. The mud around what looked like a small lake had been dredged up by what appeared to be numerous animal tracks, some hoofed and others padded.

            Squatting, Don examined the ones that were still clear enough to show details. The sizes varied, and some of the padded prints had fair size claws on them.

            “This isn’t a good place to stand around talking,” Nicco said, noting Don’s perusal.

            Standing, Don asked, “Have you been here before?”

            “Yeah, just once briefly. We weren’t carrying the right gear, so Mase and me found the transport artifact and got out of here,” Nicco answered.

            “Then you know where the artifact is located?” Don asked excitedly.

            “Don’t get your shell in a bunch,” Nicco said. “I know where the artifact is but I don’t know where we are. The damn thing didn’t drop me in the same place as last time, probably because your signal crossed with mine and pushed me off course.”

            “Excuse me,” Don said, his voice dripping with sarcasm to match Nicco’s earlier tone. “It was not my intention to get kidnapped by your artifact and dropped into this little adventure.”

            “Treasure hunt,” Nicco said with a grin. “At least you’ve got spunk. Maybe you’ll survive.”

            Don glared at the other’s shell as Nicco strode over to where a heavy backpack lay on dry ground. Shifting the straps onto his shoulders and settling it against his carapace, Nicco started walking, following the game trail into the jungle.

            When he looked back to see Don hesitating, Nicco stopped and said, “Well come on. We aren’t going to find our way home if you stand around waiting to get eaten.”

            Starting after him, Don snapped back, “We aren’t going to find our way anywhere without a plan. Or were you just going to wander aimlessly until you passed out from exhaustion?”

            “You really don’t do this kind of thing very much, do you?” Nicco asked rhetorically. “If you had looked to the northwest while we were still in the clearing, you would have noticed a set of hills. We’re going to hike towards them so we can get to higher ground. Hopefully I can get our bearings from that point.”

            “Oh,” Don said, feeling slightly foolish. Nicco’s line of thinking wasn’t just logical; it sounded a whole lot like what Leonardo would do under these circumstances.

            Once they were deeper into the trees, the sunlight faded, filtering through the overhead canopy in patches. The ground underfoot was spongy with decaying materials, and the air became hot, humid, and damp. Not the slightest breeze was felt to offer relief and the human side of Don’s mutation was definitely feeling the oppressive weight of the atmosphere.

            From time to time Don glanced at Nicco, growing curious as to the other turtle’s antecedents. This was obviously not the time to ask questions; Nicco was concentrated on forging a path through the jungle, using his sharpened hachiwari to clear their way when necessary. Periodically he would stop and consult his compass, indicating a change in direction with a wave of his blade.

            Don wished that he had his duffel bag, being without it made him feel a bit helpless. Having to depend on a veritable stranger for guidance was likewise unnerving. The sooner they found this dimension’s transport artifact, the better.

            After a few hours Don noticed that it seemed to be growing darker. Glancing up between the limbs of the trees he could see that the sky had gone from deep blue to the grayish color of impending nightfall.

            Nicco had noticed it too. He had stopped to look around, going from tree to tree and seemingly contemplating the branches.

            “What are you doing?” Don asked finally.

            “Finding us a place to bed down for the night,” Nicco answered. “The ground is not an option.”

            Don pointed upwards and said, “There’s still plenty of light, we should keep going.”

            “No,” Nicco said flatly. “This jungle is not a good place to roam around in once it starts to get dark. There are things that come out at night and they are dangerous.”

            “Look, I know this is a great fun adventure for you,” Don said stubbornly, “but I want to go home. We’ve got at least an hour before full dark and should take advantage of it. Come on.”

            “Damn it,” Nicco cursed as Don started off on his own. “I’m not babysitting you!”

            Don waved a dismissive hand in his direction, tired of the other turtle’s supercilious manner. If nothing else, Don intended to show Nicco that he was not going to be pushed around.

            He hadn’t gone more than ten steps when the ground under Don’s feet started to vibrate. Coming to a stop, he looked all around, wondering if the area was prone to earthquakes.

            That thought quickly dissipated when Don heard the sounds of something thundering towards him. In another second, Nicco had grabbed Don’s arm and spun him around.

            “Move your ass!” Nicco yelled in his face, jerking Don’s arm and catapulting him towards a stand of older trees.

            Don could move fast when the occasion called for it, but Nicco was faster. Planting a hand squarely in the center of Don’s carapace, Nicco shoved him hard enough to practically lift Don off his feet. The sound of something coming up behind them grew louder, along with the crashing noise of underbrush being trampled.

            Nicco nearly smashed Don face first into the thick trunk of a tree, grabbing the smaller turtle by the top edge of his carapace to stop him.

            “Get up there! Start climbing!” Nicco shouted next to Don’s ear.

            Heart pounding, Don leaped for the closest branch and just managed to curve his fingers over it even though it was easily ten feet above his head. Lifting his feet, he scrambled at the tree bark, trying to get some leverage even as his fingers started to slip.

            With a frustrated growl, Nicco planted his palm firmly on Don’s ass and pushed as hard as he could.

            “Hey!” Don exclaimed indignantly, though the force of the boost sent him rocketing onto the branch.

            One mighty leap later and Nicco was right next to him. “Go higher,” Nicco urged, grabbing a limb above his head and swinging up, leaving it up to Don whether he’d follow suit.

            Having no clue as to what was coming towards them, Don chose to follow Nicco’s example and began climbing up into the center of the tree’s canopy. Don stopped when he saw Nicco finally settle onto a branch, one arm wrapped around the center trunk. Doing likewise, Don looked down.

            The clearing below stood empty but within a split second it was suddenly filled with huge, grunting, dark shapes. They squeezed into every available space and stripped the foliage bare, even chewing down some of the smaller saplings.

            From where Don sat they looked like giant boar; their fur was thick and heavy looking and they had two long tusks which stuck up from their bottom jaw. Some of them were sniffing around the base of the tree where the two turtle’s sat and several lifted their heads to seemingly squeal at the pair who were so far out of their reach.

            “Mean bastards,” Nicco said just before clearing his throat and spitting on them. “They’ll eat anything and I do mean anything. One of them almost got me the last time I was here; I was lucky ‘cause he was by himself instead of with his pack. They’ve got a hell of a bite, but their back teeth are flat.”

            “For grinding plants, nuts, and seeds,” Don said absently, watching the boar decimate the area of everything they could get their mouths on.

            “Yeah,” Nicco agreed. “The front teeth are wicked sharp though. They’ll take down anything, including killing other animals and slow moving stubborn turtles.”

            “I’m still learning,” Don offered in defense.

            “Learn faster,” Nicco shot back. “Damn, I wish there weren’t so many of ‘em, that meat is pretty tasty. Mase had most of our provisions so we’re gonna have to forage for food until we can get out of here. You do eat meat don’t you?”

            “Yes,” Don said, his manner a little frosty because he was still disgruntled by the manhandling.

            “Touchy,” Nicco said with a hint of his former humor. “Pardon me for saving your life again, even if I had to grope your ass to do it.”

            Don huffed and leaned against the tree. “Thank you,” he finally murmured.

            “You don’t much like being wrong, do you?” Nicco asked with a chuckle.

            This time Don didn’t bother to answer. So far this was turning out to be the least favorite of his three puzzle box adventures.

TBC……………..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,585 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.  
> Rating will vary by chapter, part 3 is rated PG-13  
> Warning: Will contain what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read.

            The pair sat in relative silence for a while; the only sound that of the wild boars below the tree they were hiding in. When a flash of movement caught the corner of Don’s eye, he turned his head to look at Nicco, seeing that the other turtle was hanging his backpack from a sturdy tree branch.

            Nicco offered Don a grin when he saw the other turtle look up. In the moonlight, his eyes flashed much the way Raph’s did when that particular brother was enjoying himself. It made Don wish that his hot headed sibling really was there, instead of this cocky know-it-all.

            “You should get comfortable,” Nicco told him even as he twisted around to wedge his carapace between two tree branches so that he needn’t worry about falling while asleep. “We’re not going anywhere until they do.”

            “Great,” Don mumbled, swinging his legs onto the branch he occupied and scooting back so he could lean against the tree trunk. Another smaller branch jutted out right next to him and Don leaned over enough so that it was tucked snugly beneath his armpit, thus lessening the possibility of him dropping from his perch as he slept.

            Not that he thought he’d get any sleep. The snorting and snuffling below him was unnerving and he didn’t fully trust his new travelling companion. For all he knew, the guy might decide to go off on his own and leave Don to fend for himself.

            Shifting irritably, Don decided he wouldn’t mind that as long as Nicco gave him the compass. Without that Don would be hard pressed to keep track of where he’d been and where he was going. Don could certainly take care of himself; he didn’t need that smug turtle’s assistance, just his supplies.

            “You going to sit there and steam all night?” Nicco asked as though reading Don’s mind. “Tomorrow’s gonna be a long day and you better get some rest. I don’t need you dragging your ass and slowing me down.”

            “I’m perfectly capable of keeping up with you,” Don told him.

            “That’s good to know,” Nicco said with a touch of humor. “The way you’re acting, anyone would think you weren’t enjoying your adventure.”

            “You came here by choice, I didn’t,” Don said curtly. After a moment his curiosity got the better of him. “Why did you come here?”

            “I told you; treasure,” Nicco answered. “That’s how Mase and I support ourselves. It’s not like anyone offers mutants good paying jobs and our kind doesn’t get respect unless we buy it. Isn’t it that way on your world?”

            “No,” Don said, interested now. “Very few people on Earth even know my brothers and I exist. A couple of those are close friends, but the rest would like nothing more than to dissect us.”

            “You’ve got brothers? How many?” Nicco asked, looking down at Don.

            “Three. Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo,” Don said, his head tilted back so he could see Nicco. “It’s strange; this isn’t the first alternate dimension my brothers and I have been to but on the ones where we encountered versions of ourselves there were always four.”

            “Well then obviously we’re not versions of you,” Nicco pointed out. “It’s kind of funny though . . . .” his voice trailed off as he seemed lost in thought.

            “What is?” Don prompted him.

            Nicco blinked and focused on Don once more. “We were hatchlings when we were mutated,” he said. “This kid bought us at a pet store and was carrying us home when he almost got nailed by a truck. When a man jerked him out of the street the kid dropped us into the sewers and this container of stuff that had bounced out of the back of the truck fell in with us and broke.

            “The kid climbed down after us but didn’t want to touch the glowing stuff we were covered in, so he left to get some water. The way I understand the story, he’d bought four turtles, but when he got back with the water, there were just two of us. After he cleaned us up, he took us home.”

            “That’s what happened to us,” Don said excitedly. “Almost exactly! Except with us, the boy didn’t come looking for us and we were found by a rat who had once belonged to a great ninja master. When the rat lifted us out of the ooze, he was exposed to the same mutagen that transformed my brothers and I. He became our father and our Master.”

            “Hmm, interesting,” Nicco said thoughtfully. “The kid’s father didn’t like the looks of things when we started to change so he gave us to a scientist who worked at an animal testing lab. Instead of experimenting on us, he recognized that we were pretty unique and took us to his home, where he raised us as his sons.

            “A couple of years after he took us in some aliens tried to invade our planet. It turned out the stuff that mutated us was a byproduct of their attempts to alter our atmosphere. Quite a few things were mutated before the invasion was put down and the aliens destroyed. After that, mutated creatures like us were acknowledged and allowed to come out of the shadows.

            “Even though we have just as much right to belong on our planet as the humanoid species does, we’re still a vast minority and experience a great deal of prejudice. There are laws that protect our right to things like an education, housing, and employment, but we don’t get much respect in that regard. Mase is a damn genius, but he couldn’t get a job in a quality lab to save his life, even with our father’s connections.”

           “A . . . genius?” Don asked haltingly.

            “Yeah, like off the charts,” Nicco said proudly. “He’s got a wicked sense of humor too. The bullies in school only picked on him once and the prank he played on them in retaliation made ‘em steer clear of him forever. Me, I just let my fists do my talking. Mase and I managed to rack up enough detention points that our dad decided to enroll us in martial arts training to teach us discipline.”

            “Our Master Splinter taught us ninjitsu beginning at a very early age,” Don said. “It’s a necessary survival skill for us.”

            “Coming through the dimensional opening must have thrown you off your game, little ninja,” Nicco teased.

            Just when Don thought he might get along with the guy, Nicco had to say something like that. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re insufferable?” Don asked politely.

            Nicco tossed his head back and laughed. “Now you sound exactly like Mase. You look a lot like him too, except for your eyes. Mase’s eyes are kind of a smoky gray with a touch of blue on the edges. Nothing like your indignant brown ones.”

            “Maybe they wouldn’t appear so indignant if you didn’t go out of your way to insult me,” Don said. “As far as I’m concerned, it’s entirely your fault that I’m here at all.”

            “Hey, nobody told you to play with a device you clearly don’t know much about,” Nicco said in his defense.

            “I know the coordinates that will get me home,” Don snapped. “That’s all I care to know.”

            “And I know mine,” Nicco said. “Isn’t that marvelous? Now we just have to find the transport artifact for those bits of knowledge to do us any good.”

            “The last two artifacts I had to locate were in pretty precarious places and not a lot of fun to get to,” Don said.

            “Look, this kind of thing is what I do,” Nicco said, a serious look on his face as he gazed down at Don. “If you’ll lose the attitude and follow my lead, I’ll get you out of here in one piece.”

            “I’m not used to taking orders from anyone other than my brother Leo,” Don muttered.

            “He’s not here, so I’ll have to do,” Nicco said, not unkindly. “I’m not going to dump you and run off, if that’s what you’re worried about. We mutants get enough of that kind of stuff from the humans and we don’t do that to each other. Relax and trust me, maybe you’ll pick up something valuable along the way and can take it home to your family.”

            Startled, Don asked, “You’re not still going treasure hunting are you? Your brother isn’t here to help.”

            Nicco pointed a finger at him. “Don, if you’re right about my transport device being damaged, this might be the last chance I have of striking it rich. Our dad’s career suffered because he chose to raise us instead of dissecting us, something you claim to understand. He’s old now and me and my brother owe him. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I’m staying as long as it takes to get what I came for. If you want out of here sooner than later, you’ll help.”

            “Doesn’t look like I have much choice,” Don said, huffing in a disgruntled fashion.

            “Nope, you don’t,” Nicco replied, twisting around to get comfortable. Closing his eyes, he added, “Don’t try to get smart either, my brother is a master at that and I know all of his tricks.”

            Don looked away from him and settled down to get some rest as well. In an inaudible undertone, he mumbled, “I’m not your brother.”

TBC…………………..


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,964 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.  
> Rating will vary by chapter, part 4 is rated PG-13  
> Warning: Will contain what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read.

            Movement near his head immediately woke Don from his fitful sleep. The sounds from the wild boars had faded during the night, allowing Don to doze off for a bit. Now he was wide awake, his system used to running on a limited amount of rest.

            Bending and lifting each of his legs in turn, Don worked the circulation back into them. Only then did he glance up to see what his tree mate was up to.

            “Morning sunshine,” Nicco said. He was perched on his tree limb with the backpack on his lap, dipping into its confines. “Here, have some breakfast.”

            He tossed something down to Don who deftly caught it. The packaging proclaimed it to be a high protein energy bar and Don quickly peeled it open, wasting no time sending a shipment to his empty stomach.

            “Thanks,” Don mumbled around a mouthful of food.

            “Welcome,” Nicco said, taking a swig from his canteen before passing it down to Don. “Our company got tired of waiting on us and left. As soon as you’re done with breakfast we should get moving.”

            Don nodded and stuffed the rest of the bar into his mouth, handing the canteen back to Nicco, who indicated that Don should give him the empty wrapper as well. This he carefully sealed into a plastic bag so the scent of food wouldn’t attract wild animals.

            With the backpack firmly in place, Nicco started to descend and Don followed. When they neared the ground, Don leaped nimbly from the tree, afraid that Nicco would think it necessary to help him get down.

            He needn’t have worried; Nicco was occupied with his compass. While he waited for the larger turtle to choose a direction, Don looked around at the devastation the boars had wreaked on the surrounding area. What had once been lush with undergrowth was now practically barren, except for the trees that were too large to be eaten. A number of those were missing the bark off their trunks.

            The sky was only beginning to brighten and already it was growing hot. As a turtle, Don enjoyed the heat of summer much more than the cold New York winters, but there was a point where a good thing could become too much. He foresaw a long day ahead of them.

            “We need to head in that direction,” Nicco said, pointing towards an area of heavy growth. “It’s just my turtle luck that we can’t use the trail those boar cut down.”

            Don chuckled lightly and when Nicco looked at him quizzically, Don said, “That sounded exactly like something my brother Raph would say. He can be kind of pessimistic.”

            “I guess that runs in the family,” Nicco joked, taking the lead as they started to hike.

            A quick retort came to Don’s tongue but he decided to skip it. Since he had taken food from the offending turtle it seemed impolite to argue with him and Don didn’t see the point anyway. With any luck, he wouldn’t have to suffer Nicco’s company for much longer.

            They had walked for a couple of hours when Nicco stopped and unstrapped the canteen from his pack. He offered it to Don first, who took a mouthful of water and returned the canteen. Swishing the water around in his mouth, Don then swallowed it.

            Nicco took a drink and screwed the top back on as he emulated Don’s actions, swallowing his water after thoroughly wetting his dry mouth. Holding the canteen near his head as he shook it, Nicco said, “About half full. We’ll need to keep rationing this until we can find a place to refill it.”

            “Keep your eyes open for animal tracks leading in one particular direction, or insect activity,” Don said. “Insects like bees and flies will stay within range of water and can lead us directly to some.”

            Nicco stared at him for a moment, his mouth quirking up at one corner. “Little ninja has been holding out on me. Are you the bright one in the family?”

            Don flushed, annoyed at the condescension in Nicco’s tone. “I’m an engineer and a medic,” he said fairly heatedly. “I also retain what I read. Stop calling me ‘little ninja’; I’m only a few inches shorter than you.”

            Rather than being bothered by Don’s display of pique, Nicco asked mildly, “You look pretty young; just how old are you?”

            “I’m eighteen,” Don said. “You _act_ pretty young, how old are you?”

            Nicco’s smile widened. “Twenty-two. You may be smart and mature for your age, but you still haven’t learned how to take things.”

            “I’ve learned that there’s a time and place for everything,” Don told him, striving to control his irritation, “and this isn’t it. If you want to continue to deride me, talk to my shell. I’ll take the lead for a while.”

            Bowing mockingly, Nicco placed the compass in Don’s outstretched hand, giving him the bladed hachiwari before waving the younger turtle forward.

            As badly as Don wanted to set a fast pace so he could show Nicco he wasn’t helpless, Don’s common sense overrode his annoyance. He kept reminding himself that he really didn’t care what Nicco thought of him because they would soon part ways.

            After a couple of hours of strenuous walking in the heat, Don knew they would need to rehydrate themselves. Not wanting to waste what little water they had, Don kept his eyes open, studying the vegetation that surrounded them. Spotting several long, thick vines growing into the trees, Don selected one and sliced it in half diagonally.

            The fluid the leaked from the cut was clear and after sniffing it, Don let a couple of drops fall onto his tongue. It was water, tasting faintly of earth and greenery, but perfectly potable.

            “Where’d you learn that trick?” Nicco asked, stepping up as Don sliced open another vine and offered it to him.

            “I read a lot of survival guides,” Don explained. “My brothers and I have had a few . . . adventures, and that knowledge comes in handy.”

            “And here I was thinking you weren’t the adventuring type,” Nicco said.

            “I don’t do it for treasure,” Don said, trying not to sound judgmental. “Most of the time it’s when we’re trying to protect ourselves or help others.”

            “So are you and your brother’s crusaders of some sort?” Nicco asked.

            Don looked at Nicco, trying to gage if the other turtle was kidding him. All he saw was simple curiosity.

            “No,” Don answered. “We can’t live in the open but we still feel a loyalty to the city where we live. Making it a safer place for everyone is important to us; it gives a purpose to our personal code of honor. We’ve made some powerful enemies in the process and all four of us work hard to be the best that we can be both physically and mentally so we can be prepared for anything.”

            “Never met anyone so altruistic before,” Nicco said thoughtfully. “That’s not to say we mutants don’t go out of our way for each other on my world, but the only time Mase and I put our lives on the line is when we’re exploring places like this.”

            “How do you even know there’s treasure here?” Don asked as he sliced into another pair of vines. “You said you were only here briefly before.”

            “We were,” Nicco said. “A really short time. Mase thought he had the artifact set for a different dimension but he was off a little and we weren’t carrying what we needed for playing around in a jungle. For once turtle luck was in our favor and we landed close to where the transfer artifact was located. While we were hiking towards it we crossed a low spot that looked like it was prone to flash floods and found some rough diamonds scattered around.”

            “Alluvial diamonds,” Don said softly.

            “Yeah,” Nicco responded, once more looking with surprise at the younger turtle. “That’s what Mase called ‘em. He said they washed down from a primary source called . . . I don’t know, something that started with a K.”

            “Kimberlite,” Don supplied.

            “Exactly,” Nicco said, winking at Don. “The diamonds we picked up paid off some debts and we decided to come back and find the source.”

            “You do realize that locating the Kimberlite can be very time consuming,” Don said, looking displeased. “Getting at the diamonds themselves means removing a lot of material first, and then you have to screen through the gravel bed to remove the diamonds.”

            “We know that,” Nicco said. “This trip was about finding the Kimberlite after which we’d start bringing in the things we’d need to mine the diamonds. Now I’ve got to work on the assumption that our artifact is busted and we might not be able to get back here.”

            “Then finding the Kimberlite won’t do you much good,” Don said, feeling a little better. “We can gather as many alluvial diamonds as we can find on the way to the artifact and then get out of here.”

            Nicco reached out and slowly slipped his hachiwari and the compass from Don’s hands. “We’ll do that for sure,” he said carefully, “but I still want to locate the Kimberlite. Thinking my artifact is busted is a good working theory for this trip, but if it’s not busted then I still have a mission goal to accomplish.”

            Don could feel his face heating up from frustration, but took a deep breath to avoid becoming confrontational.

            “Exactly how much time were you going to allocate for that plan?” Don asked. “Keeping in mind of course that the supplies you’re carrying are limited and that at least one of us would like to go home sooner rather than later.”

            The corner of Nicco’s lip twitched upwards, a sign that Don was coming to recognize as cocky amusement.

            “I am certainly keeping those things in mind,” Nicco said. “I won’t keep you here any longer than necessary, that I promise. Let’s get going.”

            Nicco set a little faster pace than Don had, either to prove he meant what he said about not staying long, or to show Don up. Since Don didn’t know Nicco well enough to read him yet, he wasn’t going to guess at Nicco’s motivations.

            It was well past noon by Don’s estimations and he was starting to have the first twinges of hunger. The surrounding vegetation had changed a little, becoming more diverse, the air more fragrant. For the first time Don saw flowering shrubs, small blooms that were nearly invisible, but an indication of a wetter climate.

            Suddenly he stopped and stared at the ground. Nicco forged ahead and it wasn’t until Don called out to him that the older turtle turned and saw that Don was no longer behind him.

            Nicco frowned and backtracked, noticing that Don’s attention was directed elsewhere. “What is it?” he asked.

            Don pointed at a small group of insects who were travelling in a straight line from their mound to where they disappeared under a nearby shrub.

            “Don’t disturb them, we need to see where they’re going,” Don said, walking alongside the insects and pushing his way between several heavy bushes.

            “I hope you know what you’re doing, little ninja,” Nicco replied, following in Don’s steps.

            “Stop calling me that,” Don told him distractedly.

            Don lost sight of the insects at one point, but continued a few steps in the direction they were taking, quickly spotting them again. The bushes were thick and grabbed at him, making forward progress difficult. He was beginning to wish he’d asked for the hachiwari when the scent of water hit his nostrils and then he stepped into a clearing.

            He stopped abruptly at the sight of a large pool of water. A mass of bubbles at one end indicated it was spring fed and no doubt fresh.

            A second later Nicco came up behind Don and rested his hands on the smaller turtle’s shoulders. “Good work, Don,” Nicco said, his voice softer than before.

            Don was immediately aware of the heat from the other turtle’s body and realized that Nicco’s plastron was pressed against his carapace. He had no idea why that made him suddenly forget to breathe, or why when he reminded himself to do so the first thing he noticed was Nicco’s rather appealing scent.

            Stepping away quickly, Don turned and held out his hand. “Give me the canteen and I’ll fill it.”

            Nicco was looking around the clearing and tossed the canteen towards Don. “Don’t dump out what’s in there until you make sure that water is good.”

            Don rolled his eyes without bothering to respond. He didn’t think Nicco believed him to be an idiot but he did think the guy liked irritating him and Don wasn’t going to give him any more satisfaction than necessary.

            Squatting near where the bubbles appeared, Don tasted a palm full of the water, noting while he did so that there were animal prints at the edge of the pond. The water was cool and refreshing, tasting a little of minerals.

            Taking several good long drinks, Don dumped out the warm canteen water and refilled it from the pond. While he was doing that, he said, “I wish we had something else we could carry water in.”

            Receiving no reply, he looked up and saw Nicco plucking a cluster of berries from a low hanging limb. When the turtle popped one into his mouth, Don jumped up in alarm.

            “What are you doing? You don’t know if those are safe to eat!” Don exclaimed.

            Nicco grinned as he chewed and gestured towards the trees. Glancing up, Don saw a half dozen monkey like creatures staring down at them.

            “These are tasty,” Nicco said as he swallowed his mouthful. “I saw them eating the berries and figured they wouldn’t kill me. Come over here and try some.”

            Don slid the canteen strap over his shoulder before jogging around the pond to join Nicco, who handed him a cluster of the dark blue berries. Tasting one gingerly, Don’s expression changed to one of surprise at the sweet burst of flavor.

            Meanwhile, Nicco had drawn his hachiwari and was slashing clusters of berries out of the trees as fast as he could, gathering them and shoving them into his pack. Overhead the small monkey creatures began chattering excitedly and as Don looked up again, he saw them begin breaking twigs from the trees and tossing them down at Nicco.

            “Maybe you should take it easy on the berry gathering,” Don said, growing somewhat alarmed when two of the monkey creatures suddenly disappeared.

            Nicco laughed up at the noisy creatures overhead and threw a handful of berries at them, which they dodged by leaping onto other branches. The sounds they were making increased, and Don could easily imagine what they were calling Nicco.

            “They should learn to share,” Nicco said, spinning around and fixing Don in place with a pair of glittering eyes. “There are plenty of berries here for all of us.”

            “I’m guessing your brother is the cautious one in the family,” Don said somewhat dryly.

            Striding towards Don with a cocky swagger, Nicco came in close enough so that their plastrons were nearly touching, forcing Don to tilt his head back. Refusing to be intimidated, Don didn’t give an inch.

            “Not really,” Nicco said, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. “You remind me a little of him, except you don’t smile as much. Tell me, little ninja, what does it take to make you smile?”

            Movement just over Nicco’s left shoulder drew Don’s eyes and he ignored the question as alarm bells began going off in his head. Taking a step to the side, he looked up into the trees to see two extremely large creatures swing closer. They were covered in heavy dark fur, with long arms and strong looking fingers, and more importantly a mouthful of teeth.

            “Nicco, it’s time to leave,” Don said quietly.

            The other turtle was still staring at Donatello, his eyes sliding over the lightly scarred olive skin as though seeing it for the first time. “Why?” he asked, his voice low.

            “Because you were teasing the kids,” Don said, nodding towards the trees rather than gesturing so as not to agitate the creatures that looked very much like baboons.

            Nicco turned his head slowly, glancing up in time to see a third and fourth baboon creature come into view.

            “Oh crap,” Nicco said.

            Slipping his backpack on, Nicco began to reach into his belt for his hachiwari but Don quickly caught his wrist.

            “Back up and don’t make any sudden moves,” Don said. “Don’t make eye contact. They are territorial and if we show them deference they may not attack. If they do, I’ll hold them off with my bo so that we don’t accidently kill one. Unless we cause them bodily harm, they will probably not chase us beyond what they consider their territory.”

            “Gotcha,” Nicco said, backing as Don directed. “But don’t think I’m going to leave you standing here to fight alone. If they attack all bets are off.”

            “Grab my belt and guide me,” Don said, rather than argue the point. He made no move for his staff, hoping that their passive retreat would placate the baboon creatures.

            Don felt Nicco tug at his belt and began walking backwards, keeping the baboon creatures in sight. They were almost out of the clearing when one of the creatures tossed its head back and let out a shrill cry.

            As one, the baboon creatures leaped out of the trees and charged towards the pair of turtles.

TBC……………


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,069 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.  
> Rating will vary by chapter, part 5 is rated PG-13  
> Warning: Will contain what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read.

            Don drew his bo as soon as the baboon creatures hit the ground. Nicco had the presence of mind not to release Don’s belt but also not to pull on Don once the younger turtle took a defensive stance.

            Turning his back to run was not an option. The baboons were moving too fast and were already close; the safest course of action was to keep his eyes on them.

            With Nicco’s guidance, Don shuffled backwards to get nearer to the edge of the clearing. As he did so, Don simultaneously spun his bo out in front of him, the front tip forward and slightly elevated. When the lead baboon jumped for his throat, Don jabbed it right in the gut and sent it flying back.

            Don had wanted to avoid an altercation with the baboons, but once it began, he was in his element. Years of practicing against his highly skilled brothers and numerous battles with the Foot and assorted other enemies gave the ninja a powerful advantage.

            A second baboon rushed towards his legs and Don shifted his grip on the bo, sweeping it down and across. The end rapped against the creature’s skull with a resounding ‘ _thunk’_ and dropped the beast in its tracks.

            Don barely even noticed Nicco gripping his belt; the other turtle seemed adept at anticipating his moves.

            Careful to avoid striking hard enough to kill, Don twirled his bo quickly, using the momentum to swing down and smack the side of a third baboon. The strike lifted the creature off its feet and sent it careening into a fourth baboon. The pair became tangled and went tumbling into the bushes.

            Nicco was suddenly standing next to him, his hold still solid on Don’s belt. One of the baboon’s lay unconscious on the ground, the other three had vanished.

            Don was hyper aware of Nicco’s arm pressing against him. The larger turtle turned towards Don, a move that brought the ninja’s elbow into contact with the other’s plastron.

            “Do you hear that?” Nicco asked, his mouth close to Don’s head. “There are more of them coming.”

            Sucking in a lungful of oxygen, Don held his breath as he listened, releasing it when he caught the sounds that had alerted Nicco.

            “Lots of them,” Don said.

            “Move it,” Nicco urged, yanking on Don’s belt to turn the younger turtle around.

            A hand on Don’s carapace sent him towards a narrow trail and he followed it, shoving his bo into place as he ran. He could hear Nicco thudding along behind him and had a moment to hope they were going in the right direction before the sound of at least a dozen baboon creatures screeching behind them took that worry out of Don’s head.

            Concentrating on the trail, Don didn’t notice a movement in the trees ahead of him until one of the baboons swung directly at him, its teeth bared and eyes focused on Don’s neck.

            Before he even had a chance to blink, Nicco shoved him aside and sent a rocklike fist plowing directly into the baboon’s chin. Its head snapped back with the force of the blow and it landed with a solid thud at their feet.

            Don had a second to stare wide eyed at Nicco before the turtle grabbed his arm and propelled him forward. “Go!” Nicco yelled, instantly reminding the ninja that they were still being pursued.

            Running hard, Don lifted a forearm in front of his face so that the low branches and vines wouldn’t slap his eyes. Nicco was right on his heels, his longer legs making it easy for him to keep pace with Donatello.

            Ahead of them a thicker branch stretched across the trail and rather than fight his way past it, Don jumped over. Glancing back, he saw Nicco do the same, turning in mid-air so that he landed facing backwards.

            Grabbing the heavy branch, Nicco pulled it back just as three baboons came into view. Snarling, they simultaneously leaped at Nicco, who released the branch at the exact same moment.

            Don skid to a stop and watched as the branch caught all three across the stomach, tossing them heavily to the ground several feet away.

            Turning with a cocky grin, Nicco saw that Don was waiting on him and waved the younger turtle forward impatiently. The sound of pursuit diminished slightly but had by no means stopped, seeming to indicate that the baboons were becoming more cautious.

            The pair continued to run, needing to lose the feisty baboon creatures entirely. Don continued to look up into the trees as they ran, wondering why the baboons hadn’t taken their chase skyward, where they would have a distinct speed advantage.

            A minute or two later he saw that they finally had. Swooping towards them from on high were a half dozen of the creatures, thoroughly enraged.

            Nicco saw them too. “Not much room to fight!” he yelled at Don as they zigzagged past the trunks of trees.

            “We need a clear spot to make a stand!” Don shouted back without much hope.

            “Go this way!” Nicco called, barreling off to the right past a group of boulders, the first large rocks they’d come upon.

            Hoping that the boulders meant fewer trees, Don darted after Nicco. They dashed past another grouping of boulders, and then began moving over rougher, rock laden ground. Looking ahead, Don saw what appeared to be open space just beyond a line of trees about ten yards in front of them.

            Don took a second to glance back over his shoulder, trying to gauge where the creatures were, and nearly slammed into Nicco’s carapace.

            “Why’d you stop?” Don demanded testily.

            “Dead end,” Nicco said with a demonstrative wave of the hand.

            Looking around Nicco, Don realized they were on a cliff above a broad lake. The slope down to the water was steep, strewn with pebbles and clumps of rough grass.

            “We have to get in the water,” Don said urgently. “Baboons, at least the ones on Earth, won’t go into water that’s more than knee high. They won’t chase us anymore if we swim out to the center. Let’s see if we can find a way down.”

            Nicco was tracking the baboon creature’s swift approach as Don spoke. “No time for that, little ninja. Here, hold my pack.”

            Don sputtered as Nicco shoved the backpack into his arms. “What are you doing?”

            Grinning, Nicco spun Don around so he was facing the water and wrapped his arms around the younger turtle, pressing himself tightly against Don’s carapace. “Cross your fingers that nothing in that water will eat us.”

            “I don’t underst . . . Nicco!” Don shouted as Nicco stepped off the edge.

            Nicco curled his body as much as possible so that his carapace slid against the side of the cliff, the position forcing Don to ride in his lap. Together they bumped and skidded over the uneven terrain, going so fast the landscape around them was a blur. Don was still yelling the last syllable of Nicco’s name when they shot into the water.

            With his mouth open like that, Don unintentionally sucked in a mouthful of water as he hit. Don swiftly clawed his way to the surface, spluttering and coughing. Nicco pulled the backpack out of his arms and pushed it out in front of them as he began swimming out to deeper water. Choking out the last of the water, Don flipped over and swam out with him.

            When he thought they’d gone far enough, Don turned to look back towards the cliff. A line of baboon creatures stood at the top, jumping up and down and screeching at them. Several began throwing rocks, but Don and Nicco were too far out to be hit.

            Nicco was chuckling as he watched them. “Guess you were right, they don’t like the water.”

            Don spun in the water, sending a spray of it up into Nicco’s face. “Are you out of your mind? Is that your problem? What kind of stunt was that?”

            “It worked didn’t it?” Nicco replied, his pleased expression cocky. “You and I both know we didn’t have time to look for another way down. What are you complaining about anyway? My shell’s the one that got scratched up.”

            “You could have given me a hint about what you were planning to do,” Don said grumpily.

            “Not fond of surprises, huh?” Nicco asked with a twinkle in his eye. “I’ll file that for future reference. By the way, you’ve got some nice moves little ninja. Looks like you and that bo staff have been together for a while.”

            “It was good to see that you aren’t all talk,” Don shot back, though with much less rancor.

            “That’s me all over; less talk, more action,” Nicco said, drifting closer to Don. “You want to know my favorite part of that ride? Hearing you scream my name.”

            Don felt his face heat up, even in the cool water, and had absolutely no idea why. Clearing his throat, he paddled backwards, trying to put some distance between them, but Nicco kept floating nearer.

            “M . . . maybe we should concentrate on getting out of here and onto dry land,” Don finally stuttered, managing to pull his eyes away from Nicco’s mesmerizing gaze. “The fact that we haven’t been eaten yet doesn’t mean we still can’t be.”

            Nicco’s grin was enigmatic. “I suppose you’re right. You do look like a pretty tasty morsel.”

            Deciding that Nicco was just trying to find another way to taunt him, Don focused on swimming to the opposite shoreline. He was a strong swimmer and discovered that Nicco was as well; the larger turtle stayed alongside him all the way to dry land.

            Crawling out of the water, Don lay back and stared at the sky while he caught his breath. Tossing his wet backpack onto the ground, Nicco rolled onto his carapace next to Don, taking the opportunity for a breather as well.

            After a few minutes, Don felt Nicco’s eyes on him. Though he didn’t want to, Don couldn’t help but roll his head in Nicco’s direction.

            “What?” Don asked with a touch of confused belligerence.

            Nicco was still wearing his grin. “Are you usually this defensive, or is it just with me?”

            Don took a deep breath, trying to slow his heartbeat. “Sorry. I keep expecting you say something else I don’t want to hear.”

            Laughing, Nicco lifted himself onto one elbow so he could stare down at Don. “You’re all right little ninja,” he said with a toothy grin. “At first I was worried that I was going to have to coddle you, but you’re more than capable of handling yourself.”

            “Um, thanks,” Don said. “You aren’t too bad either.”

            He knew it sounded lame, but he couldn’t think of what else to say. Don suddenly felt like he was swimming again, only this time in Nicco’s eyes. Every time he looked into them he seemed to get trapped in a place that was very foreign to him.

            Leaning further over him, Nicco said, “I was thinking I’d miss my brother’s company on this adventure, but I’m actually starting to enjoy myself.”

            The heat that had suffused his face earlier returned, only this time it seemed that Don’s entire body was flushed with warmth. It was a little like how he’d felt years ago when he and his brothers had first met April O’Neill and he’d enjoyed a brief crush on her.

            That thought jolted Don back to reality and he rolled away from Nicco quickly, jumping to his feet in a rush. Nicco sat up, staring at him in confusion.

            “We should get going,” Don said, his words tumbling over each other. “I have a feeling those baboons may have knocked us off course.”

            Nicco got up slowly, a knowing expression on his face. He grabbed his backpack and swung it onto his carapace, then dug out the compass.

            “Yep, we’re certainly not where we need to be,” Nicco agreed. “We’ve got no choice but to start walking again.”

            Don managed a wan smile. “At least until the sun starts to go down.”

            Nicco clapped him on the shoulder before leading the way back into the jungle. “You learn fast little ninja.”

            “Stop calling me that,” Don replied automatically.

TBC…………………..


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,266 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.  
> Rating will vary by chapter, part 6 is rated R  
> Warning: Will contain what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read.

            It was one of those good news, bad news scenarios.

            The good news was that though Don and Nicco had been thrown off course by their encounter with the baboon creatures, they were finally getting into more hilly terrain. The bad news was that their concern about water was being assuaged, but not in a comforting way.

            The pair never did have a chance to dry off after their swim. The lake water quickly evaporated from their skin, but that moisture was replaced by sweat as they hiked through a sweltering jungle. Now dark clouds were gathering overhead and a rumble of thunder warned of an impending storm.

            “We are not in a great place to ride out a storm little ninja,” Nicco announced, though he didn’t sound all that alarmed.

            “Trees are not an option because of lightning,” Don said, feeling the need to express his complete understanding of their situation. “Water runoff and flash flooding off hills makes it too dangerous to take shelter against boulders or rocky outcroppings. If you have a ground sheet in your backpack we could burrow under a large bush and hold it over us to keep most of the rain off.”

            “While we hope none of those boars shows up with the same idea,” Nicco said.

            A boom of thunder accentuated their predicament and the pair paused in their climb to look around. They were on a steep incline, the landscape craggy and the ground underfoot less dirt and more rock. The lush jungle growth diminished the farther up they went; the bushes were sparse and the few trees were spindly.

            Lightening flashed in the distance, its brilliant arc painting a jagged stripe across the dark clouds. A breeze had started up, desultory at first, but it was becoming more constant as the storm marched towards them.

            “I’m pretty sure most animals will have already sought shelter,” Don said, looking back the way they’d come. “We should probably get down from here quick.”

            “I’ve got a better idea,” Nicco said, his eyes focused on a dark spot in the side of the hill. “Climb fast Donatello.”

            He was moving before Don had a chance to protest. Once more Don wished he had the wherewithal to separate from his traveling companion, but it was a fleeting thought as he rushed to catch up with the larger turtle.

            “Where are you going?” Don demanded, tired of being kept in the dark.

            “You see that?” Nicco pointed towards a faint outline in the rocks. “I think that’s a cave.”

            Don stared at it as they climbed and came to the same conclusion. Raindrops started to fall; large, heavy drops that were the precursor to a downpour.

            “I hope it isn’t already occupied,” Don muttered.

            Nicco’s answering chuckle annoyed him; the guy never seemed to take hazards very seriously until they were right on top of them. It was almost like patrolling with Raph, except that Nicco handled each situation differently, much the way Leo would.

            Something about that idea tickled Don’s brain, but there wasn’t time to grasp and explore the thought. The wind was picking up and the sky was nearly black now; thunder an almost continuous thing as it played its music for the lightening to dance by.

            Don had to scurry to keep up with Nicco; the larger turtle’s well-muscled legs propelling him upwards at a fast clip. Used to scaling tall buildings and climbing ladders, Don wasn’t at all winded, it was simply that Nicco had a height advantage.

            They had nearly reached what was indeed a cave when the sky opened up on top of them. Within seconds they were soaked and with a final push, the pair dashed into the opening and out of the rain.

            The cave was small and both Nicco and Don had to stoop over the stand in it. Don quickly dug his pencil flashlight from his belt and let the light play around the caves interior, happy to see they were alone. His inspection showed that the cave was only about twelve feet wide and less than twenty feet deep and the rock walls were damp.

            “At least we’re out of the rain,” Nicco said.

            “Not for long,” Don told him, slipping the flashlight back into his belt. “Let’s see if we can find some dry kindling out there so we can make a fire. If we move fast enough, we should be able to get some from under the bushes before the rain penetrates down to it.”

            With a nod, Nicco darted back out into the downpour with Don. There was a lot of dead wood beneath the scraggly bushes that dotted the hillside and both gathered an armload of it fairly quickly.

            Don used the driest pieces to start their fire, using some crumpled notepaper and the matches he always stored in a little plastic box inside his belt. Once the fire was going strong, he added some of the damper pieces of kindling and before long they had a nice sized blaze.

            It was perfect timing as far as Don was concerned; the inside of the cave was chilly and the fact that his gear was soaked didn’t help. He noticed that Nicco had already removed his belt, his only article of attire, and had set his hachiwari’s nearby. With the fire crackling nicely, Don began to divest himself of his things, unaware of Nicco’s eyes voraciously following his movements.

            The last thing he removed was his mask and it was then Don noticed that Nicco was watching him from his seat next to the fire. Suddenly self-conscious, Don slid his mask off and wrung the water out of it, then set it on a small boulder to dry with his other ‘clothes’.

            “My brother and I wear pants at home,” Nicco said when he saw Don looking at him. “We don’t really see a need for much else unless we’re going out somewhere. I prefer to wear nothing but my work belt when I travel through the artifact. I figured you wore the mask because you were trained as a ninja.”

            “We wear different colors,” Don explained, still unnerved by Nicco’s unwavering gaze. Taking a seat on the other side of the fire with his bo alongside him, Don added, “They were given to us a long time ago by someone very wise and they represent our personalities.”

            “Purple suits you,” Nicco said, tilting his head to study Don’s unmasked face. “I think I prefer you without the mask though.”

            “I’ll be sure and dress for your approval in the future,” Don said, a trifle more sarcastically than he’d meant to because Nicco was making him nervous.

            “Well in that case, don’t bother to wear anything,” Nicco responded with a grin.

            Flustered, Don changed the subject by asking, “Why don’t you dig out those berries you almost got us killed over?”

            “Food,” Nicco said agreeably, rubbing his hands together gleefully before yanking his backpack open.

            With a flourish he handed several clusters of berries to Don and then dumped the rest of them onto his lap. They were somewhat crushed and bruised from the rough trip they’d experienced, but it didn’t detract from the flavor. Don was too hungry to care, happy to finally fill his stomach.

            Don had nearly finished his meal when he noticed he was feeling lightheaded and slightly giddy. Looking across at Nicco, he saw that the other turtle was sprawled out, one arm bracing his upper body off the ground as he held the berries over his mouth, plucking them from the cluster with his teeth.

            An unfamiliar heat pooled in Don’s gut as his eyes raked over Nicco’s lounging form. The other turtle was a solid mass of muscle, every line in his body well-defined and boldly crisp. The veins on his biceps rippled as he lifted his arm, each movement carrying a supple fluidity that reminded Don of how Leo looked when he ran through katas.

            Feeling the other’s eyes on him, Nicco turned his head and met Don’s gaze, his own brilliant orbs carrying a challenge. For a moment Don’s inhibitions slipped and he didn’t look away, entranced by the similarity between Nicco’s expression and that of his brother Raph’s. The difference was that Raph had never looked at Don with such brazen appraisal.

            Don felt his tail twitch and stiffen as he continued to stare into Nicco’s eyes. When Nicco set his berries aside and began to slowly sit up, a shiver of anticipation ran down Don’s spine.

            The remainder of Donatello’s final cluster of berries slipped from his fingers and landed on his thigh. Glancing down quickly, Don tried to grab the berries but his hand closed above them rather than on them. Frowning, Don stared at his hand and then closed it into a fist, opening it a split second later. It seemed to move in slow motion and Don blinked in understanding.

            “The berries have started to ferment,” Don said loudly, the volume of his voice surprising him. Lifting his head, Don saw that Nicco was up on one knee, his entire body turned towards the younger turtle. “I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling a little tipsy.”

            Nicco licked his lower lip, his eyes fastened on Don’s mouth. “Feels good to relax,” he said, his voice a deep rumble.

            The sound had Don’s heart beating faster and he struggled to control his reaction. With deliberate care, Don pushed his leftovers into the fire, where the sweet berries immediately crackled into a rainbow colored flame.

            Don could almost hear Nicco audibly swallow before he followed suit. They also tossed the stems from the empty clusters into the fire, wanting to leave nothing out that might attract unwanted visitors.

            Glancing up once more, Don saw that Nicco was staring into the fire, his brow furrowed. It was obvious he was deep in thought about something and Don remained silent, willing his body to settle down from its previous surge of adrenaline.

            A drop of water landed on Don’s shoulder and he jerked sideways, turning his head to look up. The moisture along the cave’s ceiling had increased, probably seepage from the heavy rain outside. Another drop landed on the fire and the sizzle caught Nicco’s attention as well.

            When Nicco looked up, Don said, “It looks like we’re going to have a damp night after all.”

            “Not necessarily,” Nicco said with a smug grin.

            Unhooking a rectangular shaped bundle from his backpack, Nicco stood up and placed it on the ground a little ways from the fire. Attaching a small co2 cartridge to it, Nicco spun the cylinder and with a hiss, an inflatable tent began to open.

            The tent wasn’t large but it was big enough for two and Nicco obviously expected they would share it. Don’s mouth suddenly felt dry and he reached for the canteen, taking a good sized swallow before getting up.

            Trying to appear unperturbed, Don walked over to inspect the tent, sticking his head inside to look at the interior. In the meantime, Nicco had extracted a couple of inflatable pillows and a decent sized blanket from his backpack and kneeled next to Don’s legs so he could toss them inside the tent.

            Crawling in, Nicco spun around and crooked his finger at Don. “Come on in if you want to stay dry.”

            For a moment Don hesitated and then realized that Nicco was staring expectantly at him. Taking a deep breath, Don tossed his bo staff in first and then stepped through the opening, instantly moving as far to one side of the tent as he could.

            Nicco chuckled and tossed a pillow at Don’s head, which the ninja caught in mid-air. There was only a couple of feet of space separating them and Don could feel the warmth radiating off Nicco’s body.

            He could also smell the other turtle; a musky, earthy aroma that was very heady. Don started to think the berries were still affecting him when it dawned on him that it was Nicco’s individual scent that was slightly intoxicating.

            Nicco spread the blanket at their feet and placed his hachiwari’s near the tent entrance. When he was satisfied they were close at hand he lay on his side facing Don. Setting the pillow down, Don caught the edge of the blanket and pulled it up before he too settled in for the night, his carapace firmly pressed against the tent wall.

            “I hope you don’t roll around too much in your sleep little ninja,” Nicco said in a softly teasing voice.

            His breath ghosted over Don’s face, redolent of sweet berries and intense masculinity. Don found himself inhaling unconsciously and when he realized it, he flushed in embarrassment.

            “I can manage to stay on my side,” Don told him hastily.

            “Oh I don’t mind if you want to come over here and keep me warm,” Nicco said with a wink. “I just don’t want to get kicked while I’m trying to sleep.”

            “Likewise,” Don said tartly, hoping to put Nicco in his place.

            Nicco’s lips widened in a grin, drawing Don’s eyes to them. “You want me to keep you warm?” he asked.

            Don blinked and jerked his eyes back up. “No!” he exclaimed louder than was necessary. “Th . . . that isn’t what I meant.”

            “Too bad,” Nicco’s eyes drifted shut. “Good-night little ninja. Sleep well.”

            Watching his tent mate for a few minutes, Don hoped he could manage to sleep at all.

TBC…………….


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,990 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.  
> Rating will vary by chapter, part 7 is rated R  
> Warning: Will contain what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~This seductive image was created by Dragona15 from DeviantArt  
> 

            Despite his misgivings, the sound of rain and the warmth of the tent lulled Donatello to sleep.

            He wasn’t sure how long he’d been out, but he woke feeling well rested. Since Don could no longer hear the storm, he guessed that the cessation of noise had pulled him from slumber.

            Don dug his head further into his pillow, too comfortable and warm to move. Sometime during the night he’d rolled over so that he was facing the tent wall and he was actually happy that Nicco wasn’t the first thing he saw when he awakened.

            It wasn’t that Don actively disliked the older turtle; it was just that Nicco’s personality was a little larger than life. Don felt a strange attraction to Nicco despite the teasing and the other turtle’s insistence on doing things his way. His single minded drive towards his goals was almost exactly the way Leo behaved when they were on a mission.

            Don had a deep respect for his oldest brother because of his determination. He admired that trait in Nicco as well, but found that Nicco’s drive was tempered by a brash, devil may care attitude. That spark was appealing but it certainly kept Don on his toes. It was almost like going into a fight alongside Raphael; Don never knew what the hot head was going to do but his cocky arrogance almost always paid off.

            Something moved against him and Don realized that he’d begun to doze off again. Now there was a weight across his hip and pressure against his carapace. Before he could fully comprehend the situation, Nicco’s leg rubbed against one of Don’s calves.

            Fully awake now, Don lay perfectly still, understanding that the weight he felt was Nicco’s arm and that the other turtle was flush up against him.

            Don wasn’t sure what to do. The feeling wasn’t unpleasant, in fact it was comforting in a way he hadn’t experienced since he’d stopped sharing a bed with his siblings. Nicco was warm and where their bodies touched Don’s skin tingled pleasurably.

            That feeling wasn’t one Don was familiar with but he liked it, guiltily enjoying the sensation until he became aware of a tightness in his belly and a growing arousal. The older turtle’s scent surrounded him and Don was suddenly dizzy, his instincts threatening to take control of the situation.

            His reaction was completely foreign to him, but Don certainly wasn’t going to give in to it. Sure that Nicco was asleep, Don tried to roll away from the larger turtle but was dismayed when Nicco’s hand flattened on his stomach and his upper thighs pushed against the back of Don’s.

            Flustered at the hand that was so close to his groin, it took Don a second to feel Nicco’s plastron pressing against his tail and buttocks. There was a very detectable bulge rubbing against him and Don had to suppress the urge to push back against it.

            Don’s heart skipped a beat when a hot breath misted the back of his neck and a husky, drowsy voice asked, “Did you sleep well?”

            Too embarrassed to move, Don attempted to answer but his voice came out as a squeak. Clearing his throat, he tried again. “I guess I did.”

            Nicco lightly hummed before saying, “I slept like a baby; it must have been the added warmth.”

            As if to illustrate his point, Nicco shifted his hips, further grinding himself against Don’s rear.

            It came to Don suddenly that Nicco might think he’d assumed this position on purpose. Carefully grabbing the other turtle’s arm, Don lifted it off of him, dropping it on Nicco’s side.

            “If you don’t mind, I’m through being your blanket,” Don said with as much apathy as he could muster. “If the rain has stopped we should get moving.”

            Don felt Nicco’s hand grip the edge of his shell, lightly holding him in place. The beginning of Nicco’s morning erection pressed against Don’s bare skin, the younger turtle’s dilemma made worse by the favorable way his body was reacting to it.

            Nicco seemed to sense something because he nuzzled into Don’s neck. “You’re too uptight little ninja. You need to learn to relax and enjoy the quiet moments.”

            Panic seized Don and he bolted, rolling onto his knees and surging out of the tent in one fast, smooth movement.

            The cave was wet and cold; their fire having gone out hours ago. The tent moved and Don backed farther away from it, staring at the opening as he rubbed his arms to remove the chill that was already setting in.

            A minute later Nicco stepped out wearing an enigmatic expression. He had Don’s bo staff in one hand and tossed it to the younger turtle, who caught it and held it in front of him defensively.

            “I’m sorry for being a little frisky while I was still half asleep,” Nicco said, the corners of his lips lifting. “It’s a natural early morning reaction and having a warm body nearby . . . .”

            “Forget it,” Don said quickly, not wanting to hear any more about morning erections. “The sun’s starting to come up so we can get out of here.”

            “Eager to start traveling again?” Nicco asked as he began to dismantle the tent.

            Don walked over to where his gear lay and started to put on his still slightly damp things. “I just want to go home. My brothers need me.”

            “You know how the artifact works; only a couple of minutes will have passed in your dimension. Not even enough time for anyone to miss you,” Nicco said.

            “They’ll miss me if I never get back,” Don said in a low voice.

            Nicco glanced at him, noticing that Don’s eyes had a faraway look in them and that his expression was a little sad.

            With a sudden feeling of protectiveness, Nicco said, “You’ll get back home, Donatello. I told you I’d make sure of that and I will.”

            Surprised at the almost tender tone in Nicco’s voice, Don blinked as his eyes refocused and said, “Thanks.”

            Settling his bo onto his carapace, Don picked up Nicco’s belt and took it over to him. Kneeling on the ground as he hooked the tent to his backpack, Nicco looked up as Don held his belt out to him.

            For just a second it seemed as though Nicco’s amber eyes were looking straight into Don. Unable to move, Don stared back, caught in the other turtle’s hypnotic gaze, his heart thudding in his chest.

            Nicco’s fingers closed around one end of the belt and he pulled it slowly from Don’s grasp, the leather caressing the younger turtle’s palm. With all of the willpower he could muster, Don tore his eyes away from Nicco and stepped back, walking to the cave entrance so that he could look outside.

            “Are you sure you want to leave here right now?” Nicco asked in a provocative tone.

            Don shuddered as the sound of Nicco’s voice seemed to sweep across his skin. He tried to tell himself it was merely a reaction to the damp cave but he knew better.

            “Yes,” Don said sharply.

            Nicco frowned at the edge in Don’s voice. Shoving his hachiwari’s into his belt, he snatched up his backpack and strapped it on before joining Don at the entrance.

            Without looking at the younger turtle, Nicco tapped Don’s shoulder with a packaged energy bar, stepping into the sunshine when Don accepted it from him. Snapping his compass open, Nicco took a quick reading to confirm their necessary direction of travel and then set off.

            They walked steadily for a couple of hours, finding a path that they could use to walk up the steep incline. It was narrow and rugged, obviously used by animals, but it was still faster than mountain climbing. Don wondered if Nicco even had the kind of gear they’d need if they had to go higher.

            When the pair of travelers crested the hill they were on, Nicco turned to look in all directions but most of the area around them was higher ground. The hills were turning into mountains and their view was blocked.

            “I don’t suppose any of this looks familiar?” Don asked without much hope.

            “Not a thing,” Nicco admitted. “Seems we’re going to have to keep climbing.”

            Don sighed in resignation at that fact and took the lead, taking them partway down the hill in order to catch the faint trail that would take them up the nearest mountainside. This part of their journey was cooler than when they’d been in the stifling jungle, a light breeze keeping them company as the traveled.

            The trail meandered up the mountain, its path not one of design but of convenience to the animals who dodged large boulders and loose shale to create it. Don paused after a while and looked over his shoulder at Nicco.

            “Have you been watching the compass?” Don asked. “Are we still headed in the right direction?”

            “Yes and yes,” Nicco answered with a cocky grin. “The tallest mountain I spotted from the site of your crash landing was on this course. Just keep on leading the way, I’m thoroughly enjoying the view.”

            His eyes drifted over Don’s body and came to rest on the young ninja’s rear, which he ogled with ill-concealed appreciation.

            “Are you ever serious about anything?” Don asked in annoyance.

            “Well, now that you ask . . . .” Nicco said, tilting his head to the side without altering his line of sight.

            “Never mind,” Don said, huffing lightly as he turned and started back up.

            He could almost feel Nicco’s eyes on him and he flushed in mild embarrassment and just a hint of exhilaration. The fact that Don had to consciously force his tail to remain still bewildered him, adding to his discomfiture. It didn’t help matters when Don heard Nicco’s low, self-satisfied chuckle.

            By Don’s estimation it was well past noon when they hit a slightly level spot on the mountainside and Nicco called for him to stop.

            “We’re making good time,” Don said, a mild protest in his voice.

            “Yes we are, but we both need some water and a breather,” Nicco said, twisting the cap off the canteen and passing it to Don.

            Don took a quick swig of water and tried to hand the canteen back. Nicco crossed his arms and stared at the younger turtle until Don gave in and drank some more.

            After he returned the canteen, Don said, “I don’t think we need to go all the way to the top. If we angle around to the eastern portion of this mountain, it should give you an unobstructed view of what’s on the other side.”

            Nicco swished some water around in his mouth and swallowed. Placing the cap back on the canteen, he said, “Agreed. Keep your fingers crossed that . . . .”

            Before he had a chance to finish that sentence, there was a loud rumble from above them and the ground began to shake. The two turtles were jostled around, their arms out to the sides as they tried to maintain their balance.

            A cracking sound made Don snap his head around and he saw part of the mountain coming down at them.

            “Rock slide!” Don yelled just before the ground disappeared under his feet.

            He heard Nicco shout and saw the larger turtle plummeting down the mountain near him, sliding on a mixture of gravel and mud. A couple of boulders rolled past them and a few more bounced overhead as they were carried along by the slide.

            As they neared a small stand of trees close to the edge of the mountain, Don whipped out his bo staff and held it crossways. By leaning to the side, he changed the direction of his slide so that he would pass between two of the trees.

            “Nicco!” Don called as the ends of his bo slammed into the tree trunks.

            Hanging onto the bo, Don twisted his body and stuck his leg directly in Nicco’s path. The other turtle grabbed onto Don’s calf and clung to him as the rock slide swept past them.

            Nicco was still gripping the canteen when a large rock collided with the back of his hand and knocked it loose. He made a grab for it and Don tried to catch it on his foot, but it bounced away from them and over the edge.

            “Crap!” Nicco shouted.

            He was still cursing under his breath a few minutes later when the rock slide ended. Don took a couple of deep breaths, his body finally relaxing against the rough ground under him. Nicco let go of his leg and crawled up next to Don.

            “Are you okay?” Nicco asked, looking down at Don’s face.

            “Yeah,” Don said. “How about you?”

            “Just some scratches and a bitch of a bruise on the back of my hand,” Nicco said. “That was some damn quick thinking little ninja.”

            Don’s face felt hot as he reacted to both the praise and Nicco’s close proximity. Nicco’s eyes searched his as though looking for some kind of answer in them and Don could almost feel his resolve to stay aloof melting away.

            Grasping at anything he could think of to escape Nicco’s amber gaze, Don suddenly remembered the canteen.

            Releasing his grip on the bo, Don sat up quickly, almost colliding with Nicco who rolled aside in surprise. Jumping to his feet, Don slid the bo into place and began walking towards the mountain edge.

            “The canteen,” Don said. “It’s the only thing we have that can hold water.”

            Nicco rose up slowly, his brow furrowed as he watched Don. One minute the younger turtle seemed to be into him, the next he was distant and focused.

            “It went over the side,” Nicco said. “Turtle luck says it’s long gone.”

            Don dropped to the ground when he neared the steep edge where they’d last seen the canteen, crawling forward with his plastron to the ground. Careful to distribute his weight evenly, he peered over the side.

            For a moment he saw nothing other than a steep, rock covered drop. Sweeping his eyes over the rough terrain, he suddenly saw the canteen. It was several feet below him, its leather strap caught on the narrow tip of a protruding rock.

            “I see it!” Don called out without moving. “If I could work my way over the edge I could reach it.”

            Nicco had crept closer, following Don’s example so as not to disturb the loose soil. He stopped near Don’s feet and looked around to see if there was anything they could use to snag the canteen, but the ground was covered in rocks. The scraggly trees that managed to cling to life on the edge of the mountain offered nothing in the way of hooked limbs.

            “Get back Don,” Nicco said. “I’m taller than you and have a longer reach.”

            “It’s about four feet down,” Don told him. “Even you can’t reach it without extending your upper body over the edge. I’m lighter and have a better chance of not displacing the dirt.”

            Slipping his backpack off, Nicco tossed it behind him. Scooting forward, he grabbed onto Donatello’s belt and then leaned to the side and wrapped his hand around a nearby sapling. With one leg straight out, Nicco dug into the ground with his foot, bending the other leg under him to brace himself.

            “Go slow,” Nicco said. “If I even think that the ground is giving way, I’m hauling you back up.”

            “I’ll be fine,” Don said as he started to slither over the edge.

            “You are one stubborn turtle little ninja,” Nicco said with a touch of exasperation.

            “It runs in the family,” Don muttered, inching his way down. “Give me a little more slack.”

            Nicco shifted his weight, allowing Don a few more inches. “Are you close?”

            He heard a grunt and then Don said, “A little more, it’s just beyond my fingertips. Are you okay?”

            “Oh sure,” Nicco answered, further elongating himself. “Take your time, I’ve got a nice view of your ass to keep me company.”

            “Shut up,” Don said without his usual rancor. “That isn’t helpful.”

            Nicco’s deep laugh rolled down to Don as the younger turtle stretched his hand out for the canteen strap. He could touch the strap with the tips of his fingers, but Don was afraid he’d dislodge it if he did that. Don needed to be close enough to grab the strap in one swoop in case the rock fell.

            By wriggling his body, Don managed another inch, but a good portion of his upper body was extended over the crumbling mountainside ledge. Just as he snagged the strap in a good, solid grip, the dirt under his plastron started to slide away.

            Don had absolutely no leverage to pull himself back, but fortunately Nicco’s grip on Don’s belt was tight. In another second Don found himself flying backwards, his entire form yanked away from the collapsing edge by the powerful muscles in Nicco’s body.

            Hitting the ground several feet from the eroded edge of the mountain, Don scrambled further away. He saw Nicco spring upwards, the strength in his legs carrying him to where Don now lay panting on the ground.

            Collapsing next to the smaller turtle, Nicco gulped oxygen as he tried to calm the surge of adrenaline that had made him fling Donatello so many feet through the air.

            “I’ll say one thing for you little ninja,” Nicco finally managed to gasp out, “you’re pretty damn brave.”

            Don turned his head to look at the other male. “And you’re a pervert.”

            Nicco stared at him for a second and then burst out laughing. Don started to grin and then, caught up in Nicco’s contagious mirth, began laughing as well.

TBC………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~This humorous depiction of a scene from this chapter created by Dragona15 from DeviantArt  
> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,685 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.  
> Rating will vary by chapter, part 8 is rated R  
> Warning: Contains what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read.

            For the first time since meeting Niccolo, Don felt more at ease with the big turtle. Maybe it was having made it through several life or death situations with him, or possibly it was the laugh they’d shared.

            It didn’t mean he was going to let his guard down around the guy. While both of them had the same final goal of reaching the transport artifact, the way each wanted to achieve that goal was still very different.

            Don didn’t trust Nicco’s motives for that very reason. The older turtle was definitely charismatic and, Don was willing to admit to himself, had a distinct sensual appeal. Maybe that was simply a part of Nicco’s character or maybe it was something he had refined over the years, using his charm to get his way.

            If there was anything to be learned from Master Splinter’s teachings and from Don’s dealings with their enemies, it was that charm and manipulation could be used as disguises to hide one’s true motives. Don had no intention of becoming a sucker.

            After their fall, the pair had backtracked, trying to regain some of the ground they’d lost. It became obvious before long that the footing was too unstable for them to continue their climb.

            Nicco studied the terrain, his eyes darting around to take in the large boulders, scrub brush, and occasional tree. Watching him, Don was again struck with the similarities between Nicco and Leonardo. There was the same piercing concentration, the same focused intensity, the same single minded purpose that Don admired in his oldest brother.

            “Your earlier assessment was correct,” Nicco said, looking over his shoulder as he spoke. “We don’t need to go all the way to the top, which is a good thing because we don’t have the equipment for that type of a climb. If we remain at this level, these deeply rooted plants will hold the wet soil in place and keep us safe from another landslide while we curve around to the eastern side of the mountain.”

            “Do you have binoculars in your pack?” Don asked. “If we get a clear view from the other side, will you be able to recognize anything from this height?”

            Turning around to face Don, Nicco said, “The topography near the area where Mase and I first landed is unique. I’ll recognize it enough to get us going in the right direction.”

            “Towards the artifact or the diamonds?” Don asked, unable to hide his suspicions.

            Nicco took a couple of steps towards him, stopping when he could look Don directly in the eyes. “I’ve been nothing but up front with you about my priorities, Donatello. It would have been very easy for me to have kept the story of those diamonds from you and to let you believe my only goal was to reach the artifact. You would have gone with me without argument if I had done that. I believe in being as honest as possible because that takes less effort than lying.”

            To himself Don thought, _“Honest, like Leo.”_ Out loud he said, “I’ll try to restrain my natural skepticism.”

            “It’s a character flaw, but I’ll overlook it,” Nicco said in a grandiose manner, grinning suddenly. “If you’re still distrustful, you can lead the way. I have no problem with following you; in fact, it’s a distinct pleasure. The only thing cuter than your tail is your ass.”

            _“And crude, like Raph,”_ Don told himself. “I hope you won’t let your appreciation of my anatomy get in the way of you paying attention to where you’re going,” Don snapped as he started around the mountain side. “If you fall I might not be fast enough to save you again.”

            Don pretended to ignore the sound of Nicco’s laughter as he stalked away from the larger turtle, but as soon as Don was sure Nicco couldn’t see his face, he started to smile.

            Walking around took less effort than going up and by pushing off from protruding tree roots they were able to move faster. In a couple of hours they were far enough along for Nicco to see past the other mountains.

            “There,” Nicco announced almost immediately, pointing off to their right. “Do you see that almost barren looking landscape beyond the jungle? That’s where we need to go.”

            “It’s pretty open terrain,” Don said.

            “Mostly packed earth, rocks, and sparse vegetation,” Nicco said as he consulted his compass. “It’s due north of here. Let’s see if we can find a way down that doesn’t require us going back the way we came. Or falling,” he added.

            Turtle luck was on their side for once, perhaps to balance the rock slide they’d experienced earlier. Not only did they find a way down, it was an easier slope than the trail they’d used to ascend the mountain.

            Still, they had spent most of a day traversing the mountain and it was late afternoon when they came back down into the jungle. The vegetation they encountered wasn’t as thick as it had been on the other side and they hadn’t gone far when the welcome sound of moving water reached the pair.

            Winding their way between trees they followed the sound and soon came across a meandering stream, the water trailing down from the mountain. It was wide but not exceptionally deep and when Don dipped a hand into it he discovered it was cool, almost cold.

            He took a long satisfying drink of the crisp water after which he washed his hands and arms, and then removed his mask to wash his face. Nicco followed suit after divesting himself of his backpack, filling the canteen with fresh water when he was done.

            Nicco had stepped out into the water so that it was up to his ankles when he abruptly called out, “There are fish in here; big ones. Let’s see if I can catch us a meal.”

            He set the canteen on the embankment and slowly waded further out. Don stood up to watch him, wondering exactly how Nicco planned to catch anything without a fishing pole of some kind.

            Tucking his mask into his belt, Don enjoyed a good stretch as he observed his traveling companion come to a stop in water past his knees. Holding both hands just above the water, Nicco bent over slightly and froze.

            Don watched him for a couple of minutes before deciding that Nicco was showing off. “You’d have better luck if you cut a small branch off of one of these trees and attached a line to it,” Don said.

            Nicco didn’t so much as move, his eyes focused on the water. With a sigh, Don was just deciding he might as well sit down and relax when the thought hit him that neither of them knew what other things besides fish might be lurking in the stream.

            “You know you’re as likely to get eaten by something as you are to catch something to eat, don’t you?” Don asked in a loud voice, trying not to sound as concerned as he was starting to feel.

            Still Nicco ignored him, so immobile a statue would have been jealous. Frustrated, Don yelled, “I’m not swimming out there to save you either!”

            Suddenly Nicco’s hands hit the water, moving so fast they were a blur. When he jerked them out of the stream, he was holding a large, wriggling fish.

            Don was staring in disbelief when Nicco unexpectedly tossed the fish right at him.

            Too surprised to move, Don was hit right in the chest by the big fish. Its weight made him stumble backwards but his reflexes kicked in and he grabbed at it, finally getting a good grip and holding the jerking fish out at arm’s length.

            Nicco came splashing through the stream towards him, laughing as Don fought with the fish. Disgruntled, Don made as if to throw the fish back at Nicco.

            “Don’t you dare, that’s our dinner!” Nicco exclaimed, diving for the fish.

            Don yanked it away from him and danced backwards. “My dinner you mean,” Don taunted, enjoying the rise he was getting out of Nicco.

            Nicco’s eyes flashed dangerously, his mouth turning up in a smirk. “Let’s see if you can keep it away from me, little ninja.”

            Seeing Nicco bearing down on him, Don felt a jolt of excitement rush through his system. It seemed like every nerve ending in his body was coming alive and he couldn’t help the smile of exhilaration that spread across his face.

            Feinting left, Don dodged to the right when Nicco took the bait, spinning just beyond the reach of Nicco’s hands. With a grunt, Nicco skid to a halt and turned in one quick movement, coming at Don with a burst of speed.

            His fingers grazed Don’s arms, but the younger turtle scrambled out of his grasp and then leaped high, planting his foot squarely in Nicco’s chest. The kick knocked Nicco onto his carapace, but he rolled over and up without missing a beat and then dove at Don’s knees.

            For a turtle of his size, Nicco was unbelievably quick. He hooked both hands around the backs of Don’s legs and yanked him off his feet. Falling backwards, Don hit the ground with a thud and the fish flew out of his hands to land in a patch of grass just out of reach.

            Don was starting to flip onto his side when Nicco lunged upwards, pinning the smaller turtle to the ground. Before Don could take a swing at him, Nicco caught Don’s hands and pushed them down, immobilizing him.

            Neither said anything for several moments, breathing hard and still wearing wide smiles as they stared at each other. Then the look in Nicco’s eyes became searching and Don’s smile faded, the excitement of their game changing to another feeling entirely.

            Heart pounding, Don didn’t try to pull away as he attempted to understand what he was feeling. His earlier thoughts returned and he stopped trying to lie to himself about his attraction to Nicco.

            Almost as if sensing a change in Don, Nicco quietly said, “I think I’ve got a thing for you, little ninja.”

            Don swallowed as he stared into the other mutant’s unusual eyes, the amber tone richly warm. Walking down the mountain earlier, Don had fantasized a little about something like this happening when Nicco had hovered over him just after the rock slide. He’d pushed the daydream aside, determined not to fall prey to Nicco’s charms.

            Nicco seemed to take Don’s silence as a cue to continue. “You ever been with anyone?” he asked in a low, guttural tone.

            The question made Don try to lift his arms, but Nicco had him pinned good. “No,” Don finally admitted.

            “I can tell.” Nicco leaned in close, pressing his beak against the side of Don’s neck and inhaling deeply.

            The action made Don’s entire body quiver and trying to hold onto his bravado, Don blurted out, “Have you?”

            Nicco turned his head, lightly running his mouth along Don’s jaw line before rising up enough to gaze into Don’s eyes. “Yeah, paid for it ‘cause I wanted to know what sex was like. It was better than taking care of myself, but something was missing. I think I know what that was now.”

            “I d . . . don’t really have those k . . . kinds of options,” Don said, cursing himself for his stutter.

            Nicco searched Don’s eyes for a moment, a hint of a smile curling the edges of his lips. “You want to give this a try?” Nicco asked in the deep, gravelly voice that made Don’s toes curl pleasantly.

            Don’s mind screamed _“Yes!”_ even as he felt a familiar tightening beneath his shell. Despite that, he wasn’t going to give the brute holding him down the satisfaction of knowing he was getting to Don.

            “N . . . no,” Don stammered, in spite of his best efforts not to.

            Nicco’s tiny smile bloomed into a grin. “Your mouth says no but the rest of you is saying yes. I like how your neck changes color when you get excited.”

            Don could feel the heat moving up from his neck and into his face. “I’m not excited,” he insisted. “I’m aggravated.”

            Nicco’s head dipped down once more so that he could scent Don’s neck, his beak touching the sensitive skin at Don’s throat and then sliding sensually across to the opposite side. Don’s heart went from pounding to hammering in his chest, threatening to pop out, and his heels had long since grown numb from how deeply Don was digging them into the dirt.

            Don tried to suppress his rising desire by telling himself that Nicco was too rude, too pushy, too know-it-all, but none of that helped to suppress the thrill that rode his spine with every touch of Nicco’s mouth to his neck.

            They were both panting heavily as Nicco’s tongue snaked out to caress Don’s pulse point, drawing a low moan from the younger turtle. He was swiftly giving way to the erotic sensations Nicco was introducing him to and rather than trying to fight it anymore, Don suddenly relaxed.

            Eyes closed, Don tipped his head back and shuddered as Nicco’s teeth raked erotically across his collar bone. His hands curled into Nicco’s and their fingers locked together, twining in a tight grip. When Nicco began to nip at Don’s shoulder, working his way back up to Don’s neck, the younger turtle released a churr of delight.

            Nicco’s answering churr vibrated the skin on Don’s jaw and then he felt Nicco’s mouth touch his.

            Don’s eyes fluttered partly open before closing again. Shutting out all other sensory messages, Don enjoyed the heat from Nicco’s lips and concentrated on following the other turtle’s lead.

            With a groan, Nicco shifted on top of Don, pressing his body harder against the smaller one beneath him. The tip of his tongue touched the small opening between Don’s lips, pushing against it until the gap widened.

            For a moment, Don wasn’t sure what to do, but then the feeling of Nicco’s tongue searching for his made him tentatively push back. The move was answered by a long swipe of Nicco’s tongue against his, quickly followed by a seductive intertwining of those appendages.

            Breathing heavily through his nostrils, Don returned Nicco’s ever more passionate kiss. He could feel how Nicco had begun grinding his lower plastron against Don’s, the hint of their burgeoning arousals touching one another.

            The last ounce of caution caused Don to hesitate, his tongue pulling back to cease its amorous play. Noticing the change, Nicco broke their kiss, looking with both longing and concern at the young turtle he wanted so badly.

            Chest heaving, Nicco took a shuddering breath and whispered, “This is too fast for you, isn’t it?”

            Don’s eyes were mere slits as he looked up at Nicco. His own desire was mirrored in Nicco’s face, but Don also felt a touch of fear at the unknown.

            “I don’t . . . ,” Don began and then cleared his throat before trying again. “I don’t want to regret anything. I have zero experience.”

            “And I don’t want to push you to go beyond your comfort zone,” Nicco told him. “We’ll take our time. If and when you’re ready to go further, you let me know. The choice is entirely yours.”

            For a quick second Don felt a touch of panic as Nicco released him and levered himself upright. Suppose Don had just missed his one, and possibly only, opportunity to experience lovemaking?

            But then Nicco offered him a hand up, letting go of Don only after pressing another, more gentle kiss to his mouth. Though not as passionate as the first, the way Nicco’s lips lingered on his reminded Don that Nicco believed in honesty.

            All Don had to do was say the word and Nicco would walk him through every physical pleasure the younger turtle had ever imagined. And Don had a great imagination.

TBC…………….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This cute image came from the creative mind of Nei-Ning on DeviantArt.  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 4,879 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.  
> Rating will vary by chapter, part 9 is rated NC-17  
> Warning: Contains what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read.

            Their night following that first kiss might have been awkward if the pair hadn’t had to spend it in a tree.

            Don had built a spit over which they cooked the fish Nicco had caught, although he had teased Donatello about eating it raw. In an equally taunting tone, Don had offered to relieve the fish of its head and tail before placing the rest of the meat over the fire so that Nicco could have his portion uncooked.

            The light hearted bantering continued as they ate and Don enjoyed himself immensely. Neither touched on their earlier revelation, preferring to let the excitement ease. Without the rush of adrenaline or their increased pheromone secretions clouding his mind, it was easier for Don to have a clear understanding of exactly what he was feeling.

            By the time they had finished their repast, darkness had begun to fall. Don took the inedible remains and tossed them in the stream while Nicco doused their cook fire.

            With the sunlight fading, the pair quickly moved about a mile from the stream and then selected a sturdy tree in which to pass the night. The water would draw nocturnal predators, including the voracious wild boar, and they wanted to be far enough away from the stream to remain unnoticed.

            Before they ascended into the tree, Nicco took Don into his arms and once more kissed him, gently gliding his tongue around inside the younger turtle’s mouth. Before either could become overly excited, Nicco broke the kiss and urged Don to climb.

            Although exhausted from the day’s activities, Don couldn’t go to sleep right away. His mind lingered on the sensuous interlude he’d shared with Nicco, his mouth and body retaining the residual memory of the other turtle’s touch.

            Shifting uncomfortably on his tree branch, Don chastised himself for thinking about things that would only arouse him further. Twenty feet above ground, perched precariously in a tree, was not the place to take care of an erection.

            There was also the fact that Nicco was barely two feet from him and would soon smell Don’s arousal if he didn’t get himself under control. Don didn’t know how the older turtle would handle that knowledge, but he bet that Nicco would be vocal about it.

            Hoping to move his thoughts beyond his growing physical need, Don went over everything he knew about Nicco. The dimension that Nicco grew up in was vastly different from Don’s own. It made Don wonder if that might explain why Nicco, who had so many of Raph’s qualities, wasn’t as quick to anger or to become frustrated. Some members of the society Nicco lived in might be prejudiced against mutants, but at least the mutants could live out in the open.

            Then Don speculated that perhaps the traits in Nicco that most embodied those found in Leo’s character were what kept Nicco so grounded. It was an interesting mix of personalities.

            _Mix_. That word stuck in Don’s head and he closed his eyes, waiting for the fragment of an idea he’d had to filter back into his perfect memory.

            It was something that Nicco had told him during their first night in this dimension. Nicco had said that the kid who’d purchased him had also bought three other hatchlings. When the boy returned to rescue them after they’d been subjected to the mutagen, he’d found only two.

            Don had been so excited about how closely Nicco’s story had coincided with his own that he hadn’t thought anymore about it. Now he began to speculate that perhaps the ooze had not only mutated the small turtles, but had also somehow _merged_ them. It would certainly explain why Niccolo seemed to be a cross between Leonardo and Raphael.

            It would also explain how Nicco’s brother Masolino could be a genius with a wicked sense of humor and a fondness for pranks. That was the type of combination Don would expect to get if he and Michelangelo were to merge.

            All of that made sense with what Don knew of dimensional shifts and string theory. In every alternate dimension where they’d met versions of themselves, there had always been four counterparts.

            That made Don wonder what would have happened if Master Splinter hadn’t come along when he did to rescue them. Could he and his brothers have merged through prolonged exposure to the mutagen? Would remaining in that glowing ooze for an even longer period of time have whittled them down from four tiny turtles into a single one?

            Don shivered, both as a reaction to the dropping temperature and to his idea. To think that a simple thing like a few minutes could have had such a profound effect on his very existence was sobering.

            “You’re cold,” Nicco said, interrupting Don’s musings.

            Opening his eyes, Don crossed his arms over his plastron, tucking his hands into his armpits, and said, “I’m fine.”

            “Liar,” Nicco said in an amused tone.

            The sound of Nicco shuffling around inside his backpack made Don turn his head so he could look back at the larger turtle. Before he could see what Nicco was doing, the turtle held up something that blocked Don’s view.

            “Here, put this over your shoulders,” Nicco told him, twisting his body around the tree trunk and gripping the branch with his knees so that he could drape the blanket over Don.

            Don tried to stop him, pushing at Nicco’s hand. “What about you? It’s your blanket, I can’t take it.”

            “You can and will,” Nicco insisted. “Stop pushing at me before you make me fall. I’ve got the backpack to keep me warm.”

            Arguing further was out of the question; Don could see the stubborn set of Nicco’s jaw. He was familiar with that look because he often saw it on Raph’s face.

            Pulling the blanket tightly around him, Don said, “Thanks.”

            Nicco turned back around and got comfortable again. “This isn’t as nice and warm as when we shared a tent, but it’s not as tempting either.”

            Being reminded of Nicco pressing up against his backside wasn’t doing much for Don’s attempt to stop thinking of those kinds of things.

            “You really need to work on your willpower,” Don said facetiously.

            “Some things are worth giving in to,” Nicco said so softly that Don thought he might have been talking to himself.

            The silence stretched out but it wasn’t strained in any way. Don leaned his head back against the tree trunk and closed his eyes again, trying to ease his whirling thoughts.

            Nicco had been quiet for so long that Don was sure he’d fallen asleep. His low voice sounded suddenly and took Don by surprise.

            “Mase has a lover,” Nicco said. “They’ve been together for almost a year. The guy’s a big croc; I used to tease Mase when they first started dating that Corius was gonna ask him out to dinner sometime and Mase would find out he was destined to be the main course.”

            Nicco’s chuckle carried an underlying pain, a sound that Nicco would never have let Don hear if he weren’t trying to be completely honest with the younger turtle. Don was somehow not surprised to learn that what might be Leatherhead’s counterpart was involved in Nicco and Mase’s lives.

            “Is he good to your brother?” Don asked.

            “Yeah he is. Good to him and good for him. I’m happy for Mase, but I guess I’m also a little . . . jealous I suppose. It’s hard to find someone who understands the way our lives are. Mase and his science and my liking for adventure. My tendency to find trouble. I’ve never met anyone besides Mase who could handle danger and stress; someone who could think on their feet and face things head on. And I guess you’ve noticed a preference for guys runs in the family.”

            Don stared out at the night sky, finally feeling comfortable in the tree. He was warm now and that was only partly due to the blanket.

            “So the times you paid . . . ?” Don began, unsure how to phrase the question.

            Nicco understood. “All men. I need for you to understand that I know what I want, little ninja. I’ve always known what kind of person would be best for me. In case you were thinking I’m just an opportunist.”

            Don was glad that Nicco couldn’t see the flush rising up on his neck. “I actually thought you just enjoyed baiting me,” Don fibbed. “To, you know, entertain yourself.”

            “I thought ninjas were supposed to be better liars,” Nicco said lightly. “Don’t change though; I like to know when to call you out on the things you say.”

            “I’ve always been better with plain facts,” Don admitted.

            “So then tell me, have you ever thought about being with a man?” Nicco asked.

            Don tugged the blanket tighter across his shoulders and thought about how to answer that.

            “Not really,” Don answered truthfully. “There was a time several years ago when we met our first human. Her name’s April and she’s probably my best friend. I had a crush on her for a little while but it just kind of faded away. She’s more like a big sister than anything. I’ve never given much thought to . . . sex or to my preferences because my options are nil. Thinking about something that isn’t going to happen isn’t logical.”

            Nicco chuckled again. “Now that sounded a lot like something Mase would say. To which I’d respond ‘that’s why it’s called daydreaming’. Don’t tell me you’ve never touched yourself.”

            Don cleared his throat. “If you mean masturbation, of course I have,” he said. “Hormones happen whether the possibility of mating exists or not. Trying to ignore that kind of need is pointless and painful. It’s better to take care of the problem and just be done with it.”

            “You make it sound as though you were brushing your teeth,” Nicco said in a lightly scolding manner. “What do you think about while you’re trying to get your rocks off? Men, women, something kinky?”

            “Nothing like that.” Don knew that Nicco was curious and trying to find out more about him, but the entire subject was a bit embarrassing. “I concentrate on the mechanics and on trying to achieve the optimum pleasure from hand placement and finger movement.”

            “You might as well be playing a video game,” Nicco said with a snort. “You really are inexperienced.”

            “So now you’re going to make fun of me?” Don asked defensively.

            “Wouldn’t dream of it,” Nicco said quickly. “I’m trying to determine my next step.”

            Don had been so busy seeing Raph’s personality in Nicco’s conversation that he’d forgotten that there were Leo characteristics in there as well.

            A thrill of excitement ran along Don’s spine, followed by a touch of anticipation that Don tried to keep under control. “Next step?” he asked, his voice unexpectedly tight.

            “Go to sleep, little ninja,” Nicco said in a maddeningly gratified tone.

            Don refused to give him the satisfaction of insisting on an answer. With a loud huff, he lifted the blanket over his head and burrowed into it, letting it muffle the sound of Nicco’s deep laughter.

            They didn’t get as early a start as they had wanted to because the stream had attracted a large herd of creatures that looked like miniature antelope. They appeared to be harmless, but the pair of giant cats who were stalking them were definitely not.

            It wasn’t until the predators had managed to take down a pair of antelopes and had carried them away that Nicco deemed it safe for him and Don to descend to the ground. They quickly jogged back to the water so that Nicco could top off the canteen.

            Don kept watch while Nicco took care of that business. Nothing moved now that the predators had chased everything away. Not far from where he stood was the spot where Nicco had wrestled him to the ground, the dirt still carrying the imprint of Don’s carapace.

            He bit his lip as the memory of his first kiss came back to him, looping sensuously on a playback in Don’s head. Life had thrown a lot of things at him in just eighteen short years, but what he’d experienced with Nicco reached a part of him that Don didn’t even realize existed.

            Nicco’s light touch on his carapace broke Don from his reverie. The larger turtle followed the direction of Don’s gaze, but rather than saying anything, his mouth curved into a small smile.

            Tapping Don’s shell, Nicco started out, compass in hand as he set their direction of travel.

            It was a long, hot morning of walking for both turtles. Though talkative and jovial when they were resting, Nicco was as silent as a trained ninja when they were moving. Knowing that there were predators somewhere in the area kept them both on high alert as they pushed their way through the vegetation.

            At midday they paused only long enough to quench their thirst. In a low voice, Nicco said they wouldn’t eat because he didn’t want the scent of food to attract any animals, predator or not. Don wholeheartedly agreed, though his stomach was less enthusiastic.

            As the hours passed the jungle grew less dense until the pair stepped out into the more arid landscape they’d seen from atop the mountain. The expanse of open parched looking land gave Don a sinking feeling in his stomach; water was a commodity they required in order to survive and their route didn’t look like it was going to offer much.

            “It isn’t desert,” Nicco said as though reading Don’s mind. “Mase and I found both water and food out there. You just have to know what to look for. A little ways back in the jungle is where my brother and I first landed, so I’ve been through here once already.”

            “Things change; ponds dry up,” Don said, worried that Nicco was getting too cocky.

            “Keeping my feet firmly planted on the ground, little ninja?” Nicco asked in amusement. “Look on the bright side; we won’t be seeing any of those wild boars out here. There’s nothing for them to eat.”

            “Thanks, that made me feel much better,” Don said lugubriously.

            Nicco tweaked Don beneath his chin. “That’s one of the things I like about you, Don. You keep setting me up with challenges.”

            Don felt his face heat up as he watched Nicco stride off. With a quick jog he caught up to the larger turtle and said, “Donny. My family usually calls me Donny.”

            Nicco grinned at him. “I like that. Almost as much as little ninja.”

            A few miles later Nicco veered off course, heading towards a patch of spindly looking grass. Dropping his pack on the ground, he dug out a collapsible shovel and began digging around the vegetation.

            With a triumphant cry, he jerked a fat rooted plant from the ground, its reddish color closely resembling a beet. Tossing it down near Don’s feet, he returned to digging.

            “Are these edible?” Don asked, lifting the plant and shaking loose soil off of it.

            “They sure are,” Nicco answered as he unearthed another one. “Mase and I saw some little furry animals digging these up and eating them raw. We tried them that way and they’re okay, but they’re better if you cut them up and stew them a little.”

            “Like a beetroot,” Don said softly, cleaning them as Nicco dug them out of the ground.

            Once he’d gathered a couple of pounds worth of the beets, Nicco dropped them into his backpack and the pair got back on course.

            Don lost track of how long they’d been walking when he started to notice the first stars beginning to appear in the sky. Nicco had been trudging along for the last half hour as though he had a particular destination in mind; Don’s surmise was strengthened by the way Nicco kept looking around him.

            Suddenly Nicco came to an abrupt stop and exclaimed, “Found you!”

            When he darted off to the left, Don followed him, winding between several tall boulders. The smell of water hit his nostrils as he stepped into a small clearing.

            Off to one side a circle of rocks showed Don where a fire pit had been built. The ground all around it was smooth sand, obviously cleared by someone.

            “Mase and I camped here,” Nicco said as he set his pack down. “There’s a tiny spring that bubbles up from the rocks and runs down the boulders in the opposite direction, so animals don’t bother to come in here.”

            “A good sized fire would deter any that might think about it,” Don noted.

            “There’s a fair amount of dry kindling on the other side of the boulders,” Nicco said. “If you don’t mind cutting those roots up, I’ll go gather some fire wood. Everything you need’s in the pack.”

            “Sure,” Don said, squatting next to the backpack.

            As Don fished out the beets, a large pocket knife, utensils, and some collapsible camping bowls and a pot, Nicco hefted himself over the boulders and disappeared into the twilight.

            By the time Nicco had a nice fire going Don had cleaned the beets, cut them, and filled the cooking pot with water from the spring. Setting it at the edge of the fire, Don kept his eye on their meal while Nicco set up the tent.

            It was the sight of the fully inflated tent that brought back some of Don’s reservations. The last time he’d awakened inside that small space with Nicco, the other turtle had been pressing the beginnings of an early morning erection against Don’s backside.

            Don knew that wasn’t a purposeful attempt to force anything on the younger turtle; they had simply been too close and Nicco had been half asleep. At that time though Don hadn’t yet acknowledged his attraction to Nicco and a quick escape from the situation was his main priority.

            He had no idea what Nicco might now expect, considering they had shared the intimacy of a kiss. Several in fact. Don was just as unsure about himself as well because his body was reacting to the other turtle in ways that Don had never anticipated.

            Try as he might, Don could not help but glance at the tent with some trepidation as they ate. The beet stew was surprisingly tasty, but Don didn’t fully appreciate his meal and his side of their conversation was desultory at best.

            Finally Nicco sighed loudly and set his empty bowl aside. “The night is nice, Donny. You don’t have to sleep in the tent if you’re uncomfortable.”

            Don’s eyes jerked back to Nicco, abashed at having been caught looking towards the tent.

            “I’m sorry,” Don responded. “I guess I’m just distracted by . . . . by . . . .”

            He stopped talking, not sure exactly how to explain himself. After a second, Nicco stood up and walked over to Don, reaching down for his hand. Flustered but cautious, Don put his bowl down and accepted Nicco’s hand up, rising to his feet only inches from the larger turtle.

            “Donatello,” Nicco said slowly, “should I stop pursuing you? Be truthful with me, I’m not going to go crazy if you say yes.”

            Don took a deep breath, willing the fluttering in his stomach to settle. For just a moment he was poised on the edge of telling Nicco to stop not because Don actually wanted to, but because he was afraid to continue. His mind had already touched on several potential difficulties, but he’d pushed those thoughts away, disinclined to let his better judgment interfere with his emotions.

            “No,” Don finally said.

            The word had barely left his mouth before Nicco’s lips were there to swallow anything else Don might say. When Nicco’s arms wrapped tightly around Don’s carapace, the younger turtle lifted his to circle Nicco’s neck and then pressed himself against the larger frame.

            They remained like that for several long minutes and Don lost himself in their kiss. All external feeling escaped Don as he melded into Nicco, the sensation of floating encompassing him fully.

            When Nicco pulled away from him, Don found that he was slightly breathless. He wasn’t sure what to do about the tingling sensation that swept over his entire form; or about the heat that had begun to pool in his loins.

            Holding one of Don’s hands, Nicco said, “Come over here with me.”

            At first Don thought they were going to the tent, but instead Nicco led him to a set of low boulders. Still retaining his hold on Don’s hand, Nicco sat down with his carapace braced against them.

            Spreading his legs, Nicco indicated the space in front of him and said, “Sit down with your back to me.”

            Swallowing the jitters that were starting to form, Don slowly lowered himself as instructed. When his bottom touched the ground, Nicco grasped his arms and said, “Back up a little more.”

            Exhaling shakily, Don scooted back until his carapace touched Nicco’s plastron. His legs were stretched out in front of him, but he kept them together, too nervous to relax.

            “Donny,” Nicco breathed against his neck. “Close your eyes and let yourself _feel_. Don’t think about anything but your body; don’t fight your reactions. Allow yourself to enjoy my touch. If you like something that I’m doing let me know. You don’t even have to use words; follow your instincts.”

            Very slowly, Don let his eyelids slide shut, the feeling of Nicco’s hot breath on his throat sending a shiver over his entire body. Nicco’s lips pressed against his skin, alternating between soft kisses and gentle nips as he moved up and down one side of Don’s throat.

            In a moment Nicco’s hands began to move, at first softly kneading Don’s biceps. Then they slid down to his forearms, squeezing lightly each time they stopped. When Nicco reached Don’s hands, which were lightly folded across his stomach, Nicco eased them apart and laid each one palms down on the older turtle’s thighs.

            Nicco’s hands slid back up along Don’s toned arms, coming to rest on the smaller turtle’s shoulders. He began to massage Don’s muscles, carefully easing the tension out of them until the tightness caused by nerves relaxed.

            As Nicco’s hands worked their magic, his mouth and tongue painted a sensuous masterpiece across Don’s neck and collarbone. Everywhere Nicco touched with his teeth, lips, or tongue seemed to be a nerve ending connected directly to Don’s groin.

            Both of Nicco’s hands smoothed down from Don’s shoulders to caress the scutes on his chest. Flattened against Don’s plastron, Nicco’s palms grazed over every square inch while his fingers dipped into the tiny imperfections that were the nicks and scars of a lifetime of fighting.

            In a flight of fancy, Don imagined that Nicco was memorizing him with his fingers, learning the map that was uniquely Don’s own. When Nicco’s fingertips grazed Don’s center frontline, the younger turtle gasped as a sensation that was almost electric shot into his crotch.

            “Shh,” Nicco whispered against Don’s head, kissing him just below his ear slits. “Found one of your erogenous zones.”

            All Don could do was gurgle in response as Nicco’s fingers crept lower, following the center line between scutes and sending wave after wave of thrilling jolts into Don’s lower regions. Don pressed back against Nicco, his body tensing slightly as he shifted his hips, his legs widening to accommodate the growing need between them.

            Don barely registered that Nicco had reached his belt and was untying it, pushing the loosened ends away from Don’s body. Panting lightly, Don anticipated Nicco’s touch on the softer cartilage in his lower plastron, but Nicco avoided it completely. Instead his fingers stroked past it, delving into the creases between Don’s pelvis and his thighs, rubbing that area with greater pressure than he’d used elsewhere.

            By this time Don’s head was lolling back against Nicco’s collar bone. Nicco’s mouth searched for his and Don rolled his head to the side so that they could connect. Within seconds Don was moaning, the twin sensations of an aggressive tongue snaking around inside his mouth and strong hands dipping between his legs driving him into sensory overload.

            When one of Nicco’s hands slipped lower so that the tips of his fingers could slide along the bottom of Don’s tail, the younger turtle broke their kiss to yelp in surprise. He was breathing heavily now, every muscle straining to contain a steadily growing erection. As Nicco caught the end of Don’s tail between his fingers and began rolling it around, Don reacted with a full body shudder.

            “N . . . Nicco!” Don groaned, his legs widening even further until they touched the insides of Nicco’s. A churr escaped him then, Don’s excitement too great to contain the sound that gave away his arousal.

            The older turtle pressed kiss after kiss to Don’s collar bone while he continued to manipulate Don’s tail. The slit in Don’s plastron widened; the smaller turtle’s arousal complete. Chest heaving, Don tried to hold back, some small part of him still refusing to simply enjoy the moment.

            Nicco’s other hand shifted upwards and very carefully, he brushed over the opening in Don’s plastron. The touch was feather light, but it ran the length of the opening, just touching the side of Don’s penis.

            With another louder gasp, Donny dropped down, his erection semi-hard and filling rapidly. Nicco wrapped his hand around it immediately, squeezing and releasing the shaft rhythmically until Don was fully engorged.

            The hand on Don’s tail left it abruptly as Nicco brought it up to his mouth. Running a thick wet stripe across the palm of his hand, Nicco lowered it to Don’s cock, replacing the hand that had been holding Don.

            With long, slow strokes, Nicco began working Don’s erection from base to tip, petting the sensitive head with his thumb before sliding back down again. Never in Don’s life had anything felt so good; it was absolutely nothing like when he masturbated. His own hands tightened on Nicco’s thighs, his fingertips digging into the oak leaf colored skin.

            While Nicco worked Don’s erection he alternated between lightly biting his shoulder, to kissing his neck, to nipping at his collar bone, all the while whispering encouragements spiced with explicit eroticisms. Every action, every word pulled Don higher along his path towards completion.

            Hot breaths surged through Don’s mouth from overworked lungs, each inhale drying his throat until the disjointed words he muttered came out raspy. Don’s hips started to move as he pushed himself into Nicco’s hand, raw lust overtaking any residual shyness.

            “Tell me what feels good,” Nicco whispered. “Teach me.”

            The last word trailed off until it sounded like an echo inside Don’s head. What did he want, what did his most primal being demand?

            “F . . . faster,” Don stammered, hoping he was coherent.

            Nicco’s low chuckle vibrated Don’s throat, the sensation reverberating into the already tight knot that was forming at the base of his cock. Pre-cum slicked Nicco’s hand, making it easier for him to speed up, his solid grip never wavering.

            “Ahh! Ahh, ahh,” Don panted, his churrs loud between utterances of pleasure.

            Nicco was churring steadily as well, his free hand flattened against Don’s plastron to hold the smaller turtle in place. His hand was a blur on Don’s cock, the thick length held tightly enough so that both of them felt Don’s shaft begin to pulsate and twist.

            “Nghh yes! Nicco, Nicco, yes!” Don shouted as an intense orgasm ripped through him.

            Shaking, chest heaving from exertion, Don rode out his climax while Nicco continued to milk him. Even as his hand slowed, Nicco continued to kiss the side of Don’s neck, lapping at the skin as he licked up the sweat from the younger turtle’s exertions.

            “You taste so good, little ninja,” Nicco murmured against Don’s head. “You smell good too, especially when you’re aroused.”

            Don slowly opened his eyes as Nicco’s hand left his now tender flesh. Rolling his head on Nicco’s shoulder, he once more gazed into the amber eyes that so enthralled him.

            “What about you?” Don asked in a throaty voice.

            Nicco kissed his lips before saying, “This wasn’t about me; it was about you. I have to learn what excites you, I have to make you feel good and make you feel comfortable with me. You have to let go of your inhibitions, Donny. That is what a truly fine sexual experience is all about.”

            “I don’t want to be all take and no give,” Don protested. “I want to learn about you too.”

            “You will,” Nicco promised, circling Don with his arms. “For now, let’s just sit here together and enjoy each other’s company.”

            Don wanted to argue further, but the euphoria of his release was settling in, making him numb and relaxed. Nicco was warm and comforting, the side of his head pressed against Don’s as he held the younger turtle.

            The fire crackled nearby and without realizing it, Don dozed off.

TBC…………….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Image created by the talented xenelle055 from DeviantArt  
> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3,007 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.  
> Rating will vary by chapter, part 10 is rated R  
> Warning: Contains what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read.

            Don awoke inside the tent with no memory of how he’d gotten there. Since the interior wasn’t in complete darkness, he knew it was very early morning and he also noticed that he was by himself.

            The encounter with Nicco the night before came back to Don in a rush and he stretched luxuriously, his toes curling with the memory. Don understood that the endorphins from an orgasm made one sleepy; he’d used masturbation as a sedative on a number of occasions. He’d just never slept so soundly after one.

            He had never experienced such a powerful climax before either and knew that had to have been due to Nicco. The older turtle had known exactly what to do to arouse him to the point where Don thought he’d burst before Nicco ever touched him.

            Don pushed those thoughts away quickly before they excited him again and he crawled out from beneath the blanket to exit the tent. The sky was still filled with stars, but the edges of the sunrise could just barely be seen in the distance.

            Nicco was sitting by the fire, the pot of leftover beets simmering at one edge of the flames, and another pot of what smelled very much like coffee heating on another edge.

            “I thought you’d sleep for at least another hour, little ninja,” Nicco said with a smirk.

            Don walked over and sat down next to him. “I don’t even remember going to sleep. How did I wind up in the tent?”

            “I carried you in there,” Nicco said. Lifting a cup, he asked, “Do you want coffee? This is the first time we’ve had enough water for me to brew some with.”

            Don took the cup from him eagerly, his expression avid as he watched Nicco pour the steaming brown liquid into it. His first sip made him groan with delight and Nicco chuckled.

            “Seems as if I found another of your sweet spots,” Nicco said, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

           A warm flush bloomed over Don’s face and he tried to hide it behind the cup. After a couple more sips of the hot brew, he asked, “You didn’t sit up all night, did you?”

            “You really were out of it, weren’t you?” Nicco asked with a laugh. “I was wrapped around you inside that tent until about a half hour ago. I practically had to pry your fingers loose so I could get up and rekindle the fire.”

            “You’re warm,” Don said in self-defense.

            “And you smell good,” Nicco countered. “I wouldn’t mind waking up to your scent a lot more often.”

            Don bit his lip and stared down into his coffee cup. Nicco watched him, a frown creasing his brow before he turned away to contemplate the flames.

            After a moment, Don realized that Nicco’s mood had changed and he looked up. He saw Nicco stirring the fire with a stick, his entire manner now subdued.

            “Nicco?” Worried, Don set his cup aside and leaned forward.

            Without looking at Don, Nicco asked, “Are you okay with what happened between us last night?”

            “Yes!” Don said sharply, startled by the question. “I’m sorry; I don’t mean to seem withdrawn. I . . . there are things . . . considerations . . . .” he trailed off, unsure how to broach the subject.

            “The future?” Nicco guessed.

            Don sighed. “Exactly. I hate that I know so many words but can’t find the right ones when I need them.”

            “Stop thinking about words and just say what you feel,” Nicco said, finally glancing up at him. “It usually works better that way.”

            There was such intensity in his amber eyes that Don’s breath caught in his throat. The firelight danced inside those eyes, heightening the sense that Don had of vibrant vitality; of an alpha male whose strength came from his force of will.

            “S . . . something happened to me once,” Don said, hating himself for his stutter. Nicco’s gaze didn’t waver and Don could feel the thumping of his own heart inside his chest. “A being who was very evil managed to steal a scepter with the ability to control space and time. This being hated my family because we had stopped him from executing a plan that would have brought about the death of thousands.

            “He used that scepter to send my family and I to different worlds and dimensions. I wound up in an alternate timeline where our world had been conquered by an alien named Shredder who enslaved and killed the inhabitants.”

            Don stopped talking, his chin quivering slightly as he relived the sequence of events from that horrible experience. He’d talked to his brothers about what had happened to him, but it was and always would be painful.

            While he was trying to get himself back under control, Nicco slid over next to Don and reached for his hand. Enveloping it in a strong grip, Nicco gave Don a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

            “I want to know everything about you Donny,” Nicco said softly. “Tell me.”

            Taking a long shuddering breath, Don said, “Something happened to my counterpart on that world; he disappeared years before I arrived. My brothers were all there; older, battered, beaten, and separated. My father was . . . .”

            He couldn’t say it, even now and even knowing _that_ Master Splinter wasn’t actually his own father.

            Nicco lifted Don’s hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. Don offered him a weak smile and continued. “After my counterpart disappeared, my family came apart. The gadgets I had created fell into disrepair and no one knew enough to fix our security systems. My brothers couldn’t fight Shredder’s technology without me and he succeeded in destroying our world because I wasn’t there to stop him the way I’d always managed to before.

            “I didn’t know if I was going to be in that alternate time line forever or not, but I did know that while I was there I had to bring my family back together. I knew we had to defeat Shredder. I came up with a plan and we attacked his home base and eventually destroyed him.”

            Don could feel the tears that were threatening to fall and tried to blink them away, not wanting Nicco to see his pain. Even though he tried to hide his emotions by looking down, Nicco grasped his chin and tilted his face back up in his direction.

            “Everything, Donny,” Nicco repeated. “I want to look at your face and know if you are feeling joy, or anger, or fear, or lust, or sadness. I want to know you as well as I know myself. I want to share the good things and the bad ones so I can make the good stuff better and lighten the load on the bad.”

            Don choked out a laugh, a fat tear making its way down his mask-less face. “That’s sort of corny.”

            Nicco smiled and swept the tear away with his thumb. “I’m new at this lover business, give me a break.”

            He leaned towards Don and pressed a kiss to his lips before settling back to look at the younger turtle encouragingly.

            “We destroyed him,” Don repeated, his heart feeling the same heaviness he’d felt on that day, “but the price was so high. I’m not a planner, Nicco. I’m not a tactician or a strategist. That’s my brother Leo’s job, mine is to make his plans work. But they hadn’t been a team for so long that they didn’t know how to do it anymore and they went with the plan I developed. We killed Shredder but all three of my brothers died that day too.”

            Nicco relinquished his hold on Don’s hand in order to wrap his arm around the smaller turtle’s shoulders. Don leaned into Nicco, relishing the strength that the other turtle offered him.

            After a few silent moments, Nicco asked quietly, “Are you blaming yourself for their deaths?”

            “I should have done something differently,” Don said, acutely feeling the guilt that rode him each time he remembered that fateful battle.

            “Have you told your real brothers about what happened to you?” Nicco asked.

            “Of course,” Don said. “I couldn’t keep that a secret; I needed them to know that if anything did happen to me they had to stay together.”

            “What did Leo say when you told him about the plan you’d come up with? Did he find fault with it?” Nicco was holding Don’s eyes with his own, his gaze steady.

            “No,” Don acknowledged and quickly added, “but he wouldn’t even if there were a dozen holes in it. He wouldn’t have wanted me to feel worse than I did.”

            “Apparently the other Leo didn’t see anything wrong with the plan either,” Nicco said. “He wouldn’t have worried about your feelings; he would have worried about your life. Yours and his brothers. That kind of responsibility is ingrained in a leader and if he didn’t think your plan would work the way you set it out for him, he had the opportunity to correct any flaws. Why didn’t he?”

            “Because he didn’t realize how different his team was,” Don asserted hotly, feeling as though he should defend his brother.

            “Neither did you,” Nicco said gently. “Even if he had understood that, there is another explanation. He would have wondered, like you did, just how long you would remain in his dimension. He already knew that they couldn’t defeat that alien leader without you and that your plan was his only real chance to cleanse his world. Whether he and his brothers were ready to be a team again didn’t matter, he knew he had to seize the day. I would have done the same.”

            “What do you know of that kind of fighting?” Don asked defensively. “You told me that the only time you and Mase put your lives on the line are when you’re treasure hunting.”

            Don’s feelings were in a jumble; part of him was relieved to have his guilt assuaged by the logic of Nicco’s argument, but another part of him didn’t want to believe that Leo would take such a calculated risk with their lives.

            “That’s the only time we do it _now_ ,” Nicco emphasized. “The alien invasion I told you about took a long time to fight. Mase and I wanted to join the army almost from the minute the aliens showed up. We were too young of course, but the only way my dad could keep us from running off was to enroll us in a martial arts training academy.

            “We lived there, worked there, learned there, got our asses kicked there,” Nicco continued. “When we were old enough, we were conscripted into the army along with a lot of other mutants.”

            He laughed humorlessly. “We were good enough to give our lives to the war effort but not good enough to fight alongside the humans. They put us into a regiment consisting of mutants and Mase and I were lucky enough to be in the same battalion. We were grunts, Donny. The army assigned us the worst human field commanders of the lot and those guys knew it was an insult to be in charge of our company. If there was a no win battle that needed fighting, we got shoved into it.

            “Our captain was an idiot. Every time we went out we lost friends and I got sick of it. During one of our battles the guy ordered us into a skirmish that was so obviously a suicide mission that I was sure he just wanted to be rid of us. I punched his lights out and took over.

            “I’m not going to tell you I knew everything there was to know about tactics, but I had good instincts and I knew my company. We followed my plan and wound up winning that fight, which was a strategic one as it turned out.

            “The captain came to after we’d headed out and he chased us down, forgetting he was in a damn war zone. He got his fool head blown off by the enemy and nobody cried about it. When we got back, the men in my company told the lieutenant colonel that the captain died in combat and that I’d taken over command. Our lc was shrewd enough to know that winning fights would get him promoted and me being in command would get him there quicker.”

            “You became a captain?” Don asked, enthralled with Nicco’s story.

            “Instant promotion,” Nicco said with a laugh. “Worked my way up to colonel before the war ended. I’m the only mutant to get that title. It didn’t matter much when the aliens left and we started putting the planet back together again. The humans saw us as a reminder of those aliens and we came back home to another kind of war.

            “Mase and I carried laser rifles during the war, but we also carried the weapons we learned to use when we were in school. We carry them still because we never know when some hate group is going to attack us. These hachiwari are a part of me and I feel naked without ‘em. Mase feels the same about his tetsu chigiriki.

            “I didn’t mean to get so long winded with the story of my life, but you asked what I knew about that kind of fighting. The answer is that I know a lot about it. You did exactly what you were trained to do in that alternate timeline, Donny. Your Leo did what he knew how to do best as well. There’s no reason for you to feel any guilt over their deaths unless you just really want to.”

            “I don’t,” Don whispered, tears threatening to fall again. “I’d like not to think about it ever again. I just can’t help that it comes to me when I’m away from my family. I always wonder ‘is this it, is this when I disappear and my family falls apart?”

            Nicco studied him, his grip on Don’s shoulder tight. “Is that why you dance away from my advances?”

            Don took a deep breath and nodded. “We live in different dimensions, Nicco. I can’t leave my brothers and if what I sense about you is correct, you won’t leave Masolino because you feel a responsibility to him.”

            “We could stop this now you know,” Nicco said, expression serious. “We could say we indulged in a little stress relieving mutual gratification and go no further.”

            “It wasn’t really mutual though, was it?” Don asked.

            Nicco lips lifted into a half smile. “Don’t kid yourself about that, little ninja. I was extremely gratified by what happened between us.”

            Don thought about it for a moment, dragging his eyes away from Nicco’s so he could concentrate. “What you’re suggesting is that we don’t continue to explore our feelings for each other. That we don’t invest anymore of ourselves into a relationship that we can’t continue after we leave here.”

            “Let me be clear about something,” Nicco said. “I don’t care how badly it might hurt to have to say good-bye to you if I can know you were mine for even a short period of time. Whatever this feeling is that’s growing inside of me, I want to ride it all the way and for as long as I can. There’s a damn good chance it’ll never happen for me with anyone else and I don’t want to die never knowing the feeling at all.”

            “You like to take chances,” Don said with a small laugh.

            “I’m not going to force you to take them with me,” Nicco said somberly. “All you have to do is say the word and I’ll take you directly to the transport artifact and see that you get home. I can search for those diamonds by myself without unfairly dragging you along with me.”

            The idea of leaving Nicco had Don in a sudden panic. He grasped the other turtle’s thigh, his eyes turning sharply back to Nicco’s.

            He tried to think of what to say, his logical mind telling him to get out while he could. But Don’s heart was suddenly in control and he was quite surprised to find that it was so much stronger than his brain.

            “No, I don’t want to leave you,” Don said, his voice hoarse with emotion. “Not until I absolutely have to. I want this experience too; I want to know this feeling just as much as you do. Whatever the outcome. At least I’ll have had this when I’d otherwise wonder what could have been. I have to know.”

            Nicco’s eyes lit up with a sudden heat and he lunged forward, his lips taking possession of Don’s. The hunger that Don had been holding back rushed through him and this time Don didn’t try to restrain his responses.

            Moments later they broke apart with twin gasps. Nicco caressed Don’s face, his hold on the younger turtle never loosening. One of Don’s hands had found its way to Nicco’s plastron and he could feel the larger turtle’s heart beating rapidly.

            “We could stay here for another night,” Nicco husked, his voice deeply seductive.

            The sun had climbed higher during their talk and its light hit Don’s eyes, making him squint. As much as Don wanted to never leave this spot, he also wanted to ease his mind.

            “Let’s push on,” Don said, slowly extricating himself from Nicco’s hold. “I like it here too much, but I need to know that artifact is there and undamaged, and I want to find those diamonds so I’ll know you won’t need to go on anymore foolish treasure hunts.”

            “Ah, but look what my treasure hunting got me,” Nicco teased, tweaking Don’s tail as the younger turtle stood up.

            Don wondered if there would ever be a time when Niccolo didn’t make him blush. He rather hoped not.

TBC…………………..


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 5,473 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.  
> Rating will vary by chapter, part 11 is rated NC-17  
> Warning: Contains what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read.

            Before they’d left their camping spot with its abundant supply of fresh water, Nicco had told Don not to worry, that he could find water in the arid landscape they would be traveling through. Don kept his mental fingers crossed that this was true because it was obvious that one canteen was not going to last long.

            By mid-day the heat was oppressive and Don began to wish they had either gotten a much earlier start or that they had delayed their departure by another day, as Nicco had suggested.

            Although the drier air seemed more comfortable than the high humidity of the jungle, it was deceptively dangerous. Even the terrain meted out its own set of tests, its hilly nature a challenge to both muscle and stamina. The hard packed earth was sizzling hot to walk on and areas that were covered in rocks added another layer of pain to bare feet. The monotony of the landscape offered little diversion and therefore left the pair of travelers to dwell on their discomforts.

            It was an hour past mid-day when Nicco veered off course and headed towards a dry, sandy wash. Don could see the path that water, draining off of the hills during heavy storms, had ploughed through the landscape. There was a steep embankment along one edge of the wash where the turbulent, roiling water had cut into the earth.

            The embankment hung out over the wash by several feet and offered cooling shade from a relentless sun. That was where Nicco led Don, bending to go under the overhang and then sitting gratefully in the shade.

            Don plunked down next to him, enjoying the cool sand on his backside and legs. After a minute of simply sitting there, Nicco peeled his backpack off and dropped it on his other side. He then took the canteen from its leather carrier and offered it to Don.

            After Don had taken a mouthful of water and passed the canteen back, he asked, “How long are we stopping for?”

            Nicco swallowed water before answering. “Couple of hours. This is the hottest time of day and it’s a bad idea to lose moisture we can’t immediately replenish. We should take a nap while we can; most day predators are sheltering right now, so we won’t have to worry about being attacked.”

            Don leaned his head back against the earthen wall and closed his eyes. He would have loved another taste of water, but knew they had to conserve what they had. Although he trusted that Nicco could remember where he and Mase had found water before, Don wasn’t as confident about the water still being there.

            Somehow Don dozed off, because he woke to find his head pillowed on Nicco’s lap. The larger turtle was stroking his face gently and smiling down at him, the desire in his eyes causing Don to blush furiously.

            “You were smiling in your sleep,” Nicco whispered. “Were you dreaming about me?”

            Don swallowed audibly. “Why were you watching me sleep? We were both supposed to be resting,” he scolded in order to cover his embarrassment.

            “Staring at your face while you’re asleep is habit forming,” Nicco said whimsically. “I got in a power nap before you decided to use my body as a pillow. I found both of those activities immensely satisfying.”

            Flustered, Don pushed himself upright and ran a hand across his face. He was unused to such outward displays of affection; even hugs were rare between himself and his brothers.

            “Is there a particular destination we’re trying to reach by nightfall?” Don asked.

            Nicco nodded, handing him the canteen once more. “Take a good mouthful; we’ve got enough to get us where we’re going. We’ll walk part of the way in the dark to make up for our nap, but that’s better anyway. Cooler. I’ll be able to find the spot even without daylight.”

            Don drank as instructed, impressed at how sure of himself Nicco always sounded. There was an air about him that engendered confidence; it was in the way he held himself, in the way he walked, the way he talked. It was easy for Don to understand how Nicco could have taken command during a battle and won, even without leadership experience. He was a natural, like Leo, born with that innate gift of both grit and determination.

            As Nicco tipped his head back to take a swig of water, Don’s eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to the other turtle’s muscular neck and wide shoulders. The movement of his larynx as he swallowed, the hint of strength in the sinews of his arm, even the way Nicco’s mouth coveted the rim of the canteen had Don mesmerized.

            Securing the top on the canteen, Nicco seemed to feel Don’s eyes on him and turned his head. The expression on the younger turtle’s face conveyed his thoughts better than words and Nicco dropped the canteen onto the sand, lurching forward and grasping the back of Don’s head.

            Don needed no further encouragement to meet Nicco’s mouth partway. Something aggressively hungry stirred in Don’s belly, a feeling unlike any he’d ever experienced. Whatever beast had been awakened pushed aside the young turtle’s usual caution as he devoured the passion provided by Nicco’s tongue.

            Nicco broke the kiss and sat back abruptly, breathing hard. Don’s eyes had barely opened at the loss of contact, his heart hammering in his chest as he fought the urge to simply crawl into Nicco’s lap.

            “Not here,” Nicco said in a raspy voice. “I want you Donny, more than anything I’ve ever wanted in my life. But our time together, whatever there is of it, has to be special. It has to be more than a quickie on hot sand. It has to be something that we’ll both remember forever.”

            Every fiber in Don’s body was urging him to continue, to push Nicco further. Eyes hooded, Don said, “Suppose I don’t want to wait anymore?”

            Nicco kept his arms rigid against his body, as though afraid they wouldn’t respond to his commands if he relaxed his vigilance. “How strong do you think I am?” Nicco asked, his tone guttural. “Don’t count on my better judgment overcoming my instinct, little ninja. When I’m near you all I have is instinct.”

            “Don’t I get a say in this?” Don asked almost impishly.

            Nicco’s expression remained serious. “When you have more experience, yes. Until then you’ll have to trust me.”

            It was exactly something Leo would say and Don nodded, his natural inclination to follow Nicco’s lead overcoming the sudden surge of desire. He picked up his bo staff as he rose and slid it into place on his shell as he watched Nicco dust off the backpack and put it on.

            Nicco glanced at Don who smiled at him. “Just as a reminder, I like learning new things,” Don said softly.

            Tipping his head back to laugh, Nicco responded by saying, “Duly noted.”

            Donatello spent the better part of the next few hours thinking about what might have happened if Nicco hadn’t found the will-power to keep from going further. He barely noticed the heat or hardship during the second half of the day’s travels as he fantasized about things he’d never done and knew very little about. Apparently Nicco wasn’t the only one with instincts because Don did a fairly good job of visualizing the mechanics of what he imagined Nicco wanted to do with him.

            Nicco seemed lost in thought as well, though he periodically glanced over at Don, his face giving away none of what was on his mind. He might have been focused on maintaining a direct course for where they expected to camp or thinking about the next thing he planned to teach Don. Walking along in an almost continuous state of arousal, Don hoped it was the latter.

            As night fell, the pair of travelers began to hear the far off cries of predators in search of their next meal. Nicco kept his hands close to his hachiwari and Don could tell from the look of intense concentration on his face that he was searching for something.

            A couple of hours after full dark, Nicco called out, “There it is!”

            Nicco headed directly towards a low lying area, more sandy than the surrounding terrain. Against the backdrop of one large cluster of boulders was a smattering of gray colored bushes.

            To Don’s dismay, there was not a drop of water in sight. Nicco however seemed perfectly content, shrugging the backpack off and letting it drop to the ground.

            As Nicco sank to one knee and began unhooking the tent, Don said, “Nicco, there’s no water here.”

            Nicco glanced up, waving his hand towards the boulders. “Are you kidding? This is a veritable oasis.”

            “Without water,” Don pointed out dryly.

            “But there is water,” Nicco said, his expression smug. “Come on little ninja. Mase figured it out; so can you.”

            There was a distinct challenge in his tone and Don’s eyes narrowed as he silently accepted it. While Nicco set up the tent and began to build a fire in the spot where he and his brother had obviously had one before, Don surveyed the area once more.

            The light from the fire gave Don a better view of the sand and provided him with his first clue. It was a different color from the ground they had been traveling on and after making a note of that fact, Don began to notice other things.

            All of the bushes that were nestled up against the base of the boulders appeared lush and healthy. Upon closer examination, Don noted that there was a peculiar staining along the bottom edge of the boulders themselves.

            Don stepped over to them and squatted between a pair of bushes. Using his hands, he began to scoop sand aside, easily digging a hole in the soft ground. When the hole was about three inches deep, Don felt moisture on his fingers and by the time the hole was deep enough for Don to fit his entire hand into, it had begun to fill with water.

            Nicco sat near the fire watching as Don made his discovery and when the younger turtle glanced over in triumph, Nicco tossed a cup to him.

            “I’ve got cheesecloth in my backpack,” Nicco said with a grin. “We’ll have to strain the sand out of it, but that’s some very sweet tasting water. Mase said it’s because the sand purifies it.”

            “It works like a natural filter,” Don said, returning the smile as he filled the cup, watching as more water rushed in to fill the hole.

            As Don worked to gather and clean enough water to refill their canteen, Nicco started fashioning something that looked very much like a tiny fishing pole. Using a short but sturdy stick, Nicco tied a piece of twine to it. Setting it aside, he dug an energy bar out of his backpack and pinched off a corner of it, squeezing it into a shapeless lump around the end of the twine.

            Shaking it, Nicco made sure the food was secure and then stood up.

            “What are you doing?” Don asked, overcome with curiosity.

            “Fishing of course,” Nicco answered with a wink.

            Don decided not to feed Nicco’s ego by asking further questions, making the larger turtle chuckle as he seemingly read Don’s mind.

            Approaching the boulders on the side that wasn’t illuminated by the firelight, Nicco suddenly got down on all fours, inching forward silently. Flipping the line out, Nicco dropped the ‘bait’ near a crevice between boulders and then went still.

            Reminded of the moment when Nicco used his bare hands to catch a fish from a stream, Don watched the other turtle, mesmerized at how quickly Nicco could go from unabashedly bold to eerily soundless. Don took the opportunity to let his eyes slide over Nicco’s form, his gaze lingering on the other turtle’s muscular thighs and taut buttocks.

            Biting his lip, Don jerked his head back up to where the bait lay, trying to pay attention to that rather than the tantalizing pose Nicco was holding. Somehow while Don was ogling Nicco’s body, the other turtle had managed to slide one of hachiwari from his belt and was holding it point down.

            Remaining as quiet as Nicco, Don caught a glimpse of movement in the rocks. At the same time, he saw the muscles in Nicco’s arm tense slightly, but other than that the big turtle was immobile.

            Suddenly a lizard like creature about the size of a ferret darted out from between the boulders and pounced on the bait. It barely had a chance to sink its curved beak into the food before Nicco struck, the tip of his dirk hachiwari piercing the creature through its skull.

            Lifting his hachiwari with the creature still pinned to it, Nicco backed away from his hunting spot, using the same stealth as he’d shown when stalking it. Finally standing, he walked over to the fire and shook the hairless animal off of his blade, dropping it next to the blaze.

            “Would you make a spit for roasting our dinner?” Nicco asked. “I’m going to catch another of these little guys so we can have a nice sized meal.”

            “Sure,” Don said, impressed at Nicco’s easy assurance.

            “Leave the skin on while it cooks, it helps hold the juices in,” Nicco told him, double checking that his bait hadn’t come loose from the twine. “The skin peels off easily after it’s cooked.”

            With a nod, Don set to work, quickly rigging a spit over their cook fire. By the time Don had begun roasting the first animal, Nicco had returned with a second.

            The fragrant scent of cooking meat had Don’s stomach jumping in anticipation. When the first animal was ready, Nicco set it on the rocks that rimmed the fire, allowing it to cool for a minute before he cut a slit in the skin along its back and pulled the outer layer off.

            “The skin has a bitter taste,” Nicco explained, “and the tail is completely inedible. The rest of the meat is delicious.”

            After removing the tail and head, Nicco cut off a chunk of meat, dropping it into a bowl and handing it to Don. The younger turtle waited until Nicco had a portion as well and then sampled a small bite. Discovering that the meat was both tender and savory, Don dug into his meal with enthusiasm.

            Between the pair they managed to devour both of the creatures. After a couple of days being short on rations, having a nicely filled belly felt good to Don. The company was even better as both turtles shared not just a meal, but a few more of their life’s adventures as well.

            When they were finished, Nicco took the remains a few yards away from their camp, burying them in a deep trench. Don was relaxed, one arm across his knee as he contemplated the fire, though he kept Nicco within sight at all times.

            With a private sigh, Don realized he’d probably been doing that for a while, even when he was in deep denial of his attraction for the large turtle. His eyes liked to settle on Nicco and they did so without conscious thought, even though much to his chagrin Don often found Nicco staring right back at him.

            As Nicco returned to the circle of light created by their camp fire, Don’s head lifted so that there gazes could meet. The amber gleam in Nicco’s eyes was warm and inviting, sending a thrill of anticipation down Don’s spine.

            A corner of Nicco’s mouth turned up and he moved over to the tent, reaching inside to snag a blanket. With a quick flick of the wrist, he spread the blanket on a patch of sand in front of the tent and with an almost purposeful seductiveness, removed his weapons and his belt.

            Nicco reached for his backpack and pulled it over next to him before sitting on the blanket. While Don silently watched him, Nicco dug into the backpack and extracted a small medical kit, which he placed to one side. Then he moved the backpack to the top edge of the blanket and lay back on his carapace, his shoulders against the backpack to keep his torso slightly elevated.

            Don had no idea what Nicco was up to but the sight of the muscular turtle sprawled out in front of him made his breath catch in his throat. Nothing happened for a few minutes as Nicco lay there studying Donatello, every pore oozing a sensuality that had the younger turtle’s body overheating quickly.

            Then Nicco lifted his arms, stretching his hands out towards Don, and said in a low voice, “Come here.”

            Wetting his lips, Don slid his bo staff free and rolled it towards the tent before crawling the few feet that were between them. Thinking that Nicco meant for him to lie down at his side, Don started in that direction, but Nicco caught his arms.

            “On top of me,” Nicco instructed huskily.

            Shaking with nerves, Don slipped between the turtle’s open legs and lay down on Nicco, plastron to plastron. Nicco’s strong arms quickly encompassed the younger turtle as he lifted his head enough to capture Don’s mouth in a heated kiss.

            As the kiss grew more intimate, Nicco reached up and removed Don’s mask, tossing it aside before sliding his hands along Don’s arms. When his fingers reached the elbow pads, Nicco pulled them off of Don without breaking their connection.

            The feeling of Nicco slowly stripping him drew a low moan from deep inside Don’s throat, his body shivering with sudden need. Grasping at Nicco’s shoulders, Don dug his toes into the ground so he could push himself up and then rock back, the motion bringing an enticing friction to his lower regions as he rubbed against Nicco.

            Nicco reacted by gripping the edges of Don’s shell, his churr vibrating both of their bodies. With each of Don’s movements, Nicco rolled his hips, the added motion causing Don’s erection to come alive.

            Don was panting as he broke their kiss, shaking his head to try and clear it. He could feel something inside him, something primal, and he was a little afraid of releasing that part of himself.

            “Donny,” Nicco whispered, his hot breath washing across Don’s throat. “Give in to it. I’m right here to guide you. Don’t worry; we’re going to take baby steps.”

            His lips touched Don’s neck, lavishing the olive skin with kiss after kiss. Don’s eyes closed at the feeling of sensory overload, trying to concentrate on the overall effect created by Nicco’s attentions. Once more Nicco moved his hips, the mound beneath his plastron rubbing against the responding one in Don’s.

            Taking his hands off of Don’s carapace, Nicco carefully caressed his young lover’s bridges and then roamed lower. Calloused fingers brushed across Don’s hips before curling around to cup Don’s ass.

            Don half gasped, half churred as Nicco kneaded skin that Don hadn’t realized would be so sensitive to another’s touch. With a quick movement, Nicco captured Don’s tail and started stroking it firmly enough to send jolts of pleasure into Don’s groin.

            “Don’t hold back little ninja,” Nicco coached him. “Listen to your body.”

            Churring with relief, Don released his already throbbing erection. With it trapped between his body and Nicco’s, Don shifted his hips to further stimulate his overly swollen member.

            “You too,” Don urged, feeling the bulge of Nicco’s cock pressing against him. “Let me see you.”

            “Sit back and straddle me,” Nicco told him, watching Don hungrily.

            There was a second where their eyes locked and Don felt as though he was falling into Nicco’s gaze. Don’s heart was beating wildly in his chest as he swallowed his hesitation and pushed himself into a seated position, his legs spread out to either side of Nicco’s hips.

            Releasing Don’s ass and tail, Nicco quickly untied Don’s belt, dropping it beside his mask. His hand connected with the medical kit and Nicco popped it open before lifting it onto his chest.

            Taking his eyes off of Don in order to survey the contents of the kit, Nicco grunted in triumph as he found what he was looking for. Nicco removed a good sized tube labeled ‘burn gel’ and then set the kit aside.

            “This is a plant based gel,” Nicco explained in a low, seductive voice. “It is meant for burns, but it’s also a safe and effective lubricant.”

            He paused as he studied Don to see if the younger turtle understood. Quivering slightly from excitement, Don nodded.

            “For preparing me,” Don said quickly, feeling his cheeks flame.

            “Only that,” Nicco assured him. “Just so you can get used to the feeling. Say no if you don’t want to try.”

            Don’s shaking became a bit more pronounced but only from anticipatory nerves. That plus his fully engorged cock was tapping against the spreading cartilage in Nicco’s lower plastron. He opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out but a low croak.

            “I mean it, Donatello,” Nicco said firmly, using Don’s full name to ground him. “We aren’t just learning about each other’s bodies, we are learning about trust. If you don’t like something or aren’t comfortable with it, you are going to tell me. I’ll do likewise. You have to really want this or your inhibitions will get in the way of you truly enjoying the experience.”

            Don decided to answer him through actions rather than words and lowered his hand atop the place where Nicco’s cock remained hidden. Squeezing on either side of the opening, Don then pressed his palm against the side of Nicco’s arousal.

            Nicco groaned loudly as his erection popped free and Don caught it. While Don’s cock was an impressive size, Nicco was larger, both in length and width. Fascinated by his first opportunity to touch another male’s penis, Don played both hands over Nicco’s shaft, his fingers tracing veins that appeared magically as Nicco became more engorged.

            Don’s own erection throbbed in response and he churred almost absent mindedly as he continued to explore the large appendage he was holding. Pearlescent drops of precum dribbled from the tip of Nicco’s cock and Don ran his thumb across the head, spreading the fluid along Nicco’s shaft.

            Breathing heavily, Nicco twisted the cap off of the gel and applied a liberal amount to the ends of his fingers. Leaving the tube where he’d have easy access to it, Nicco reached down with his free hand and caught Don’s hands, getting the younger turtle’s attention.

            “Let go for a second and lean forward a little,” Nicco said, his eyes boring into Don’s.

            Forcing himself to peel his hands away from Nicco’s cock was difficult, but Don did as instructed. As he shifted, his erection brushed against Nicco’s and it suddenly felt as if a thousand bottle rockets had just exploded in his groin.

            Nicco inhaled swiftly, a good indication that the contact had the same effect on him.

            “Right there,” Nicco said gutturally.

            Grabbing one of Don’s hands, Nicco urged it back over to where their erections waited, less than an inch apart. Catching hold of Don’s cock, Nicco pressed it against his own.

            “Ye~s,” Don rasped, his eyes half closing as he took the hint to wrap his hand around both shafts and then Nicco’s hand closed over his.

            Very slowly, Nicco guided Don’s movement as the younger turtle began to simultaneously stroke both erections. It took a moment for him to get the hang of it, but soon he had a good rhythm going and Nicco let go so that Don was taking care of them alone.

            So fully concentrated on the incredible feeling of his cock pulsating alongside Nicco’s, Don didn’t really notice that the older turtle had once more gripped one of his butt cheeks. He wasn’t aware that Nicco had spread him until he felt a lubricant cooled finger probing at his entrance.

            Don’s breath caught in his throat and his hand faltered, but Nicco did nothing more than paint the area around Don’s hole with lubricant.

            The sensation soon normalized, starting to feel as though Nicco were simply tickling him. It became pleasant after a bit, making Don’s opening twitch in anticipation. That feeling traveled straight to Don’s cock and he began to fist their joined erections with more purpose.

            Seeing that Don’s focus had returned to his task, Nicco took a moment to add another coating of lubricant to his fingers. Getting a good grip on Don’s ass, Nicco pressed his finger against Don’s entrance, the tip sliding in easily because of the amount of gel he’d used.

            This time all Don did was churr, surprised that there was no pain. Then Nicco moved again, pushing inside of Don’s anal passage until the younger turtle’s hiss stopped him.

            “Deep breaths,” Nicco whispered. “Try not to tense up. I won’t move again until you’re ready.”

            Don nodded, the throb of Nicco’s shaft reminding him that at least one of them was still fully excited. The thought that he was doing that to the larger turtle made him take a calming breath, smiling as he did so. True to his word, Nicco didn’t move his finger one iota as Don relaxed.

            Without pushing any further, Nicco gently wiggled the tip of his finger as soon as he thought Don had settled enough. At first it felt strange to Don, but after a moment he began to enjoy the titillation. His focus returned to the task of jointly stimulating his and Nicco’s erections, panting as the heat from Nicco’s shaft increased his own level of pleasurable excitement.

            As soon as Don’s churrs signaled his readiness, Nicco pushed his finger in past the second knuckle. When Don’s rhythm on their cocks began to falter again, Nicco let go of his ass and reached around to cover Don’s hand with his, urging the young turtle to continue the joint masturbation.

            Don wasn’t sure where to focus; his concentration divided by the strange fullness invading his passageway and the pressure growing at the base of his cock. Before he could decide, Nicco caressed the head of his dick as he shoved the remainder of his finger into Don.

            The action lifted Don onto his knees, rocking him forward slightly. Nicco’s hold on his dick kept him in place as Don shivered from the duel stimulation.

            “Shh,” Nicco soothed in response to Don’s reaction. “Give it a minute; it will start to feel good. I promise.”

            “N . . . Nicco,” Don stuttered, looking into the amber eyes of the turtle lying beneath him.

            Nicco smiled encouragingly. “Follow my lead, Donny. Give yourself to me completely. Remember what I said before; I have to understand what you like so I can make this good for both of us.”

            Don nodded; his head down. Nicco was moving their joined hands up and down in a slow, steady rhythm. The feeling made Don’s toes curl and then suddenly he wanted desperately to push against Nicco’s finger.

            “More,” Don gasped. It was all he could manage as he wiggled his bottom against Nicco’s hand.

            The older turtle understood. He continued to pump their cocks without missing a beat, but while doing so, Nicco pulled his finger out a little before pushing it back in.

            Don groaned his satisfaction and Nicco repeated the move, this time bending the tip of his finger.

            With no warning at all there was the most intense feeling of physical pleasure Don had ever experienced in his life. The sensation shot straight into his cock and Don yelped before thrusting desperately against Nicco’s shaft.

            A tiny detached part of Don’s mind knew about the small bundle of nerves inside his rectum, and from research he’d done he also knew that properly stimulated, those same nerves would increase a male’s sexual experience. It was pretty obvious that Nicco also knew all about it, because Don barely had time to calm down from the first jolt when Nicco stroked that spot again.

            Even as he catalogued his experience, a larger part of Don’s mind went completely south, so much so that formulating whole sentences became impossible.

            “Harder,” Don demanded in a breathy, urgent tone.

            Nicco’s low, rumbling churr elicited a like response from the younger turtle. Then Nicco began pumping his finger into Don, keeping the tip curved enough to massage his prostate.

            “Ahh yes,” Don mumbled, head down and eyes closed. His hips rolled as he tried to drive his cock into their joined hands, feeling Nicco begin to thrust upwards against him.

            Working as one, the turtles pumped their cocks together, going faster in unspoken agreement. Don abruptly wanted more than Nicco’s finger; riding it feverishly he had a nearly irresistible desire to pull away and climb onto Nicco’s thick, hot cock.

            Bright lights suddenly exploded behind Don’s eyes as his climax hit with unexpected force.

            “Nicco!” Don shouted, tossing his head back, mouth wide open as his cock spasmed, shooting his load onto himself and Nicco.

            “Donny,” Nicco gasped, shoving his finger deeply into Don’s ass and holding it there.

            Nicco’s hips lifted off the ground with a jerk and his lower body shuddered for a moment, as though teetering on a precipice. For a second he held that position and then roaring Don’s name loudly, Nicco orgasmed.

            Heavy panting breaths filled the almost noiseless night as the pair slowly crawled down from their high. Don stared at Nicco through hooded eyes as the larger turtle gently extracted his finger from his lover’s ass.

            The muscle at Don’s entrance started clenching almost immediately at the loss of contact. Though Don knew it was simply tightening again after being stretched, the feeling was rather enticing.

            Both of their cocks slipped out of their joined hands and retreated into their hidden pockets. Don leaned forward, his eyes focused on Nicco’s, unconcerned about the comingled juices covering their plastrons as he once more lay flat atop the larger turtle. Sliding his feet down, Don straightened his legs to either side of Nicco’s before pressing his lips against his lover’s.

            While indulging in a slow, sensual kiss Don realized that he could very quickly become aroused again. Breaking their kiss, his tongue flicked out to caress Nicco’s bottom lip, making sure that Nicco was looking directly at him.

            “I’m not actually tired in case you felt like continuing my education,” Don whispered, blushing slightly at his boldness.

            The swift hungry look that passed across Nicco’s face was impossible to miss, but then he shook his head.

            “No, not yet my wonderful perfect little ninja,” Nicco said, his voice deep with longing. “Not yet. We’ll both know when you’re ready.”

            Although Don experienced a twinge of disappointment, he knew that Nicco was right. On this particular subject, Nicco was the more knowledgeable of the pair and Don deferred to his decision.

            Nicco must have seen something of Don’s feeling flash across his face because the larger turtle’s mouth broadened in a cocky smile.

            “I must be doing things right if you’re getting that anxious for more,” Nicco said.

            Don quickly pinched Nicco’s arm, drawing a yip of protest from him. “Let’s try to keep that already overly large ego under control, shall we?”

            Nicco laughed and rolled over, pressing Don onto the blanket in order to hover above him. “You’re incredible, did you know that Donatello? No one would blame me for getting a bit full of myself from being with someone like you.”

            As Nicco kissed him, Don’s arms came up to circle the other turtle’s neck, holding on tightly. It didn’t take much of that for a familiar heat to begin pooling in Don’s stomach again and he lifted a leg in order to rub it along one of Nicco’s.

            Nicco twisted his mouth away and Don let out a little breathy moan before saying, “You aren’t helping matters.”

            With a chuckle, Nicco sat up, pulling Don into a sitting position. “Let’s crawl into the tent and get some sleep.”

            Don grabbed his bo and entered the tent first as Nicco shook the sand from their blanket. He tossed it inside before sliding past the flap, hachiwari’s in hand. Dropping them within reach, Nicco climbed into his spot beside Don and smiled as his young lover draped the blanket over them.

            “Are you going to keep me warm tonight, little ninja?” Nicco asked teasingly.

            Snuggling closer to him, Don whispered, “Yep, and I’ll do it without kicking you in my sleep.”

            The sound of Nicco’s contented churr followed Don into dreamland.

TBC…………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~This erotic image was created by AnimalLuvr1408 from DeviantArt  
> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3,027 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.  
> Rating will vary by chapter, part 12 is rated NC-17  
> Warning: Contains what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read.

            Coincidence: a striking occurrence of two or more events at one time apparently by mere chance.

            William S. Burroughs said, “In the magical universe there are no coincidences and there are no accidents. Nothing happens unless someone wills it to happen.”

            Perhaps touching the puzzle box at that moment in April’s shop and meeting Nicco had less to do with coincidence and more with Don and Nicco’s mutual need. Maybe this adventure fit into a cosmic scheme of things. Maybe Don and Nicco had met because the magical universe had willed it to be that way.

            These were the types of thoughts that Don liked to refer to as ‘flights of fancy’. They usually occurred when he was in that half waking state between deep sleep and complete awareness.

            Don’s eyes drifted open enough to let him see that the only light filtering into the tent came from the low burning campfire. With his head pillowed on Nicco’s muscular bicep, Don had a close-up view his sleeping lover.

            Studying Nicco’s face, Don couldn’t help the smile that lifted his mouth. This was the first time that Don had a chance to really admire how ruggedly handsome the older turtle was. Nicco shifted his head a little, perhaps sensing Don’s perusal, and it was all Don could do not to chuckle. After all, Nicco had stared at him while he was sleeping, so turn-about was fair play.

            Curled into Nicco’s arms, Don thought he’d never been more comfortable or felt more safe in his life. Then Nicco shifted again and Don bit his lip to hold back a groan.

            Donatello was sporting a raging hard-on. With one of his legs draped over the top of Nicco’s hip, Don’s rock solid cock was pressed against Nicco’s thigh.

            That must have been what awakened him. Don had no idea how he could be so hard again after the incredible orgasm he’d had only a couple of hours earlier, but he chalked it up to teenage hormones. The problem now was how to deal with what was fast becoming painful without waking Nicco.

            Some sound or movement must have reached through Nicco’s subconscious because right as Don had that thought, Nicco’s eyes slowly opened. Staring into them, Don could feel his face heating up; there was no way Nicco wouldn’t notice Don’s excitement.

            Of course he did, because a very cocky smile quickly painted Nicco’s lips.

            “What have we here?” Nicco whispered teasingly, moving his thigh slightly.

            Don’s gasp was as much of an admission as words would have been. “S . . . sorry. I woke up like this.”

            “That’s never something you need to apologize for,” Nicco told him, still smiling. With an expert twist, Nicco flipped Don onto his carapace and loomed over him. “This seems like a good time to try something new.”

            “N . . . new?” Don wished that he could control his stutter whenever Nicco said or did something unexpected, but knew that would probably never happen.

            Nicco swallowed Don’s question with a kiss; one so deeply gratifying that Don felt like his cock was emulating every twirl of his tongue. Don’s dick was practically beating a drum march against Nicco’s plastron and with a deep chuckle, Nicco broke the kiss in order to latch onto Don’s neck.

            Don gripped the edges of Nicco’s carapace as he tried to pull the larger turtle closer, seeking to rub more of himself against his lover. Nicco remained firm in his position just above Don, forcing the ninja to lift his hips in search of much needed friction.

            Nicco’s lips and tongue began moving downward; first nipping at Don’s collarbone, then licking the skin above Don’s plastron, and then onto the center frontline between Don’s scutes. Trembling, Don tried to cling to Nicco but as the other turtle drifted lower, Don lost his hold.

            Digging his fingers into the blanket, Don’s breath quickened the further down Nicco went. Growing slightly light headed, Don started to fear he’d hyperventilate and pass out before he found out what Nicco was up to.

            He didn’t have to wait long. Something wet and hot slid along the underside of his cock and Don let out a strangled yelp, his entire body shuddering.

            “It’s called oral stimulation Donny,” Nicco said, his voice husky.

            Pushing Don’s legs further apart, Nicco crawled between them before wrapping two of his fingers around the base of Don’s cock. Straightening the shaft, Nicco sent a blast of warm air across the tip before flicking the head with his tongue.

            “N . . . Nicco!” Don cried out, squirming as an intensely pleasurable sensation coursed through his lower extremities.

            Eyes squeezed tightly shut, Don felt Nicco repeat the maneuver again and again, continuously titillating the extremely sensitive head of Don’s penis. Tremors of delight traveled through Don’s spine, stiffening his tail and causing Don’s entrance to quiver and pulsate.

            Don’s heart was beating painfully in his chest as he pressed the back of his head into his pillow. The knot in his groin was like a fireball, desperate for release.

            “Nicco,” Don said, panting uncontrollably. “Please. Do more. I need . . . need you.”

            The words were barely out before Nicco’s mouth fully engulfed him. The tip of Don’s cock touched the back of Nicco’s throat and then Nicco’s lips tightened around the base of Don’s dick and moved upwards, caressing Don’s shaft in a snug, hot ring.

            With his mouth fully on Don’s cock, Nicco removed his hand and felt around until he found the tube of gel he’d tossed inside earlier in the evening. He continued a consistent up and down motion on Don’s cock as he coated a finger with the gel.

            When Don felt Nicco’s finger probing his entrance again, a thrill of frightened anticipation ran through him. He knew he needed to relax so that Nicco’s finger could enter him, but it was hard to do when his instincts were pressing him to thrust into Nicco’s mouth.

            Nicco’s mouth suddenly left Don’s cock, the rush of cool air and lack of contact forcing a keening moan from the younger turtle.

            “It’s okay, Donny,” Nicco said in a soothing voice. “Settle down; take a deep breath. Just a finger again, nothing more.”

            Don wanted to protest; he even started to by saying, “More, I can handle more.”

            “No.” Nicco’s response was adamant. “Keep trusting me, little ninja. One new thing at a time.”

            It was all Don could do not to whimper in disappointment, but then Nicco’s finger penetrated past the tight ring of muscle protecting Don’s anus and slid into him. Still slick from the earlier application of lubricant gel, Don’s anal cavity was more accepting of the intrusion, but the sensation of pain was still there.

            Nicco responded to Don’s hiss by taking the younger turtle into his mouth once more. While his finger, the tip crooked just a bit, moved gently against Don’s interior walls, Nicco’s mouth did mind boggling things to Don’s cock.

           Blood thudded in Don’s ears as Nicco’s finger raked across his prostate. One of Don’s hands curled into a fist while the other groped for Nicco’s head.

            Flattening his palm against Nicco’s bobbing skull, Don worked to guide the older turtle’s rhythm. Nicco followed along, expertly allowing Don to set the pace most suited to his current state of arousal.

            Nicco’s finger pulled back, nearly coming all of the way out of Don, but the young ninja didn’t notice, his entire focus concentrated on his impending orgasm. With deliberate care, Nicco pressed a second finger alongside the first and slowly inserted them both.

            Don’s eyes popped open and the tips of his fingers curved into the back of Nicco’s head as the burn of two thick fingers pushing into him penetrated the fog of his excitement. His panting breaths grew harsh, his knees bending on a command from his instincts that begged he push away from the burrowing sting.

            A wide, hot tongue swept across the top of Don’s cock as Nicco’s fingers froze in position. Don immediately felt the tip of Nicco’s tongue tickling the slit in the head of his dick. The move pulled a churr from Don and then Nicco swallowed him again, releasing his own churr to vibrate Don’s cock.

            “Nicco! Nicco, please!” Don pleaded, the weight in his groin growing suddenly unbearable.

            Pushing both fingers all of the way into Don, Nicco scissored them and then turned his hand over.

            “Ngh~hh, ahh!” Don shouted as he climaxed; every fiber of his being concentrated on the force of his ejaculation. The orgasm seemed to last forever and Don’s body twitched and danced through every second.

            As his chest heaved with short, sharp gasps, Don’s muscles slowly began to relax. That was when he realized his hand still firmly held Nicco’s head in place. Quickly releasing Nicco, Don stared at him, surprised to see that the older turtle was still greedily drinking him down.

            The feeling of Nicco’s tongue gently licking him clean brought a soft churr from Don’s chest and Nicco lifted his head to grin at Don. Pressing a light kiss to the tip of Don’s cock, Nicco carefully extracted his fingers from Don’s ass, cleaning them on the rag they’d used to wipe themselves down earlier.

            When Nicco crawled upwards and dropped down next to Don, the younger turtle rolled onto his side. Timidly kissing his lover, Don slid his tongue along Nicco’s bottom lip as he tasted himself. The move pulled a deep churr from Nicco and when Don glanced down, he saw that Nicco’s cock was out and incredibly hard.

            Nicco’s hand moved to take care of the problem. Grabbing himself, Nicco began to pump his erection. Don quickly reached out and covered Nicco’s hand with his own.

            “It’s my turn, let me return the favor,” Don urged.

            “My hand will do, Donny,” Nicco told him, amber eyes alight with desire despite his words. “You don’t need to try everything at once.”

            “At least let it be _my_ hand,” Don said, pushing Nicco’s hand out of the way in order to hold the thickly throbbing shaft belonging to his lover. “You are learning everything about me; it’s only fair that I get a turn.”

            While he spoke, Don firmly tugged on Nicco’s cock, his movements quick and rhythmic. Nicco sighed and wrapped his arm around Don’s carapace, pulling the younger turtle down into a deeply searching kiss.

            Satisfied that he had won the argument, Don slid his thumb across the tip of Nicco’s cock, caressing the softer flesh. He repeated the move before returning to his stimulation of Nicco’s shaft.

            After working his lover’s cock for a couple of minutes, Don returned to lavishing attention to the head. As his thumb rubbed across the increasingly wet tip, Nicco grunted into his mouth.

            Breaking the kiss, Don whispered, “Now it seems that I found one of your erogenous zones.”

            Nicco chuckled and then gasped as Don’s strong hand expertly enticed him. Scooting down, Don kissed Nicco’s scarred plastron, his eyes on the turgid cock that pulsated in his hand. With each of Don’s movements, pre-cum spurted from the tip and Don watched in fascination as it coated his hand.

            The extra lubrication made it easier to pump Nicco’s cock that much faster. Laying the side of his head on Nicco’s belly, Don stared almost without blinking at his lover’s erection.

            “Don,” Nicco husked, his voice guttural. “What are you doing?”

            “Watching you,” Don murmured, “studying you, learning you, and memorizing you.”

            “Damn that’s hot,” Nicco said with a loud churr.

            All of a sudden just staring at Nicco’s penis wasn’t enough; Don wanted to know it intimately. He knew Nicco wouldn’t cooperate in going as far as Don would have liked to, but he couldn’t stop the younger turtle from tasting him.

            Lifting his head, Don leaned over and without preliminaries, plunged his mouth over the tip of Nicco’s cock.

            Nicco’s eyes shot open. “Donny!”

            It was Don’s turn to gloat at having done something unexpected. He played his tongue all around the tip of Nicco’s cock, lapping at the pre-cum and letting the flavor roll across his taste buds. It was somewhat bitter, mildly salty, and mostly unique; a taste that Don would forever associate with Nicco.

            “We agreed . . . .” Nicco began through panting breaths.

            “Shh,” Don scolded, looking up at Nicco with a stern expression. “This is as much about trust as anything, remember? You have to trust that I know how much I want to learn and when I want to learn it.”

            “Stubborn . . . little . . . ninja,” Nicco gasped out, one hand twisting their blanket, the other crushing Don’s pillow as the younger turtle returned to sucking him off.

            Already excited from having brought Don to climax, Nicco’s own completion drew close quickly. Don could feel Nicco’s cock expanding and contracting inside his mouth, the veins moving against his tongue.

            Nicco was churring almost continuously, words of encouragement and garbled endearments slipping from his lips as his hips began to lift and lower in spasms. Don held steady, allowing his tongue to stimulate his lover as Nicco used his mouth.

            “Don I’m . . . Donny . . . I . . . .” Nicco stopped speaking and his body jerked. “Don!”

            The shout and the sudden heat along Nicco’s shaft were Don’s only warning as a torrent of warm liquid suddenly erupted into his mouth. Unused to the quick flood slamming against the back of his throat, Don gagged and choked, swallowing what he could but losing some in the process.

            He pulled his mouth away as the final spurts of ejaculate erupted from Nicco’s cock. Coughing, Don ran the back of his hand under his chin to clean up what had spilled.

            Nicco breathed heavily, his bright eyes fixed on Don’s face. Reaching up to where he’d tossed the rag, he folded it to a clean spot and then pushed himself into an upright position.

            Very gently he blotted Don’s face, cleaning the remnants of his orgasm from his lover’s skin. When he was finished with that, he wiped himself down and tucked his spent cock away.

            “You didn’t have to do that,” Nicco said worriedly.

            Don looked at him blankly for a second and then dove at him, wrapping his arms around Nicco’s neck as their mouths connected.

            Nicco fell backwards, pulling Don down on top of him as they kissed. With his lips still touching Nicco’s, Don whispered, “I know I didn’t. I wanted to; I needed to.”

            “Crazy little ninja,” Nicco crooned, kissing Don’s mouth again.

            “Stop calling me that,” Don said automatically, nipping playfully at Nicco’s lip.

            Nicco squirmed into a more comfortable position, holding Don’s upper body partly on top of him as their legs twined together. “Go back to sleep,” Nicco rumbled in his deep voice that Don found completely mesmerizing. “We have to leave early.”

            “Not going to be a problem,” Don murmured as his eyes drifted closed.

            The next time Don woke it was to the smell of meat roasting nearby. Stretching languidly, he rolled onto his knees and grabbed his gear before exiting the tent.

            It was still pitch dark outside as Don dressed and slid his bo staff into place. Nicco was seated next to the fire with another of those little creatures turning on the spit above it. His smile pulled Don over and as the smaller turtle sat down, Nicco handed him a cup.

            “Coffee,” Nicco said, his smile growing brighter as he watched Don’s reaction to the first sip. “If I ever need to bribe you for any reason, I’ll know what to use.”

            “And it will probably work,” Don said with a contented sigh. “How early did you get up?”

            “I wanted to make sure we had a hot, filling breakfast and these little guys don’t come out in daylight,” Nicco explained. “I had plenty of sleep and we’ll get a break at midday.”

            Don noticed then that every other container besides the canteen was sitting near the fire, all of them filled with water. “What’s this?” he asked.

            “Drink as much as you can,” Nicco said. “Saturate yourself. Use the warm water to rinse off so your scent isn’t as strong. We’ll be walking in the dark for a bit and there are still predators out there. I’ve already cleaned myself, so go ahead and use all of the water.”

            While their breakfast finished cooking, Don took the warm water over to a clearing and bathed. He was used to conditions that limited his access to clean water, so he was able to do a thorough job with what was in the cooking pot and cups. On his way back to Nicco, Don noticed their cleaning rag was draped across the branches of a shrub as it dried out from being washed.

            After their meal, Nicco strained the last of the water from the coffee grounds and packed them in a plastic bag. They drank that water and more, to the point where Don thought they’d waste time having to stop and take a leak every mile or so.

            Once everything was packed, Nicco topped off the canteen and then scooped the dirt back into the hole they’d dug. When Don looked at him quizzically, Nicco said, “An open pool of water, however small, will attract other animals. That will disturb the homes that our tasty creatures live in and they’ll either die or move. I prefer to know there is one spot where I can catch a meal. Besides, I don’t like disturbing the balance of things any more than I have to.”

            Balance, charisma, passion, honor, loyalty – these were all things that Don had grown up learning to respect and cherish because they were so much a part of his brothers. Those things were also a big part of who Nicco was and in that moment, as Nicco worked to restore order to their campsite, Don realized he was in love.

TBC…………


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3,731 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.  
> Rating will vary by chapter, part 13 is rated R  
> Warning: Contains what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read.

            Don and Nicco had only been hiking for a few minutes when Don discovered that he was a little uncomfortable.

            In fact, his rear end was sore and with each step there was a distinct stinging sensation. He tried to hide the fact, but it didn’t take Nicco long to spot the awkward way that Don was moving. Or it may have been that Nicco was watching for the signs.

            “On a scale of one to ten, how bad is it?” Nicco asked suddenly.

            Don shot a glance at him but Nicco’s eyes were on the compass. “How bad is what?”

            Nicco tucked the compass away and looked over at the younger turtle. “Your ass.”

            Since Don could see that trying to lie to Nicco about it was pointless, he said, “Probably a three. It’s not painful, it’s just . . . irritating.”

            “You’ll be less aware of it as the day progresses,” Nicco said. “It’s an unfortunate side effect of anal penetration. Do you understand now why I didn’t want to go too far? This part of our journey is going to be longer than the last because the next water is farther away.”

            Don was glad Nicco didn’t add an ‘I told you so’ but realized that wasn’t how Nicco worked, not with something like this. When he said he wanted to teach Don he’d really meant it.

            “It was worth it,” Don said softly, his eyes on Nicco’s.

            “You’re forever surprising me little ninja,” Nicco said, the warmth in his expression sending a wave of heat into Don’s belly.

            “Keeps you on your toes,” Don quipped. He was sure he’d never get used to the rush he felt when Nicco looked at him that way and equally as sure that he hoped he never would.

            A howling in the distance quieted them, reminding the pair that darkness brought with it a set of predatory challenges. Nicco picked his way across the barren, rock strewn ground, following a path he’d only been on once before. Occasionally he would look at his compass in order to double check his memory and then continue on.

            Before long Don’s ninja trained senses detected something nearby and then he caught movement in his peripheral vision. Turning his head, Don saw a large furry animal pacing them from atop a high rise in the land to their left.

            “There’s an animal stalking us,” Don said, his voice low.

            “I know,” Nicco told him. “He’s trying to catch our scent and decide if we’re attempting to move in on his territory. He’s a night predator and once he realizes we’re leaving the area he will go back to his burrow. Don’t worry unless you see his pack join him. If that happens trying to outrun them won’t be an option; we’ll have to settle for getting in a little exercise.”

            “You have an interesting way of defining ‘exercise’,” Don muttered, his eyes glued to the creature.

            From far off Don heard something howl again, the sound eerie in the silence. Nicco chuckled and said, “I think the missus wants to know where her mate has disappeared to.”

            Don saw the animal stop moving, though his head was still pointed in their direction. As Nicco and Don continued onwards, ignoring the creature, it turned and ran off.

            With a sigh of relief, Don said, “I guess we know who wears the pants in that relationship.”

            “He didn’t want to wind up sleeping in the dog house,” Nicco said with a laugh.

            Don groaned at his joke, drawing another laugh from Nicco. They continued on in companionable silence, watching the sun rise a little while later. The colors were intense and magnificent in the open landscape and the pair paused for just a bit in order to enjoy them.

            With his eyes focused on the horizon, Don didn’t notice Nicco staring at him. After a moment he glanced over and blushed at the look on Nicco’s face.

            “You aren’t going to say something incredibly cheesy right now, are you?” Don asked.

            “I thought about it,” Nicco said. “I prefer action to words anyway, smart ass.”

            Taking Don into his arms, Nicco pressed a kiss to his mouth that had Don’s head reeling within seconds. Without Nicco’s tight hold on him, Don’s legs might have given way, his muscles suddenly rubbery.

            When Nicco released him it took a second for Don’s equilibrium to return.

            Clearing his throat, Don said, “Action is good. I like action.”

            “Let’s go before I decide to give you some more action,” Nicco said, his hand drifting down to cup Don’s butt before he took the lead again.

            His rear tingling deliciously from Nicco’s touch, Don felt as if he was walking on air rather than rough stones as he followed the larger turtle.

            Hours later the oppressive heat had emptied Don’s mind of all memory of any pain in his posterior, just as Nicco had predicted. Don was glad for Nicco’s foresight in advising him to saturate himself with water as well; they had both managed to sustain themselves thus far with only small sips of the precious liquid in the canteen.

            Shade was hard to come by, but as noon passed the pair came upon a group of tall shrubs, their leaves narrow and spindly. Following Nicco over to them, Don watched as the other turtle pressed a hand to the ground where the shrubs threw their mottled shadow.

            “It’s not cool, but it isn’t hot either,” Nicco announced as he removed his backpack with an audible sigh. “We’ll rest here for a couple of hours. Help me with this blanket.”

            Having taken their blanket from the backpack, Nicco proceeded to stretch it across the limbs of the largest shrub. Don grabbed the other side and followed suit, tying the ends around branches so that any wind that might kick up wouldn’t take their blanket with it.

            Not that there was even the slightest breeze at the moment. Don happily crawled under the welcoming shade, his eyes smarting from the intensity of the sunlight he’d just escaped. Nicco sank down next to him, drawing the backpack under the canopy and out of the hot sun.

            After they both took a drink of the canteen’s lukewarm water the pair shifted around trying to get comfortable. The shade that the blanket provided didn’t cover a large area and in order to keep all parts of their bodies out of the sun they wound up on their sides facing each other. Using the backpack as a pillow, Nicco and Don scooted close together, their legs intertwined so that neither would roll over in their sleep.

            The problem was that staring into Nicco’s eyes drove all thoughts of resting from Don’s mind. Even though it was too warm to be touching each other, Don found that the feel of Nicco’s skin against his was hopelessly intoxicating.

            “You aren’t even trying to sleep,” Nicco said, his voice taking on the gravelly tone that occurred when he was physically stimulated.

            “Neither are you,” Don countered, pushing down the churr that attempted to escape.

            “Working up a sweat in this heat would be a good way to kill ourselves,” Nicco reminded him.

            “Then stop looking at me like that,” Don said even as a quiver ran down his spine.

            “If you’d stop vibrating and churring I wouldn’t be looking at you this way,” Nicco said, his voice guttural. “You’re teasing me on purpose.”

            “I did not churr,” Don protested heatedly, “and I’m not teas . . . .”

            He saw Nicco’s grin and swallowed the rest of his words. “Very funny,” Don said.

            With a chuckle, Nicco quickly cupped Don’s chin and leaned down for a kiss. Before it could become anything more than a quick brush of their lips, Nicco pulled his hand away and settled his head on the makeshift pillow.

            “Tell me about your brothers,” Nicco said. “You’ve told me of some of the things you’ve done together, but you haven’t really told me about _them_.”

            “You want to hear about my brothers?” Don asked, startled by the surprise request.

            “Can you think of a better way to get your mind off of sex?” Nicco responded. “Besides, if I were to meet them I’d like to have the advantage of understanding them a little in case they happen to be protective of you.”

            “I . . . I hadn’t thought of that,” Don admitted. “I’ve tried not to . . . think too far ahead.”

            “I haven’t wanted to either,” Nicco said. “It’s easier to enjoy the here and now. Unfortunately I’m not made that way, little ninja. Although a part of me wants to rush into things, another part needs to plan. So tell me about them.”

            Taking a deep breath, Don began to talk. At first he simply told Nicco the most basic of facts; his brother’s likes and dislikes, their roles on the team, the weapons they used. But Nicco insisted he needed more and before long Don found that he was delving deeper into his brother’s personalities.

            Though he hadn’t meant to, his words painted a picture of the family dynamic that Don had never examined before. It helped him to understand them a little more and to understand his place with them as well. Don realized how much he cared for his brothers and how much he missed them.

            It wasn’t long before he grew tired and began to yawn between words. Glancing at Nicco, he saw the other turtle’s eyes had closed. Don smiled and shut his eyes as well, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

            Don woke when Nicco began to stir, his legs untangling from Don’s as the larger turtle moved to sit up. Stretching, Don saw that the sun’s shift had begun to alter the shade they were under and he had to scoot back to avoid the light.

            After another quick drink of water and then packing the blanket away, the pair started off again. Trudging steadily along they didn’t speak, both to conserve energy and to keep their mouths from drying out.

            In the next three hours the terrain became hilly and a dusting of green vegetation began to show up. When they reached the base of one of the higher mounds of earth, Nicco said, “Climb up here with me, I want to show you something.”

            The assent was fairly easy and when they reached the top, Nicco pointed to a spot in the distance which sat in a northwesterly direction from where they stood. Though it was difficult to tell exactly how far away it was, it wasn’t hard to see _what_ it was. A short, squat structure formed from native rock sat on a flat area between two hills.

            “Is that where the artifact is located?” Don asked excitedly.

            “That’s it,” Nicco confirmed. Taking a deep breath, he faced Don. “I can find it from here without my compass, so if you want to take it in the morning and head directly for the artifact I’ll understand. I’m not going to drag you along on a treasure hunt just because I selfishly want you with me. I promised to get you home as soon as I could and this is me keeping that promise.”

            He held the compass out towards Don, his eyes glued to Don’s face. It wasn’t difficult to read the pain in his eyes nor was it tough to guess what Nicco was feeling. The thought of taking the compass and walking away from Nicco had Don suddenly panicking.

            “No.” Don pushed the compass back at Nicco. “Whatever you have to do I’m coming with you. All I needed for my piece of mind was to see for myself where the artifact is located. Besides, without me you’ll never find the Kimberlite; you won’t know what to look for.”

            The amber of Nicco’s eyes clouded and he blinked rapidly to clear them. Swallowing thickly, he said, “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to have somebody along who can keep me from wandering in circles.”

            Don impulsively wrapped his arms around Nicco’s neck, pressing against him and rising up on his toes to kiss the other turtle. Nicco’s response was instantaneous as he grabbed Don’s hips and pulled him closer.

            Finally breaking away from each other with a gasp, the pair took a moment to settle their racing hearts. “Where . . . where are we camping tonight?” Don asked.

            “There’s a spot near the ravine where we found the diamonds,” Nicco said. “The rain up on the mountains should have washed down and filled in some of the area with water. We’ll find some more of those edible roots in the same vicinity.”

            “How long?” Don reluctantly released Nicco and stepped back.

            “A couple hours more,” Nicco said, starting down the hill. “We should get there just as the sun starts to sink.”

            As they walked towards their destination for the night, Don noticed that Nicco’s step seemed jauntier than usual. The young turtle thought he knew why; the same feeling made Don’s heart beat a little faster and his spirits almost sing with happiness.

            Don’s decision had delayed the inevitable for just a while longer, giving them both more time together. It was special to Nicco because Don had made the choice on his own, a choice that had been reached due to Don’s affection for the older turtle. An affection that Don was now sure that Nicco shared.

            The air grew crisper as they climbed into the gently rolling hills and started to lose the sun’s heat. At one point Nicco stopped to gather their dinner, digging up a good sized supply of the tasty beetroots they’d shared once before.

            It wasn’t long before Don smelled water and he breathed a sigh of relief. The sense of well-being was short lived as Nicco silently pointed out the animal tracks to him.

            They turned away from the water and walked another mile. Don could no longer see the sun itself, but its radiance was still bright enough to show them where they were going as they walked next to a shallow ravine. The light was also intense enough to make several small objects at the bottom of the ravine shine.

            “Nicco?” Don asked, his eyes focused on the glimmering stones he’d spotted.

            The other turtle turned to look and then grinned. Skipping over the edge of the ravine, Nicco slid on the sandy soil until he reached the bottom and then picked up a handful of the stones.

            Climbing back up, he opened his palm to display his collection to Don. “Diamonds,” Nicco told him.

            Don took one of the rough stones from Nicco’s hand and held it up between two fingers, letting the diminishing light play along its exterior. It didn’t look like much, but as he turned it, he could see the prisms that indicated the potential brilliance of a polished diamond.

            “It’s hard to believe that these can be worth so much,” Don said as he placed the stone back into Nicco’s hand. “Hard to believe that people kill and die for them.”

            Nicco placed the stones into a small leather bag and then tucked it into a pocket of his backpack. “As long as there are rich women who want to adorn themselves with these and rich husbands who will pay for the privilege, it’s always going to be that way. For me these represent a freedom that Mase and I can’t come by any other way.”

            “Then let’s see if we can’t locate the mother lode for you,” Don said. “We probably have another forty minutes of light and that was a lot of stones lying right there together. It leads me to think that the Kimberlite isn’t far from here.”

            “Do you think the source is that close?” Nicco asked excitedly. “Mase and I looked around a little but we didn’t find anything.”

            “It probably hadn’t rained just before you got here,” Don pointed out. “The stones you found were scattered around and you wouldn’t have had any directional clues.”

            “We did search in a couple of different directions before we realized we didn’t have time to look further,” Nicco admitted. “Mase even said something before we set out to make this trip about trying to determine where the water had flowed from.”

            “Look here,” Don said, squatting at the edge of the ravine and pointing towards some plants jutting up on the sides of the wash. “That vegetation is still bent down from the force of the water as it ran through here.”

            “That means the water came from this direction,” Nicco said, pointing to his left. “Let’s see what we can find.”

            In another five minutes they reached a small rock slide and carefully climbed over it. As they came up over the other side there was a small clearing with heavy brambles bordering one edge of it.

            “This is where Mase and I camped,” Nicco said, pointing to the spot where their campfire had been built. “We’ll spend another fifteen minutes looking around and come back here. Over on the other side of the ravine is a good sized catch basin in the center of a mound of rocks and that’s where we’ll find our water.”

            “Come on,” Don said, barely listening as he focused his sights on a set of small hills that were in a direct line with the ravine.

            When they reached the hills they saw deep trenches in each of them where over time water had dug into the rock. At the base of the first one Don examined a handful of the silt left behind when the water had carried it down from above. Since it didn’t resemble the silt Nicco had collected with the diamonds, Don shook his head and jogged over to the next hill.

            Nicco asked no questions, instead following Don and keeping his eyes open for predators who might have ventured out early. He was also watching the progress of the sun as it made its descent, knowing that they’d soon have to give up their search for the night.

            At the bottom of the next hill, Don dug his fingers into the silt inside the trench that fed into the ravine. He immediately saw the glitter that matched the stuff that had accompanied the diamonds. Better still, his burrowing fingers turned up a small diamond.

            “You found it,” Nicco said excitedly.

            Don tipped his head back, his eyes following the trench upwards. “We’ve still got some light, maybe we can find where this starts.”

            Without waiting Don started to climb, feeling the same sense of discovery that he did when an experiment came to a successful conclusion. Finding diamonds was secondary; finding answers was the thing that always drove him.

            Behind him he heard Nicco chuckle. “You couldn’t be doing a more splendid imitation of Mase if you’d studied him.”

            “I have to know,” Don said in his defense, following the trench as it twisted around the hill.

            “You’ll get no complaints from me,” Nicco told him.

            In another minute Don spotted it. Halfway up the hill a deep fissure had collapsed in upon itself, the opening succumbing to the power of water cascading from above. There was a small bush growing amongst the rocks to one side of it and the center gaped like an open maw, dark and mysterious.

            Taking a pencil flashlight from his belt, Don shone it around the edges before carefully approaching the gap. The ground was stable enough and Don let the light play along the inside, but it wasn’t bright enough to penetrate more than a couple of feet.

            Nicco had crept up alongside him to peer into the fissure. “I can’t see anything. Maybe we can make the opening bigger.”

            “Wait,” Don said, handing the flashlight to Nicco and then pulling his bo staff free. “Let my bo go first, we don’t know what’s in there.”

            Making certain that he was balanced and on firm ground, Don lowered the end of his staff into the hole. At first he felt nothing and shifted the angle until the staff tapped against rock. Keeping the end of the bo against the rock, Don slid it downwards until he suddenly felt something tugging on it.

            As he carefully lifted the bo out of the hole, Don could feel an added weight on the end. When the bo cleared the opening, he and Nicco both saw the large snake that had wrapped itself around the staff.

            In a flash Nicco yanked his hachiwari from his belt and severed the snake’s head from its body. Lips curved up in disgust, Don held the staff away from him and shook the body loose, watching as it bounced off the rocks and disappeared.

            Laughing, Nicco replaced his weapon and said, “It’s a good thing I listened to you,” just before reaching into the opening.

            Don saw him a split second too late. “Wait! There might be . . . .”

            His warning was cut off as Nicco cried out and snatched his hand back. Another snake had sunk its fangs into the side of Nicco’s hand and continued to hold on as Nicco slammed its body into the ground.

            Don leaped forward as soon as he saw the serpent, reaching and grabbing onto Nicco’s hachiwari. With one smooth movement he pulled the weapon and hacked the snake in half.

            The head was still attached to Nicco’s hand and Don yelled, “Don’t move.”

            Grabbing Nicco’s arm, Don slid the tip of the hachiwari into the snake’s mouth and twisted it, prying the fangs loose from Nicco’s flesh.

            Batting the head away from them, Don immediately saw that the flesh around the puncture wound was swollen. Nicco was holding his wrist, staring wide eyed at his hand.

            “Sit,” Don ordered, his voice harsh enough to cut through Nicco’s shock.

            “Venomous,” Nicco said, sitting heavily on the dirt. “It was venomous.”

            Don pushed at his shoulders. “Lie down and be as still as you can.”

            Nicco allowed himself to be lowered onto his back. “Donny . . . .” he began.

            “Shut up and don’t move,” Don said from between gritted teeth. “I am not letting some damn snake take you away from me.”

TBC…………….

           


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 4,021 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.  
> Rating will vary by chapter, part 14 is rated NC-17  
> Warning: Contains what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read.  
> * Using your mouth to suck snake venom from a bite is NOT recommended. It was an old practice and has been replaced by suction devices, which are only used when antivenom is not readily available. Please remember that this is a work of fiction.

            Nicco’s color was off and he was breathing faster than normal, but otherwise there were no outward signs that the snake’s venom was causing him discomfort. Don knew he had to keep Nicco calm so that he wouldn’t go into shock and he also had to keep him as still as possible.

            “Stupid,” Nicco muttered under his breath. “Stupid, stupid, stupid.”

            “Yes it was,” Don said. “I’ll fuss at you properly later, after we deal with this bite. Does it hurt? Tell me in as few words as possible.”

            “Some, nothing major,” Nicco answered, watching as Don held his hand only a couple of inches above the ground, letting it bleed freely.

            “Good. It’s important you remain as immobile as possible and that you relax. The slower your heart rate the better,” Don said. “Is there anything for snake bites in your first aid kit?”

            “Mase packed it, so I’d say yes,” Nicco said. “It’s in my backpack.”

            He started to reach up with his free hand, but Don hissed, “I told you to be still. Leave the backpack on; it’s keeping your heart elevated above your hand. I’ll dig out what I need.”

            Setting Nicco’s hand carefully on his own thigh, Don scooted up to unzip the backpack. He found the medical kit quickly and grabbed the canteen as well.

            “The one that bit you was a lot smaller than the first, so it might have been a juvenile,” Don said as he returned to Nicco’s side. “That’s a lucky break.”

            “If you say so,” Nicco said with a hint of humor that Don was glad to hear in his voice.

            Finding a small bar of soap in the kit, Don poured some water over the bite and gently scrubbed. Once the area was thoroughly cleansed, Don rinsed the soap off of Nicco’s hand.

            Delving into the medical kit again, Don found a syringe and a small bottle marked ‘antivenom’.

            Holding it up for Nicco to see, Don asked, “Do you know if this is monovalent or polyvalent?”

            Nicco’s brow furrowed. “I think Mase said the word ‘poly’ when he was packing the kit.”

            “Okay, that’s another lucky break. It won’t be specific to this snake because you don’t have this species on your planet, but the multiple antibodies will probably offer some effectiveness,” Don said. “The only thing I didn’t find was a suction device. They aren’t recommended unless the bite victim can’t get to medical help, but I certainly didn’t see any hospitals on the way here.”

            As he talked, Don prepared the syringe. He kept his voice even yet firm as he explained what he was doing in order to help keep Nicco relaxed. For his part, Nicco eyes were glued to the younger turtle, a corner of his mouth raised to denote his approval.

            When Don administered the shot, Nicco said, “You’re the sexiest doctor I’ve ever had.”

            “Did I not just tell you to be quiet?” Don countered, frowning at him. “I also told you I wanted your heart rate down. Look up at the sky if you have to but don’t get excited.”

            Don didn’t need a distraction now; he had to remain focused and dispassionate. It was hard enough to quell the frenzied pounding of his own heart, the acidic taste of fear biting at his taste buds. There were things he had to remember about treating snake bites, things that could be vitally important because there was no medical assistance for Don to fall back on.

            “Mase is forever saying that my impatience is going to be the death of me,” Nicco murmured, his eyes following Don’s every move. “Do you suppose Mase would ever notice that I didn’t make it back? How does time work with those artifacts?”

            “No wonder you wound up leading an army,” Don muttered, lifting Nicco’s hand so he could inspect the wound. “You’re terrible at following orders. Try to be still; I need to do something a little drastic.”

            Rather than giving Nicco time to question him, Don swiftly lowered his mouth over the bite marks and sucked hard. Almost immediately he turned his head and spit, not allowing the blood to remain in his mouth long enough for the taste to register in his brain.

            “What are you doing?” Nicco asked, trying to pull his hand away, but Don’s grip on it was solid. “You’ll be poisoned too.”

            Don continued to suck and spit as he answered. “I don’t have any . . . _phtuh_ . . . sores or cuts in my mouth . . . _phtuh_ . . . for the venom to get into . . . _phtuh_. I’ll be fine.”

            “Dammit Donatello, stop!” Nicco barked at him. “It’s bad enough not knowing what’s going to happen to me without worrying that I’ve killed you too.”

            “Stop saying that you’re going to die!” Don snapped, his brown eyes flashing with anger as he lifted his head to glare at Nicco.

            Don could feel himself start to shake and quickly lowered Nicco’s hand again, fighting to regain his composure. He’d done this type of emergency triage on his brother’s more times than he could count and had always managed to remain unflappable. Later, when he wasn’t trying to save Nicco’s life, there would be time to dwell on the difference between doctoring someone you love and someone you’re _in_ love with.

            Determined to hide how upset he was, Don turned away, digging around in the medical kit for the roll of gauze he’d seen in there earlier. In a low and nearly bitter tone of voice, he said, “Just when you need Leo’s caution, Raph’s rashness takes over.”

            There were a couple of moments of silence and Don knew that Nicco was watching him, though he had no idea what was going through Nicco’s mind. Don welcomed the respite because it allowed him to collect himself.

            Then Nicco chuckled softly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but it sounds like I remind you of your brothers. Look at me Don.”

            Don took a calming breath before facing Nicco once more. He worked to maintain a stern expression but immediately felt as though Nicco could see right through him.

            “I like to bitch about my injuries a little, okay?” Nicco told him. “It helps me to appreciate the fact that I’m still alive. Do you hear me Donny? I’m still alive and I fully intend to stay that way. You’re the best battle field medic I’ve ever seen and that includes my brother Mase. So do whatever you need to do and I’ll try to stop talking so much.”

            Blinking to clear his mist covered eyes, Don began to lightly wrap Nicco’s wound. “I’ve only been trying to get you to do that for the last ten minutes,” he said gruffly.

            A snort of amusement was Nicco’s only response as he kept his promise to be quiet.

            After Don finished doing what he could to counteract the snake bite, he carefully tucked everything into the backpack again. One of the pillowcases was sacrificed to make a sling which Don used to immobilize Nicco’s arm.

            When he was done, Don stood up and stretched, taking a moment to look back the way they’d come. The sun was nearly completely gone but fortunately the moon had already risen and it was a full one, its light brighter than Earth’s moon.

            Taking a moment to give thanks for the fact that they weren’t on a steep hill, Don turned towards Nicco, who was placidly studying him.

            “We can’t stay up here and you can’t exert yourself, so I’m going to carry you back to that campsite you pointed out,” Don informed him matter-of-factly.

            “You’re going to . . . _carry_ me?” Nicco asked incredulously.

            “Yes, and you’re going to be cooperative and quiet,” Don said. “If I couldn’t do it I wouldn’t try, but you don’t weigh nearly as much as some of the junk I haul around back home.”

            Without further ado, Don pulled his bo staff free and handed it to Nicco, who accepted it with amused silence. Helping Nicco into a seated position, Don then carefully got him to his feet.

            Standing plastron to plastron, Don positioned himself under Nicco’s upper body. Squatting down, Don pulled Nicco’s torso over his shoulders, evenly distributing the larger turtle’s weight before wrapping his arm around the back of Nicco’s right knee.

            Rising up, Don kept his back straight as he lifted Nicco into a fireman’s carry. He felt the backpack Nicco wore shift slightly with the change and waited for a moment to make sure the weight was still balanced before beginning his descent.

            They’d only gone a few feet when Nicco suddenly said with a great deal of feeling, “Damn!”

            “What’s wrong? Are you all right?” Don asked in alarm.

            “I can’t see your ass from this angle, your shells in the way,” Nicco told him.

            Don rolled his eyes and then an impish idea came to him. Continuing downhill, Don lifted his tail so that it showed from beneath the edge of his carapace, wiggling it as he walked.

            A low rumble vibrated Nicco’s chest and it was Don’s turn to chuckle.

            By the time they reached the site where Nicco and Mase had camped once before, Don noticed that Nicco’s skin seemed warmer. Don placed a pillow against one of the larger rocks that were scattered about and positioned Nicco against it, making him as comfortable as possible.

            Touching the back of his hand to Nicco’s forehead and then to the nape of his neck, Don confirmed that the other turtle was running a low grade fever. Before Don did anything else, he opened the medical kit once more and pulled out some pill bottles.

            “I’m not familiar with the medications from your planet,” Don said. “Which of these is for fever reduction?”

            Nicco reached over and touched one of the bottles. “That one. I actually feel pretty good other than a touch of nausea.”

            “You’re warmer than normal,” Don said, shaking one small pill from the bottle. “If I weren’t worried about your fever climbing I wouldn’t give you any kind of medication until we were sure there wouldn’t be any adverse effects from the antivenom. As it is I’m only risking half a dose.”

            He handed the pill to Nicco and allowed him only a small sip of water in order to swallow it. Don was keeping track of the time that had passed since Nicco was bitten. Every minute that went by without Nicco getting any sicker was a victory.

            While Nicco rested, Don went about the business of setting up their camp. Using kindling left by Nicco and his brother on their previous visit, Don built a fire and then inflated and secured their tent.

            Before he left to collect water, Don kneeled next to Nicco and checked his temperature. He was still warm but his fever hadn’t climbed; another good sign.

            “How’s the nausea?” Don asked as he checked for swelling at the wound site.

            “Slight and manageable,” Nicco told him. “I feel fine Donatello and I’ll feel better after we eat.”

            “You aren’t going to eat,” Don said. “I need to monitor your condition for a few more hours before you can start to ingest anything.”

            “Great,” Nicco grumbled. “At least I can enjoy food vicariously by watching you eat.”

            “I’m not going to eat anything either,” Don said adamantly. “While we’re here we’ll go through everything together. Except the snake bite part; that I’m not going to share.”

            Nicco frowned at him, but Don saw a twinkle of humor in his amber eyes. “When you’re in doctor mode you’re kind of a pain in the ass,” Nicco said. “There is no reason for you to starve just because I have to.”

            Impulsively, Don leaned down to press his lips to Nicco’s. Before he could pull away, Nicco caught the back of his neck with his free hand and quickly deepened the kiss.

            Finally twisting out of Nicco’s grasp, Don sat back. “None of that,” Don insisted, though his words lacked force. “The beetroots will keep until morning. I’m going to fill the canteen and the other containers with water. Call out if you need me.”

            “I need you,” Nicco said as Don stood up.

            Don’s heart did a backflip as he looked down at Nicco and saw the passion and desire in the older turtle’s expression. Taking a deep breath, Don said, “Same here. I’ll be right back.”

            The catch basin was exactly where Nicco had said it would be, right in the center of a grouping of rocks. The water in it was clear and clean and after Don had filled all of the containers he could manage, he made his way back to the campsite.

            With everything set up for the night, Don walked over to sit next to Nicco, sliding in close to him as Nicco put his arm around Don’s shoulders. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the crackling of the fire and the view overhead.

            “I’ve been up there,” Don said softly. “In space, to other planets.”

            Nicco looked at him. “Somehow I’m not surprised. Tell me about it.”

            Don recounted his adventures with the transmat and the Utroms, with Dr. Honeycutt and of being held captive by the Triceraton’s. Nicco listened with amazement as Donatello spoke of saving their world from an alien invasion and of the two factions whose war spilled over to include Earth.

            “You’ve been holding out on me little ninja,” Nicco said when Don’s tale finally drew to a close. “You’re eighteen going on forty.”

            “I tried to tell you that I’m mature for my age,” Don replied with some satisfaction.

            “In a lot of ways you are,” Nicco said, lowering his face very close to Don’s. “In a lot of ways you still have much to learn.”

            “So teach me,” Don whispered just as Nicco’s mouth descended on his.

            For a moment Don forgot everything that had happened that day as he relinquished his inhibitions to fully enjoy the passion of Nicco’s kiss. It was when his hand flattened against the older turtle’s plastron and he felt Nicco’s heartbeat that Don remembered their predicament and pulled back.

            “Slow down,” Don said, more to himself than to Nicco. Opening his eyes, he gazed up into Nicco’s amber orbs and suddenly knew he’d never tire of doing so. “I’m not ready to test whether that venom has diluted enough for you to engage in physical activity just yet.”

            “We should try to get some sleep,” Nicco suggested. “Don’t even try carrying me again; I think I can manage walking a few feet to the tent.”

            Before they stepped into the tent, Don removed Nicco’s weapons and belt, taking the sling off of his arm. There was no swelling along the arm or near the bite wound, a fact that relieved Don immensely.

            Once Nicco was lying down inside the tent, Don cast a last look around and crawled in to join him. Nicco’s eyes traveled over the younger turtle’s body as Don stripped off his gear and Don could almost feel the heat from Nicco’s gaze.

            With a sign of contentment, Don pressed against Nicco’s side and laid his head on the other turtle’s plastron. The strong steady heartbeat beneath his ear soothed away all of Don’s lingering fear and he quickly fell asleep.

            Don awakened sometime later, his disjointed and nebulous dreams pushing him from his sleep. Pieces of images flashed through his mind as Don’s eyes slowly opened; snakes, diamonds, and water playing with his memory along with the inevitable tantalizing form of Nicco coming out to overwhelm his senses.

            It was no different when Don was awake. Lying on his side, Don felt the comforting weight of Nicco’s body pressed against him from behind. Unlike the first time that Nicco had curled himself around Don at night, this didn’t bring with it any embarrassment or discomfort.

           Nicco mumbled something in his sleep, the arm he had draped across Don’s plastron tightening its grip on the younger turtle. Don inhaled deeply, taking in Nicco’s scent, the musky male aroma both heady and dizzying.

            Don’s churr was completely involuntary, taking him by surprise. So did the hardening problem beneath his plastron as his cock twitched to life in response to the alpha turtle’s presence.

            There was sudden shift from Nicco and then the touch of his hot breath on the back of Don’s neck, telling the younger turtle that Nicco was awake. Neither said a word as Nicco’s hand flattened against Don’s plastron. Don moaned, his heart beating faster as his blood began to heat, his intense need to feel Nicco inside of him staggering.

            Sliding his leg over Nicco’s, Don pushed his rear insistently against the bulge he felt against his backside. His tail lifted, brushing against the beginnings of Nicco’s erection and the larger turtle churred in reaction.

            As Don rubbed himself against Nicco, the other turtle’s hand slipped down until it encountered Don’s own barely concealed arousal. Nicco coaxed Don’s cock out of hiding and Don felt Nicco’s full penis press against him at almost the exact same moment.

            Curving his hand around Don’s cock, Nicco began to stroke it, forcing another churr from Don’s core. Panting now, Don wriggled his hips, adjusting the leg that he’d curved atop Nicco’s until he felt the tip of Nicco’s cock touch his entrance.

            Don could feel the wetness of Nicco’s precome painting the outer ring of muscle protecting his anus. With a great show of patience, Nicco pressed the head of his cock into Don.

            Nicco shuddered and stopped once he’d breached Don’s entrance, though he continued to pump Don’s ever thickening erection. It was Don who pushed for more; his body still relaxed from the deep sleep he’d just been in and more than eager to accommodate Nicco’s hard shaft.

            The pre-cum from Nicco’s cock began to slick Don’s interior and for each tiny forward movement, Nicco backed out before attempting to push forward. His deliberately slow movements lubricated and stretched Don simultaneously, stimulating the younger turtle to the point where he thought he’d burst before Nicco ever got all of the way inside of him.

            Then suddenly Nicco stopped and Don could feel the thumping of the older turtle’s heart against his plastron. Don tried to shift his body in order to swallow more of Nicco’s shaft, but realized it wasn’t possible for Nicco to completely bury himself because of the position they were in.

            Nicco groaned and tried to press his body closer to Don’s, but the angle and inflexibility of Don’s carapace wouldn’t permit it.

            Determined to finish what they’d begun, Don lifted himself onto his elbow and leaned back heavily, pushing Nicco backwards. As the older turtle rolled onto his carapace, Don rode him, pulling his legs back so that he was on his knees as he straddled Nicco’s groin.

            Before Don could completely lower his body onto his partner’s straining cock, Nicco whispered, “Face me.”

            Inhaling deeply, Don reluctantly lifted his body off of Nicco and quickly spun around. Reaching behind him, he caught Nicco’s cock and held it in place while once more seating himself on it.

            Eyes closed, Don slowly descended, feeling the sting and the satisfaction of being fully breached by his lover. Nicco once again claimed Don’s cock in a strong hold, pumping it in exactly the manner that drove Don mad with lust.

            Using his leg muscles, Don lifted his body and then plunged downward again, pulling a gasp out of Nicco. The feeling of having his insides caressed by Nicco’s hot erection was indescribable and Don repeated the movement, driving his body ever faster.

            A sharp spike of delight lit Don’s core as Nicco’s cock struck the young turtle’s prostate. Both males were churring non-stop; both gasping and panting as they drew near their orgasms.

            It was Don who broke first; his system overloaded with feelings, one final direct hit to the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him pushed him over the edge. With a loud grunt he came, his voice finally finding itself as he moaned, “Nicco, Nic~co, yes, oh yes.”

            He continued to bounce on Nicco’s cock, leaning forward enough to place his palms flat on Nicco’s plastron. Staring into his lover’s eyes, Don watched the amber glaze over as Nicco’s mouth fell open. Recognizing the warning signs, Don moved faster, careful not to pull too far off of Nicco as the larger turtle began to jerk under him.

            Nicco’s hands suddenly came down on Don’s thighs and he gripped them tightly as he began to lift his hips to thrust into Don. His head curved back to dig into the pillow beneath him, harsh, swift breaths escaping from between his parted lips.

            “Aah . . . Aanh . . . Nggh . . . Don . . . . Hngh!”

            Nicco shouted as he came, the force so strong that Don could feel the heat moving inside of him. Don continued to slowly ride Nicco’s cock until the other turtle’s hips settled back down again.

            Don didn’t relinquish his position as he fought to control his breathing, his eyes open just enough so he could watch Nicco work to do the same. Eventually the swift rise and fall of Nicco’s chest slowed and his dwindling erection slid out of Don’s body.

            For a few moments the pair stared at each other, both coming to grips with the enormity of what had happened between them. Then Nicco lunged upwards, grabbing Don’s shoulders and flipping him onto his back before smothering the younger turtle’s mouth in a deep kiss.

            Keeping Donatello pinned, Nicco relinquished his lips and began to kiss every inch of Don’s face, including his eyelids.

            “Nicco . . . .” Don began.

            “We got a problem Donny,” Nicco said, stopping his frantic kissing in order to stare into the younger turtle’s eyes. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to let you go.”

            Don’s chest heaved with emotion as a single tear slipped free. “I f . . . feel the same,” he whispered hoarsely.

            “I’m in love with you, Donatello,” Nicco admitted. “I thought I could control the feelings I was starting to have but I’m not that strong.”

            “I . . . I love you too, Niccolo,” Don said, the enormity of that statement making him shake. “We’ll figure something out.”

            “Come live with me,” Nicco urged, leaning down to kiss the corner of Don’s mouth. “My world is more accepting of mutants, you and Mase could build your own company. The diamonds will give us the freedom to shape things for the better.”

            “Nicco I . . . I don’t know . . . .” Don stammered.

            “Your family could come to live on my world too,” Nicco said, his eyes bright. “We could give them a better chance at life.”

            “Everything they’ve ever known is in New York, I don’t know if they’d all agree to leave,” Don protested.

            “Then I’ll come live with you,” Nicco said, beginning to sound desperate.

            “I can’t ask you to leave your brother,” Don said as another tear escaped despite his best efforts to hold it back. “On my world you’d have to hide in the sewers. You aren’t used to that and it wouldn’t be fair of me to put you in that situation. You and Mase fought hard for the liberty you have; you’d be going back to living in the dark and in fear.”

            Nicco used a thumb to wipe away the tear as it rolled across Don’s temple and kissed away the next one as it formed.

            “There’s a way for us to be together,” Nicco said, lowering his forehead to Don’s. “We’ll find it; I won’t quit until we do.”

            Don could only nod and then return the kiss that Nicco pressed to his lips, allowing his lover to soothe the ache in his heart.

TBC………………….


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,894 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.  
> Rating will vary by chapter, part 15 is rated NC-17  
> Warning: Contains what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~This beautiful preview was created by the talented BakaMeganekko on DeviantArt.  
> 

            Niccolo was still soundly sleeping when Donatello woke to find himself wrapped tightly in his lover’s arms. For several moments Don lay unmoving as he enjoyed the strong embrace and the scent of the turtle who had become so special to him.

            Although he would have liked to stay where he was for as much of the day as possible, Don was hungry and he knew that Nicco would be too. Easing away from the larger turtle, Don tucked the blanket around Nicco and exited the tent.

            The stars were beginning to wink out as Don took a moment to stretch and study the horizon, enjoying the ache in his nether regions. Sunlight could just be seen brightening the sky so Don hurriedly stoked the campfire and put a pot of water on to boil. To one side he added another small pot in which to brew some coffee and then set to work cleaning the beetroots for their breakfast.

            By the time Nicco emerged from the tent the food was ready and dawn was painting the sky with a rosy hue.

            Don watched the older turtle tie his belt on and tuck his weapons into place. Then Nicco smiled at him but rather than joining Don at the fire, he walked towards the ravine.

            “Where are you going?” Don asked as he stood up.

            “To replenish the wood pile,” Nicco told him. “I learned early on to always do the chores before I eat.”

            “You shouldn’t be doing anything like that just yet,” Don said, rushing over to Nicco. “It won’t hurt for you to take a day off.”

            “Says the turtle who’s been so anxious to leave this place,” Nicco responded, a twinkle in his eye.

            “Maybe I’m not so anxious anymore,” Don said, leading Nicco back to the fire and urging him to sit down. “Besides, you were just bitten by a snake. We should make sure there won’t be any lingering ill effects. I’m perfectly capable of gathering more wood _after_ we eat.”

            “Do people become doctors because they like to push others around or do they learn to do that after they become doctors?” Nicco asked with a grin.

            “After. They wouldn’t need to learn the skill if their patients would do as they’re told,” Don shot back, handing Nicco a cup filled with food.

            Nicco took a few bites before sighing contentedly. “My stomach thanks you,” he said, glancing at Don who was sipping his coffee, “but if we’re here much longer I’m going hunting because I need meat.”

            “We can probably excavate some diamonds today, if you feel up to it,” Don said. “How are you planning to carry what you gather?”

            “I’ll put all I can in my backpack,” Nicco said. “We can leave the tent and supplies here since they’re replaceable. If we find enough diamonds, I’ll wrap some in the blanket too.”

            “You’re worried you won’t be able to come back here, aren’t you?” Don asked.

            Nicco snorted lightly. “I was worried about that the last time I left here. Mase has a better understanding of how that artifact works than I do and he trusts it more. I always go on the premise that each trip is going to be my last.”

            “It’s an amazing piece of craftsmanship, but it can be . . . fragile,” Don said, remembering how setting explosive charges along the side of one had rendered it useless.

            “All in a day’s adventure,” Nicco responded blithely.

            Don grew quiet, nibbling at his breakfast as Nicco finished his and replenished his cup. After a couple of minutes, Nicco noticed that Don wasn’t eating and was instead simply staring at the camp fire.

            “Donny, what are you thinking about? Are you having regrets about what happened between us last night?” Nicco asked worriedly.

            “No, I wanted that as much as you did. I was just thinking . . . do you have pleasure cruises on your world?” Don asked morosely.

            Unsure of where Don was going with that question, Nicco’s brow furrowed as he said, “Yes, but they’re mostly for humans. Sometimes mutants get jobs on them, but always below decks where they don’t mingle with the passengers, unless they’re part of the entertainment. Why?”

            “I read somewhere how when strangers meet on a cruise, they get close to each other a lot faster than they normally would because of the confined space and forced proximity. I just wonder if that isn’t what happened with us . . . .” Don’s voice trailed off as Nicco came over to the boulder he was seated on and kneeled in front of him.

            “Pleasure cruises can’t be compared to the situation we’re in,” Nicco said, cupping Don’s chin and forcing the younger turtle’s gaze to meet his. “People are coddled and live luxuriously for a week without ever having to show their true selves to anyone else. Hardship reveals the genuine merits of someone’s character, and character is what we fall in love with. You have character Donatello; you have brains, sharp wits, strength, and a beautiful soul. I could see those qualities almost the minute we met.”

            “We were forced into a stressful situation together,” Don insisted. “You don’t think that kind of dependency might have colored our relationship?”

            Nicco smiled. “Did you like me when we first met?”

            Don’s expression didn’t change, though his eyes searched Nicco’s. “No.”

            “Did you like me the second day?” Nicco asked.

            A corner of Don’s mouth twitched upwards. “No. Before you ask, I didn’t like you on the third day either, I thought you were insufferable.”

            “We might have been co-dependent, but that isn’t a catalyst for love,” Nicco said. “I thought you were a spoiled know-it-all when we met, a cute one, but slightly pompous nevertheless. It was when I truly got to know you that I fell in love. We _work_ , Donny. This thing we have between us works because it’s real.”

            Don leaned towards him, drawn by the intensity of Nicco’s assurances. “What’s also real is the big obstacle that might keep us from being together after this. I’m trying to take one day at a time, but whenever I do think about it, I can’t figure out how we’re going to stay together.”

            Nicco grasped the back of Don’s neck and pulled the younger turtle’s face into his shoulder, wrapping his other arm around Don. “I refuse to believe that Destiny brought us to this point and didn’t leave us an option for staying together. It was the artifact that started us down the road towards each other and I have a feeling it will be the artifact that keeps us together.”

            Breathing deeply of his lover’s scent, Don nuzzled into Nicco’s neck and said, “We won’t know for sure until we get to the artifact. Do you feel well enough to dig out some diamonds?”

            Nicco chuckled, his deep voice sending a thrill of pleasure down Donatello’s spine. “I feel fantastic, especially after our early morning romp. As my personal physician, do you recommend sex as a cure for snake bite?”

            Don felt his face heat up. “If I did, you’d go out and get bitten again on purpose.”

            Tilting back from Don, the older turtle looked into his eyes. “You’re right; I just might.”

            Their mouths slid together and for a time Don lost himself in the kiss. This was what he wanted their forever to be like; the passion, the intensity, the sharing, the togetherness. Nicco said there had to be a way for them to have a forever and Don had learned that the big turtle always meant what he said.

            When they separated, Nicco stood up and pulled Don to his feet. “So how do you want to do this since you’re the one who’s read up on Kimberlite deposits?” Nicco asked.

            “The first thing we do is make sure there are no more snakes,” Don answered. “Let’s get some of that firewood you were so eager to gather and head back up the hill.”

            Nicco didn’t ask Don what he wanted the firewood for; instead grabbing his backpack and following the younger turtle’s lead. With their arms loaded with kindling, the pair trudged uphill to where the diamond deposit was located.

            As Don kneeled down to build a fire on a fairly level spot near the fissure he said, “If I remember correctly from what I’ve read, Kimberlite deposits are emplaced in vertical intrusions in the ground. Usually they are extremely deep inside the core of a planet, so if this is truly a Kimberlite find, my guess is that magma was forced up through the ground to create these hills. The magma would have formed the ‘pipes’ that are classic Kimberlite. There’s no way to tell how much of the ore was pushed up to the surface or how much was washed away by the flooding that broke open that fissure.”

            “So basically you’re telling me not to get my hopes up?” Nicco asked, sounding amused. “I’ve only gotten my hopes up about one thing in my life and my entire focus is on hanging onto it.”

            Don glanced up and saw Nicco staring meaningfully at him. The concentrated expression on Don’s face smoothed out and he said, “Mine too.”

            While Don finished building the fire, Nicco threw a rock into the fissure and was happy to hear it strike ground, which told him the other side of the opening wasn’t too deep. He also heard a hiss; a good indication that there was at least one more snake inside.

            “There are still snakes in there,” Nicco informed Don as the younger turtle walked towards him with an armful of kindling.

            “We’re going to do something about that right now,” Don told him, tossing the wood into the opening.

            He repeated the process a couple of times, ensuring that the hole was filled with as much dry wood as possible. Don also took the old food wrappers out of Nicco’s backpack and stuck them onto the ends of several sticks, which he added to the collection at the bottom of the fissure.

           By the time he approached their fire, Nicco was already lifting a couple of burning branches from the pile. Don followed suit and then the pair proceeded to drop the blazing torches into the fissure.

            “Hopefully it isn’t too wet in there,” Don said as they stepped back.

            A couple of minutes later flames began to flick the edges of the rocky opening, growing in intensity hot enough to scorch the bush growing just outside of it.

            “They might go deeper into the hillside to escape the fire,” Nicco said as they stood side by side watching the blaze.

            Don shrugged. “The point is to get them away from the opening so we can widen it. Once we start making noise in there they won’t come back.”

            “How do you suppose that snake meat tastes?” Nicco asked.

            Don turned his head, looking askance at Nicco. The larger turtle was staring at the fissure, arms crossed over his plastron and a serious expression on his face. Don’s eyes narrowed when he saw a corner of Nicco’s mouth twitch.

            “Scorched,” Don answered with a straight face.

            Nicco burst out laughing and spun around to capture Don in a bear hug. His mouth hovered above Don’s for a moment as he searched the other’s eyes, and then his lips descended on the younger turtles.

            Barely releasing Don’s mouth, Nicco husked, “How long before the fire dies down?”

            “Long enough,” Don told him breathlessly.

            The pair ran down the hill, racing each other, shoving and laughing the entire way. Once they neared the tent their gear started flying as they stripped it off before diving into the opening.

            Nicco immediately rolled Don onto his back, biting and kissing the olive green skin along his neck and shoulders. Don groaned and clutched at Nicco, his hands roaming over the older turtle as though memorizing the contours of his body and relishing the hard muscle.

            By the time Nicco twisted the cap off the gel tube, Don’s senses were so addled he barely noticed the action. His cock was out and throbbing, his eyes slightly glazed with lust and desire.

            When Nicco’s finger breached him, Don’s gasp was more from relief than from pain. He lifted one of his legs onto Nicco’s shell and with his knee bent, tilted the other far to the side, giving Nicco’s thick arm plenty of room.

            “Eager little ninja?” Nicco teasingly whispered against his head.

            “Gah . . . please . . . .” Don begged, biting at Nicco’s face in desperation.

            Nicco’s panting breaths belied his taunting wordplay, his fingers quickly finding Don’s prostate. The first touch against that nerve bundle brought a squeak to Don’s churrs; the second had him trembling uncontrollably.

            “Nicco . . . now . . . .” Don pleaded, sure that his lover was trying to drive him mad.

            “So impatient,” Nicco murmured.

            Pulling his fingers from Don’s hot body, Nicco grasped his own cock and aligned it with Don’s bung hole. As he pushed inside, Nicco slid his arm beneath Don’s thigh and lifted it onto his bicep.

            Leaning forward, Nicco slowly embedded his cock inside Donatello, his amber eyes watching Don’s facial expressions closely. Moaning lowly, Don writhed beneath his lover, desperate to convey his growing need.

            Nicco’s rumbling churr lanced through Don’s core, snapping the young turtle’s eyes fully open. For a brief moment Nicco stopped moving in order to press his mouth to Don’s; his kiss harsh and urgent.

            With a grunt, Nicco lifted his head and began to thrust.

            Groping at Nicco’s biceps, Don’s head twisted from side to side as he moved his hips to match Nicco’s drives. His cock bounced heavily between them but before Don could reach down to take care of it, Nicco balanced himself on one arm and wrapped a work hardened hand around Don’s shaft.

            “Yes . . . yes . . . anh . . . Nicco, more,” Don urged, the dual stimulation of Nicco’s cock in his ass and the tight hand around his dick driving him closer to his climax.

            Nicco suddenly began to move harder and faster into Don, his churrs interspersed with noisy gasps. His hand flew over Don’s cock as he ordered, “Cum for me Donny. You feel so good, so good.”

            Whether it was the words of praise or the advanced state of arousal, Don felt an intensely overwhelming pressure in his groin and then his orgasm exploded. Streams of hot semen coated Nicco’s hand as Don convulsed and quivered under the older turtle.

            Nicco released Don’s cock to slam his hand down next to the turtle, using the muscles in both arms to help brace him as he thrust into his lover. His quick rhythm suddenly faltered; Nicco’s movements becoming more frenetic as his eyes squeezed closed.

            “Donny . . . hmph . . . aah . . . mm . . . Don!” As he orgasmed, Nicco’s hips moved spasmodically, tiny thrusts that filled Don with his seed.

            Chest heaving, Nicco remained fixed in place, head down. Don’s heartbeat pounded against his plastron, his eyes barely open but focused entirely on Nicco.

            Very slowly, Nicco lowered Don’s legs, caressing his thighs lovingly. Before he pulled fully out of Don, Nicco bent down to kiss him; this time with an adoration that touched Don’s soul.

            All too soon, Nicco broke their closeness and collapsed beside Don. Almost without thought their hands sought each other’s and twined together while they each strove to normalize their breathing.

            Don’s eyes were closed, his body drifting on a cloud of euphoria as he listened to the breeze blowing outside their tent. He finally summoned enough energy to ask, “Do you suppose the fire has burned down by now?”

            Nicco didn’t answer right away but then said, “It has for the moment.”

            Opening his eyes, Don chuckled lightly and then decided the answer deserved a full blown laugh. Turning onto his side, Don’s eyes raked over Nicco’s prone form, a small knot of desire returning to his belly at the sight of the muscular form.

            Nicco’s head rolled towards Don, not failing to catch the younger turtle’s look. He grinned lecherously at Don who blushed as he said, “You’re incorrigible.”

            Wrapping an arm around Don’s shoulders, Nicco pulled Don into him and whispered against his head, “You were the one undressing me with your eyes.”

            “You’re already undressed,” Don shot back and then laughed again.

            “Five more minutes,” Nicco said, sighing happily. “Then we get up and look for diamonds.”

            “Sounds like a plan,” Don responded, draping his arm over Nicco’s plastron.

            There was another moment of quiet between them, and then in a low voice, Nicco said, “I want to call you my mate. I don’t take that term lightly. May I?”

            Don pressed himself tighter against Nicco’s side, his eyes misting slightly. “Yes. I would love that.”

            “Good,” Nicco said. He took a deep breath and then exhaled before adding, “I’ll never call anyone that but you. Not if I live a hundred years.”

            Turning his head so that he could place a kiss on Nicco’s neck, Donatello whispered, “Neither will I.”

TBC………………


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 4,691 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.  
> Rating will vary by chapter, part 16 is rated NC-17  
> Warning: Contains what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read.

            By the time the pair returned to the diamond site the fire inside the fissure had completely burned down.  Using Nicco’s folding camp shovel and Don’s bo, they dislodged a couple of larger rocks from the edge of the opening, shoving them out of their way in order to get a better look inside.

            The smoke that rose from the charred remnants of the fire carried with it a tantalizing scent of meat rather than the normally acrid smell of burnt wood.  Shining his pen light into the hole, Don could see the burned remains of several large snakes, a few smaller ones, and what looked like eggs.

            “You got lucky,” Don murmured upon seeing what had been a good sized nest.

            “Note to self; do not stick hands into dark crevices,” Nicco muttered in return, his eyes on the dead snakes.

            Sure that the snakes had been eradicated, the duo set to widening the opening in the hill.  Despite having a breeze it soon grew warm and a layer of dirt settled on their damp skin.  Periodically Don would examine the stones that they shoved aside, but none of them showed the conical markings indicative of Kimberlite.

            He did however find a few scattered diamonds beneath the dead snakes when he and Nicco tossed their remains out of the way.

            “I think the rain entered the hill from somewhere higher,” Don said, using his flashlight to examine the interior of the fissure as he stood inside of it.  “It filled up this small space and then the weight of the water punched through the spot that was weakened by the roots of that bush. The Kimberlite is in here because some of it got carried out by the water. I’ll bet the snakes have been moving through here for a while and have probably dislodged some of the stones too.”

            As Don’s light played around the small space, a flash of something caught his eye.  Moving the light slowly along the base of the rock wall to his left, Don saw it again.

            It only took two steps for him to reach the area and it was just wide enough for him to squat down without scraping his shoulders against the walls.  With a small pen knife he poked at the spot where he’d seen something shining and managed to break off a palm sized chunk of rock.

            Backing out of the fissure, Don stepped into the sun and held the rock up for Nicco to see.  Embedded in it were two fair sized diamonds.

            “I’d say we’ve found the Kimberlite,” Don said, eyes bright as he studied the stone.

            “Damn Donny, you’ve got a natural gift for exploration,” Nicco said, accepting the stone when Don offered it to him.  “I’m not sure if Mase would have done as well.”

            “Spend most of your life scavenging for things and it gets to be second nature,” Don told him, stretching to loosen stiff joints and then grimacing slightly.

            Nicco looked up from the diamond and asked with a hint of amusement in his voice, “Having a problem?”

            Don didn’t fail to notice the smirk on his lover’s face and knew exactly what Nicco was alluding to. “I should have raided your medical kit for some aspirin,” he admitted wryly.

            “I’ll go down and get you some now,” Nicco said quickly, all hints of teasing gone from his voice.

            “I can get it myself,” Don said, touched by Nicco’s show of concern.

            “You’re hurting,” Nicco said, reaching out to cup Don’s face. “I’ll be back in a flash. Don’t go into the opening while I’m gone.”

            Don nodded and watched as Nicco scurried down the hill. For just a moment he thought his heart might burst from the sheer joy he felt at knowing that Nicco was a part of his life. Taking a deep breath in order to return his focus to the job at hand, Don spent some time examining the area surrounding the fissure, paying particular attention to the ground that rose up on all sides of it.

            When Nicco returned with some medicine for Don’s pain he found the genius using the shovel to cut small holes into different areas of the ground outside of the fissure. Handing Don some pills and the canteen, Nicco’s eyes swept across the turtle’s handy work, noting how Don had carefully placed each shovel full of dirt next to the hole it was extracted from.

            “Do you see it?” Don asked after swallowing the pills.

            Nicco nodded, pointing at a pair of holes that were near each other. “The dirt from those has a different look to it.”

            “The darker blue-black coloring is indicative of Kimberlite,” Don said. “The loose diamonds we found were alluvial, diamonds that were worked loose from the Kimberlite by the water washing over the source stone and eroding it so that only the diamonds flowed downstream.”

            “We can carry a lot more loose diamonds than ones still embedded in Kimberlite, Donny,” Nicco said.

            “True, but alluvial diamonds are usually spread out over a larger geographic area,” Don told him. “It will take forever to find enough of them to fill your backpack. The Kimberlite is deep inside the fissure, which is what made me try the back side of the opening. I think we can get at the primary source by digging where the darker dirt is.”

            Picking the shovel up, Nicco said, “We’ve only got one shovel, so we’ll take turns with the digging. I’ll go first to give your aspirin time to kick in.”

            When Nicco winked at him as he started to dig, Don knew he was being teased again, but he didn’t mind. There was absolutely nothing about the pain he was in that he regretted.

            It was late afternoon when they hit a large mass of igneous rock. Using Nicco’s rock hammer, Don broke a chunk of the rock loose and examined it, finding that it contained a heavy deposit of diamonds.

            “This is amazing,” Don said excitedly. “Usually Kimberlite produces intermittent deposits of diamonds at best, but this cache is heavily laden with diamonds. It won’t take long for us to break off all that we can carry.”

            “Do you want to stop and get something to eat?” Nicco asked. “We skipped lunch.”

            Don was already chipping away at another likely looking section of Kimberlite and shook his head. “You go; I’m too excited to take a break.”

            Nicco watched him for a few minutes, saying nothing. Feeling his lover’s eyes on him, Don finally looked up. “What?”

            “Sometimes when Mase is working on a project he forgets to eat and sleep. Usually I have to drag him away just to get him to do both of those things.” Nicco snorted, his humor evident. “Don’t think I won’t do that to you too if need be.”

            “I’ll quit at dinnertime, I promise,” Don said, yanking another chunk of rock free and tossing it to Nicco. With a sly look, he added, “I’m sure you can think of some incentive to get me into bed that’s better than resorting to violence.”

            Nicco’s mouth dropped open as he stared at Don, and then he burst out laughing. “You really are a fast learner. Let’s do this together then; we’ll worry about food and _other_ things later.”

            Taking his truncheon hachiwari from his belt, Nicco used the blunt end to leverage a piece of rock loose and then turned to toss it next to the two they’d already collected.

            Right at that moment the ground started to bounce under their feet.

            The movement stopped before either Nicco or Don had a chance to react. Straightening up, they both stepped back and looked around them, seeing that a few larger stones near the entrance to the fissure had rolled downhill, but other than that nothing in the landscape had changed.

            “What was that?” Nicco asked in a low voice.

            Don frowned. “This area must be geologically unstable. It’s possible that the magma that forced this Kimberlite deposit up from the planet’s core is still very active just underneath the strata.”

            “Magma means lava, right?” Nicco shifted uncomfortably and looked down at the ground. “How far underneath?”

            “It’s hard to say for certain,” Don answered, “but judging from the size of these hills, it’s pretty far down there. We’ll have plenty of warning before any lava punches its way through to the surface.”

            “I’ll feel better about that if we don’t remain in this vicinity for much longer,” Nicco said. “I’d rather try to outrun wild boars than burning lava any day.”

            “I’ll second that,” Don said, quickly returning to work.

            Fortunately the Kimberlite was slightly porous and easily broken. The sun was just setting when the pair of turtles decided that they’d mined all of the stones they could possibly carry.

            Leaving the pile of diamond encrusted Kimberlite where it lay, Nicco and Don walked slowly back to their camp. They were tired, hungry, and dirty but both felt an immense sense of accomplishment at having finished what they set out to do.

            Don went immediately to their fire pit and stoked it back to life, glad that early in the day Nicco had the forethought to replenish the wood. He had just started to clean the last of their beet roots when Nicco announced, “I am not eating roots again.”

            Pausing to look up, Don asked, “Then what are you going to eat? We haven’t had anything since breakfast and you have to be as hungry as I am.”

            “Let me borrow your staff,” Nicco said.

            Standing slowly, Don pulled his bo and handed it to Nicco. With a puzzled expression, he watched his lover set one end of the staff on the ground as he tied the sharper of his two hachiwari’s to the other end. Lifting the staff, Nicco tested the weight, shaking the end to ensure the blade was secure.

            “I’m going hunting,” Nicco told him, stating the obvious. “Get a spit ready, we’re eating meat tonight.”

            “It’s dark,” Don said worriedly. “You’re just as likely to be something else’s meal.”

            Nicco chuckled. “If I don’t come back, eat the roots and keep the diamonds.”

            Don placed his hands on his hips and raised an eye ridge saucily. “You can just bet I will. I’ll add an ‘I told you so’ while I’m at it.”

            Nicco smiled at him reassuringly. “I’ll be careful. If I don’t find anything in twenty minutes then I’ll give up.”

            He didn’t give Donatello time to say anything more, disappearing into the darkness beyond their camp fire. For such a big guy, Nicco moved almost as silently as a ninja and Don felt rather proud of that fact.

            Although Don had no idea what Nicco thought he’d hunt out there, he went ahead and set up the spit. They’d seen no animals other than the furry creature that had stalked them the day before, but Don had a feeling that Nicco would not return empty handed.

            With the cooking apparatus in place, Don picked up the canteen and their cooking pot and set out for the catch basin in order to fill both with fresh water.

            As he neared the spot, Don immediately sensed that something had changed. The air smelt of water and as he drew closer, he saw the moon reflected back at him from what had once been dry ground.

            A large area was now covered in water, wisps of steam rising in tendrils from its surface. Walking just to the edge, Don squatted down to examine the new phenomenon.

            The water was crystal clear and Don could see the hard packed ground under it. There was no odor other than the clean scent of good water, so Don gingerly placed the tip of his finger against the surface and discovered that the water was quite warm.

            Standing again, Don looked around and saw that the catch basin had cracked open and the heated water was pouring out of it. He realized that the earlier tremor must have agitated an underground hot spring and the steam had probably broken through to the surface, bringing the water bubbling up behind it.

            Don stepped into the pool and carefully walked out towards the center. The water felt amazingly good on his feet, the warmth seeping into and soothing the soreness in them.

            At the pool’s center Don found that the water was only knee high. With a wide grin, he scooped up enough water to fill his two containers and then returned to the camp.

            He’d just placed the pot filled with beet roots at the edge of the fire to cook when he heard Nicco whistling a tune. Don turned his head and saw the large turtle walking towards him, eyes twinkling as he displayed a pair of creatures that looked very much like a cross between a jackrabbit and a ground hog.

            Amazed, Don said, “I never saw any hint of those things while we were digging. Not even the ground burrows they probably live in.”

            Nicco handed Don’s bo staff to him and then looked the creatures over. “Me either, but they’re out there. The holes are really small and well hidden. These guys were all over the place. It’s funny; they saw me coming and headed for the holes but then kept shying away from them, like something was already inside. I’m going to clean them over by the brambles so they don’t stink up the place.”

            He turned away to take care of that task and Don thought about the creature’s strange behavior. It was very possible that the heated water that had formed the new pool had also risen to a level high enough to flood their underground homes.

            Nicco had the creatures cleaned and gutted in no time and Don placed them on the spit to cook. Once they were in place, Don retrieved the bar of soap from the first aid kit, grabbed their cleaning rag, and picked up one of their cups.

            Turning to look at Nicco and smiling invitingly, Don said, “I have a surprise for you. Come with me.”

            Don’s seductive expression made Nicco shoot to his feet, jogging to catch up to the younger turtle. When Nicco spotted the new pool he slid to a stop with a gasp.

            “Where did that come from?” Nicco asked.

            Don stripped quickly and walked out into the center of the pool, lifting a finger to beckon to Nicco. Without any further hesitation, Nicco dropped his weapons and belt on the ground and waded out to where Don was waiting.

            “The quake widened an opening in the ground and the heated water poured out,” Don said, slowly sitting down in the water. Reaching up, he caught Nicco’s hand and tugged, bringing his lover into the pool with him.

            Using the cup, Don scooped up the warm water and slowly poured it across Nicco’s shoulders and chest.   Their eyes were locked together as Don worked the soap into the cleaning cloth and then leaned forward to rub it all over Nicco’s wet skin. After soaping a section of Nicco’s body, Don would then rinse him off.

            When his front was clean, Nicco took the cloth from Don and took his time removing the day’s grime from his young lover’s form. The warm water eased aching muscles and took the sting from the various cuts and scrapes that littered their bodies.

            Taking their time, they proceeded to cleanse one another’s carapace, paying particular attention to the grooves. Each cascade of water was like an erotic caress as it trickled over Don’s body and by the time Nicco had gotten to the bottom edge of Don’s shell, the smaller turtle was panting with need.

            Turning to face Nicco, Don crawled over his outstretched legs and straddled Nicco’s hips, sensuously grinding his lower half against his lovers. Nicco grasped Don’s butt cheeks and squeezed them, churring as the younger turtle began to arouse him. Don moaned, leaning forward to press his lips to Nicco’s and was soon immersed in a deep kiss.

            “Maybe we should wait until all of the soreness from last night is gone,” Nicco whispered against Don’s mouth.

            “It _is_ gone,” Don responded, gasping as Nicco’s erection slid into the open and pressed up against his own. “I want it back.”

            In answer, one of Nicco’s fingers pushed against Don’s entrance and then slipped inside. Don’s churr was all the incentive Nicco needed to fully embed his finger inside his young lover’s ass and begin searching for that one very sensitive spot.

            When he found it Don’s entire body jerked. “Yes!” Don cried out and squirmed against Nicco’s hand, urging his lover to continue.

            “Donny,” Nicco groaned, grasping both of their cocks in one large hand and pumping them together. “Tell me what you want.”

            Don’s panting breaths were all he heard for a second and then Don rasped, “You.”

            As Nicco removed is finger from Don’s ass, the smaller turtle raised up onto his knees, reaching for Nicco’s cock. Relinquishing his rock hard shaft to Don, Nicco continued to stroke Don’s erection.

            Positioning his body over Nicco’s cock, Don sank onto it, slowly impaling himself as Nicco murmured encouragements. The warm water splashed around them when Don started moving, the water rolling in waves created by the young turtle’s up and down motion.

            Nicco watched his lover through hooded eyes, relishing every expression of pleasure that crossed Don’s face.

            The dark skies, the ethereal silence, and the heated water all combined to weave a sensuous cocoon around the pair of lovers. Heartbeats quickening, Don and Nicco climbed the heights of physical arousal together until both peaked at the exact same moment.

            “Donny!” Nicco exclaimed, his voice low and guttural as he climaxed.

            Don’s own keening moan ended in a high pitched whimper as his orgasm hit and he jerked against Nicco, overwhelmed by the twin sensations of his own release and the heat from Nicco’s essence as it filled him.

            Still seated on Nicco’s lap with his lover’s cock inside him, Don leaned forward while Nicco sat up to meet him halfway. Their foreheads touched, each gasping exhale painting their mate’s face as they waited to speak until they were no longer panting.

            Nicco was the first to manage words. “I love you, Donatello.”

            Don tipped his head forward enough to touch his lips to Nicco’s, pulling back to say, “I love you too, Niccolo.”

            Once more their mouths joined, their arms circling each other in a tight hold. For a few precious moments it felt as if they’d left their bodies and were floating, their souls merging into one.

            Necessity pulled them down again, as did the far off sound of a predator howling. Separating slowly, they helped each other stand and then walked out of the pool, collecting their things before returning to the camp.

            Finding that the meat and beet roots were ready to eat, Nicco and Don settled down comfortably next to each other to enjoy their repast.

            Neither spoke for a time until Nicco finally sighed deeply and brought up the subject that weighed on both of their minds.

            “This is probably our last night together here,” Nicco said quietly.

            Don chewed a bite of meat before saying, “I know. We’re going to pack the rocks in the morning and head for the artifact. There’s no reason to stay longer.”

            Nicco stared at him, eyes bright and speculative. “Actually there is. This wouldn’t be a bad life you know. There’s food and water and good safe places to build shelters. Time doesn’t work the same once you’ve been moved by the artifact from your home base. Years here for us might only be seconds to our families.”

            “I’m a scientist, Nicco,” Don said. “I can’t make a decision like that based on a theory. As much as I’d like to say that’s the solution to our problem, I can’t. Every dimension is different and my brothers might already be looking for me. The thing I told you about; I can’t let that happen to my family.”

            Just for a moment their gazes remained locked, both battling the desire to simply give in to Nicco’s whim and stay where they were. Don wished with all his might that he could be certain his absence wouldn’t be noticed but his logical mind told him that time didn’t actually stop in the puzzle box, it only slowed down.

            “You know I wouldn’t ask you to do that to your family, don’t you?” Nicco asked softly. “I think they probably need you almost as much as I do.”

            Suddenly Don was no longer hungry for food; all he wanted to do was spend every possible moment as close to Nicco as he could get. When he set his food aside, Nicco seemed to understand.

            “Help me stoke the fire so nothing is tempted to try and get the leftovers,” Nicco said, standing and offering Don a hand up.

            With the camp settled for the night, the pair crawled into the tent, setting their gear just inside the entrance. Nicco stretched out on comfortably on his side and held his arms out to Don, who pulled the blanket up and scooted into his lover’s embrace.

            Don turned his face up, offering his mouth to Nicco, who kissed him deeply yet gently. They were both very tired and when the kiss broke, neither tried for anything more.

            Although he desperately wanted to sleep, Don only pretended to do so, waiting until Nicco was breathing rhythmically. Afraid that this would be his last night with Nicco, Don fought to stay awake in order to memorize Nicco’s face. In the dim light he studied every inch of skin until it was imprinted on his brain and only then did Don allow sleep to overtake him.

            Hours later Don woke. Now familiar with the nuances of the planet’s nighttime progression, Don knew that it was very early morning.

            Nicco stirred slightly and then his deep voice whispered against Don’s ear, “Something woke you too?”

            Don couldn’t help the shudder of delight that ran over his body as Nicco spoke. Taking a breath to calm the dizzying pleasure, he said, “I just didn’t want to sleep away our entire last night together.”

            “Neither did I,” Nicco said, pulling Don against him. “I want to hold you close and feel your body against mine. I never want to forget that feeling.”

            “Make love to me,” Don whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to Nicco’s collar bone.

            Nicco gasped and one of his hands slid along Don’s exposed side to his hip, squeezing it lightly. “It’s too soon, I don’t want to hurt you,” he said quietly.

            Don brought his mouth close to Nicco’s, making sure that his lover was looking directly into his eyes. “It will hurt me more not to be with you one more time.”

            They made love slowly, taking the time to learn each other’s bodies and changing positions frequently. Neither wanted it to end too soon so they drew out the experience for as long as they could, until they couldn’t hold back any longer and peaked.

            Thoroughly sated, the pair fell into an exhausted sleep, their bodies still as close together as they could manage.

            By the time they made it out of the tent the next morning the sun had already touched the sky. While Don warmed the leftover meat, Nicco emptied his backpack into the tent, taking the blanket out before securing the tent flap. The only things he kept were the first aid kit which he shoved into a small outer pocket on the backpack, and the canteen and collapsible cups that could be snapped onto straps.

            As they ate, Don eyed the blanket and said, “I can attach my pads to that blanket to turn it into a backpack for me to carry. The weight will be easier to manage that way and still leave us both hands free.”

            “You’ve got the spirit of an adventurer, Donny,” Nicco told him with a smile.

            Don returned the smile. “You did say I had spunk when we first met.”

            “I’m so often right,” Nicco said without the slightest hint of modesty.

            “You also said you weren’t going to babysit me,” Don pointed out humorously, “and then I saved your life.”

            “I saved yours a couple of times,” Nicco said. “But hey, who’s counting?”

            “Apparently you are,” Don said, chuckling as he smothered the fire.

            Don took a last sentimental look at the tent before following Nicco up the hill to where they’d left the Kimberlite. Together they packed all they could into Nicco’s backpack and then after Don fastened his leather pads to the blanket, they filled and tied it shut.

            Fortunately the porous nature of the rock made it lightweight enough so that it wasn’t overly burdensome once they began to carry the packs. Before setting out for the artifact, the pair headed for the pool so that they could refill the canteen.

            When they neared it Donatello saw right away that something was wrong. Not only was it much bigger than it had been the night before, there was a lot more steam rising from it.

            Don bent down and cautiously touched the water, finding that it was extremely hot.

            “This is not good,” Don said. “The water shouldn’t be this hot; it’s only been a few hours since we bathed in it.”

            “What does that mean?” Nicco asked.

            Don looked all around them, his eyes darting from one rocky formation to another, each time noting fresh upheavals in dirt and rock alike.

            “It means we need to get out of this area as fast as we can,” Don said. “I thought that the quake pushed a warm water pool up to the surface but that isn’t what happened. The underground reservoir is being heated by the same thing that’s causing the quakes.”

            “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Nicco asked, his expression showing alarm.

            “If we’d been a day later your diamonds wouldn’t have been here anymore,” Don said, moving away from the pond. “But then we probably wouldn’t be in any position to care.”

            Although they were low on drinkable water, both Nicco and Don took off at a fast lope. Getting out of the vicinity of the earthquake zone was their first priority, even if it meant becoming overheated.

            Their first hint that something was amiss came in the form of a rabbit creature darting across their path. Two more quickly followed; their eyes wide with fear.

            Don glanced over at Nicco who was scanning the terrain for some predator that might have caused the animals to come out during the day. There was absolutely nothing in sight and Nicco shook his head, his brow furrowed.

            A minute later a deep rumbling sound struck their ears and more of the small animals appeared, all running in multiple directions at once. Accompanying the rumbling was the keening cry of numerous nocturnal predators, awakened from their daytime slumber by something that had frightened them.

            “Nicco . . . .” Don began with alarm.

            It was all he managed to say as the ground started to move. Unlike the first minor tremor they’d experienced, this quake was intensely violent.

            Anything not attached to the ground bounced into the air, including the pair of turtles. Dust rose up all around them, larger rocks rolling from side to side with the shifting of the earth. Don flung his arms wide as he tried to maintain his balance, a feat that was hard to accomplish since the ground seemed to roll beneath his feet.

            Another more sinister cracking noise joined the rumbling and before either turtle could react, a jagged trench opened up to tear the ground apart, steam rising from its depths.

            Standing directly in its path, Don couldn’t move in time and the earth disappeared from under him. With a shout, Don plummeted downwards.

TBC…………


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3,452 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.  
> Rating will vary by chapter, part 17 is rated PG-13  
> Warning: Contains what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read.  
> **Hang onto your seats; you're about to meet Masolino!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~This lovely preview image was created by the incomparable turtlescribbles from DeviantArt  
> 

            When he felt the ground give way beneath him, Don grabbed for the rim of the newly opened chasm as he shot past it. His fingers caught the dry earth but it crumpled under his weight.

            Seeing his mate fall, Nicco threw himself down, landing heavily on his plastron as he reached for Don. His hand closed around Don’s wrist but the younger turtle’s momentum jerked Nicco’s body forward, causing him to slide towards the chasm.

            With nothing to hold onto, Nicco whipped out his hachiwari and buried the blade in the ground, gripping the handle as tightly as he could. In the abrupt stop Nicco almost lost his hold on his mate’s wrist, but Don swiftly latched on to Nicco’s arm with his free hand.

            The ground finally stopped shaking and Don swung his feet forward, digging his toes into the side of the chasm.

            “Don’t let go,” Don called up to Nicco. “I’m going to climb up to you.”

            “I’ll never let go of you, Donny,” Nicco replied, straining his muscles in order to maintain his position. “Just do me a favor and climb fast.”

            Don shifted his grip on Nicco’s arm and started to scale the chasm wall, well aware that another quake could hit at any moment. He began to feel heat rising up from below him and tendrils of smoke soon followed.

            Planting his feet firmly against the earthen wall, Don said, “On the count of three let go. One . . . two . . . three!”

            As Nicco’s hand opened Don sprang upwards, worrying less about form and more about clearing the fragile clumps of dirt at the edges of the long trench. He landed on the ground plastron first, crawling away from the sheer drop off as fast as he could.

            Nicco saw Don’s escape and tore his hachiwari out of the ground, rolling over and up to his feet in a single movement.

            Breathing hard, Don turned onto his carapace, the makeshift pack on his shell pushing him into a half seated position. He let out a sigh of relief upon seeing Nicco’s approach.

            “You know what?” Don asked, trying to catch his breath. “We need to get out of here.”

            Nicco chuckled lightly as he helped Don to his feet. “You think?”

            His rhetorical question was punctuated by a rumbling sound from deep below them. The pair looked at one another and then took off running.

            “How far is it?” Don asked, keeping pace with Nicco.

            “About ten miles,” Nicco answered. “It’s sitting in a rocky area; not much soil and no vegetation.”

            “Let’s hope it’s still there,” Don said grimly, glancing back at the trench. Ten miles wasn’t all that far considering the power of the seismic disturbances they were experiencing.

            A little less than thirty minutes later Don started to see great slabs of rock jutting up from the ground. Nicco slowed down when he reached a grouping of them that seemed to form a gigantic staircase. Jumping from stone to stone, Nicco led the way upwards between two hills that appeared to have been formed entirely of rock.

            Don recognized the area as the one Nicco had shown him before they’d continued on to search for the diamonds. It wasn’t long before Don saw an enormous flat slab of stone sticking out of what looked like a manufactured rock formation and knew it was the structure he’d seen from a distance.

            The stair steps ended and Don noticed that the flat slab was actually part of the entrance into a dark opening in the rock. Nicco walked directly towards it, hesitating only long enough for Don to come up next to him.

            “We’ll need your flashlight for the first forty yards,” Nicco said. “After that natural light illuminates the artifact.”

            Don saw immediately why the flashlight was needed. The ground underfoot wasn’t smooth; whoever had created the pathway appeared to have chipped their way through solid stone. A misstep would easily leave them with a sliced open foot or a broken ankle.

            The ceiling was also low enough that Don had to keep his head down and it was necessary for Nicco to walk in a stooped position. When the entryway finally opened into a cavernous chamber the light filtering in from above made Don’s flashlight unnecessary and he tucked it away.

            There was a dusty smell to the air and loose rocks lay strewn about the floor, appearing out of place in the chamber. Looking up, Don could see where chunks had recently fallen from the walls and ceiling.

            Nicco was ahead of him and Don’s examination of the chamber was interrupted when he heard the larger turtle exclaim, “Oh crap!”

            Don rushed forward, his eyes darting from Nicco to a platform upon which sat an enormous puzzle box, an exact duplicate of the one he’d found on the wasp world. With a sinking heart, Don saw what had upset Nicco.

            One of the quakes had split the rock that the platform sat on. The platform had tilted towards the opening and a large section had broken loose. This in turn had caused the artifact to tip to one side and it was now precariously perched on what remained of the platform. To make matters worse, stones from above had fallen around it, some of them sitting up against the artifact itself.

            Several thoughts and accompanying emotions entered Don’s head all at once; sadness that he couldn’t go home and that his brothers would suffer, joy that he didn’t have to be separated from Nicco, and fear at the possibility they’d be killed by a burgeoning volcano.

            It was only a matter of about a minute for all of that to flash through Don’s mind and then the analytical part of his brain took over.

            Walking past the still stricken Nicco, Don said, “Come on, let’s assess the damage. We might be able to get it working.”

            “Look at it,” Nicco said, lifting his hand to indicate the artifact. “It’s lying on its side!”

            “It’s tilted,” Don said, correcting him. “There’s a chance it’s still functional. Help me move these stones away from the artifact but be careful not to touch it.”

            Having a task to do snapped Nicco out of his paralysis and he moved up to the platform with Don. Together they rolled the stones away from the artifact and cleared a number of them from the platform as well.

            With the stones out of the way, Don could walk all of the way around the artifact. When he reached the side that had lifted partway off of the platform he saw that something between the artifact and the platform was glowing.

            Squatting next to it, Don realized that there was a hidden compartment in the platform itself. Inside was a stack of crystal rods, all of various sizes, but the one thing they had in common was their shape. Each one looked exactly like the crystal protrusions that popped out of April’s artifact whenever it was activated.

            Excited by his find, Don reached into the compartment and selected a handful of the smaller crystal rods. Standing, he examined them, thinking that they bore a resemblance to the Y’Lyntian crystals that were embedded in the columns throughout the lair.

            “What have you found?” Nicco asked, walking over to join Don.

            Holding one of the rods up for Nicco to see, Don said, “I’m sure these crystal rods provide the power to the artifacts. There are different sizes and these small ones are no doubt meant for the hand held puzzle boxes you and I have.”

            “I don’t think power is the problem with this artifact,” Nicco said. “Those earthquakes haven’t done us any favors. There is no way we’re going to be able to turn the lower dial very far, it’s stuck.”

            Don looked at the setting and with a deep sigh said, “The current coordinates aren’t even close to the ones I need in order to make it back to my world.”

            Nicco’s eyes lit up and he turned so that he was standing in front of Don. “They’re close to mine,” he said. “The jolt it took must have shaken it off the last setting, which was the one that sent Mase and I back home. I don’t know if it has to be level to work, but if we push hard enough, we can align the settings that form the coordinates to my world.”

            Taking a minute to consider his options, which Don had to admit were few, he said, “We’ll both go to your world. We don’t have time to try and level the artifact and even if we did, there’s no guarantee it wouldn’t stick if we tried to turn it too much. There’s a good chance that kind of attempt would leave us both stranded here or get us sent to who knows where.”

            Nicco reached out to cup Don’s chin. “If my artifact is busted, you’ll be stuck in my dimension,” he said softly.

            “I know,” Don said, his eyes fixed on Nicco’s. “I’ll deal with that if it happens. This is really our only logical choice.” Lifting the crystals, he added, “Maybe these will prove useful for fixing the artifact if it _is_ broken. I’ll bet there are hidden compartments containing spare parts under each of the large artifacts. I mean, if I created something like this I’d want to be able to repair it no matter where I was.”

            As Don stuffed the crystals into his belt, Nicco told him, “You are one resourceful little ninja.”

            Don grinned. “If you call me ‘little ninja’ in front of your brother I’m going to slug you.”

            Chuckling, Nicco pulled Don into a tight embrace and pressed a deep, lingering kiss to his mouth. “I’ll call you ‘my ninja’,” he promised as they separated.

            A faint rumbling sound reminded the pair that they were under a time constraint. They both moved around to the low side of the artifact and Nicco said, “We have to align that symbol with this one.” He pointed first at a marking on the lower dial and then to one on the smaller dial on top.

            “Grab hold and let’s do this,” Don said, placing his palms flat against the artifact and bracing his legs.

            Nicco chose a spot a couple of feet away and together they began to push against the artifact. For a moment nothing happened and Don had just begun to worry that it was immovable when he felt an almost imperceptible shifting of the dial.

            “It’s moving!” Don called out. “Push a little harder but let’s be careful that we don’t overshoot the mark.”

            Inch by inch the dial started to spin. With the amount of resistance they were experiencing, Don knew that this artifact was done for; no one would ever be able to use it for dimensional travel ever again.

            They finally turned the dial enough so that the required symbols were in alignment. Stepping back, Nicco and Don watched as the puzzle box began to glow. Nicco reached over to grab Don’s hand just as the crystal rods popped out of the sides of the artifact and then a blinding light enveloped the both of them.

            The power of the shifting dimensional rift yanked their hands apart, but Don could still see Nicco’s form as it elongated and shot sideways. Though it wasn’t his first time flying through a dimensional wormhole, the sheer force of the experience tore a cry from Don’s throat.

            Then the air around him changed and Don plunged through a swirling vortex, freefalling several feet before hitting a padded surface.

            Groaning as he waited for his head to stop spinning, Don immediately tried to locate Nicco. To his immense relief, the larger turtle lay next to him and was starting to push himself upright.

            A flash of Kashmir green coming through an open doorway caught the corner of Don’s eye.

            “Ha ha, I found it Nicco! I told you it wouldn’t take me a second; I always know where I put stuff, well mostly I always know where I put stuff. Now we can go . . . .”

            The fast talking turtle abruptly stopped and stared at the two who were still sprawled out on the floor. Nicco gained his feet first and reached a hand out to help Don stand.

            “You left without me, didn’t you? Darn it Nicco, I told you to wait. Wow, who is this? What happened to you? How long were you gone? Did you find the diamonds? Where’s the cube? I’ve got the rest of our gear; maybe we should go right . . . .”

            “Mase, shut up,” Nicco said good-naturedly. “I don’t know why you ask a million questions if you aren’t going to give me time to answer even one of them.”

            “I ask them as I think them so I don’t forget any,” Mase said, walking right up to Donatello. “You found another turtle!”

            “Mase, meet Donatello. Donatello, this is my brother Masolino,” Nicco said with a cheeky grin.

            “It’s nice to meet you Mase,” Don said, shaking the other turtle’s hand.

            “This is amazing! Donatello. Were you exploring too? Is that how you met?” Mase lifted Don’s hand up near his eyes and began studying it. “He’s exactly like us! I’d love to take some samples; maybe blood, tissue, oh wait, a brain scan would be fantastic!”

            “Mase, focus,” Nicco admonished his brother, helping Don remove his makeshift pack and dropping it on the floor. “I didn’t activate the artifact, it opened by itself. Don was in his dimension examining the puzzle box he owns and somehow they went off simultaneously. We both got pulled into the diamond world.”

            “I believe it happened because of the fact that two identical artifacts and two similar biological masses were touching the puzzle boxes at the exact same moment,” Don said. “The artifacts are probably joined in some manner and since their basic function is to transport living tissue the two boxes communicated with each other and somehow computed that Nicco and I belonged in the same physical space. It then grabbed us and sent us to the coordinates that had most recently been set; the diamond world.”

            Mase’s eyes sparkled with excitement and Don couldn’t help but notice the unique color Nicco had described to him; a smoky gray outlined with touches of sky blue.

            “Yes, that makes perfect sense. Consider that the puzzle box had been used recently to transport two turtles – Nicco and I – and then take into account the probability that the devices all have residual memory functions. The last recorded operation would have said they’d sent two turtles to the same dimension, but here were two turtles in separate dimensions. The programming would demand that . . . .”

            “The artifact correct its mistake!” Don finished, feeling the same excitement that had gripped Mase.

            Nicco ignored the two brainy turtles as he looked around for their puzzle box. Spotting it lying in a corner, he tossed his backpack to the side and retrieved the artifact.

            Holding it gingerly, Nicco placed it on one of the work benches that were built into the wall and turned to look at Don and Mase.

            “We need to be careful messing with this thing. I don’t know what kind of shape it’s in, but the last thing we need is for it to activate by itself again. Mase, the diamond world dimension needs to go on the no travel list; the artifact there is busted,” Nicco said.

            “How did that happen? What about the diamonds, were you able to find any? There has to be a way to carry the small artifact with you when you travel, why else would someone create a device that’s so obviously meant to be hand held? Wait, if the device self-activated, where did it drop the two of you? Did you land in the same place? Were you in the same spot where we got dropped the first time? If I could just swab the inside of your mouth really fast Don, I can get started running a DNA test and . . . .” As he talked, Mase darted around the room, opening cabinets as though searching for something.

            In a loud voice, Nicco called out, “Masolino, my mate is not your experiment.”

            That stopped Mase in his tracks. His mouth dropped open as he turned to look at his brother, one hand still hanging onto the knob of a cabinet.

            “Mate? You two are . . . ?” Mase blinked and then flew across the room towards Don, flinging his arms around the startled turtle, then lifting and spinning him.

            “Mase, put him down!” Nicco insisted, grabbing his brother’s shoulder.

            “As soon as I saw him I thought ‘damn, he’s attractive’,” Mase proclaimed, releasing Don who stepped back as he tried to catch his breath. “In the back of my mind I was wondering why you brought him home with you and now I know. Holy crap Nicco, you finally found someone! Wait until dad finds out. Wait until I tell Corius. This is so fantastic! It’s better than diamonds. He’s smart too. Hey, can I get you to do an intelligence test? I’ll bet you score off the charts. You carry a bo staff! Does that mean you can fight? Did you and Nicco fight? He can be overbearing sometimes and . . . .”

            “Mase, focus!” Nicco said once more, placing an arm around Don. “Will you please put a sock in it? Yes, Don is better than diamonds, but we found those too. Why don’t you unpack the two bags over there and let Don and I get cleaned up before you ask any more questions you don’t intend to give anyone time to answer?”

            “Diamonds! Damn, I’ll get right on that. Are you going to shower together? Should I turn up some music really loud so that I can’t hear any sounds coming from your bathroom?” Mase asked, his mouth spreading into a wide and mischievous grin.

            “Jerk,” Nicco growled at his brother, the underlying humor obvious in his voice as he led Donatello from the room.

            The area they’d been in was obviously set up as a transportation space; the padding on the floor placed there to soften the usually rough landings one got when using the artifact. Beyond that room was an even larger space, a section containing shelving covered in camping, climbing, and hunting gear. The remainder of the space was devoted to Mase’s lab, the area crammed with the kind of equipment that made Don salivate.

            Nicco steered Don towards a set of stairs and the younger turtle realized that they were in a basement.

            “Well, that was Mase,” Nicco said with a chuckle.

            “He’s very . . . unique,” Don replied, his head still buzzing from meeting the energetic turtle.

            “Now you know why I didn’t try to describe him to you,” Nicco said. “He’s more of an experience.”

            At the top of the stairs Don saw that there was a thick metal door. Nicco tapped a code into a key pad set in the wall next to the door and then turned the large wheel in its center in order to open the door.

            “Heavy security,” Don noted, stepping into a long hallway.

            Nicco pulled the door closed behind them, tugging on it until there was an audible click. “We don’t want anyone just strolling down there,” Nicco said. “There’s a retinal scanning device on this side along with the key pad. I’ll get Mase to program it so that you’ll be able to open the door too. Right now only Mase, Corius, and I can get down into the basement. My dad doesn’t even go there.”

            “Does your father know about the artifact?” Don asked.

            “Yes and before you ask, it does bother him that Mase and I travel through it,” Nicco answered. “He told us of his concerns long ago, but he doesn’t interfere in our decisions. Dad is pretty special. After we get cleaned up, I’m going to take you to meet him.”

            They had started down the hallway but now Don stopped, his eyes wide as he stared at Nicco. “I’m going to meet your father?”

            “Buck up little ninja,” Nicco said, his tone lightly teasing. “He’ll love you almost as much as I do. Trust me.”

            Taking Don’s hand, Nicco squeezed it reassuringly and Don couldn’t help but believe him. Don had come to learn that trusting Nicco was never a bad bet.

TBC………………


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3,798 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.  
> Rating will vary by chapter, part 18 is rated R  
> Warning: Contains what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read.

            The clean, warm water in Nicco’s shower felt damn good after so many days without that small luxury. Don and Nicco showered together, scrubbing each other’s carapace and indulging themselves in the love making that Mase had teased his brother about.

            Pressed against Nicco, the older turtle’s arms wrapped around him and their mouths meeting in a passionate kiss, Don forgot his earlier apprehension. With the water raining down on them, Nicco pushed Don against the tiled wall, winding his hands beneath the smaller turtle’s buttocks to lift Don onto his erection.

            There was an unbridled ecstasy in their coupling, each wringing the ultimate high from the other. Don experienced a sudden surge of joy at the knowledge that he could share so much of who he was with another being.

            He had been a little self-conscious about being so physical with his lover when he’d only just stepped foot into Nicco’s home. Afterwards he understood part of the reason Nicco had ravished him in the shower; Don felt more relaxed and not nearly as anxious at the prospect of meeting Nicco’s father.

            Stripped of his gear, Don felt very naked until Nicco gave him a pair of pants to wear. The style was similar to a Japanese Hakama and Nicco explained he preferred the fit because it accommodated both his shell and his tail. Don had to admit that Nicco looked very handsome in the pants that he wore.

            “We don’t wear anything else around the house,” Nicco explained as he looked Don over approvingly. “Dad doesn’t have a lot of company and the only other person who lives here is the woman who takes care of him and the house. You’ll meet Annabelle at dinner; she’s also our cook.”

            Don had never in his life been nervous about meeting anyone but he could feel the butterflies flitting around inside his stomach as Nicco led him from the bedroom and up a third flight of stairs.

            “Your house is big,” Don said and almost bit his tongue at how silly that sounded.

            Nicco chuckled. “Dad acquired it long before he retired. Mase and I have bedrooms on the second floor; the top story is all dads. Besides his bedroom, he has a study and a lab of his own that he still works in from time to time.”

            Something clicked in Don’s head. “Oh right, you did tell me he was a scientist.”

            “He was a good one too,” Nicco said proudly. “We couldn’t have asked for a better father, especially considering how smart Mase is. Dad had to retire when his health started to fail. He’s confined to a wheelchair and uses a special lift to move between floors.”

            They were approaching a wide door and Nicco stopped in the hall just outside of what Don assumed was his father’s bedroom. “Wait here a minute while I go in to make sure dad isn’t having a nap. I’ll let him know I went on the last trip without Mase and that I met someone else who has one of the artifacts. Then I’ll come get you and make the introductions.”

            “Okay,” Don said in a small voice.

            Nicco wrapped his arms around Don and peered down into his face. “My dad will like you Donny,” he whispered against the smaller turtle’s mouth. “I knew you were special as soon as we met and he’s an even better judge of character than I am.”

            Don couldn’t help but smile at that and Nicco rewarded him with a quick kiss. Then he turned and tapped on the door, entering without waiting for a reply.

            Don stood to the side as Nicco stepped into his father’s room, the sound of soft music filtering out to the younger turtle. The closing of the door cut off the pleasant background of instrumentals and Don found himself alone.

            While he waited, Don looked at some pictures hanging on the walls. A couple of them were abstract paintings, their colors appealing to his eyes, and he noticed they were signed by Mase. The other pictures were actually photographs of Nicco and Mase which represented various periods in their lives.

            One of them showed a very youthful Niccolo in what Don assumed was his colonel’s uniform from the time he’d fought in the alien wars. Nicco’s expression was deeply serious, as though the world’s weight rested squarely on his shoulders alone. The look was so reminiscent to one his brother Leo got from time to time it caused Don a touch of sadness.

            Don noticed that there were no pictures of Nicco’s father on the wall and wondered if the man was one of those who disliked having his photo taken or if this hallway was designed as a shrine to the two mutant boys he’d raised.

            His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the bedroom door. Nicco stood there, a smile on his face as he held his hand out toward Don.

            Taking a deep breath, Don took the offered hand, pulling confidence from his lover’s firm grip. As he walked into the room, Nicco closed the door behind them.

            Nicco stopped a few feet in, saying nothing. Don looked at him curiously and then followed the other turtle’s gaze towards a darkened end of the room. He could just make out a seated figure before a ceiling fixture above Don’s head was clicked on, leaving Don blinking against the sudden glare.

            A very faint squeaking sound pulled Don’s attention back to what he assumed was Nicco’s father in his wheelchair. The man was coming towards them and a second later rolled into the light.

            Don gasped before he could catch himself. The man in the wheelchair was Baxter Stockman.

            “Remarkable,” Stockman said, his head tilted slightly to one side as he studied his son’s new friend.

            “Dad, this is Donatello,” Nicco said. “Donatello, my father Dr. Baxter Stockman.”

            _Niccolo Stockman._ It echoed through Don’s brain before he pulled himself together. This was not his Stockman of the crazed mind, perpetual greed, and immense ego. The frail man in the wheelchair had risked censure to raise two orphaned mutant turtles, had given them a good home, an education, and the skills to take care of themselves.

            “I’m so happy to meet you Dr. Stockman,” Don said, stepping forward to offer his hand.

            Dr. Stockman grasped it warmly, his eyes never leaving Don’s face. “My son gave me a very brief rundown on how you two wound up on that parallel world together. I would like to hear the entire story and if you’d care to share it, a run-down of your antecedents Donatello.”

            Don glanced over at Nicco who nodded. “We’ve got some time before dinner. Why don’t we go into the sitting room and get comfortable? It’s a long story.”

            Stockman released Don’s hand in order to manipulate the controls on his wheelchair. Leading the way through an arch, Nicco’s father waved his son and guest towards an arrangement of chairs and a sofa. Nicco indicated that Don should sit on the sofa and once he’d done so, Nicco sat down close to him.

            Pulling his wheelchair near the squat table that was in front of the sofa, Stockman pointed at the ornate bottle that sat in its center. “Nicco, would you please do the honors?” Looking at Don, he added, “This is an extremely fine Sherry.”

            Nicco poured out a glass and passed it over to his father. As he poured a second glass, Don told him, “I, uh, don’t really drink.”

            With a smile, Nicco placed the stem of the glass between his fingers. “It isn’t nearly as potent as the berries we ate. Sip it and savor the taste.”

            Don blushed lightly at the reminder of the fermented berries they’d eaten, the ones that had caused him to have his first true positive physical reaction to Nicco. He waited until Nicco took a sip from his own glass before trying the wine.

            Its dryness surprised him but he found it to be quite good. Nicco was watching him and grinned when he saw Don’s reaction to the drink.

            When Don looked over at Dr. Stockman, he saw that the man was staring at them, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth. Don immediately realized that Stockman was a scientist through and through, and therefore an excellent observer.

            “Niccolo, is there something you’d like to tell me?” Dr. Stockman asked.

            Now it was Nicco’s turn to blush, a sight that was so attractive it was all Don could do not to reach for him.

            Clearing his throat, Nicco said, “Don and I fell in love, dad. He’s my mate.”

            The hint of a smile on Stockman’s face blossomed into an expression of pure joy. “I had a feeling from the moment I saw him walk into the room. Congratulations you two. Donatello, you must truly enjoy a challenge.”

            “Dad!” Nicco protested.

            Now it was Don’s turn to chuckle. “I always have,” he agreed.

            “Thanks a lot,” Nicco said, placing a hand on Don’s knee.

            “Let’s hear the story before Annabelle calls us to dinner,” Stockman said, “otherwise you’ll be trying to tell it with Masolino interrupting every ten seconds to shoot fourteen questions at you.”

            Don touched the back of Nicco’s hand. “You start.”

            As Nicco began his part of the tale, Don sipped his Sherry, periodically inserting comments or answering questions. He tried not to appear to be staring, but Don’s eyes kept drifting back over to Dr. Stockman. The doctor’s counterpart in Don’s dimension was a deadly megalomaniac who counted the turtles as his worst enemies.

            In Nicco’s dimension, Stockman was a well-respected man of science, a hard-working and unselfish individual with a warm heart. Don wondered when and how the two men’s lives had taken such a drastic divergence.

            There was a fireplace in the room and Don noticed that the pictures on the mantle were of Stockman with his sons. One of the largest pictures, holding a prominent place on the mantle, was of a robe clad Stockman who had obviously just received his college degree. Standing with her arms around him and a proud smile on her face was the man’s mother.

            Don remembered that his Stockman had lost his mother at an early age. Could the difference between the two men be explained by the influence of a supportive and loving parent?

            Thinking about his own adopted father, Don believed he’d found his answer.

            When they’d completed the joint telling of their adventure, leaving out certain personal aspects of course, Don launched into the story of his life. Dr. Stockman leaned forward in his wheelchair to listen, giving Don his rapt attention and asking extremely intelligent questions as the turtle talked.

            When Don was finished, Stockman sat back in his chair and sighed. “Completely fascinating. It makes one’s head spin to think how the most subtle of things can have such a huge ripple effect.”

            Don glanced at the picture of Stockman and his mother and then back at the doctor. “If my brothers and I had developed into two turtles instead of four we might never have met April, I would never have experienced the artifact, and I wouldn’t have met Nicco.”

            “If my sons had been rescued from the ooze more quickly, I might have found myself raising four rambunctious turtles instead of two,” Stockman said, his smile filled with humor. “I don’t even want to imagine the headaches.”

            Nicco sat up straighter, grinning as he theatrically touched a hand to his chest and said, “Come on dad, you know I was a breeze to raise; it was Mase who caused you so many problems.”

            “Oh _no_ , you weren’t a bit of trouble,” Stockman said sarcastically. Laughing, he looked at Don. “Let me tell you about the time Nicco took twenty boxes of soap flakes and . . . .”

            A chime rang inside the room, interrupting the man.

            “Saved by the dinner bell,” Nicco said.

            As the trio existed Stockman’s sitting room, Don couldn’t help but be impressed by the loving and playful relationship between Nicco and his father. It was obvious from their interaction that their affection for one another was very deep and that they both had a great deal of respect for each other.

            In the hallway, Stockman turned towards the elevator while Nicco and Don took the stairs. Stockman was just emerging from the lift when the pair of turtles reached the ground floor.

            The living area of the main floor was quite large and flowed directly into the dining space, which was open to the big kitchen. Mase was in front of the stove, a shaker in his hand as he attempted to add some ingredient to a huge steaming pot.

            Before he could manage it, a small gray haired woman darted over from the center island where she’d been cutting vegetables and whacked the turtle on the back of his head with a wooden spoon.

            “Ouch!” Mase yelped, turning quickly and rubbing his head. “What’d you do that for Annabelle?”

            Annabelle snatched the shaker from his hand and set it back into the spice rack. “Get out of my kitchen before I hit you someplace that’s important.”

            “I was only trying to help,” Mase said, his voice suddenly going silken. “There’s so many people coming to dinner and I didn’t want you to be overwhelmed . . . .”

            “Because you’re that thoughtful and not because you and I disagree on the amount of rosemary that should go into the stew,” Annabelle said, her tone clearly sarcastic.

            “Exactly,” Mase agreed, grinning at her as though Annabelle’s sarcasm had completely escaped him.

            “If you want to help, you can finish cutting up these greens for the salad,” Annabelle said, handing her knife to Mase.

            “Anything for you, Annabelle,” Mase said unctuously, stepping over to the island as Annabelle walked out from behind it to stand with her hands on her hips, staring at Nicco.

            Although she was short and slight, Don could tell right away that Annabelle’s size was deceptive. She had a no-nonsense attitude and Don had a feeling she was a lot stronger than she looked.

            “I heard you went off on another one of your adventures,” Annabelle said, addressing Nicco. “I’m delighted to see you decided to clean up this time rather than trying to bring a ton of dirt with you to my table.”

            “Now Annabelle, I only did that once,” Nicco said. Grinning, he glanced at Don and said, “Once was all it took. She swings a mean wooden spoon. Donatello, meet Annabelle, the person who really holds this family together and keeps us on the straight and narrow. Annabelle, this is Donatello.”

            “Humph,” Annabelle snorted.

            She didn’t move from her stiff stance so rather than offer a hand; Don placed his hands together and bowed politely. “I’m so happy to meet you, Annabelle.”

            Annabelle’s expression softened. “Well, at least he’s polite. Maybe he can teach you boys a thing or two.”

            “She likes you,” Nicco said cheekily.

            Don noticed that Dr. Stockman had rolled up to a place at the head of the dining table and sat watching the antics in the kitchen with a smile on his face. That he loved his boys was evident from the way his eyes shone whenever he looked at one of them.

            Seeing that Annabelle’s attention was elsewhere, Mase set down the knife and tiptoed back towards the stove. Just as he was reaching for the spice rack, Annabelle snapped, “Get away from that pot, Masolino.”

            “She has eyes in the back of her head,” Mase lamented. With a quick hop he came out of the kitchen to stand next to his brother. “I met this mutant once who had six eyes; four in the front and two in the back. He was a great lookout; absolutely no one could sneak up on him. When he slept, he only closed three eyes.”

            “That was when you two fought in the alien wars,” Don said.

            Mase’s face lit up. “Nicco told you about that! I’ll bet he skimmed over a lot of stuff though; he doesn’t like to talk about being a war hero. Have you ever fought in any wars? You look like you could hold your own in a fight. We have a dojo in our house, maybe we could spar a little later? Do you know martial arts or do you just use your staff? You’ve got excellent muscle tone, I’ll bet . . . .”

            “Mase, I think I heard the front door,” Nicco said quickly, cutting into his brother’s monologue.

            “It’s Corius!” Mase exclaimed. “I told him to come for dinner.”

            He raced towards the front of the house and Nicco rolled his eyes. Annabelle walked past them carrying a large bowl filled with salad and one of biscuits, which she placed on the dining table.

            “Let’s sit down,” Nicco said. “Annabelle doesn’t like tripping over people while she’s setting the food out.”

            As Don took a seat next to Nicco’s he noticed that the place setting across from his was enormous, as was the chair.

            “Mase hand crafted that chair specifically for Corius,” Nicco told him, following the direction of Don’s eyes. “You should see his bed; he had to knock down a wall and take over the spare bedroom in order to make the thing fit. Before they had the custom bed, Mase and Corius used to . . . .”

            Dr. Stockman cleared his throat. “Details aren’t required, Nicco.”

            Nicco chuckled and then Don heard Mase’s voice and realized that the hyper turtle had been quiet for a good five minutes. Apparently Nicco wasn’t the only one who knew how to stop Masolino from talking.

            Even though Don had braced himself for the appearance of Leatherhead’s double, he was still surprised when Corius came into view. The croc was almost a complete duplicate of Don’s friend on Earth, except that he wore trousers and a long jacket.

            Don and Nicco stood up as Mase brought Corius over to the table. “See Corius, I told you he looks like us! Isn’t it amazing? Isn’t he cute? It’s no wonder Nicco snapped him up and brought him home, he’d have been a fool not to. Not that I want to give Nicco too much credit for common sense but . . . .”

            Corius made a rumbling noise in his throat which stopped Mase’s word stream. “Introduce us like a polite turtle,” Corius told him.

            “Oh yeah,” Mase said, grinning at his boyfriend. “Corius this is Donatello, Nicco’s new mate. Donatello, this is Corius. He’s all mine.”

            Corius extended his hand across the table and Don took it, giving the croc a firm handshake.

            “Call me Don. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Don said.

            Corius smiled as he released Don’s hand and the four mutants sat down. “My appearance doesn’t frighten you,” Corius observed. “Mase told me that you are from an alternate dimension. Perhaps one in which I too have a double?”

            That one question told Don that Corius lacked none of Leatherhead’s intelligence. With a nod, he said, “Yes and he’s a great friend and ally. His name is Leatherhead and he’s a scientist.”

            “So is Corius,” Mase said proudly. “He owns his own pharmaceutical business that he started with another friend of ours. Corius and Professor Honeycutt recognized right away that the various mutants on our world needed medical care and weren’t going to get it from the humans. We had mutants step up to become doctors and surgeons, but there was a lack of medicines that would work on mutant physiology.”

            “Mase does contract work for us and has been instrumental in developing several of our patents,” Corius said. “Professor Honeycutt manages the business and is our primary salesman; his human form is a great advantage when dealing with the human drug store owners.”

            “Corius wants to make Mase a full partner in the business,” Nicco said, his eyes on his brother. “Mase hasn’t wanted to accept because he’s worried about how much time it will take since it’s a start up business. His concern is that he won’t be able to take on the side jobs he does and it’s a question of money.”

            “The bills have to be paid,” Mase said, meeting his brother’s eyes and looking more serious than Don had yet to see him.

            “Yes they do and now we have all the money we’ll ever need,” Nicco told him. “Those diamonds mean you aren’t going to lose your chance at a dream.”

            The look that passed between them was so loving that it made Don remember how deeply he felt for his own siblings. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for them and he understood now that Nicco’s desire to find those diamonds had as much to do with making his father comfortable as with ensuring Mase’s happiness as well.

            Annabelle appeared just then, carrying a gigantic bowl of stew, which she placed on the table in front of Nicco. As she took her place at the other end of the table, Don inhaled deeply, the tantalizing smell of good food reminding him that he was very hungry.

            No one moved as Dr. Stockman cleared his throat, each of them lowering their heads at his cue. Following suit, Don felt a sense of inner peace and contentment as the old man spoke.

            “I give thanks for the food before us, which are the fruits of our planet,” Dr. Stockman intoned. “I give thanks for my family and for the fact that all are safe and strong. I give thanks for each day, good or bad, because it is another day I share with those I love.”

            “As do I,” the others murmured as Stockman finished speaking.

            Nicco stood up then and began to ladle the stew into bowls which were passed around the table. Don felt a surge of pride realizing that Annabelle’s placing the bowl before Nicco was in deference to his position of leadership in their small family.

            When Nicco returned to his seat the salad and biscuits made their way around and then everyone began to eat. Nicco reached under the table and gave Don’s knee a quick squeeze, smiling at his young lover when Don looked over at him.

            There was nothing in Don’s life that could match the absolute happiness he felt at that moment. His optimism returned full force; surely with minds like Masolino’s and Corius’ hard at work, between them they could find a solution that would keep Nicco and Don together without either having to sacrifice their families.

TBC……………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This amazing comic was created by the very talented Nei-Ning on DeviantArt.  
> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3,960 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.  
> Rating will vary by chapter, part 19 is rated NC-17  
> Warning: Contains what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read.

            Niccolo insisted that Donatello take a walk with him after they finished dinner. Don’s worried glance towards the sunlight filled window wasn’t unnoticed by Dr. Stockman, who smiled as he reminded the young turtle that on this world all mutants lived free.

            Even with that reassurance, Don still balked when Nicco opened the front door and stepped outside. It was perhaps then that Nicco really understood the kind of life Don was forced to lead in his own dimension.

            With an expression filled with compassion, Nicco walked over to where Don stood and told him that if he wasn’t ready they would go back inside. Although he would have felt safer if he had his bo staff with him, Don took a deep breath and crossed the threshold.

            After a few tense minutes it was mostly Nicco’s strong presence that put Don more at ease. The first time the pair came within view of a human, Don instinctively recoiled, his eyes searching for a hiding place. Nicco reached over and took Don’s hand, squeezing it encouragingly, and that helped Don ignore the human and continue walking.

            It was when they finally walked past their first mutant, a mama squirrel taking her infant for an outing in a stroller, that Don fully accepted the realities of Nicco’s world. He also understood the enormity of what Nicco had fought for – what Nicco, Mase, and Corius were still fighting for. Complete equality.

            The air was crisp as the pair strolled along sidewalks and watched the sky turn to dusk. Neither had said much of anything as they walked hand in hand; Nicco giving Donatello time to adjust to being so fully exposed. Don decided that it was almost like being in the Nexus surrounded by all manner of alien beings, none paying much attention to a handful of mutated turtles.

            “So, what did you think of your new family?” Nicco asked, breaking the silence.

            Don smiled, looking over at his mate as he said, “You do realize that you’re surrounded by a bunch of geniuses don’t you?”

            “Yep, and not a single one of them is modest about it, present company included,” Nicco said with a laugh.

            Blushing, Don realized how his words had sounded. “I like them all very much. It’s easy to see how close you are to them.”

            “For a very long time it was just the three of us,” Nicco said, watching the sun dip below the horizon. “Mase and I had to stay hidden; had to be taught not to go near windows or doors, to be quiet when Dad wasn’t home so that the neighbors wouldn’t get curious. We were young and it was hard for him to leave us alone, so he frequently worked from home. His career suffered because of that. No matter that he was the most brilliant mind working at the time; the fact that he wasn’t accessible hurt him.

            “I was about six when Annabelle came to live with us. Dad had been great friends with her husband back in his college days and they kept in touch. He died fighting the alien invasion and Annabelle had no place to go, so my Dad asked her to live with us. She was the first person to learn about our existence and the first human other than our father that we’d ever seen.

            “She’s very unique is our Annabelle,” Nicco said with a chuckle. “Mase and I watched a lot of television and we were worried that she’d be like the humans we saw there, always hateful of the mutants who’d started popping up, always equating us with the aliens. Annabelle wasn’t like them at all; she understood the difference completely. She’s been a surrogate mom to us all these years. I think she and Dad are in love with each other but are too content with the way things are to ever do anything about it.”

            “So Annabelle and your dad, Mase and Corius,” Don said, his voice tender. “Did it make you feel lonely?”

            Nicco stopped beneath a tree in a small, deserted park and wrapped his arms around Don. “Did I wish I had someone too? Yes I did. Was I going to settle for someone who was less than perfect? No I was not.”

            It was such a Nicco thing to say that Don smiled and was instantly rewarded with a kiss that left him nearly breathless.

            With a gasp for air, Don murmured, “Explore later, bed now.”

            Laughing, Nicco reached down to grope Don’s butt cheeks before stepping back. “My little ninja is becoming insatiable.”

            “You’re the one who promised to teach me things,” Don reminded him as they started back, quickly dodging Nicco’s second attempt to grab his rear.

            Along the way they passed a human and a mutant walking together, the pair engaged in a lively discussion. The sight made Don feel a little melancholy.

            “My world isn’t anything like this,” Don said in a low voice. “We have no rights because no one knows we exist. I have no idea how many mutants there actually are; we’ve only met one other that was changed in the same fashion as we were. We have enemies who would like nothing better than to destroy us, other humans who’d like to experiment on us, and still more who view us as potential trophies. Unlike the events that happened here, in my dimension there isn’t an opportunity to pursue open freedom. Utmost secrecy is a survival requirement.”

            “The other mutant is Corius’ double, isn’t he?” Nicco asked. When Don nodded, Nicco said, “I saw the look on your face when you first saw my dad. You’ve met his double before too, haven’t you?”

            Don knew he should never underestimate Nicco’s skill at observation. “I have. He’s not the same kind of man on my world. Differences in his life experiences made him egotistical and self-involved. And dangerous,” Don added as an afterthought, though he doubted Nicco would ever meet his Stockman.

            They had reached Nicco’s house again and the older turtle’s lecherous smile returned. “Would you look at this, we’re back home. If we move fast enough, we can make it to the bedroom without being stopped by Mase and his motor mouth.”

            “I’ll race you,” Don offered, darting through the front door before Nicco had a chance to react.

            Dr. Stockman and Annabelle were seated at the dining table playing cards when Don ran past. From the corner of his eye, Don saw Dr. Stockman smile indulgently as the front door slammed shut behind Nicco.

            Taking the stairs two at a time, Don could almost feel Nicco’s heated breath on his tail. The thought that his lover was so close behind him was exhilarating and by the time Don made it through the door to Nicco’s bedroom, he was laughing with excitement.

            A strong hand caught the edge of his carapace and Don found himself spinning around, falling directly into Nicco’s arms. The older turtle cut off Don’s laughter with his mouth; his kiss so wanton that Don could only moan in response.

            Without releasing Don, Nicco kicked the door shut before moving them both toward the bed. Don’s hands quickly found the ties on Nicco’s pants, loosening them and then tugging urgently at the garment.

            His mouth still ravishing Don’s, Nicco yanked his pants the rest of the way off and then helped Don remove his. By the time Don kicked his pants out of the way, he and Nicco were falling backwards onto the bed.

            Panting and gasping, Don tossed his head back as Nicco attacked his throat, Nicco’s hands playing across the younger turtle’s skin.

            “We’re . . . we’re in a bed,” Don stammered, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head from the erotic stimuli.

            Nicco’s head lifted so he could look down at his lover. “Yes?”

            “We’ve never done this in a bed,” Don said with a grin.

            “Another first,” Nicco said, returning the smile. “Speaking of which, I had to borrow some lube from Mase because I’ve never had need for any of my own.”

            He reached over to his bedside table as he spoke, opening a small drawer in order to extract the tube that lay within.

            “When did you get that?” Don asked, flushed with both need and embarrassment at finding out that Mase knew what they were doing.

            Nicco winked at him. “I told Mase to drop it in here while we were on our walk. He said he and Corius would be down in the lab so you could be as loud at you wanted.”

            “Why you . . . !” Don didn’t get a chance to finish the exclamation as Nicco descended on his mouth once again.

            Thoroughly aroused, Don wiggled against Nicco, his cock having already made its escape.

            “Someone is anxious,” Nicco said when he felt Don’s hardness pressing against him.

            Despite his need, Don was still fixated on the lube, a question nagging at him. “Does that . . . mean you’ve never brought anyone home?”

            Nicco looked at him mischievously. “I told you, I’ve only been with prostitutes. They supply their own lube. They prep themselves too.”

            Don snatched the tube from Nicco’s hand. “Anything they can do, I can do better.”

            Very slowly Nicco sat back until he was kneeling upright between Don’s legs. The larger turtle’s erection was on proud display, hard and heavy it swayed with each deep breath that Nicco took as he stared down at Don.

            With a shiver of anticipation, Don coated his finger with lube and reached between his legs. Before he could touch himself though, Nicco caught his hand.

            “Wait,” Nicco said a little breathlessly. “I want a better view.”

            Pausing where he was, Don gave his lover a curious look, watching as Nicco shifted positions on the bed. In another second Nicco’s mouth was hovering over Don’s penis and Nicco’s cock dangled just above Don’s lips.

            Don immediately flicked his tongue across the tip of Nicco’s dick, making the big turtle groan. Lifting his head, Don wrapped his mouth around the tip and simultaneously breached his own rectal opening.

            With another verbal expression of satisfaction, Nicco took Don’s entire length into his mouth.

            The immediate feeling was something like a bolt of lightning shooting straight into his groin and Don nearly shoved his entire finger into himself in reaction. A protestation of the anal muscles at his entrance brought Don back to reality and he carefully inserted just the tip of the finger.

            Nicco made a noise of encouragement, vibrating Don’s cock, and the younger turtle probed further. Spreading copious amounts of lubricant into his passage, Don inserted his entire finger and began to move it around.

            As he fingered himself, Don sucked and licked at Nicco’s cock, swallowing the precum as it flowed from his fully aroused partner. He felt Nicco’s upper body move slightly, the change in balance causing one end of the bed to sink more than the other, but Don couldn’t actually see what Nicco was doing.

            Don was trying to find that sensitive spot in his ass that always made him see stars when he suddenly felt something pushing against his hand. In a second he realized it was Nicco and that his partner was inserting a well lubed finger in next to the younger turtle’s.

            Holding his hand perfectly still, Don waited for Nicco’s finger to slide all of the way in. The sensation of being partially in control but not knowing what someone else was going to do was massively tantalizing.

            Nicco’s finger twisted and pushed at Don’s while his mouth played along the length of Don’s shaft. Don found he was having a hard time concentrating on pleasuring Nicco because the twin sensations of an expert blow job and his prostrate being stroked was about to unhinge him.

            With an audible slurp, Nicco lifted his mouth away from Don’s erection. “If we don’t change positions again, I’m going to lose it right now,” Nicco said, his voice guttural.

            Don gave Nicco’s dick a nice long lick as his partner lifted away from him. As Nicco pulled his finger out of his mate he coaxed Don’s finger out as well.

            Then Nicco was hovering over him, his amber eyes gleaming in the half light. Leaning down to press a soft kiss to Don’s mouth, Nicco carefully entered his lover.

            Every time they made love was new to Donatello and he hoped it would remain that way for an eternity. Niccolo’s passionate intensity burned into Don’s very being, wrapping his soul in a protective cocoon that nothing bad would ever penetrate.

            Nicco seemed to know some of what Don was feeling, or was perhaps feeling it as well. His eyes never left Don’s as he thrust into his mate and for several blissful moments they were as completely joined as two individuals ever could be.

            It was a purely physical response to the absolute pleasure of feeling Nicco’s cock begin to stroke his prostate that pulled Don back to reality. He lifted his legs so that he could clamp down on Nicco’s shell and in turn Nicco came up onto his knees, driving down into the younger turtle, his hand a blur on Don’s incredibly hard shaft.

            Don had begun chanting, “Nicco, Nicco, Nicco,” almost without being aware of it. His lover’s feral growls cascaded over Don, washing him in the sounds of lust and desire.

            The world suddenly pin wheeled and with a hard gasp Don orgasmed. Nicco managed two more thrusts before he too succumbed to his climax, emptying himself deep into his mate.

            Not once had their eyes ever closed, not even for a second did their gazes wander. As soon as Nicco’s seed been fully expelled, he pulled out of Don, reaching down to wrap his hands around the young turtle’s shoulders. Collapsing onto the bed next to his mate, Nicco pulled Don with him, wrapping his mate in a tight embrace.

            Mouth against Don’s head, Nicco murmured through heavy breaths, “I love you.”

            With his head pressed against Nicco’s chest and the sound of his heartbeat in his ears, the words seemed to have a musical accompaniment. Rubbing his cheek against Nicco’s scutes, Don held his lover and whispered, “I love you too.”

            Don didn’t even remember falling asleep.

            Several hours later Nicco was jolted out of sleep by Donatello suddenly sitting bolt upright in bed.

            “I forgot about them!” Don exclaimed, leaping out of bed.

            For a second Nicco thought he was talking about his brothers. Brain still addled by sleep, Nicco sat up and watched Don snatch his belt off of the desk.

            After a frantic second, Don worked the crystal rods loose and held them up for Nicco to see. They shone brightly in the dark room, rivaled only by the gleam of excitement in Don’s eyes.

            Nicco stretched his arms overhead and allowed himself a prodigious yawn before saying, “Those are the artifact power rods you found on diamond world.”

            “Yes.” Don looked down at the rods. “I had a dream about a tunnel, a tunnel full of light and such energy that it snapped and crackled across my skin. I think it was a message from the crystals. I’ve had a crystal dream before and so has my brother Mike. They happen when you’re near a crystal and when your need for answers is great.”

            “So you’re saying those crystals talked to you?” Nicco asked with a touch of incredulity.

            Don laughed. “After everything we’ve seen, that notion stretches your imagination too far?”

            Nicco looked at the crystals again. “I suppose not,” he admitted. “What are you going to do?”

            “Find Mase and develop the idea for a theory I’ve got,” Don said, leaning down to retrieve his pants.

            Before his fingers closed on the material, Nicco was out of bed and had caught Don’s wrist. “First we shower then we find Mase, unless you want him to smell sex all over you. Trust me when I say you don’t want to give him any ammunition.”

            Nicco didn’t need to explain, Don had years of experience with Mikey to understand his point. The pair showered together but though they kissed, neither went further. Nicco recognized the zealous look in Don’s eyes and knew the young genius was caught up in some idea.

            They meant to go directly to the lab once they were dressed, but when they reached the first floor they saw that everyone else was at breakfast. Mase looked up with a grin and Don could almost see the teasing words spinning in the excitable turtle’s mind, but Don was too fast for him.

            Plunking the crystal rods onto the table in front of Mase, Don said, “I found these in a storage space beneath the large artifact. I’m sure they’re meant to be spare parts but I think they might also be a way to change the artifact’s programming.”

            Mase stared at them for a moment and then reached down to lift one, turning it in all directions as he studied it. “Different sizes for different artifacts,” he said musingly. “I’ll bet they’re rechargeable and practically indestructible. Our artifact wasn’t damaged but I can’t get it to activate either, even though the rods popped out when I turned the dial.”

            “You did what?” Nicco asked. “I told you not to mess with it.”

            “I was only going to safe world and then come right back,” Mase told him. “How else would we find out if the artifact still worked?”

            “Safe world?” Don asked, jumping in with the question before Nicco could scold his brother some more.

            Mase’s eyes lit up. “We name every dimension we go to,” he explained. “I wrote a program to create a three-D map of how I visualize the way the dimensions would appear if they were visible. It’s like a grid and the coordinates that you program into the artifact have a point on the grid that’s assigned to them.

            “Each dimension we’ve discovered is represented on the map, that way we can keep track of where we’ve been. We also keep a data base containing the vital statistics for each dimension; friendly or unfriendly, environment, conditions, inhabited or not, that kind of thing.”

            “That’s why I told him to put diamond world on the no travel list,” Nicco said quickly. “We only got out by the skin of our teeth in some of those places.”

            “I’ve definitely got two more you can add to the grid and the no travel list,” Don said.

            “Have you traveled through your artifact a lot?” Mase asked excitedly. “What all have you found? Do you travel by yourself or go with your brothers? Dad was telling me about them; your origin story is fascinating! Have you lived underground your entire life? Do you always where a mask? How is it that no one knows about you? How do you find supplies? When . . . .”

            “Masolino,” Corius rumbled, wrapping his huge hand around Mase’s face.

            The exuberant turtle could still be heard mumbling against his mate’s hand and Dr. Stockman laughed. “Don’t mind my son, he suffers from an excess of personality.”

            “I have a brother who is just like that,” Don said with a grin.

            Mase managed to push Corius’ hand off his face. “Let’s finish breakfast so that we can go down to the lab,” he suggested. “There are so many things I want to talk about.”

            “Just make sure you give someone else a chance to get a word in edgewise,” Stockman said before taking a bite of his eggs.

            On the way down to the lab, Don told Mase about the first time he acquired a pair of crystals and his various experiments with them. He explained the crystal dream he’d had and how it had led him to find a way to liquefy the crystals for later use as a cure for his mutated friends.

            The hyper turtle had questions for Don, but they weren’t the rapid fire ones he came up with during general conversation. Mase could focus like a laser beam when his curiosity was piqued, and the various properties of the crystals had certainly captivated him.

            When he’d first arrived Don had only gotten a quick glance into Mase’s lab, but now he got the full tour. It was obvious that some of the money from the previous sale of diamonds had financed a lot of the equipment because it was fairly new. Other pieces looked as if they’d been scrounged from a junk heap and repaired by hand, something Don was all too familiar with.

            In one section of the room was a three foot high and four foot wide solid box sitting atop a raised section of the floor. Electrical cables ran underneath it and fastened to one side was a control panel and keyboard.

            Mase walked over to it and indicated that Don should stand next to him. His fingers flew over the keyboard and the box began to hum with energy. A second later a three-dimensional map filled with longitudinal and latitudinal type lines popped up in front of them.

            Dotted over various places on the map were tiny lights, each with a pattern of symbols beneath it. These symbols matched the ones etched onto the puzzle box and the different combinations that Nicco and Mase had tried were represented on the map.

            As Don watched, Mase typed in some information that made one of the white lights turn red. Looking over the map, Don saw that there were a few others as well.

            “The red ones indicate no travel coordinates, don’t they?” Don asked.

            “Exactly,” Mase said, looking over at him. Pointing to a touch screen next to the keypad, Mase explained, “All of the artifact’s symbols are here, divided into the different set of dials. Could you touch the combination for one of those dimensions you said we should avoid?”

            Don nodded, doing as Mase asked. The combination was sorted through Mase’s programming and within seconds a new light popped up on the map, it’s location on the grid already calculated. Once it showed up on the map, Mase red coded it.

            “Shall I do the second one?” Don asked.

            “Please,” Mase answered, waiting as Don did so and then promptly red coding that one as well.

            Nicco moved up next to Don and inspected the locations of both of the new coordinates. “We could have easily tried one of those,” he said. “Glad we didn’t.”

            “How about you plug in the combination to your dimension now?” Mase said. “We’re going to need it if you want to go home again.”

            Don touched the set of symbols that would take him back to Earth and watched it appear on the map. For a long minute he stared at the tiny flickering light that represented his home and family, his mind running through a series of what if’s.

            Mase tapped his shoulder to draw Don’s attention and as Don turned to look at him, he saw something he hadn’t noticed before. Just above Mase’s left elbow was a nasty scar that ran almost all of the way around his arm.

            A sudden vision of the nightmare alternate world that the Ultimate Drako had sent him to flooded Don’s mind. From his tortured memory came the horror of a Mikey with a missing arm and the sight of his three dead brothers sprawled across the floor in front of him.

            Stomach churning, bile rose to his throat as the room began to spin, sending Don reeling back from the mapping machine.

TBC……………..


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 5,193 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.  
> Rating will vary by chapter, part 20 is rated R  
> Warning: Contains what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read.

            “Donny? Donny are you all right?” Nicco asked anxiously, catching hold of his lover before he fell.

            “You never told me . . . .” Don began, swallowing thickly. “You never told me about Mase’s arm.”

            Nicco glanced up at his brother, who darted over to a nearby medicine cabinet. He returned with a small bottle of smelling salts, opening and waving it beneath Don’s nostrils.

            The smell cleared Don’s head, though he was still shaky. Corius pulled a chair over and Nicco helped Don onto it.

            “His arm?” Nicco asked softly, kneeling next to the chair.

            “The scar,” Don said weakly.

            Realization dawned on Nicco’s face. “I’m sorry,” he apologized with feeling. “I didn’t make the connection. Mase was badly wounded during the war but it was his own quick thinking that helped to save his arm.”

            Corius moved over next to Masolino and pulled the turtle close, his large body nearly cocooning that of his mate. Don saw the move from the corner of his eye and recognized it as a protective gesture. The memory of how he received that scar probably caused Mase a good deal of pain.

            Don felt terrible for calling attention to a time both brothers would probably prefer to forget. He couldn’t help his reaction though; Don could only equate it to something like a posttraumatic stress disorder. There was no way he could have anticipated it.

            “It’s not your fault,” Don said, twining his fingers through Nicco’s. “You couldn’t have known how seeing that scar would affect me. I didn’t even know I’d react the way I did.”

            “Tell me,” Nicco said, reading the expression on Don’s face.

            Leaning toward Nicco, Don squeezed his hand. “I have to go home. I have to, Nicco. I’m scared. I thought, for a minute, that maybe it would be okay if I stayed here. Shredder is gone and what happened in that other time line couldn’t happen in mine. But it can. I know it can now because even without Shredder around there are others who would take his place the first chance they got. My brothers need me.”

            “I understood your importance to your family almost as soon we met,” Nicco told him, cupping Don’s chin and caressing the olive green skin with his thumb. “You’re special; unique. I hope your family realizes just how lucky they are.”

            Don smiled at him, thankful that Nicco was very understanding. With an effort, Don stood up, determined to shake off his momentary fright.

            Before Don could move, Mase slipped away from Corius and flung his arms around the younger turtle.

            “I don’t know what you guys are talking about but you tell me what you need and I’ll help you get it,” Mase told him, his voice muffled by Don’s shoulder. “You’re my brother now too and I don’t want you to be scared of anything.”

            “I’m sorry I freaked out about your scar and made you remember it,” Don mumbled back, returning the hug. It felt so natural, as though he really _was_ holding one of his own brothers.

            “Something happened to me several years ago,” Don explained quietly. “A very angry and evil person stole a device that had the ability to manipulate time and space. He hated my family and sent us to different worlds and dimensions. The one I was sent to was a nightmare version of the future.

            “My father was dead, my family torn apart, all of my brothers mentally and physically damaged including the youngest who’d lost part of his arm. My counterpart had disappeared years before and without him they couldn’t defeat the alien maniac who’d taken over the world. We destroyed him but at a heavy cost; I watched my brothers die.”

            There was a moment of silence and then, “The army wanted to move me out of Nicco’s company,” Mase said, still holding Don tightly. “It took them a while to figure out that I was smarter than average and when they did they wanted to put me in a government facility working in their labs. I knew I had to stay with Nicco; we’ve always been a team. I convinced them I’d be more useful out in the field collecting alien intel and weaponry and then figuring out how to operate the tech we took from them.”

            “We were in an alien cruiser that we’d shot down,” Nicco said, taking up the story. “The crew fought back but we managed to overcome their resistance. While Mase was decoding their operating systems, one of our men noticed that a display on one of the consoles was blinking a set of symbols.”

            “One of the aliens had set the self-destruct timer and the display was a count down,” Corius explained, coming forward to set his hand on Mase’s shoulder. “It was obvious that no one was going to get out alive but Mase yelled at Nicco to clear the men off the cruiser and then he ripped the control panel off. Nicco ordered his men out of the ship and tried to get Mase to leave too.”

            “We wouldn’t have made it,” Mase said. “Damn Nicco wouldn’t leave either, the big jerk.”

            “You can be such a stubborn ass,” Nicco said without rancor.

            “Mase interrupted the flow from the power core to the explosive by sticking his arm between them,” Corius said and Don thought he heard a small quiver in the big guys’ voice. “The electric shock hit his skin and traveled up his arm. The only reason it didn’t kill him was because the vest he was wearing was made of a rubberized material.”

            “The jolt hit the sleeve on the vest and literally burst at being suddenly grounded,” Mase said.

            “If his arm wasn’t so thick and muscular the blast would have torn it off,” Nicco said. “It was pretty bad as it was.”

            “Between us we saved my arm,” Mase said. “If Nicco hadn’t stayed I would have bled out.”

            “He had to tell me what to do,” Nicco added. “He was damn amazing.”

            “I was in shock,” Mase said pragmatically.

            “After he was stabilized, Mase refused to leave the ship because he was determined to decode the alien computer system. We set up a perimeter and defended that cruiser for all we were worth,” Nicco said. “It was a major turning point in the war. Mase deciphered their language, their operating systems; he even found their battle plans. That information made the alien invaders sitting ducks.”

            “None of which would have been any good if Nicco wasn’t such a shrewd tactician,” Mase muttered. “Just don’t tell him I said so.”

            The story ended there but neither Mase nor Don seemed to want to break their embrace. Don thought that Mase might be drawing as much comfort from him as Don was from Mase. After a few minutes Nicco cleared his throat.

            “You two can stop slobbering all over each other any time now,” Nicco said.

            That made them start laughing and the pair finally drew away from each other. Mase backed up against Corius who draped an arm across the front of the turtle’s plastron. Nicco pressed against Don’s carapace and placed a hand on his mate’s hip.

            “You said something about changing the artifact’s programming,” Mase said, his mind returning to their problem. “What did you mean?”

            “I’ve had some experience with repairing the artifacts,” Don said. “My best friend’s uncle was trapped by them; cycling from one to another until he figured out the correct coordinates to take him back to our world. The problem was that he was stuck on a world with a damaged artifact. It’s a long story, but after we made it back home, he and I had several long conversations about the things he learned while working on one of the puzzle boxes.”

            A quick gleam brightened Mase’s eyes. “I want to know everything you learned.”

            Don nodded. “You will. See, I started thinking about how it feels to travel through the artifact. Dialing a pattern is more like opening the lock on a special set of doors; once opened you’re sucked into a corridor that takes you directly through to the corresponding door. Each doorway you pass through closes and locks behind you.”

            “Yes,” Corius said slowly. “An interesting way to look at it and one that explains why you can have so many artifacts without also having traffic.”

            “When a set of doors are open, they are inaccessible to other artifacts, except in the rare instance where two artifacts become synchronized,” Mase said.

            “That’s what happened with Nicco and me,” Don said. “I think the harmonics in the crystal caused the synchronization and the programming in the artifact itself is what matched up our biological masses.”

            “It allowed two doors to open simultaneously,” Corius said.

            Nicco lifted both his hands in the air to get the attention of the three geniuses. “Stop for a second while the turtle with the normal sized brain tries to catch up. The puzzle boxes are just locks on inter-dimensional doors?”

            “It’s a simplistic way for us to look at it, but yes,” Don said, glancing at him and then back at Mase. “Since we know it’s possible to open two doors at once, couldn’t we not only open them, but change the programming so that they never close?”

            “You mean to create a corridor between our two homes, don’t you?” Mase asked. “Something that would allow you and Nicco access back and forth that’s as simple as opening his bedroom door.”

            “The crystals supply the power and with these extras we’d have a system that could run indefinitely. The artifact is simply a device that harnesses that power, the programming inside of it gives off the instructions for activation and deactivation of the transport function,” Don said.

            “Adjust the artifact so that it doesn’t deactivate the crystal and you have an open door,” Corius concluded.

            “The key to the crystals is sound,” Don said. “Whatever is programmed in the artifact must utilize a frequency or set of frequencies that gives the crystal its instructions.”

            “First we’d have to isolate those frequencies,” Mase said, “and then figure out the duration for each.”

            “While we’re at it, we have to be careful not to liquefy our crystals,” Don said.

            “What happens with time if you figure out how to keep the doors open?” Nicco asked. When the others looked at him, he said, “Right now on Donny’s world five minutes probably haven’t passed.”

            The other three appeared to think about that and then Corius said, “Time commences when the door is open. If it remains open, then I don’t believe time on either side would stop.”

            “Come on,” Mase said, bouncing out of Corius’ hold so he could grab Don’s arm. “Let’s start by you telling me everything you know about the artifact.”

            “Whoa little brother,” Nicco said, stepping in front of Mase. “We do nothing until we put some safety measures into place. First off, you figure out how to work on the artifact without getting sent somewhere. Second, we need to decide where the artifact sits once it’s opened; and that means on this side and on Don’s. Third, those locations have to be secure; we don’t want anyone to be able to touch them.

            “Fourth, whatever you do to the programming we have to be able to shut them down if we need to because in an emergency we might have to transport one of the artifacts to another location. Fifth, there has to be a way to signal through the artifact, something that’s simple and fast. Don’s world isn’t like ours; he has enemies who are always trying to find him. If his home base is compromised we have to know he’s shut down the artifact.”

            “Ping pong balls?” Don suggested. “Red ones signal an emergency and green ones show that all’s clear.”

            “Simple, fast, easy to carry,” Nicco said. “Whatever we set up for the artifacts, the key is that they remain moveable.”

            “That’s probably why the hand held versions were created in the first place,” Mase said, expressing a belief that Don had as well. “We’ll implement all one hundred of your safety measures, okay Nicco?”

            “I haven’t reached a hundred of them yet, but the day is young,” Nicco shot back.

            “Ever the army commander,” Mase said, snapping a sharp salute at his brother before rubbing his palms together. “Let’s go play!”

            As Don carefully set the extra crystals aside, he had a thought that Nicco had been right when he’d said that the artifact wouldn’t have brought them together without giving them a way to stay together. They were just going to have to work for it.

            The remainder of that day was devoted to the study of every bit of information that Don had about the puzzle boxes. Together he and Mase developed a data base containing all of the facts they’d acquired and all of their various theories. While they were working on that, Corius was studying the crystal rods, running the same battery of tests on them that Don once had in order to confirm the young turtle’s conclusions.

            Although Nicco didn’t fully understand the scientific aspects of their work, he kept abreast of the findings. That was something Leo liked to do as well and Don was often surprised at his brothers grasp of the various things he was working on. Maybe that’s what being a leader was all about; knowing the strengths of your people and having a solid overall picture of everything that was happening.

            Don and Mase both would have forgotten to eat lunch if Nicco and Corius hadn’t plunked individual trays of food directly in front of them. When dinner time arrived that too would have gone unnoticed if Nicco hadn’t taken a firm hand with the pair of smart turtles, dragging them to the dinner table with help from Corius.

            The meal was filled with conversation about their work, to which Dr. Stockman offered some very insightful advice. Because he didn’t go down to the basement lab, Mase had programmed his computer to share information with his father’s. In this way, Stockman could stay abreast of everything his intellectual son was working on.

            Before they could go back down to the lab, Nicco gave both Don and Mase a strict deadline for calling it a night. There was a short lecture involved, the gist of which was that tired minds make mistakes.

            For just a second Don could almost hear the speech in stereo, part Nicco’s voice, part Leo’s. When Mase started to protest, Don touched his arm and reminded him that Nicco was right.

            This produced the kind of grin that warned Don he was about to be teased. “Of course Nicco’s right,” Mase said, drawing out the words. “Nicco’s always right isn’t he little ninja? Oohh, Nicco, Nicco, Nicco!”

            Blushing brilliantly, Don realized that Mase had heard them the night before. That had been the only time when they were in the house that Nicco had called Don ‘little ninja’. With a light hearted growl, Nicco planted his palm on Mase’s face and shoved him into Corius.

            “Eavesdropping twerp,” Nicco said. “I could repeat some of your pillow talk too, and I didn’t even have to eavesdrop to hear it.”

            The foursome took that lighthearted mood into the lab with them and set to work. At the allotted time, they shut things down for the evening and retreated to their respective bedrooms.

            Though Don tried to be quiet during their lovemaking, Nicco wouldn’t let him. Whenever he caught Don attempting to hold back the sound of his enjoyment, Nicco nipped at a sensitive part of his anatomy, sending Don’s endorphins racing. By the time he climaxed, Don was shouting loud enough to rattle the windows.

            The next few days were very much like the first. Corius worked with them as much as he could, but he had a business to run and was forced to leave during a good portion of the day. Nicco also had family duties that required he be gone for periods of time.

            While the three geniuses tackled the mysteries of the artifact, Nicco had worked on separating the diamonds they’d gathered from the Kimberlite. It was a time consuming process and when he’d had a small bag full he’d taken off one afternoon to meet their diamond buyer. It left Don and Mase alone together and it was then that Mase chose to broach a topic that had probably been on his mind for a while.

            “You know, when you’re here on our world, you should join Corius’ pharmaceutical business,” Mase said. “Corius is very impressed with your intellect as am I. We’re still the only company that develops medicines for mutants and most of the employees are mutants too. We want to show the world that mutants can form companies and be successful. Hopefully we can encourage others to do the same and offer employment to mutants. The vast majority of us work in low wage jobs that barely put a roof over our heads. Many mutants, too many, live in homeless camps and can’t find work at all.”

            The compassionate part of Donatello was immediately alert. “How do they eat? Who cares for them when they’re ill?”

            “We do,” Mase said simply. “Those of us who have a place to live and have money or medical skills spend time at the camps. We help educate them, feed and clothe them, and provide transportation to job interviews. Nicco will make sure our bills are paid and then he’ll take most of the money he receives for those diamonds and use it to improve life at the camps.”

            “He never told me any of that,” Don said.

            “Probably because he’s afraid you wouldn’t let him go with you if he did,” Mase said, turning to look directly at Don.

            At a loss for words, Don stared back. After a minute it was obvious Mase was waiting for him to say something.

            “How did you know I was thinking about going home alone?” Don asked softly.

            “Because that’s what I would think about doing,” Mase answered. “I’d worry that even if we repaired this artifact, that’s no guarantee I could repair mine. I’d have a concern that my tools weren’t as sophisticated as the ones in this lab and that I might not be able to replicate what we did there. I wouldn’t want to pull Nicco away from his family when there’s a possibility that he might not be able to return to them.”

            “We’ve talked about this,” Don said.

            “Sure you have,” Mase replied. “Now I get to talk about it. Don’t leave Nicco behind. I love him more than life itself and I want him to be happy. I’ve never in my life seen him as happy as he is with you; he’s relaxed and contented and in love. Nicco has spent all of his time, from when we were very young to now, worrying about me and our dad.

            “Now we have money and I have Corius, who is well connected to both mutants and humans alike. We’ll be okay; Nicco doesn’t need to take care of us anymore. He deserves to have something out of life.”

            “I . . . I don’t know that I can ask him . . . .” Don began.

            Mase leaned forward. “Don’t ask him anything,” Mase said fervently. “He’ll decide on his own, trust me. All I’m asking is that you don’t tell him no when he says he’s going with you.”

            “I have to think about this,” Don said, being honest. “I don’t someday want to look up and see regret on his face. That and my guilt over taking him away would ruin us.”

            “He’ll never regret it,” Mase said with a laugh. “Nicco looks at every decision thoroughly before he commits to it. That’s just the way he is.”

            After Mase said his piece he let it drop. The next day when Nicco asked Don to take a break and come out with him, Don said he wanted to see one of the mutant camps.

            “I suppose Masolino told you about them,” Nicco said wryly.

            “He wanted to know if I’d be interested in being a part of Corius’ business,” Don said, keeping the real reason for their conversation a secret. “When he told me how they try to help mutants I found out about the level of unemployment and the camps. I’d like to see one for myself.”

            “Then you will,” Nicco said. “But I never go there empty handed. We’ll take dad’s van and do some shopping first.”

            Their first stop was a discount clothing store, where Nicco stocked up on clothes, shoes, and blankets. The next place they visited was a food market. By the time they were done, the large van was completely filled. Don found that he was having a good time, despite his initial timidity at going into the various stores. Shopping the way that humans do was something he thought he’d never experience.

            The camp was just outside of town, on a parcel of land that was barren and rocky. Nicco explained that it was worthless for ranching or farming and therefore the city had deeded it to the mutant organization that took care of the homeless. Those officials weren’t being altruistic with their donation, Nicco said, they just wanted to get out from under the tax liability.

            To Don the scene was heart wrenching. Tents stretched for as far as the eye could see, all filled with mutants, many of them whole families. Aid workers manned a supply tent, which was where Nicco and Don unloaded the van. Another large tent contained a communal kitchen and separate from the tents were two long wooden structures, which housed the restrooms and showers.

            Despite the obvious hardships, the mutants seemed happy. Small children ran and played, their laughter filling the air. Another structure contained a rudimentary school house where the older children spent part of their day learning to read and write.

            Nicco was greeted warmly by many and Don could tell he spent a lot of time at the camp. Ex-soldiers called him by his rank and Don felt a swell of pride at the respect his new mate garnered from these men and women, all of whom seemed seasoned and tough.

            By the time they returned home, Don was exhausted. He knew most of that had to do with all of the new experiences, but part of it was due to the stress of worrying about what he’d do when the time came for him to go home.

            They’d managed to extract the crystal rods from the artifact and the next day Mase took them up to the roof to see if they could be recharged by the sun. It was a theory that Don had extrapolated from his interactions with the ‘lone survivor’ in the underground city. If it worked, they’d never have to worry about power for the artifacts.

            “Masolino can’t stop talking about you,” Corius said. He and Don were alone in the lab. With a chuckle, he added, “Most of the time he can’t stop talking period, but right now you’re his favorite subject.”

            Don felt his face heat up. “I suppose if one of my brothers brought someone home and announced they were his mate, I’d talk about them too.”

            “Yours probably will,” Corius said. “Nicco and Mase are both determined that you aren’t going home alone.”

            Looking over at the croc, Don asked, “Did Mase ask you to talk to me?”

            Corius shook his head. “He wouldn’t. Mase is very independent and prefers to solve his own problems. I love him and I know him. He isn’t just a genius; he’s unique. His father and brother know that as well. Mase’s mind goes beyond that of normal analytic thinking; he can somehow make huge intuitive leaps that I’ve never known anyone else to be capable of. He makes connections between random things without really knowing how he does it.”

            “Insight,” Don said softly, thinking of his brother Mikey’s inborn skill.

            “Yes,” Corius agreed. “Mase has incredible insight. He knows, truly knows, how deeply Nicco cares for you. Mase will be upset if you two separate and I don’t like to see Mase hurt.”

            The tone of his voice was a bit frightening, but Don was not the type to be intimidated. “I have to do what I think is best for both of us,” he said stubbornly.

            “I suppose you do,” Corius said mildly. “I just wanted you to understand that Mase would rather know that Nicco was happy living elsewhere even if it meant not seeing his brother than to live with a Nicco who is alone and miserable.”

            Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Mase returning to the lab. With him he brought the newly recharged crystals, announcing with great excitement that Don had been correct about the sun’s effect on them.

            During the intervening days, Nicco and Don spent every possible moment together but neither discussed the future. Nicco never broached the subject, seemingly content to live in the moment with Don. Or perhaps he’d made up his mind about what he was going to do whether the artifact was repaired or not.

            And then came the day it was. Mase had rearranged the landing room so that the only thing it contained was the artifact sitting atop a pedestal and the floor pads. On the other side of the door was a shelf that held boxes of colored golf balls, which they had decided were functionally better than ping pong balls for signaling because of their weight.

            The artifact had been reprogrammed and all Don needed to do was set the coordinates for his home in order to activate it. The ‘door’ would close behind him once he’d stepped through because his own artifact wasn’t programmed as yet, but once he’d done so, activating that one would open the permanent connection between the two.

            Don hands were shaking as he put on his gear for the first time in days. He was alone in Nicco’s room and looked around at the surroundings for what he feared might be his final opportunity, using the moment to memorize everything about it.

            The door opened behind him and Don had to blink to clear the mist from his eyes; he didn’t want Nicco to see him upset. When he turned around, he immediately noticed that Nicco had strapped on his backpack and was carrying his hachiwari’s in his belt.

            “Wh . . . what are you doing?” Don stuttered.

            “Going with you of course,” Nicco said matter-of-factly. “Why do you think I haven’t talked to you about it? I have confidence in the work you geniuses did on the artifact.”

            “That’s no guarantee that I can duplicate it with my puzzle box,” Don said. “You’ll be trapped.”

            “Trapped is not the word I would use,” Nicco told him, moving close to Don in order to trace his jaw line with one finger. “Ecstatic, excited, delighted; those words work better for how I’m feeling.”

            “Suppose you can’t ever come back home?” Don asked. “Your family . . . .”

            “Will be fine,” Nicco finished for him. “My family will know where I am and they won’t worry. I’m sure that someday you’ll be able to repair your artifact and until then I’ll live with you and we can work on making your world a better place.”

            “You’ll have to go into hiding again,” Don argued. “We see daylight rarely and there are often battles with our enemies. It’s dangerous.”

            Nicco snorted his laughter. “This is me we’re talking about little ninja. I’m the adventurer, remember? I don’t need to treasure hunt any longer, but I do need a purpose. And I do need you.”

            If there was any resistance left in Don, it disappeared as soon as Nicco’s lips touched his. The kiss was deep and caring, conveying the love that both turtles felt for each other.

            On the way to the lab they encountered Dr. Stockman and Annabelle. It was clear that Nicco had made his decision known to his father and that the old man respected that choice.

            As Nicco gave Annabelle a warm hug, Dr. Stockman shook Donatello’s hand. “My son has a good head on his shoulders,” the man said. “He’s always known what he wants out of life and I couldn’t be happier to see him getting it. I also couldn’t be happier that he found you. I’m proud to call you son.”

            The lump that rose to Don’s throat nearly made it impossible for him to speak, but he managed to say, “Thank you, sir. I’ll do my best to make sure that Nicco is always happy.”

            “I know you will,” Dr. Stockman said.

            Nicco embraced his father, whispering a few words into his ear as he held him. “Don’t worry about me,” Stockman told him. “I’ve already got Annabelle, Corius, and your brother hovering over me. If they don’t suffocate me with all the attention I’ll be fine.”

            Laughing, Nicco opened the door to the basement and ushered Don on through, following and waving to his father before locking the door.

            Corius and Mase were waiting for them in the lab, locked in an embrace. As Nicco and Don approached, Mase stepped away from the croc and grinned at his brother.

            “Save the mushy stuff,” Nicco told him playfully. “I’ll probably be back in under five seconds.”

            “I figured you’d want a last long look at my pretty face since it’ll be a longer time before you get to see me again,” Mase quipped without missing a beat.

            The four of them headed for the landing room, but Mase and Corius stopped at the doorway. Don was once again swallowed in a hug from Mase while Nicco shook hands with Corius. When Don moved out of Mase’s arms, he found himself wrapped in Corius’.

            “Until we see you again,” the croc said as he released the young turtle.

            “Take care of yourself, you big jerk,” Mase told his brother, playfully punching him on his bicep.

            “Try to stay out of mischief, twerp,” Nicco replied, cupping the back of Mase’s neck and pulling him into his shoulder for a quick embrace.

            They separated and Nicco followed Don into the landing room. Together they approached the puzzle box and Don looked up at his lover.

            “Are you sure?” Don asked, his hands hovering over the transport artifact.

            “I live for adventure,” Nicco answered. “Let’s do this.”

            Taking a deep breath, Don turned the dial to the coordinates for his world. The crystal rods popped out of its sides and Don experienced the now familiar shift that came with being snapped up by the artifact.

            From the corner of his eye Don saw Nicco shoot into the blinding light alongside him. There was no turning back now.

TBC……………


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 5,114 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.  
> Rating will vary by chapter, part 21 is rated R  
> Warning: Contains what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read.

            As the vortex opened just above April’s small office, Don had a second to regret what was about to happen. Not that he had any choice.

            He and Nicco slammed into April’s furniture, sending things flying in all directions. Her old wooden office chair was smashed to pieces and a shelving unit collapsed onto the floor.

            For a second Don just lay there, staring up at the ceiling and watching papers fluttering through the air around him. Then he heard Nicco roll over with a grunt and Don sat up.

            “You okay?” Don asked.

            Nicco untangled one leg from between a stack of fallen boxes and glanced over at his mate. “Yeah. That never gets old,” he responded sarcastically.

            Don laughed as he stood up. “A parachute wouldn’t have done you much good in here. The first thing we do in the room where we stage the artifact is put some padding on the ground.”

            Looking around sheepishly, Don realized he was going to have a lot of explaining to do to April. Then he wondered how much time had passed; if she was home she would certainly have heard the noise and come looking, but there was no sign of her.

            Turning to see the clock above the door, Don realized that only five minutes had passed since he’d been sucked into the artifact. He wasn’t surprised; the first time the turtles and April had gone to jungle world, they’d been there two days and a night, but only about thirty seconds had passed on Earth.

            He’d been with Nicco for thirteen days, so the math worked.

            “Where are we?” Nicco asked from where he’d risen near the door.

            “My best friend’s office inside her antique store,” Don said, spinning around to look for the artifact. He found it lying on the floor next to the leg of the desk. “The artifact belonged to her uncle. I didn’t even know she’d kept it, but when I moved some stuff to get at an electrical outlet she wanted repaired, I found the puzzle box.”

            “Almost too much of a coincidence, wouldn’t you say?” Nicco asked, smiling at Don as the younger turtle recovered his duffel bag and placed the artifact inside of it.

            “I wouldn’t have before, but now . . . .” Don left the sentence unfinished as he shook his head. “After everything that’s happened, I might have to concede your point about Destiny.”

            “Maybe we should try to pick this mess up before we go anywhere,” Nicco said. “I don’t know how close you are with your friend, but this isn’t the first impression that I want to leave.”

            Don nodded his agreement and said, “It is kind of a mess. Don’t worry about April; she’s very understanding. I’d rather wait on introducing you to her until after you meet my brothers though, so let’s do a quick clean up and get out of here.”

            Considering the limited amount of space in April’s office, the two large turtles still managed to swiftly and efficiently put things back in order. Don repaired the shelving unit as Nicco restacked the boxes and picked up the stray papers.

            “What should we do about the chair?” Nicco asked as they were finishing up.

            “We’ll take the pieces down to the basement and leave them there,” Don said. “First chance I get I’ll dig up another chair for her.”

            Before they left, Don wrote a note to April apologizing for the mess which he said he’d explain to her later. He also promised to finish repairing the electrical outlet in her office as soon as he took care of some pressing business.

            They each grabbed parts of the broken chair and Don led the way down into the basement. There was a spot against one wall where April stacked broken things and that’s where they dumped the evidence.

            When Nicco saw the hole that the turtles had made in April’s basement wall he gaped. “No wonder you weren’t worried about wrecking your friend’s office. I’d say ‘very understanding’ is an understatement.”

            “She’s family,” Don said simply.

            “Ah,” Nicco replied. “Is she the woman you told me about who you had a crush on?”

            “That would be the one,” Don told him. “She’s very special; you’ll find that out when you meet her.”

            Before they walked through the opening in the brick wall Don stopped and looked at Nicco. Though they were still a ways from the actual sewer tunnels, Don’s acute sense of smell had already picked up the odor. Since Nicco was a turtle, Don knew he’d gotten a whiff of it as well.

            With a touch of embarrassment, Don said, “So, um, we use the tunnels beneath the city as our own personal underground highway. We can’t afford to be seen and this is the safest route. It’s not the most . . . sanitary place and the smell can be pretty offensive in spots.”

            “Donny,” Nicco said, touching the tips of two fingers to his mate’s chest, just above his heart. “I understood everything about your living conditions when you explained them before. Just so you know, this won’t be my first time slogging through sewers.”

            Don grinned in relief. “Good, then I needn’t remind you to watch where you step.”

            Leading the way through the sewers, Don shifted from carefree lover to watchful ninja. Karai still hunted them and would periodically send patrols into the tunnels to search for the turtles. Nicco seemed to sense his mood; either that or he noticed how Don avoided any well-lit areas, stepping over puddles and dodging trash to avoid making sounds. Although Don hadn’t warned him that there might be dangers, Nicco knew that was a given in this world and he became cautious as well.

            For Don, his not telling Nicco about the possible hazards was a test of sorts. He knew that his lover had been prepared for danger on the diamond world but the younger turtle wanted to see how quickly Nicco could adapt to the changing conditions on Don’s world. Don should have known that Nicco would assess the situation and adjust accordingly. After all, Nicco did have Leo’s characteristics.

            He had Raph’s also and that was the reason Don stopped before entering the lair.

            “Nicco, my brothers are trained fighters and we live in a state of almost constant vigilance,” Don said. “We’ve been attacked in our own home before, so they are probably going to be wary of you at first. Please, no matter what they do, keep your hands away from your weapons. I don’t want you to appear at all threatening or they’ll go into protective mode.

            “My father is the best martial artist you’ll ever see, but he’s also very perceptive. Unless you do something provocative, he’ll wait for me to explain where you came from. However, both Leo and Raph have extremely . . . alpha personalities.”

            The expression on Nicco’s face was concentrated as he listened to Don’s words. For a moment, Don wondered if this was how Niccolo appeared to the soldiers he led during the war as they apprised him of battlefield conditions.

           “Understood,” Nicco said. “But if they actually attack me, I _will_ defend myself.”

            Their eyes locked. “I wouldn’t expect you not to,” Don told him. “It won’t get that far, I promise.”

            Don opened the hidden panel that contained the thermal hand scanner he’d installed as an upgrade from the old combination code lock. Before he could place his hand against the reader, Nicco grasped his arm and pulled him around.

            In a deep voice, Nicco said, “Since we probably can’t do this in front of them either. . . . ”

            His mouth closed over Don’s, the kiss rough and possessive. The passion in it had Don’s head spinning. He couldn’t recall Nicco ever being quite so forceful with his affection and Don realized that his lover was making sure there wasn’t any doubt in the little ninja’s mind as to who he belonged.

            When Nicco released him, Don had to hold onto the larger turtle for a second in order to clear his own head. He looked up into Nicco’s fiercely burning eyes and whispered, “I’m yours, Nicco. No matter what happens, that won’t change.”

            Nicco nodded, his brow clearing, and Don turned back to the panel. Flattening his hand on the scanner, Don waited for the light to go from red to green before he closed the panel.

            In front of them, a set of bricks instantly parted and then what looked like a solid concrete barrier slid open. Behind that was a door constructed of twelve inch thick metal with an alarm code panel set into it. Don punched in the code and then opened the door.

            “Heavy security,” Nicco commented as they stepped into the lair and the door automatically closed behind them.

            “You have no idea,” Don said, thinking of the hours he’d spent installing every security system known to man and then some.

            “Donny?” Mikey’s voice drifted out of the kitchen. “You finished fixing stuff for April . . . who is _that_? Back away from my brother!”

            Mikey dropped the bowl of popcorn he was carrying and grasped his nunchucks. His exclamation brought Leo and Raph running from the dojo, their weapons already drawn.

            “Stop!” Don shouted, stepping forward and trying to slide in front of Nicco.

            The larger turtle put his arm out and blocked Don’s movement, clearly signaling that he would not allow Don to stand between him and the ninja clan. Don’s focus remained on his siblings even as he heard Master Splinter’s shoji screen slide open.

            “Move away from him, Donatello,” Leo said, his tone commanding and urgent.

            “No,” Don said distinctly. “Calm down you guys. He’s not dangerous.”

            “How about ya’ let us decide that,” Raph said, a warning growl in his voice. “Did he force ya’ ta bring him here?”

            “Look, this is going to take a while to explain . . . .” Don began.

            “Explain after you go stand next to Mikey,” Leo interrupted, his eyes narrowed and his swords lifting into an attack position.

            If his brothers had hair, it would be bristling. Don didn’t understand why they were behaving with such hostility and it embarrassed him considering how warmly he’d been greeted by Nicco’s family.

            In an urgent undertone, Nicco murmured, “Don.”

            From the corner of his eye, Don could see that Nicco’s hands had lifted and were hovering just above the handles on his hachiwari. The antagonistic vibe that had filled the lair was affecting Nicco as well.

            “Donatello, please introduce us.” Master Splinter’s calm inflections seemed to diffuse the sharp intensity of the situation.

            “Master Splinter, this is Niccolo,” Don said, addressing his father directly and avoiding his brother’s eyes. “He is my . . . my mate.”

            There was a choked sound from Raph’s direction and Mikey shouted, “He’s your what?”

            “Define mate, my son,” Master Splinter requested.

            Don licked his lips and took a deep breath. Nicco had made a potentially huge sacrifice in choosing to come with his lover, and Don couldn’t do less than be forthright with his family, no matter the repercussions.

            “Niccolo is my mate,” Don repeated in a strong voice. “He’s my partner, my lover.”

            “Ya’ have ta be fucking kidding me!” Raph yelled.

            Leo moved forward slowly, his eyes glued to Nicco. “Whatever you say, Donny. Just come over here, okay?”

            “Dammit Leo, he isn’t our enemy,” Don rasped, trying to get through to his brother.

            “Stand down, Leonardo,” Master Splinter said. His eldest son stopped and glanced over at him. “Put your weapons away, my sons. Donatello’s friend has made no aggressive move since he’s been here. We will not behave so impolitely to him.”

            There was another perceptible change in the atmosphere as Leo slid his katanas back into their scabbards and Mikey stopped spinning his ‘chucks. Raph however continued to grip his sai and glare at the invading turtle.

            That’s when it clicked for Don. Nicco was a turtle coming into territory that was not his own. Turtles were by nature very territorial and supremely aggressive when it came to their domain. It explained his brother’s reactions and it also explained Nicco’s avaricious kiss.

            It was only their mutation and the fact that Master Splinter had raised them to hold honor above all else that kept his brothers from attacking, as their turtle instincts commanded they do. For Nicco’s part, he too had enough human DNA in his makeup to override his predisposition. That and his devotion to Donatello was enough to keep his hands off of his weapons.

            “Raphael,” Master Splinter said, an edge of sharpness in his voice. The sound pulled Raph’s eyes off of Nicco and when he saw his father’s disapproving glare, he slowly returned the twin sai to his belt.

            “Everything’s fine, Nicco,” Don said softly and breathed a silent prayer as Nicco’s hands lowered.

            “Donatello, would you and Niccolo please come with me?” Master Splinter asked. Without waiting for a reply, he turned and entered his room.

            Taking a last quick look at his brothers, Don complied with his father’s request, touching Nicco lightly on the arm to get him moving. The older turtle took a circuitous route to avoid presenting his back to the other three still very tense ninjas.

            The stiffness faded from Don’s shoulders as he slid Master Splinter’s door closed behind he and Nicco. His father was kneeling behind his low table and waved the pair of turtles over, indicating that they should kneel across from him.

            Nicco assumed a position of respect immediately, bowing to Master Splinter as he did so. Don braced himself for whatever pronouncements his father might make.

            At first, Master Splinter said nothing, instead choosing to study the solidly built turtle that Don had brought into their home. After a moment, Master Splinter glanced at Don and raised an eyebrow.

            “I believe you have a story to tell me,” Master Splinter said composedly. “Please begin.”

            Don did so, beginning with finding April’s puzzle box and how it had accidently activated, throwing him into the dimension where he’d met Niccolo. He explained everything they’d gone through while they were there, not in great detail, but enough so his father would know Nicco’s qualities as well as Don did.

            Although Don did not skip the fact that they’d become attracted to and then attached to one another, he wasn’t specific about their physical interactions, although he was clear that they’d become intimate.

            He told of finding the large artifact and discovering that they couldn’t dial the combination that would take Donatello home. Since they were operating under a deadly time constraint, they did the only thing they could and returned to Nicco’s world.

            When Don got to the part where he was meeting Nicco’s father, he grew hesitant, looking at Nicco and then back at his father. He wasn’t sure how Master Splinter would take the news that Nicco’s last name was Stockman.

            “Nicco’s father was warm and welcoming,” Don said, hedging a little.

            Master Splinter lifted a furry eyebrow, noticing the change in the flow of Don’s tale. “Was there a problem?” he asked.

            “No,” Don said. “It’s just that . . . Nicco’s father has a counterpart on our world and it’s Baxter Stockman.”

            “Indeed,” Master Splinter said. He closed his eyes and then opened them. “I presume his character was vastly different for him to have raised such a remarkable son.”

            “Nicco’s father is nothing at all like our Stockman,” Don replied enthusiastically. “He’s generous, smart, loving, and completely unselfish. I took to him right away.”

            Master Splinter turned his eyes on Nicco. “Perhaps this would be an appropriate time for you to tell me about yourself and how you came into being.”

            Nicco complied with the request, his voice strong as he explained how he and his brother had been mutated and then came to live with Stockman. He told of his upbringing and of the invasion, not skimping over the fact that he and Mase had been rambunctious enough for their father to send them to a martial arts academy so they could learn discipline. He related the efforts that the two siblings had made to enroll in the army and how Stockman had sent them to live at the academy full time to prevent that.

            With Don’s urging, Nicco omitted nothing of his time in the army or how he came to achieve his final rank. When he talked about how Mase had been injured, Master Splinter exchanged a look with Don and then returned his attention to his son’s mate.

            The end of the invasion left the two war heroes floundering without a purpose until they found their puzzle box. Mounting debts and their father’s ill health along with their own sense of adventure had the two brothers taking chances as they delved into the artifact’s mysteries. They made a pact that they were simply going to be treasure hunters; not thieves, not invaders, and they would not interfere in any civilization they came across.

            Though they didn’t find much to start with, they did acquire enough to hold the debtors at bay and to begin helping the mutant community. Nicco told of Mase’s interest in Corius and in the company that Corius and Honeycutt had formed.

            The diamonds he and Mase discovered became the key to Masolino’s happiness and their father’s peace of mind as well. With that wealth, the family could help many of their mutant brethren stand on their own and escape devastating poverty.

            “I must apologize to you, Master Splinter,” Nicco said contritely. “I put your son at risk of his life in my pursuit of those diamonds. I could have taken him directly to the artifact before the erupting volcano tilted it off of its base and sent him home.”

            Don started to protest but Master Splinter lifted a hand to quiet him. “I accept your apology, Niccolo,” he said. “However, I do not believe you could have taken Donatello anywhere against his will. My son was apparently determined to remain at your side and if you have not already learned this for yourself, he is very stubborn.”

            “Actually I have seen that tendency in him,” Nicco said with a smile.

            “You’re one to talk,” Don returned, trying to hide his own grin.

            Master Splinter cleared his throat, capturing their attention once more. “As it seems that Niccolo must remain here, we will need to see to his comfort,” he told Don. “Unfortunately, this situation has caused your brothers some trepidation.”

            “Turtles are territorial, Master Splinter,” Don elucidated for his father. “Males have an innate need to establish dominance and we both know how Leo and Raph are.”

            “Yes, and perhaps Niccolo as well,” Master Splinter said, his mouth lifting at the corners.

            “What should I do?” Nicco asked, seeking Master Splinter’s wisdom.

            “First off, I must make it clear that you will be sleeping in separate rooms,” Master Splinter said, ignoring the look of dismay on Don’s face. “Niccolo will have your room, Donatello. You may share Michelangelo’s space.”

            “Yes sensei,” Don said humbly.

            “Niccolo,” Master Splinter said, giving the large turtle his attention, “as far as Donatello’s brothers go, you must do nothing to strengthen their aversion to you and everything to gain their trust. This will be no simple task.”

            “I don’t shy away from challenges, sir,” Nicco said.

            “No, I imagine you do not,” Master Splinter agreed. He cocked his head slightly as he looked at Don. “You needn’t worry that your brothers will hold you in less regard or that you will diminish in their eyes because of the choice you have made. They may have varied emotions but they will eventually see you in exactly the same light as before.

            “Your primary concern should lie in how your brothers view Niccolo. First impressions are important, but because of who and what we are everyone is viewed with a certain level of distrust. If you do not assure your brothers through your actions that you have made a sound decision, then they may never accept your mate. Now is your opportunity to let them see the benefits and advantages of your choice.

            “They must also see that you are truly happy and that you do not need to sleep with Niccolo in order to be satisfied by him.”

            “Yes sensei,” Don said, understanding his father’s decision on their sleeping arrangements.

            “As I am sure Donatello has explained to you, our world knows nothing of mutants,” Master Splinter told Nicco. “We must remain hidden from sight even during those times when it is imperative for us to venture topside. You are a fit and capable soldier, someone who has worn the mantle of leadership. You have seen battle and so too has this family.

            “You must understand that in this world the responsibilities of leadership belong to Leonardo. My sons have trained their entire lives in the art of ninjitsu, invisibility, and the way of the warrior. Our methods vary greatly from what you have been taught, therefore if you are to become a member of this team, you must train.

            “Are you willing to do this knowing that you must follow the commands of another?”

            “Of course, Master Splinter,” Nicco answered. “As a soldier you’re required to follow a chain of command. I’ve always had superiors to whom I had to report. I understand that whatever experiences I may have, there is always someone more knowledgeable.”

            Don could tell that Master Splinter was pleased with Nicco’s answer. “I will work with you; train you, assess your skills, and test them. It will be solely at my discretion as to whether and when you may patrol with my sons.”

            “Yes sir,” Nicco said.

            Master Splinter inhaled deeply and Don knew he wasn’t finished. “Let us return to the question of following orders,” he said. “Although you assure me you are capable of doing so, we must not forget that you achieved your rank as a direct result of refusing a direct order from a superior.”

            “It was suicide . . . .” Don started to protest.

            “He is right, Donny,” Nicco said, overriding him. “In that instance I made a choice to ignore my training and do what I thought would save lives.”

            To Don’s surprise, Master Splinter said, “I have no argument with your decision. It was both wise and rational. However it does bring to mind a question that I must ask and it is one you may not have an answer for. In fact, I would prefer that you think it over before you answer so that we both know you have been truthful with yourself.”

            “I try to do that as much as possible, sir,” Nicco said.

            With a nod, Master Splinter stared into Nicco’s eyes. “If you find yourself in a fight with our enemies and Leonardo gives you a command that is detrimental to Donatello’s well-being, can you follow that order? Would you countermand his orders if you thought they put your mate in danger?”

            Nicco’s mouth opened and then snapped shut. For a moment he contemplated the question and once more Master Splinter observed him. Don wondered if his father was dipping into Nicco’s mind, using his gifts to sense what Nicco was made of.

            “That is something I will have to think about,” Nicco admitted slowly. “I know my own abilities and have become very aware of Donatello’s, but I don’t know Leonardo at all. I have no knowledge of his leadership qualities and until I do, I can’t fully trust his decisions.”

            “And that is why you will not be allowed into a fight of any kind until you come to know these things,” Master Splinter said.

            “I bow to your wisdom in the matter,” Nicco said, doing so politely.

            “Donatello,” Master Splinter said, startling his son who was immersed in thought. “I will repeat that question to you. Would you balk if Leonardo gave you a command that placed Niccolo in imminent danger? What would happen if the two of them were at odds over a decision that Leonardo had made and both were telling you something different. To whom would you listen?

            “I must remind you that in a battle you cannot serve two masters. Would you continue to trust your brother as you always have, or would you allow a lack of faith to cloud your judgment, perhaps even to the point of thinking that Leonardo might be trying to get rid of your mate?”

            Don’s own thought processes had already started partway down that path and they worried him. In a low voice he admitted, “As things stand now, I would fear that Leo might have ulterior motives.” It hurt him to think that, but he’d never seen his older brother so antagonistic towards someone he’d just met. “I don’t want to believe that.”

            “Nor do I want you to,” Master Splinter said. “This will be a slow process, but it seems we have nothing but time.”

            “That’s true, sensei,” Don said, brightening a bit.

            “Please leave Niccolo and I now, my son,” Master Splinter said. “You will need to inform Michelangelo that you will be bunking with him and prepare your own room for our guest. Niccolo is going to remain here and tell me about the training he received at his martial arts academy. It will give me an idea of where to begin our lessons.”

            “Yes, father,” Don said, standing and bowing to Master Splinter.

            Before he could leave, Nicco reached up and caught his hand, giving it a quick squeeze. Returning the gesture, Don smiled reassuringly at his lover.

            Don stepped out of his father’s room, wondering where his brothers would be. A rough hand wrapped around his forearm and Don looked up into Raph’s blazing gold eyes. It didn’t take more than a quick glance to ascertain the fact that all three of his siblings had been right outside Master Splinter’s door, eavesdropping.

            Without a word, Raph yanked him towards the dojo and Don went willingly, ready to deal with his brothers before Nicco came out of Master Splinter’s room.

            Once they were inside the dojo, Don pulled out of Raph’s grip and spun on his brothers, taking the initiative before they could speak.

            “What is wrong with the three of you?” Don demanded. “This isn’t the first time any of us has brought a new friend to the lair but it’s the first time any of you has acted with outright hostility towards them.”

            “Only he ain’t exactly a ‘friend’ now, is he Donatello?” Raph asked, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

            “You didn’t know that right away though, did you?” Don shot back.

            “How did you expect us to act?” Mikey asked, pushing in towards Don aggressively. “Around here a new friend is usually human. You walked in with a mutated turtle, a really big one, and we’re not supposed to think that maybe Bishop created him?”

            “Since you were listening outside the door, I guess you know that Bishop didn’t create him,” Don said. “So why are you three so upset?”

            “Maybe you can’t smell it because of your relationship to him, but that other turtle is giving off a threatening scent,” Leo said, staring at his brother.

            “You’re responding to alarm pheromones secreted by a male turtle reacting to a hostile environment,” Don said. “That other turtle’s name is Niccolo by the way.”

            “I’ll tell ya’ what he is,” Raph said belligerently, “he’s a perv and a fa . . . .”

            “Shut your mouth,” Don snapped before Raph could finish his derogatory epithet. “You don’t know anything about him. If you want to call names of that sort, you should start by insulting me because I chose to take him as a lover.”

            “But Donny,” Mikey said in his most cajoling manner, “we never had a clue that you’d swing that way. You’re always the one that attracts the ladies.”

            “Which ladies would that be? I don’t recall fending off any women,” Don retorted.

            “Don,” Leo said in a voice that drew his brother’s attention. “Are you settling for this Niccolo because you want to have sex?”

            “What?” Don asked incredulously. “No! Do you guys really think I’m that desperate or that shallow? Because of the puzzle box Nicco and I spent a lot of time together and I love him. Get that into your heads so you can start accepting it.

            “In answer to your question Mikey, I didn’t know if I was heterosexual or homosexual either because I never thought about it. I don’t know about you guys, but a long time ago I’d already dismissed all thoughts of having a relationship with someone.

            “Meeting Nicco was a gift, or Fate or Destiny, I don’t care what you call it. I’m in love with Nicco and he loves me. He’s wonderful and amazing. You three are going to flush your prejudices and this territorial nonsense and treat him with respect, or so help me I’ll go back to his dimension and let you rot.”

            Don was panting hard from his outburst as he stared at his brothers. None of them said anything, all three staring at him with expressions of profound disbelief.

            Even Don couldn’t believe that he’d made that threat because there was no way he’d follow through. Abandoning his brothers wasn’t something he could do and he knew that Nicco wouldn’t let him.

            Raph found his voice first, his face dark with anger. “Don’t try ta bluff me or I’ll make ya’ eat those . . . .”

            All four heard Master Splinter say something in the distance and Leo nudged Raph into silence. Walking away from them, Don exited the dojo with his head high, ignoring the gimlet stares of his brothers which he could practically feel on his shell.

            Master Splinter and Nicco were standing together as Don approached. “Sorry, I didn’t make it upstairs yet. Come on up with me and let’s get you settled in,” he said to Nicco.

            The older turtle gave him deep look before saying, “You can give me the grand tour afterwards. I can’t wait to see that lab of yours.”

            Laughing, Don walked with Nicco to the stairs and on up. “Prepare to be dazzled by my clutter.”

            As they approached the bedroom, Don glanced down to see the malevolent gaze his brothers were aiming at Nicco’s carapace. Don had not anticipated this situation at all.

TBC……………..


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 5,167 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.  
> Rating will vary by chapter, part 22 is rated R  
> Warning: Contains what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read.

            Don lay on his carapace, staring up at Mikey’s ceiling. He was wide awake and not very comfortable, having only a thin pallet and a blanket to sleep on.

            Nearby, Mikey rolled over in his bed, muttering something in his sleep. He was nearly as active when he slept as when he was awake and his constant movement was another thing that disturbed Don’s ability to rest.

            Without the soft whir of his machines providing a background of white noise, it was hard for Don to tune out all of the sounds around him. Mikey’s room was closest to Raph’s and the hot head snored loud enough to wake the dead. Don had no idea how Mikey slept through it other than the fact that he usually crashed before Raph did and once he was out it took a brass band to wake him.

            Don could have slept in his lab, would actually have preferred to do that. The day bed was a tad narrow but it was comfortable and down there Don had his machines to keep him company.

            The reason he didn’t was because Don wanted to be near Nicco. His mate was just on the other side of the wall and that knowledge offered Don some consolation after the evening he’d had.

            He and Nicco had eaten dinner with Master Splinter in his room. Leo, Raph, and Mikey were still showing outward signs of antagonism whenever Nicco was visible. The very air was charged with hostility that was so palpable Don could have worn it like a coat.

            Raph was so angry that he was literally shaking. Don felt badly about that; he knew he was partly to blame. No matter how aggravated he was with his brother’s behavior, he should not have threatened to leave with Nicco and never return.

            A tear trickled from the corner of Don’s eye and he hastily scrubbed it away. His fear that he’d never be able to return home had pulled his experience in that dark futuristic timeline to the forefront of his mind and it was still clinging there. Don’s emotions had already been on a roller coaster ride and when his brothers behaved so badly Don had snapped.

            If he could talk to them without getting his head bitten off Don would apologize. Rationally he knew that was the first step towards repairing the damage that had been done and then calming his brothers into acceptance of the new turtle in their lives.

            Don clung to a small hint of resentment though; it wasn’t quite fair that he’d have to apologize first considering the way his brothers had been treating Nicco. Fairness wasn’t always something you got to have in life and Don knew that better than anyone. He was in a relationship and with that came responsibility and the requirement for a certain measure of maturity.

            Because he’d opened his big mouth about leaving with Nicco, Don knew he couldn’t start creating the secured space where the puzzle box would be housed. He loved and trusted his brothers, but the temptation to destroy the artifact might be too strong in one of them and that wasn’t a chance Don was willing to take.

            There was a heavy metal safe in Don’s lab and he’d locked the artifact inside of it earlier in the evening. Only Nicco knew he’d put it there and he was also the only one who knew the combination. Nicco hadn’t asked why Don felt the need to lock the puzzle box away like that; no doubt he’d already guessed what Don’s answer would have been.

            This was the first night since he’d met Nicco that Don wasn’t within arm’s reach of the older turtle. He was feeling the loss of Nicco’s warmth acutely. Don could only imagine how Nicco felt; he was on a strange world, in a home full of hostile turtles, and sleeping in an unfamiliar bed.

            Another reason that Don had chosen to stay in Mikey’s room was that he wanted to keep an eye on his brothers. He honestly didn’t think they were capable of doing anything as dishonorable as attacking a sleeping guest but at the moment ‘better safe than sorry’ was Don’s personal credo.

            He chided himself silently for thinking such foolish things. If there was even the slightest chance of that happening, Master Splinter would have instructed Don to allow his guest to bed down in the lab. It was much closer to Master Splinter’s room and had a heavier door that could be locked.

            Resigned to a sleepless night, Don attempted to sort out the patterns in the constellation on Mikey’s ceiling. His younger brother had gotten his hands on several packages of glow in the dark stars and planets and had stuck them all over the ceiling in his room. The glow lasted for hours after Mikey turned his lights out and Don wondered if it was because there were so many of them that they recharged each other.

            The show overhead reminded Don of his nights with Nicco on the diamond world. Just the two of them sitting side by side looking at the stars; sometimes talking, sometimes simply touching each other.

            Don ached for Nicco’s strong arms and wondered if his mate was getting any sleep. Master Splinter was wise in his decision to separate Don and Nicco because the two of them sharing a room probably would have riled up his other three sons even more. In the back of his mind, Don thought that his father might be testing him and Nicco as well, wanting to discover how deep their bond really was and if it could survive stress.

            Nicco’s family had not subjected the pair to this kind of pressure. They had been open, loving, and accepting of Don. On Nicco’s world Don could have worked in a real lab with others who were like him. There Don would have a purpose and a cause to fight for.

            Shaking his head, Don told himself to stop thinking that way. He’d fix his puzzle box and then he and Nicco could travel back and forth at will. Don could make sure his family was safe and also help Mase and Corius build their pharmaceutical business. Once the doorway was open and fixed, Don could be with Nicco whenever he wanted, however he wanted.

            The lights above him seemed almost to twinkle as Don made that resolution. Those glow in the dark stickers represented Mikey’s dreams, his sense of wonderment, and his optimism. Mikey truly believed that there wasn’t anything you couldn’t have, even if you were reaching for the stars.

            That thought froze Don for a moment, his agile mind catching hold of that particular character trait of Mikey’s. Of the three of them, Mikey was the one who could grasp the concept of a life without limitations, his optimism a bright thing that was often the only light in their existence. Maybe, just maybe, that was the way to reach Mikey.

            Rooming with his youngest brother might just have some advantages after all.

~~~~~~~

            The sound of Mikey stirring around the room woke Don but he pretended to still be asleep as he waited for his brother to leave.

            After Mikey’s exit, Don sat up and glanced at the clock. He’d only managed a couple of hours of sleep, but it was better than nothing. Though Don finally had an idea for what to do about one of his brothers, he was far from ready to tackle Mikey. Right now Don just wanted to see Nicco.

            Approaching the closed door of his own room, Don lifted a hand to knock, feeling foolish as he did so. His knuckles had barely touched the door before Nicco called out, “Come in, Donny.”

            Upon opening the door the first thing Donatello saw was Nicco, stripped down to nothing, standing in the center of the room. The rug that usually occupied that space was rolled up and leaning against the wall and there were two candles on the bare floor, neither lit but smoke still drifted from their wicks.

            Nicco smelled of soap and more lightly of candle wax. Don began to understand.

            “How long ago did you get up?” Don asked. “Did you sleep at all?”

            “I could ask that of you,” Nicco replied, eyeing Don critically. “You lay awake worrying, didn’t you?”

            “I slept for a couple of hours,” Don said. “I’ve gotten less.”

            “Did your brother give you a hard time over me?” Nicco asked.

            Don waved his hand dismissively. “Actually no. He didn’t speak to me much at all as a matter of fact. We’d both said some things earlier in the day and I think he regrets them as much as I do.” “ _At least I hope he does”_ , Don thought to himself.

            He started to move into the room but Nicco shook his head. “Stay where you are and leave the door open,” Nicco instructed. “We’re going to follow the spirit of Master Splinter’s instructions as well as the letter and not occupy a closed bedroom together.”

            “All right,” Don said with a nod. “I hope that rule doesn’t last long.”

            Nicco’s stern expression relaxed. “As do I. Before I went to sleep last night I thought about the situation with your brothers and I came up with a plan.”

            As he spoke, Nicco crossed over to Don’s desk and retrieved his pants. He hadn’t worn them when they came through the artifact and Don figured they’d been in his backpack. When he unfolded them the scent of laundry detergent drifted into Don’s nostrils.

            “I got up early and moved your rug,” Nicco said, pulling on his pants. “Afterwards I borrowed the shower and scrubbed myself from head to foot to remove your scent and as much of mine as I could.”

            “Let me guess; after the shower you avoided coming into contact with any of my things, including the rug, so that you wouldn’t pick up my scent again,” Don said.

            “My smart little ninja,” Nicco teased, eyes gleaming.

            There was another folded cloth on the desk and Nicco grabbed that next. When it was unfolded Don could see that it was a loose fitting, sleeveless shirt, longer in the back than the front. Nicco slipped his arms through the openings and tied the sash that held the front closed. With it on, the hem hung even on him, as it was clearly designed to accommodate Nicco’s carapace.

            “You’re masking your pheromones,” Don said.

            “Exactly.” Nicco looked up, his expression serious again. “Don, I completely understand your brother’s reaction to me yesterday. If I hadn’t been so excited to meet your family I would have thought it through and realized what would happen. Not only am I a strong male turtle coming into their territory, but I was also carrying your scent as well as my own alarm pheromones.

            “To your brothers I appeared to be asserting my dominance by entering their domain and claiming a mate from their bale. I have to find a way to counteract that impression now. The best way I can think of to do that is to emphasize the human part of myself. I have to smell human, dress human, and act human. Since I was raised by one, I think I can pull that off.”

            “How long do you think you’ll have to keep this up?” Don asked. “Your own scent is going to come through fairly quickly.”

            “I have to remove the notion that I’m a threat,” Nicco said. “Once they aren’t reacting to me as an intruder then my body chemistry won’t respond with the alarm pheromones.” Picking his hachiwari up off the floor, Nicco waved towards the door. “After you.”

            Don preceded Nicco down the staircase, the pair avoiding any physical contact whatsoever. As they reached the main floor, Don could hear his brother’s voices coming from the kitchen.

            Turning toward Nicco, Don said, “Last night Master Splinter suggested that we breakfast with him. He’s already up; why don’t you go to his room and I’ll bring in some food.”

            With a smile, Nicco shook his head. “That would defeat the purpose of my preparations. I have a better idea. I’m not going to dodge your brothers forever.”

            Don was startled when Nicco extended his weapons towards him. Careful not to touch his mate’s hand, Don accepted the hachiwari. “What are you going to do?” Don asked.

            “Go on and join your brothers and you’ll see,” Nicco said without the slightest hint of nervousness. “I’ll be right behind you.”

            On his way to the kitchen, Don couldn’t help but be impressed with how Nicco had spent part of his night planning this course of action, just as Leonardo would have done. Whatever Nicco was going to do, he seemed confident that it would work.

            Don wished he could be as relaxed as Nicco appeared to be. When he walked into the kitchen all three of his brothers looked up from the table. Leo acknowledged his presence with a curt nod, Mikey gave him a blank look, and Raph grimaced as though he’d just tasted something bad before turning his attention back to the cereal he was eating.

            Just as Don was trying to decide if he should say something, Leo’s demeanor abruptly changed. His eyes had swept past Don and were focused on the doorway and in a split second he was out of his chair.

            Leo’s first jerk of awareness had alerted Raphael and Michelangelo as well. Don spun around just as the two of them leaped to their feet, their attention directed towards Niccolo who stood unmoving at the entrance to the kitchen.

            Before any of the three could react further, Nicco placed a closed fist into the palm of his hand and bowed.

            The bow was low and obviously deferential. Without straightening his body, Nicco looked up directly into Leo’s eyes and said, “Please accept my apology for entering your home while wearing my weapons. My action was thoughtless and discourteous. I will ask that Donatello present them to you as an act of good faith on my part. I did not treat you with the respect you deserve as the leader of this clan and I have tarnished my honor by my own actions.”

            Astonished at Nicco’s speech, Don almost missed his verbal cue. Blinking rapidly, he laid the pair of hachiwari flat across his palms and stepped towards Leo, holding the weapons out towards him.

            The sound of Raph’s low growl echoed in the near silence of the kitchen. Don heard Mikey shift positions but was afraid to look up for fear he’d break the spell. Leo’s eyes were on the hachiwari in Don’s hands but he didn’t move.

            Leonardo’s dilemma was clear; he was still wary of the newcomer because of their initial meeting but now Nicco was giving off no scent at all to indicate that he was a danger. The large turtle remained in a supplicant position, his stance making it clear that he had not come to fight or to challenge.

            If Niccolo behaved with honor and dignity, as he was doing, then it behooved Leonardo to respond in kind.

            Very slowly Leo reached for Nicco’s weapons, wordlessly accepting them from Donatello. Other sounds of discontent came from Raph and Mikey but they didn’t move. Attacking a weaponless Nicco as he bowed before them would be dishonorable and would go against everything they had ever been taught.

            Once more Leo looked at Nicco and then walked towards him. Don noticed that although Nicco’s head was lowered, he kept his eyes on Don’s brothers.

            Leo stopped a few feet in front of Nicco. It was obvious from his body language that Leo was exerting control over himself, a feat that was always amazing for Don to observe. When Mikey and Raph both started to speak, Leo’s hand flashed upwards, though he didn’t so much as glance in their direction. The signal silenced them.

            Taking the hachiwari into both of his hands again, Leo returned Nicco’s bow and presented the weapons to him.

            “You came into our home as an honored guest of our brother Donatello’s,” Leo said, his voice even in its cadence. “It is I who has dishonored our family by my hostile actions. Please take your weapons and my apologies on behalf of our clan. You are most welcome here, Niccolo.”

            Somberly, Nicco accepted his hachiwari. He and Leo straightened at the same time and Nicco quickly slid his weapons into the sash of his shirt.

            Leo turned sideways and looked at Mikey and Raph. Mikey’s jaw worked from side to side but he followed Leo’s silent command and bowed, saying, “Welcome.”

            Raph’s mouth was set in a thin line, his eyes narrowed. For a moment Don thought that he would snub their guest against Leo’s orders and apparently Leo thought so as well because his upper body twisted slightly in Raph’s direction.

            Gold eyes darted towards Leo and then back to Nicco. Very quickly, Raph’s head dipped down and back up, the acknowledgment brief but enough.

            Don wasn’t sure what would have happened next if the tableau hadn’t been interrupted by their sensei.

            “Good morning boys,” Master Splinter said, approaching the kitchen.

            Nicco turned to the side to make room for the aged rat, offering him a quick bow as he said, “Good morning Master Splinter.”

            The turtle brothers echoed the greeting as their father approached Don. Placing a hand on the genius’ shoulder, he said, “I have our tea ready in my room but perhaps you would prefer coffee. Would you be so kind as to bring a tray of breakfast things to my room? I am going to steal Niccolo from you as there are some items that I would like to show him.”

            “Of course father,” Don said, trying not to exhibit his relief. “I’ll join you as soon as everything is ready.”

            Master Splinter looked at each of his other sons in turn, pausing when his eyes reached Leonardo. A small nod of his head was all it took for Master Splinter to relay to his eldest son that he was aware of what had transpired and that he was pleased.

            When Master Splinter left the kitchen taking Nicco with him, Raph shoved his bowl to the center of the table and stormed out, purposely jostling Leo’s shoulder as he passed by.

            “That went well,” Mikey mumbled sarcastically, taking his plate and Raph’s bowl to the sink. Unlike Raph, Don’s youngest brother glanced at him before stomping out of the kitchen.

            With a resigned sigh, Don moved over to the coffee maker and started it going. He expected Leo to leave also and knowing that he wouldn’t hear anything when his brother did, Don ignored him.

            A few minutes later he turned to get some things from the refrigerator and was surprised to see that Leo was still standing there, looking at him. Having no idea what to say Don hesitated for only a second before grabbing a carton of eggs out of the fridge and walking back to the stove.

            “Donny.” Leo’s voice was quiet, low; almost tentative.

            It wasn’t until he’d finished breaking eggs into a bowl that Don looked over at his brother. “If he was going to hurt me he would have done it while we were trapped on that other world together and none of you would have ever known.”

            It sounded defensive to Don’s ears and he knew it had to sound that way to Leo as well.

            “We reacted from instinct,” Leo said. “I’m not proud of that.”

            “You still are, to a certain extent,” Don said, trying not to appear accusatory.

            “I feel protective of you, Donny,” Leo said, coming over to stand near his brother. “I know you can take care of yourself, but this is different. This isn’t something any of us has ever dealt with.”

            “Maybe not,” Don said, whisking the eggs together before pouring the mixture into a pan. He looked up at Leo. “Falling in love is as old as time though. It’s not usually dangerous.”

            “There’s still a danger that you could be hurt, that you could have your heart broken,” Leo said softly.

            “I’d rather take the chance that might happen than to never experience love at all,” Don told him. “I’m not playing the odds, just so you know. Nicco isn’t going to cause me pain, Leo. No one gives up what he did in order to be with me if they weren’t completely committed to a relationship. The only one I’ve ever known who is more honorable than Nicco is you, bro’.”

            “Your . . . mate had to remind me of my honor,” Leo said. “In our future interactions I’ll try not to forget that I have some.”

            He left the kitchen then and Don finished his breakfast preparations. He’d gotten a promise of sorts from Leo and knew his oldest brother would not go back on his word. How Nicco had known what to do to win Leo over was something Don would have to ask about. Maybe all of the conversations they’d had about Don’s brothers had given Nicco the information he needed.

            Carrying a tray of food to Master Splinter’s room, Don marveled at the concept that Nicco was planning on his meeting with the young turtle’s family even before he and Don had become mates.

            Don didn’t get the opportunity to discuss the events of the morning with his mate because directly after they’d breakfasted, Master Splinter and Nicco went into the dojo. His father banned Don and his brothers from looking on so the family genius took the opportunity to go to his lab and phone April.

            That conversation took a while. April insisted on knowing everything about Don’s adventure and about Niccolo. Don hit the high points of his travels but did not tell her about his involvement with Nicco, preferring to introduce that subject when they could talk in person.

            April did want to know why Nicco had traveled through the artifact to come home with him. Something in her tone indicated that April had ideas about the true nature of Don and Nicco’s relationship. Don simply told her that Nicco was adventurous and that he traveled through his own artifact to many different dimensions. Coming with Don to Earth was better than discovering their dimension by himself.

            She didn’t press him on the matter. Don knew April well enough to guess that she’d save her questions for when she saw him next. He did get her permission to keep the puzzle box. April said her uncle was uninterested in the artifact after the time he’d spent lost in the thing and she’d forgotten that she had it.

            When Don got off the phone he saw that it was still too early to expect Master Splinter to be done with Nicco. As usual there were plenty of projects to keep him busy, so Don dove into some of the smaller ones, determined not to lose track of time.

            Keeping a sharp eye on the clock, Don completed several tasks and then pushed everything aside when he thought it was time to meet up with Nicco. Stepping out of his lab, the first thing Don noticed was that all three of his brothers were within calling distance of the dojo.

            It was unusual for the three of them to hang around doing nothing, especially Leo, but Don guessed that they didn’t completely trust Nicco to be alone with their father. Although Master Splinter was quite capable of taking care of himself, Don’s brothers weren’t ready to take any chances.

            There was still an uncomfortable tension between Don and both Raph and Mikey so he avoided them. Just as he was about to strike up a conversation with Leo, Master Splinter walked out of the dojo alone.

            Before Don had the chance to ask about Nicco, Master Splinter spoke first. “Donatello, were you still planning to clear the debris left from the partial collapse of the tunnel to the East of our old lair?”

            Brow furrowed, Don answered, “You mean the one that the mousers destroyed? Yes I was, I just haven’t gotten around to it. I want to build an electronic door there and disguise it with some of the fallen rock. It’s the fastest exit out of that area.”

            “I believe it should be given a higher priority,” Master Splinter said. Turning his head he called out, “Michelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo; please come here for a moment.”

            The three brothers scrambled quickly to join their father. “Yes, Master Splinter?” Leo asked.

            “Leonardo, please take your brothers and the appropriate tools and begin clearing that tunnel,” Master Splinter said. “I have another task for Donatello so he will not be joining you.”

            “Of course, father,” Leo responded. “Come on you guys, let’s grab a crowbar and a couple of shovels from the garage and get to work. We can probably finish by dinnertime.”

            From their expressions it was obvious that neither Raph nor Mikey was enthused by the assignment. Other than the grumbling Mikey was doing under his breath, they didn’t argue, knowing that displeasing Master Splinter was a bad idea.

            Once they were in the elevator, Don asked, “What did you need me to do, sensei?”

            Master Splinter lifted a finger and said, “Wait until they are gone and I will tell you.”

            They waited in silence until Don’s brothers returned with their tools and then exited the lair through the door into the tunnels. As soon as they were gone, Master Splinter turned back towards the dojo and said, “Please come with me.”

            Clueless as to what Master Splinter had on his mind, Don followed him into the dojo. Once inside he stopped next to his father, his eyes immediately finding Niccolo.

            Don’s mate was running through a kata, his bare skin damp with perspiration. The walls seemed to vibrate with each of Nicco’s deep voiced kiyups, the sound likewise lighting a fire deep in Don’s belly.

            Nicco moved with both power and fluidity, a combination that was rare. Feeling the touch of his father’s eyes Don looked at Master Splinter, hoping the rising flush of heat inside of him wasn’t showing on his skin.

            There was a small but satisfied smile on Master Splinter’s face as he said, “I am very impressed with Niccolo. He has a natural skill combined with both the drive and focus required to become an excellent ninja. This is a new kata for him and he learned it in one lesson.”

            Don found himself suddenly grinning like an idiot. He’d been proud of things before in his life, but none of them compared to the feeling of having Master Splinter’s approval of Nicco.

            With a final booming kiyup Nicco completed the kata. He immediately went into his attention stance, eyes straight ahead as he awaited Master Splinter’s approach.

            “We are finished with our lesson for today, Niccolo,” Master Splinter said. “You have done very well. Tomorrow I would like to see you work with your weapons. You are dismissed.”

            Nicco bowed respectfully. “Thank you, Master Splinter.”

            His clothes were folded neatly and lay on the floor near one wall, along with his hachiwari. Nicco gathered them up quickly and trotted over to where Don stood waiting for him.

            As soon as Nicco’s scent hit him, Don’s head started to reel and his toes curled into the floor mat. If not for Master Splinter’s presence, Don would have jumped his lover on the spot.

            “Donatello,” Master Splinter said, “you have at least four hours before your brothers are due to return. Perhaps you can use that time to acquaint Niccolo with our home. Please remember my one rule; no bedrooms. I suggest you begin by helping Niccolo get cleaned up for lunch.”

            Glancing away from Nicco to acknowledge his father, Don saw the twinkle in Master Splinter’s eyes.

            “Yes, Master Splinter,” Don said and then added, “Thank you, father.”

            Leaving with Nicco, Don could hardly believe that his father had just hinted at the two of them showering together, but he certainly wasn’t going to question it. Don was desperate to be with his lover and Nicco was apparently feeling the same thing because they simultaneously broke into a run, taking the stairs three at a time.

            As soon as they entered the bathroom, Donatello shut and locked the door. He turned in time to see Nicco toss his things on the floor before descending on his mate.

            Their mouths came together hungrily, Don clutching at Nicco in desperation. Panting and gasping, the pair ravished each other’s mouths, tongues dancing. Nicco’s hands roamed over Don’s body, swiftly and expertly stripping him of his gear.

            After several exquisite moments, Don broke contact in order to lean to the side and turn on the shower. Nicco’s mouth latched onto his neck and collar bone, painting it with long licks of his wide, hot tongue.

            A question had been eating at Don ever since that morning at breakfast and despite his fast rising arousal, Don had to have an answer.

            “Nicco,” Don began, inhaling sharply as his lover’s mouth touched a particularly sensitive part of his neck. He tried again. “Nicco. How did you . . . why did you do that with Leo this morning?”

            Yanking Don’s mask off left the young ninja completely naked and Nicco nodded with satisfaction, pressing a kiss to the corner of Don’s mouth.

            “Your brothers were presenting a solid front,” Nicco said. “When you reach a solid wall like that you have a number of choices on how to deal with it. You can climb over it, break through it, or go around it. I chose to go around it and take one of them with me. My strategy was to divide and conquer. Leonardo isn’t unlike me and I understood his mindset the best, so I went after him first.”

            “Oh,” Don said, utterly amazed at Nicco’s reasoning. “You’re amazing.”

            “You’re the one who’s amazing,” Nicco whispered against Don’s mouth. “Master Splinter only said we had to stay out of bedrooms, he didn’t say we couldn’t have sex.”

            “I noticed that,” Don replied in a hungry tone. “I’m so ready for some sex.”

            Nicco’s hand had drifted down between them and was flattened at a spot between Don’s legs. “I can tell. Let’s not waste any more of that warm water.”

            He spun Don around, still gripping the smaller turtle tightly. Inside the shower, Nicco quickly pressed Don up against the wall and captured his mouth again.

            Churring non-stop, Don draped one of his legs across Nicco’s hip and rubbed his now jutting erection against his lover.

            It didn’t take much more than that for Niccolo to give Donatello what he wanted. Several times over.

TBC……………


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 4,361 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.  
> Rating will vary by chapter, part 23 is rated R  
> Warning: Contains what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read.

            Although the combative edge was gone from the lair, there was still a strain of discontent in the atmosphere. The understanding that Leo and Nicco had come to days earlier only served to prevent an outbreak of violence, but it did nothing to resolve the basic situation.

            Leonardo held a grudging respect for Niccolo but retained his concern over the new turtle’s motivations. Don knew from Leo’s own words that he feared that Nicco was using the genius and would not remain committed to him. All the verbal assurances in the world wouldn’t dissuade Leo from that notion, only time would set his mind at ease.

            It helped that Master Splinter had decided to elicit Leo’s assistance in Niccolo’s training. Their father had ascertained that Nicco could perform even the most advanced katas well, including those designed for his weapon of choice. Now he wanted to see Nicco spar with his hachiwari in order to gauge his reaction times, his reflexes, and Nicco’s ability to adjust to changing situations quickly. Leo was not only the best option to aid with that because of his skill set, but also because Master Splinter knew they would have to learn to work together.

            Michelangelo continued to snub Nicco, remaining obstinate in avoiding having to deal with him. He had started to talk to Don again, but they weren’t real conversations and the few words that Mikey spoke were usually strained. Don pretended that he didn’t notice how his brother was acting, instead using every opportunity to drop subtle hints that things hadn’t, and wouldn’t, change between them.

            The best description that Don could come up with for Raphael was hostile. His antagonism didn’t stretch to open aggressiveness as it had the first day, but only because Raph knew that Master Splinter was keeping an eye on him. Don had a feeling that Raph had vented his frustration with Leo over the leader’s acceptance of Nicco because the two of them were behaving just as they did when they had a fight about something.

            Interactions between Raph and Donatello consisted of sarcastic barbs and malicious challenges, all of which Don chose to ignore. Behaving as though he was obtuse was the best way that Don knew to avoid having an outright argument with his hot headed brother.

            Raph and Mikey found a commonality in their dislike of Nicco and the situation in general. The pair spent more time together than usual, often seeking out each other’s company to the exclusion of everyone else. It was almost as though they were feeding off of each other’s animus towards the visiting turtle.

            Master Splinter made no attempt to interfere. He did not seek to talk to either Raph or Mikey regarding their behavior and they didn’t go to him for advice. Since it was clear to them that Master Splinter had accepted Nicco, it made sense that the pair wouldn’t risk their father’s ire. Don could only figure that Master Splinter knew any attempt he made to persuade them to acknowledge Nicco would only cause them to be even more contrary.

            That left it up to Nicco and Don to find a way to win over both Mikey and Raph. However, their alone time was limited so it was difficult to discuss strategy. When they were alone, it was usually in a place where they had no privacy. Even when they were together in Don’s lab it was necessary to leave the door wide open, just to assure the brother’s that the pair of lover’s weren’t engaging in anything more than conversation.

            Don did manage to convey that tackling Mikey should be left up to him. He already had an inkling of the proper approach and as Don pointed out to Nicco, while Mase had a lot of Mikey’s characteristics, he was a lot more unpredictable than his counterpart. Nicco had laughingly joked that being a good commander meant knowing when to delegate and he accepted Don’s assurances about Mikey.

            Because Nicco spent so much time with Master Splinter, Don was able to continue with his normal daily routine. He hoped that by doing so his brothers would see that he was mostly unchanged. Don accepted Master Splinter’s guarantee that his brothers wouldn’t think less of him for taking a lover, but the best way he could think of to fend off their distrust was to seem as consistent as possible. He hoped that by showing them his priorities were still the same, they would be less inclined to be suspicious of the shift in their family dynamic.

            Don had been biding his time, waiting for an opportunity to talk to Mikey when Raph wasn’t around. If there was one thing that Mikey liked to do that was talk and Don had to orchestrate a situation that would make it possible for him to do so. Isolating him was the best way to get Mikey to open up.

            Though they were sharing a room at night, that wasn’t a good venue for the type of discussion they needed to have because Mikey would be expecting it. Don knew he needed to manipulate things so that Mikey’s guard was down. Plus, there was always the chance that their conversation might become heated and therefore loud and if they were in Mikey’s room then Raph would hear them.

            Mikey and Don had one particular trait in common; they could both be quite devious when necessary. Although Mikey tended to use his gift for pranks, Don’s was mostly applied to specific tasks related to the family well-being. If needed though, Don was capable of using his craftiness as a retaliatory measure and it was the primary reason Mikey chose to pull gags on Raph rather than Don. Mikey had learned that Don’s paybacks hurt a lot worse than Raph’s fists.

            Don’s chance to get Mikey alone finally arrived. During dinner the night before, while Leo and Nicco were engaged in a lively discussion about battle field tactics, Raph had told Master Splinter that he had agreed to go to April’s shop early the next morning and help Casey move furniture.

            That news meant that Mikey would probably spend his time in front of the television array playing his video games.

            A plan quickly formed in Don’s mind and the only thing he needed to do in order to set it in motion was to rise earlier than Mikey did, which was not a problem.

            Around mid-morning, as Don sat at his desk in the lab, he heard a shout from the lair and a minute later Mikey was standing in his doorway.

            “Donny, the televisions just went out!” Mikey exclaimed, gesturing towards them frantically.

            Leaning back in his chair, Don tried to appear nonchalant. “What do you mean, they went out? All of them? Did you check the plugs?”

            “Of course I did,” Mikey responded sarcastically. “Everything looks fine but there’s no power.”

            “I was afraid of that,” Don said. “The central control box was on its last legs but I haven’t had a chance to configure the new one. The parts are in the garage and so is the seventy-two inch high def television I was going to install.”

            Mikey’s eyes lit up. “Seventy-two inches?” he repeated breathily.

            Don smiled as Mikey took the bait. “It was quite a find,” he said. “It needed some minor fixes and the frame is scratched up, but the screen is in perfect condition. I can’t install it until I have the new control box ready though, because it requires more power than the old one can . . . I mean could handle.”

            Mikey practically leaped at him, grabbing Don’s arm and yanking him out of his chair. “What are you waiting for? Get moving.”

            “Whoa there speedy,” Don said, extricating himself from Mikey’s grip. “That’s time consuming and I have other things on my list that have a higher priority. Unless I suddenly grow another set of hands that job will have to wait.”

            The calculating expression on Mikey’s face told Don that he’d hooked his brother. “Two hands right here Donny,” Mikey said, displaying his hands dramatically. “Tell me what to do and I’ll help you fix the box and carry the new TV.”

            Don pretended to think about the offer as he contemplated Mikey. “You’re not going to wait until I’m hip deep in the repair work and then disappear on me are you?”

            “For a seventy-two inch high definition TV I’ll stick to you like glue,” Mikey promised.

            Deciding that he’d played hard to get for long enough, Don said, “Okay, let me get my tool kit. Can you grab that crate of electrical parts? We’re going to need them.”

            Mikey snatched up the equipment that Don indicated and stood impatiently waiting as Don gathered his tools together, dropping them into his duffel and slinging it over his shoulder. Don had to jog to keep up with his brother when the pair headed for the elevator.

            As the elevator lifted them to the garage, Mikey happily bounced on the balls of his feet. “I’m not even gonna sleep after that TV is installed,” he said. “I see a gaming marathon in my future.”

            “Just be glad I gave Master Splinter his own television so that he could watch his ‘shows’,” Don reminded him, “otherwise you’d have to share.”

            “Perish the thought,” Mikey said with a fake shiver. “Do you have any idea of how many times I’ve died because he clicked the remote?”

            Don chuckled as they stepped out of the elevator. “Since you were pretty vocal about it each and every time, then yes I do.”

            Together they walked to the section of the garage where Don had his work tables. Standing next to one was the large television he’d acquired on his last expedition to the junk yard. Mikey dropped the box he was carrying on a table and immediately fell upon the TV, wrapping his arms around one corner and stroking the screen with his hand.

            As Mikey cooed lovingly to the inanimate object, Don laid out his tools and began to work. After a few minutes, he gently reminded Mikey that if he wanted to do more with the television than hug it, he’d have to help.

            Thereafter Mikey flung himself into the task at hand, standing across from Don and feeding him parts when the genius asked for them. In the back of his mind Don wished that his brothers were always so eager to assist him, it would certainly make his jobs go quicker. He knew that Nicco would love to spend that kind of time with him but until they could be together without raising the other turtle’s hackles, that wasn’t going to happen.

            Though Nicco was on his mind, Don was very careful not to mention his lover. Mikey’s excitement over the new television made him forget that he was supposed to be aloof with Don and they talked while they worked.

            Don subtly led the conversation onto the various adventures the brothers had in the past, mentioning things that had happened to them. Mikey readily fell into the topic, enthusiastically remembering both the good and bad times.

            “I’d have to agree that the Spasmosaur was pretty ‘gnarly’,” Don said, referring to a creature they’d fought when they were in the Triceraton arena games, “but the wasps on that planet we went to with April were bad news and the baboon things on the diamond world that I was just on were even worse. Trying to fight them wasn’t even an option.”

            “Couldn’t have been as bad as fighting the whole Triceraton army,” Mikey said glibly, not even flinching at Don’s first mention of his adventure with Nicco.

            “I’ll have to give you that one,” Don conceded. “Is there another circuit board in that box?”

            Mikey dug around and came up with one, handing it to his brother. “Imagine trying to fight those Lava Monsters without the crystal armor,” he said, bringing up another of their experiences.

            They talked about that for a while and Don said no more about his time on the diamond world until he found a way to weave it into the natural flow of their conversation again.

            “There are a lot of things we can fight with our ninjitsu,” Don said, “but natural disasters aren’t one of them. Remember the flooding that occurred when the Y’lyntians were trying to raise their island?”

            “We did fight that,” Mikey said, industriously using a screwdriver to take apart an old electrical box for its parts. “Not the water I mean, but the Y’lyntians themselves. We made them stop messing up our world.”

            “And then the lava swallowed up what was left of their civilization,” Don said. “It’s amazing how large of a part that lava played in the formation of our planet. The diamond world I was on is going to drastically change because of it and I nearly became a permanent part of its ancient history.”

            Mikey had stopped working as soon as Don said ‘diamond’ and he was staring at his brother as Don finished speaking. After an uncomfortable second, Mikey said, “You mean that you and Nicco were almost a part of it, don’t you?”

            “Yes, I suppose that’s more accurate,” Don acknowledged, careful not to antagonize his brother.

            “You and Nicco,” Mikey repeated, emphasizing the latter.

            “Yes, Nicco and I were both on the diamond world,” Don said, watching Mikey closely.

            Slamming his screwdriver onto the table with a loud bang, Mikey exclaimed, “It’s always been just the four of us!”

            “What?” Don asked, unsure as to why Mikey was so disturbed.

            “You, me, Leo, Raph,” Mikey said, almost glaring at Donatello. “Us four, all raised together. We know each other; we know how we think, how each of us reacts to things. We can almost read each other’s minds!”

            It was easy to see that Mikey was growing more agitated. “That hasn’t changed,” Don assured him.

            “Yes it has!” Mikey yelled. “We’re not balanced anymore because of your . . . your boyfriend!”

            Don didn’t respond right away, letting a few seconds pass to give his brother time to calm down. “Mikey, I’m not going to tell you that having Niccolo around won’t make things different in our family,” he said. “Look at how we adjusted to Casey and April’s presence in our lives. Having them become a part of our family didn’t affect how we are together. Why should it? I’m still the same me that I was before I met Nicco.”

            “You think you are but you’re not,” Mikey argued. “This Donatello has a lover and that’s who he thinks about, not us.”

            “Is that what’s bothering you?” Don asked. “Are you afraid that I won’t be as accessible to you now that Nicco and I are together?”

            “It’s not just me,” Mikey said, neither acknowledging nor denying Don’s assertion. “Sure you’re my go to guy when I’m brain storming stuff, but you’re also the one Raph feels the most comfortable talking to. It’s always been like that. If he talks to Leo then big bro’ tries to tell him what to do to fix things and that’s not what Raph wants, he just wants to vent. I know that I’m not as good at listening as you are either ‘cause sometimes I pop off when I shouldn’t and then he gets mad at me. You never set him off; heck you never set any of us off. Now you won’t have time for us.”

            “Mikey . . . .” Don began.

            “What about Leo?” Mikey asked, interrupting him. “How is he going to feel comfortable telling you what’s going on in his mind when he knows that you might repeat it to Nicco? He never tells Master Splinter about his doubts and how he questions himself but he does talk to you about it. Now he’ll worry that Nicco will use that information to take over his job as clan leader.”

            “I would never repeat anything you guys tell me in confidence,” Don said hotly. “Not even to Nicco. I know you all feel threatened by his presence but that has nothing to do with who Nicco is, that’s your natural turtle instinct reacting to another alpha male coming into your territory. Leo is taking the time to get to know Nicco because he realizes he has to overcome those instincts. Maybe if you got better acquainted with Nicco you’d see how truly good he is.”

            Instead of responding forcefully, Mikey suddenly changed gears. “I know what it is you see in him.”

            Don floundered for a moment as he applied the brakes on his emotions. Mikey had an uncanny ability to shift moods, his feelings following a train of thought rather than responding to any particular passion.

            Because Mikey was so insightful, Don was almost afraid to hear more. Cautiously he asked, “What?”

            “Nicco’s a lot like Leo,” Mikey said. “You’ve always depended on Leo. You guys even finish each other’s sentences sometimes but I bet you don’t know you do that.”

            “He’s very much like Raph too,” Don said gently. “That probably is part of the attraction; I feel very comfortable with Nicco. I feel like I really know him.”

            Don could tell by Mikey’s expression that his brother’s curiosity about Nicco was overcoming his resistance. “I heard what Nicco told Master Splinter about how he got mutated,” Mikey said. “You think the four turtles on his world merged into two because they sat in the mutagen for too long, don’t you?”

            Startled that Mikey had apparently taken the time to reason that out, Don nodded. “Yes, I do. Does that concept surprise you?”

            Mikey shrugged. “Nah. When I got sent to that alternate dimension I met versions of us who had super powers. I guess whatever happens to you when you touch mutagen depends on the circumstances at that moment. So Nicco is really Leo and Raph all rolled into one huh? Why isn’t he always fighting with himself?”

            Don laughed. “You were the one talking about balance earlier. I guess his personalities offset each other enough so there’s no conflict.”

            “Does that mean his brother, uh . . . .?” Mikey paused to give Don a quizzical look.

            “Masolino,” Don supplied. “Mase.”

            “His brother Mase is a combination of you and me?” Mikey asked.

            “That’s the theory based on facts that were supplied by Nicco, Mase and their dad,” Don answered.

            “What’s he like?” Mikey asked.

            Don exhaled gustily. “He’s . . . something else. He talks about a mile a minute and bounces from subject to subject so fast it’s hard to keep track. He has a wicked sense of humor, an incredible intellect, and he’s dating a giant croc named Corius.”

            Mikey’s mouth dropped open. “Leatherhead? He’s boinking Leatherhead?”

            “Vigorously,” Don said, unable to resist.

            “Du~de,” Mikey replied. “I don’t think I secretly like Leatherhead that way. Did you secretly like Leatherhead?”

            Don shook his head. “You and I are not combined though,” he said, “and Corius has had different life experiences than Leatherhead.”

            “Phew, that’s a relief,” Mikey said. “I don’t wanna be looking at Leatherhead all weird the next time we see him. So is Mase as cute as I am?”

            “He’s very attractive,” Don said, chuckling.

            “He should be, after all he’s me,” Mikey said with a touch of vanity.

            “Mase is part me too, you know,” Don reminded him.

            “We can’t all be perfect,” Mikey said with a grin.

            Feeling that Mikey was at a point where he was more receptive with regards to Nicco, Don said, “Mikey, I love Nicco very much and I know deep in my heart that he loves me in return. There is nothing that would make that more perfect then to have my family accept him. Could you please just give him a chance?”

            Mikey fidgeted, picking up and dropping the screwdriver a couple of times before admitting, “It’s hard bro’. I kinda don’t think anyone is good enough for you, even if he is like two of our brothers all rolled into one. When he walked into the lair behind you, all I could think about was protecting you. We all feel that way about you, Donny. Me, Raph, and Leo will always be protective of you ‘cause you’re so important to us.”

            “You guys are important to me too,” Don said. “I appreciate having you watch my back, but I can take care of myself.”

            “Never said you couldn’t,” Mikey told him, “but you’re the one who always has to multitask while the rest of us just concentrate on fighting. We learned a long time ago that teamwork meant doing things that gave you time to work your magic. We save your ass so that you can save ours.”

            “Nicco is pretty invested in saving my ass too you know,” Don said lightly.

            The double entendre wasn’t lost on Mikey. “I’ll bet he is. Hey, what’s it like to fall in love?”

            Don thought about the question. “It’s hard to describe,” he said. “I could tell you about the biology behind it, the euphoria achieved from the levels of dopamine that are triggered by the pleasure centers in certain brain circuits, but that doesn’t explain what it is about someone that triggers them.

            “I fell for Nicco because he has all of the qualities that are important to me. He makes me feel secure, wanted, and needed. He excites me in ways that I am not going to go into with you, Michelangelo. Suffice it to say that I’ll never tire of his touch.”

            “Sounds pretty great,” Mikey said wistfully.

            Don smiled at him. “I never dwelled on the idea of romance because I rationalized that it would never happen. Unlike me, you’re a dreamer and an eternal optimist so you know that anything is possible, right Turtle Titan?”

            “I’d have to meet someone pretty special,” Mikey said, puffing out his chest. “Maybe a super heroine. After all, I am the Turtle Titan and Battle Nexus champion.”

            “You’ll have to beat them off with a stick,” Don said with a laugh. “Mikey, I want you to know that having Nicco around won’t take anything away from us. If anything, it will add to this family. We’ll have another set of hands to help around the lair, someone for Leo to practice against, another student for Master Splinter to focus on, and someone else to appreciate your wit. Will you give him a chance?”

            Mikey scratched the back of his neck. “Okay. I’ll do it for you. Are we almost done with this thing?”

            He pointed at the control box that Don was working on. Don added a couple of parts to it and snapped the face plate back into place with a flourish. “Finished,” he announced.

            “TV time!” Mikey chortled, once more wrapping his arms around the new television and watching as Don placed his tools and the control box into his duffel bag.

            Together they lifted the television and carried it into the elevator. On the way down to the lair, Mikey asked, “How long will it take you to hook up the new box?”

            “About fifteen minutes,” Don told him. “While I’m doing that you can rearrange the array so that the new television fits.”

            “I’m putting it right in the center,” Mikey said.

            “Just don’t forget to plug it in,” Don quipped.

            When the elevator door opened, the pair hefted the television and carried it towards the living area. Halfway there they spotted Nicco seated on the couch reading a book. Upon seeing them he jumped up and started in their direction.

            “Part Leo, part Raph hmm?” Mikey murmured, mostly to himself.

            Don knew from the sound of that rhetorical question that Mikey was up to something, but he couldn’t ask because Nicco was right there. At Mikey’s urging, Don relinquished the television to them and went to work on installing the control box, listening as Mikey gave Nicco directions with regard to the television array.

            The enthusiasm and friendliness in Mikey’s voice was probably surprising to Nicco, but the older turtle rolled with the change. While they waited for Don to give the all clear, Mikey quizzed Nicco about his world, his upbringing, and his brother. During the exchange Mikey was as outgoing, witty, and funny as he’d ever been.

            “It’s ready to go, Mikey,” Don announced as he turned the power back on and tossed the remote to his brother.

            Standing back, Don watched the new television come to life, enjoying Mikey’s excited response to it almost as much as the crisp, clear picture. When Nicco started to reach for his book, Mikey jumped in front of him and intercepted it.

            “You spend too much time reading,” Mikey said in a firm voice. “How about we have a friendly video game? You have video games on your world, don’t you?”

            The question along with the twinkle in Mikey’s eyes told Don what his brother had been plotting. He could rarely talk Leo or Raph into playing against him anymore because he always beat them. Nicco had just become his new target.

            As Nicco agreed to play, Don chuckled, shaking his head as he walked back to the lab. He had just spent the better part of an afternoon replacing something that didn’t need to be fixed in the first place.

            Don didn’t consider it to be wasted time though. From the looks of things, he’d gotten Mikey to accept Nicco and that was a major hurdle he’d needed to clear.

            The remaining holdout in Don’s battle to bring Nicco into the family was Raphael. Don had absolutely no idea where to even begin the campaign, let alone what weapons to use to get Raph to willingly consider the idea.

            Fortunately, as a colonel in the alien wars, Niccolo had a lot of experience in finding the weak points in his adversary’s defenses. He was probably going to need all of his skills in order to get through to Raph.

TBC……….


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 4,548 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.  
> Rating will vary by chapter, part 24 is rated NC-17  
> Warning: Contains what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read.

            “N . . . Nicco! Stop. Someone could walk in here at any moment,” Don stammered, turning his head one way and then another to shake Nicco’s mouth from his own.

            “Let them,” Nicco husked. “Master Splinter is in bed for the night, Leo’s meditating, and Mikey’s playing some kind of game against someone on the internet. He cheats by the way.”

            “I could have told you that,” Don murmured, his eyes nearly closed as Nicco gave up on capturing his mouth and moved to his throat. Summoning up a few working brain cells, he said, “Raph’s still out.”

            Nicco glanced at the spot in the garage where the red banded turtle parked his motorcycle and noted that it was gone. With a shrug, he ran his hands suggestively over Don’s hips and pressed against him once more, enjoying the rasping sound as their plastrons ground together.

            “We’ll hear the door start to open when he comes back,” Nicco said, unconcerned. “That will be more than enough time for us to go back to pretending we’re working on the van.”

            “And suppose he smells you all over me?” Don asked saucily.

            “With the scent of oil and gasoline in here? He’d have to be this . . . .” Nicco paused to push his body between Don’s parted legs before continuing, “. . . close to you to smell me. Why do you think the garage is one of the places where your father allows us to be alone?”

            “Raph will know we’re doing more than working on the van,” Don insisted, yelping as Nicco nipped at his collar bone.

            “He’s not twelve,” Nicco said. “He’ll have to suck it up sometime.”

            Don leaned away from him, eyes narrowed. “Have you decided on a strategy for dealing with Raph?” he asked suspiciously.

            It had been three days since Mikey and Nicco had declared a truce but no ground had been gained on the Raphael front. The hot head had continued to be belligerent and sullen, more so now that both Leo and Mikey were accepting of Nicco.

            Nicco pressed a kiss to the skin above Don’s plastron before saying, “Could be.” Not giving Don time to respond, Nicco kissed the center front line between his upper scutes and asked, “How about we test your powers of concentration? You work on that carburetor while I go down on you. Let’s see at what point you drop your tools.”

            Don gasped as Nicco’s fingers stroked a particularly sensitive spot on his anatomy. “A double entendre? Really?”

            Nicco chuckled lowly, sending a shiver down Don’s spine. Don was already feeling painfully trapped under his shell despite his concern over Raph’s imminent arrival. Such was the effect that Nicco invariably had on him.

            It was becoming very apparent that Nicco wasn’t teasing him and just as clear to Don that he was about to lose his own self-control and simply let Nicco have his way. Backed against the heavy wooden work table in the garage, Don was currently in no position to escape Nicco’s clutches, nor was he in any state of mind to do so. Don was still capable of offering an obligatory protest though.

            “I swear if you get me worked up I’m going to return the favor,” Don warned. “Pants or no pants, try to hide that from everyone’s view.”

            “Maybe I should kick my pants off to the side and go au natural,” Nicco replied without missing a beat.

            “You’re already half naked,” Don scolded. “I thought your strategy was to appear more human by wearing clothes all of the time. If Raph sees you he’s not going to react . . . .” He stopped and eyed Nicco, who pretended to ignore Don as he continued to kiss his way down the smaller turtle’s plastron. “You purposely came up here half-dressed because you knew Raph would reappear at any moment. You’re _trying_ to provoke him.”

            “Why would I do that?” Nicco asked with false innocence, dropping to one knee between Donatello’s outstretched legs.

            “I already told you he has a temper,” Don chided.

            “In war it is always best to keep your enemies off balance,” Nicco stated complacently.

            “It’s bad enough Leo quotes stuff like that without you doing it too,” Don scolded, his last word dissolving into a churr despite himself.

            Nicco looked up, his amber eyes sparking. “Make no mistake, Donatello. I am engaged in a battle with your brother Raphael and the prize is no less than you. I know quite well how things will play out if I can’t get him comfortable with the notion of our being together. I want to be able to sleep with you again; I want to share a bed with you every night for the rest of my life. Raphael is standing directly in my path to that goal. Don’t be surprised at what I do in order to remove that last obstacle.”

            “Short of hurting my brother,” Don said with equal seriousness.

            “Hurting him would be hurting you,” Nicco said, shaking his head. “I won’t do that.”

            There was so much intensity in Nicco’s expression that it left Don breathless. “Nicco,” he managed to murmur, reaching for the turtle.

            Nicco surged upwards, wrapping his arms tightly around Don’s carapace as Don slung his over Nicco’s broad shoulders. Their mouths connected in a frenzy of desire; sharp breaths inhaled and exhaled through nostrils as their tongues twisted together.

            The sound of the garage door rolling upwards barely penetrated Don’s fogged mind, but the roar of Raph’s motorcycle engine did get through. With a gasp, Don pushed against Nicco, dislodging the larger turtle. Spinning around, Don grabbed the carburetor cleaner, sliding the carburetor towards him with his other hand.

            When Raph pulled into the garage, Don was actively engaged in applying a liberal coating of cleaner to the engine part. The smell was more than strong enough to cover any other lingering odors, but Nicco’s proximity to Don was closer than the genius deemed prudent.

            Glancing at Nicco, Don discovered that his lover was not only wearing a smug look on his face, he was also staring boldly at Raph. After Raph cut his motorcycle off and removed his helmet, he turned to glance at the pair by the work table. Seeing that Nicco was looking at him, Raph snarled.

            “Did you have a good ride, Raphael?” Nicco asked in an even tone.

            Despite the lack of nuance in his voice, Don could swear he heard an underlying challenge. Holding the can of cleaner tighter, Don continued to douse the carburetor with it, wondering if spraying it between the two alpha turtles would stop a fight.

            “Is everyone else asleep, Donny?” Raph addressed his question directly to his brother, ignoring Nicco.

            Don glanced up. “I think Mikey’s still online with some of his gaming buddies,” he said. “Are you headed down to bed?”

            There was more of a hopeful ring to the question than Don had meant for it to sound. He only wanted Raph to leave to avoid a further clash of wills between him and Nicco.

            The way Raph’s eyes narrowed told Don that his brother had taken it to mean something else. “It’s late Donatello,” Raph said in a tight voice. “We can ride down in the elevator together. Let your pal here clean up the mess, he ain’t got anything else ta do.”

            “You know I hate to leave things half finished,” Don said. “I won’t be much longer.”

            Raph glanced at Nicco then back to Don. “What I know is that you’ll lose track of time and be up for the rest of the night. Drop that shit and go ta bed now.”

            “Donatello is quite capable of deciding when it is time to stop,” Nicco said, continuing to stare provocatively at Raph.

            Don heard Raph’s low growl, the sound he made when he was becoming very aggravated. It didn’t take genius to see that Raph was slowly reaching the boiling point where his father’s admonitions regarding the proper treatment of guests was going to get shoved aside in favor of something far less civilized.

            It probably didn’t help Raph’s level of frustration to know he no longer had a sympathetic ear to turn to in order to vent his hostility. Leonardo and Niccolo had found common ground upon which to base a friendship and the turtle leader now appeared to relish their interactions.

            Michelangelo, his vanity stroked, had begun to dismiss Raph’s rancor towards Nicco. Since Raph didn’t want to hear his kid brother singing Nicco’s praises, Raph had distanced himself from Mikey as well as Leo.

            Afraid that Nicco’s plan, whatever it was, hadn’t taken into account just how violent Raph could be, Don intervened.

            “I’ll finish what I’m doing and be down directly,” Don promised. “I’ve been getting plenty of sleep, Raph. Ask Mikey if you don’t believe me; I haven’t pulled any all-nighters since I started sharing his room.”

            Raph was only half listening to Don’s assurances, his eyes having drifted over to Nicco. The pair was now engaged in a staring contest and though Nicco didn’t say anything else to push Raph’s buttons, it was easy to see that it wouldn’t be long before the hot head decided to escalate to a more violent interaction.

            That was not at all something that Don wanted to deal with. “Should I call Leo to bring Master Splinter up here?” he asked his brother.

            Raph’s head jerked around so he could once more focus on Don. “Hell no,” he snapped. “Stay up all night for all I care. I don’t give a damn.”

            Kicking a wrench aside, Raph stomped belligerently towards the elevator, refusing to look at either Nicco or Don again. Once he was gone, Don set the spray can down and turned to stare at his lover.

            “What?” Nicco asked with mock innocence.

            “How far were you going to push that?” Don asked in return.

            “How far do you think I _need_ to push that?” Nicco countered.

            “If your aim is to wind up in a knock-down, drag out fight with Raph then you’re well on your way to accomplishing it,” Don told him.

            “Maybe he just needs to get it out of his system,” Nicco said, once more encroaching on Don’s personal space.

            Pushed back against the table again, Don tried to ignore the lustful look in Nicco’s eyes. “I’m not sure I’m going to like this plan of yours.”

            “Then don’t think about it anymore,” Nicco suggested, burying his face in Don’s neck and inhaling deeply.

            The rush of heated air as Nicco exhaled made Don’s legs quiver. Nicco used his knees to shove his way between Don’s thighs, biting down on the smaller turtle’s shoulder as he did so. A second later, Nicco wriggled out of his pants and nudged them aside with his foot.

            “Nicco,” Don moaned, his arousal blossoming fully now that the concern about being interrupted had vanished. “We can’t.”

            “You told your brother you had to finish what you were doing,” Nicco said. “Weren’t you just about to do me before he crashed our party?”

            “I was not,” Don protested weakly, knowing he’d lost the argument when Nicco’s questing fingers found his entrance.

            A slight push and the tip of Nicco’s digit slipped into Don. He wiggled it around, tickling Don’s hole until it started to flex in reaction, and Nicco used his thumb to stroke Don’s tail. The dual stimulation was too much for the genius’ self-control and he dropped down, his dick already half hard.

            “How sturdy is this table?” Nicco asked, his tongue painting wet stripes across Don’s neck.

            “You can’t m . . . mean to . . . .” Don swallowed, panting as he felt Nicco’s erection slide against his own. “Someone might come in.”

            “Let them.” Nicco’s voice was muffled by Don’s skin against his mouth. “I need you now. I haven’t had you in days and just the sight of you has had me stiff under my shell.”

            As if to illustrate his determination, Nicco pulled his finger free and cupped Don’s ass, lifting the genius onto the table. With an expert yank, he had Don tilted back on his carapace, his legs splayed open and entrance at an advantageous angle.

            Placing a clean finger against Don’s lips, Nicco said, “Suck. Get it nice and wet please.”

            “Mi . . . Mikey’s still awake,” Don stuttered. It was all he got out as Nicco’s finger slid into his mouth.

            Nicco took hold of Don’s penis in his free hand and stroked it, petting the head before repeating the maneuver. Don churred and lifted his legs, crossing his ankles behind Nicco’s shell.

            “Let me relieve you of some of your anxiety,” Nicco husked in a low voice. “I wouldn’t worry overly much about Michelangelo’s sensibilities; not all of those books in his room are actually comics. There are quite a few fairly racy manga magazines in his collection.”

            Don’s mouth fell open. “What?” he asked, the word garbled as Nicco used his finger to caress Don’s tongue.

            Nicco merely grinned. Don reached up to catch hold of Nicco’s wrist, snatching the big turtle’s hand away from his mouth.

            “He does not have those you big jerk,” Don insisted.

            A second later he hissed as Nicco’s wet finger penetrated him. “Tell me how much you love me,” Nicco said, slowing pushing his finger all of the way into Don.

            “You . . . you’re obnoxious,” Don panted, squirming as he tried to pull Nicco closer.

            “Am I better at it than anyone you’ve ever known?” Nicco asked, nipping at Don’s chin.

            “Yes!” Don exclaimed as Nicco’s moving finger touched his prostate.

            “Tell me how much you love me,” Nicco repeated, taking his finger out of Don’s body and spreading precum over his own swollen cock.

            “I d . . . don’t like you one b . . . bit,” Don stammered. “You’re a big, manipulative jer~AHH!”

            Nicco slowly pushed into him, a self-satisfied expression on his face and his eyes glowing. Don grabbed for Nicco’s arms, wrapping his fingers around his lover’s biceps and squeezing as Nicco embedded himself fully inside Don’s warm body.

            With one large hand bracing the lower part of Don’s carapace, just where it touched the table, Nicco grasped Don’s erection in the other hand. Giving it a few deliberately slow, sensuous strokes, Nicco began to thrust.

            Don knew right away he wasn’t going to last long, not after being teased for the last hour. Nicco’s rhythm was fast and hard, and would have lifted Don from the table but for the hand holding him in place.

            The one on Don’s erection had settled into a fast pace as well and Don found himself clenching around Nicco’s cock as he tried to push into his lover’s palm. Don’s churrs were suddenly swallowed as Nicco leaned forward to kiss him, releasing his mouth just as abruptly.

            “Tell me,” Nicco commanded in a deeply guttural voice.

            “Nicco . . . I . . . I love . . . you!” Don shouted as he came, pushed into a powerful orgasm by his overloaded senses and Nicco’s voice.

            “Yes, Donny. Yes!” Nicco called as he embedded himself deeply one last time and climaxed.

            Lifting his hand to the center of Don’s carapace, Nicco held him as they leaned against each other, both breathing hard. Don slowly lowered his legs, his muscles twitching because of how hard he had squeezed against Nicco’s carapace.

            Nicco’s lips slid along Don’s neck, across his chin, and then up to his mouth. Their shared kiss was deeply meaningful and filled with the love they shared for each other.

            Don was still lightly panting when Nicco’s mouth left his. Inhaling, Don held his breath for a second and then slowly released it, slowing his heart rate.

            “There’s a clean rag on the end of the table,” Don murmured, too worn out to speak any louder.

            Nicco reached over and snagged it without breaking contact with Don’s body. After wiping his hands, he gently cleaned Don’s carapace and as Don tucked himself away, Nicco slid out of him.

            Another swift wipe down took care of most of the tell-tale signs of their coupling. The rest would be dealt with in a quick shower.

            “Time for bed,” Nicco said, helping a still shaky Don off of the table. “Despite what he said, I guarantee that Raphael is listening for the sound of you turning in for the night.”

            “You read him pretty well, don’t you?” Don asked as they started towards the elevator.

            “Yes,” Nicco admitted, stepping into the elevator. He squeezed Don’s hand reassuringly. “You forget, there’s a part of me that understands him on a level that you can’t comprehend. Leave the worrying to me, Donny. I’m going to reach Raph. Believe it.”

            “I do,” Don assured him. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned, you may have an interesting way of achieving your goals, but you always do manage to achieve them.”

            “This one’s important to me,” Nicco said, pulling Don close. “I’m fighting for the love of my life.”

            “Well then, let the games begin,” Don responded, sharing a kiss with his lover before the elevator deposited them in the lair.

~~~~~~~~~~

            Donatello had no idea why the next morning he awoke to a distinct feeling of trepidation. He guessed that it had something to do with Niccolo’s planned way of dealing with Raphael. Though Don trusted Nicco implicitly that didn’t mean he was going to like whatever happened.

            On his way to the kitchen to get himself a much needed cup of coffee, Don heard sounds coming from the dojo. Figuring it was Leo and Nicco getting a head start on their training, he sauntered into the kitchen and then nearly tripped on his own feet when he saw Leo and Mikey seated at the table.

            Since he wasn’t sure if either of his brothers were privy to Nicco’s plan, Don had to hide his shock so they wouldn’t see it. After a moment of hesitation, he crossed to the coffee pot just as he normally did, pouring out some of the fragrant brew and taking his first sip before addressing his brothers.

            In a voice he hoped sounded unconcerned, Don asked, “Is Master Splinter in the dojo already?”

            Mikey was in the process of taking a healthy bite out of a slice of cold pizza, so Leo answered, “No, he’s watching the morning newscast. It’s probably Raph. He got up early, mumbled something about how he couldn’t sleep, and went in there to most likely beat the stuffing out of his punching bag. Just in case you thought about going in there I wouldn’t. He’s in a foul mood.”

            “Nicco and I were in the garage working on the van’s carburetor when Raph came home last night,” Don said, hoping to draw information from his brothers. “He got mad at me for not going down in the elevator with him.”

            “Didn’t want you to be alone with Nicco,” Mikey said with a grin. “Duh.”

            “I guessed that much myself,” Don told him, drinking some more coffee. “Someday he’s going to meet someone he likes and I’m sorely tempted to treat them the way Raph’s treating Nicco.”

            “You won’t,” Leo said, turning in his chair to look at Don. “You understood why we reacted with such hostility even before we did. I’m not all that concerned about Raphael. He’ll find his own way to deal with this change.”

            It was the first time that Leo had actively addressed the subject with Don and the genius stared at his brother. “You guys don’t have a problem with Nicco and I being together?”

            “You’re happy bro’,” Mikey said. “That’s all we want. If Nicco does something to make you not happy we’ll pound some sense into him, but otherwise we’re cool. Besides, that ‘I just got some’ look on your face is funny.”

            Don felt himself growing red. “How would you know what that looks like?” he demanded.

            Mikey chuckled. “Dude, your face is _so_ changing color. I wonder if I can make Nicco blush too.”

            “Shut up, Mikey,” Don said, though he couldn’t help the small smile that curved his lips.

            As Don strolled out of the kitchen, he heard not only Mikey’s laughter, but the light hearted sound of Leo’s as well. Everything would be perfect and back to normal except for one lone holdout.

            Don sobered quickly. Nicco was nowhere to be seen but the door to Don’s bedroom stood open. There were still sounds coming from the dojo; sounds that indicated there was more than one occupant inside.

            After a moment’s hesitation, Don turned in that direction. The noises he was hearing didn’t sound like two turtles engaged in a brawl but his curiosity was getting the better of him. He decided he’d just peek in the door to find out what was going on.

            On his way to the dojo, Don passed the television array and his father, who was enjoying a pot of tea while he viewed the day’s news.

            “Avoid being seen, Donatello,” Master Splinter admonished him, without looking up. “Your brother is quite aware of my proximity.”

            “Yes, sensei,” Don said quietly.

            The reason why a bloody altercation hadn’t broken out was now clear; Raph knew his father was monitoring him. Why Raph didn’t merely storm out of the dojo and refuse to remain in the same room with Nicco was still a mystery.

            With the greatest of care, Don eased up next to the dojo entrance and peered inside.

            The first thing Don noticed was that the free weights that were usually seated on the rack stand were scattered across the dojo floor. Then he saw Nicco and Raph on opposite ends of the dojo, both sweating profusely.

            Nicco wore none of his human garb and in his belt were his hachiwari. He and Raph were both in a prone position on the floor, executing full push-ups.

            Though there was physical space between them, the pair was staring at each other, the challenge in their eyes obvious even at a distance. Equally as obvious to Donatello was the fact that they had been lifting weights before moving on to push-ups and the genius could only imagine how that scenario had played out.

            As he watched them, Don had been subconsciously counting. He had no idea how long they’d been at it, but by his count they were already up to fifty push-ups and neither seemed inclined to stop.

            Stepping back, Don shook his head and then finished the coffee in the cup he was carrying around. It appeared to him that Nicco’s plan centered on the age old macho one-upmanship routine. As exciting as it was for him to see his lover’s bulging muscles, Don had no intention of watching whatever was next in Nicco and Raph’s face off.

            Don had been home for over a week and during that time he had kept the puzzle box safely locked away. Not only that, but he hadn’t worked at all on the creation of a special room where he could house the artifact and it was imperative that he accomplish that task.

            There was a space between Don’s lab and the infirmary where the genius stored a lot of the excess parts he acquired during his junk runs. It was big enough to turn into a portal room and after replenishing his coffee, Don set about transferring the junk from that space into a corner of the garage.

            After his first run up to the garage with a load, Mikey joined Don in clearing out the space. When Mikey asked what he was doing, Don explained how they’d figured out a way to open a corridor between their world and Nicco’s. Don was half afraid that the idea would worry Mikey, but his brother seemed fascinated by the concept rather than concerned about it.

            Later in the day when Mike left to prepare dinner, Leo and Nicco came over to help Don in constructing the walls for the new room. Don expected that Raph would continue to give them the cold shoulder and go off by himself, but was surprised when the hot head grabbed a hammer and began framing in one of the walls.

            When Don looked up to see if Nicco had noticed that Raph had joined them, he saw that his lover was also wielding a hammer, hard at work framing in the opposite wall. Soon the sound of dueling hammers echoed around the lair and Don wondered what else Nicco and Raph could possibly find to compete over.

            Don might have blown the entire thing off if not for the fact that he had the sinking feeling their little competition was building to a violent crescendo. Raph’s hostility hadn’t abated one iota and from the way his eyes flashed it was clear that he no longer planned to stomp off in order to avoid Nicco.

            They stopped work on the room for the day when Mikey called them to dinner. As soon as the meal ended, Master Splinter excused himself to go meditate. Don hoped that now he and Nicco could spend some quality time together, even if that only meant sitting near each other on the couch to watch television.

            Nicco had other ideas. He told Don, in plain hearing of his brothers, that he wanted to get in a little workout and was going to the dojo. Disappointed but unwilling to pass up any opportunity to be with Nicco, Don tagged along.

            Much to Don’s dismay, Nicco walked straight over to the punching bag, _Raphael’s_ punching bag, and began vigorously hitting it.

            The sound was unmistakable and always carried well into the lair. Though the others used the punching bag too, it was a given that it belonged to Raph and he was as protective of it as he was of his motorcycle.

            “Nicco,” Don said, trying to get his lover’s attention. “Nicco. That’s Raph’s bag.”

            “So?” Nicco asked without missing a beat.

            “So he’s going to hear you and get mad,” Don said, a note of frustration in his voice.

            “I hope he does,” Nicco replied.

            Donatello was at a loss. When he had told Nicco that he was well on his way to a physical fight with Raph, he had hoped that wasn’t the large turtle’s actual plan. It looked as though it was.

            Especially when Raph came storming into the dojo, his eyes on fire and his fists already clenched tight.

            Don’s first instinct was to intercept his brother but Nicco’s next words caught him before he could move. “Get back out of the way, Donny.”

            Raph was striding towards Nicco and as Don hastily moved to stand against the wall, he swore he could see smoke curling up from the red banded turtle’s head. With no Master Splinter around to stop him, Raph had apparently popped his cork.

            If Nicco wanted Don out of the way, then he was not going to interfere. Don just hoped like shell that Nicco understood what he was in for.

TBC………..


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,489 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.  
> Rating will vary by chapter, part 25 is rated R for violence  
> Warning: Contains what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read.
> 
> ~~Not a long chapter, but a difficult one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~This emotional image created by the talented Sherenelle from DeviantArt  
> 

            Don watched Raph’s angry approach, his brother’s focus fully directed towards Niccolo. When Don looked over at Nicco he at once saw a certain gleam in his eyes, the one that Don had come to understand meant that his lover was about to do something crazy.

            “Ya’ got some kind of a problem with keeping your mitts off of private property?” Raph demanded.

            “When I see something I like, I take it,” Nicco shot back, his expression both cocky and daring. “Just like I took your brother.”

            Don swallowed a gasp, afraid that the slightest sound would set them off. He could see that Raph was dancing on the fine edge of his control and Don was surprised he hadn’t blown yet.

            “My father said I got ta hold my temper,” Raph snarled from between clenched teeth. “Ya’ keep saying shit and I’m going ta forget you’re a guest.”

            “I know that you’re an honorable ninja,” Nicco responded, his expression calculating.

            Raph pointed a finger at him. “Don’t even try ta pull that crap on me,” he said. “That’s Leo’s shtick, not mine.”

            “Nevertheless, it is true of you as well,” Nicco said, removing his hachiwari slowly and tossing them aside. “You however do not feel bound by the principles of politeness when it is overshadowed by your concern for your brother. Perhaps I can prove that I am worthy of him.”

            Raph’s eyes glittered as he pulled his sai from his belt. “If ya’ want somebody ta take ya’ apart, then ya’ came ta the right place.”

            Don wanted to shout a warning, but it stuck in his throat as Raph’s wrists flicked, sending both of his sai flying. The lethal metal tips flashed by Nicco to bury themselves in the punching bag that was right next to him.

            Nicco made the mistake of taking his eyes off of Raph as they followed the arc of the other turtle’s weapons. At the same moment that Raph launched his sai, he dove at Nicco.

            The solid strike from Raph’s rocklike fist was loud in the dojo. It caught Nicco right on his jaw and sent him staggering back a few steps. Raph followed it with an uppercut, hoping to catch Nicco off balance, but the older turtle pulled his head back in time and only received a glancing blow.

            Regaining his footing, Nicco’s fist swept out towards Raph’s face, but the ninja ducked under the strike. Raph’s fist connected with Nicco’s unprotected side and pulled a surprised grunt from the big turtle.

            Nicco blocked Raph’s next blow and as he deflected the follow-up, Nicco pulled his hand in towards his chest and clocked Raph with an elbow.

            Raph’s head snapped back but his foot came up at almost the exact same moment, catching Nicco in the chest with a front snap kick that shoved the older turtle away from him.

            Both turtle’s recovered instantly and rushed towards each other, fists flying. Don watched from the sidelines, his mouth agape at the brutality with which the pair fought. They were of a similar size; Nicco had maybe half an inch on Raph in height, but the younger turtle had a slightly heavier muscle mass.

            Raph’s fists moved almost faster than the eye could follow, each blow barely blocked by Nicco, whose brow was furrowed in concentration. Raph advanced on him, forcing Nicco back towards the wall, trying to pin him down.

            Nicco saw a split second opening and struck Raph hard enough in his plastron with an open palm to slide Raph backwards.

            Rushing after him, Nicco slammed a hard right hook into the side of Raph’s head. With a grunt, Raph slapped Nicco’s arm aside and came up with a left that split Nicco’s cheek.

            “Now ya’ ain’t so pretty,” Raph said with satisfaction, his lips curled back from his teeth.

            “So you’re a brawler,” Nicco countered, swiping at the blood on his face with the back of his hand. “I can handle that. Don’t forget, I’ve been training with your brother.”

            “I told ya’ before, I ain’t Leo and I sure as shit don’t fight like him,” Raph said.

            The words had barely left his mouth before Raph leaped high and kicked Nicco, catching the turtle’s chin and sending him sprawling.

            As Raph stomped towards him, Nicco rolled back on his shoulders and then sprang upwards, regaining his feet. Raph’s kick swept past him as Nicco spun on his heel and back fisted the ninja.

            Raph half turned with the strike, planting a hard side kick into Nicco’s stomach. Nicco let out a ‘woof’ as the air escaped him and then swung an overhand right as Raph bore down on him.

            Nicco followed with a straight left that jerked Raph’s head to the side. Raph’s right uppercut barely missed Nicco’s jaw as the older turtle pulled back from it and then Nicco bent backwards to avoid Raph’s left hook.

            As Raph’s arm came around, Nicco hooked a hard left jab into Raph’s side. Raph cursed as he fell to one knee, but grabbed onto Nicco’s belt and pulled him down too. When Nicco’s knees hit the ground, Raph jabbed to his body, and Nicco planted a right into Raph’s side again

            Infuriated, Raph jabbed twice into Nicco’s gut and jerked away from him to stand up, delivering a downward blow to the side of Nicco’s skull. Nicco reached out and grabbed Raph’s forearm, pulling himself to his feet and slamming a fist into Raph’s jaw.

            Raph slipped under Nicco’s next punch and swung an overhand right that struck Nicco’s face hard enough to shove the big turtle’s upper body to the side. As he straightened, Raph tried for a left hook but Nicco quickly leaned away from it.

            Nicco came back with a jab to Raph’s side that the ninja blocked and then Nicco threw a right that landed squarely on Raph’s mouth. Spittle and blood flew outwards but Raph barely noticed, flinging his arm around Nicco’s neck and pulling him into a sharp left jab.

            Jerking away from Raph, Nicco stepped back and pulled his forearms up to block a combination of punches thrown at his face. Raph’s spinning side kick caught Nicco in the chest and he fell into the barbell rack, knocking it over and sending dumbbells rolling in all directions.

            Nicco jumped to his feet and twisted his body into a spinning back kick. Raph backpedaled as Nicco landed and spun again, his heel just brushing Raph’s forearm as the ninja lifted it to block the kick. When Raph’s arm came down he saw the heel of Nicco’s left palm coming at his chin and he leaned away from it only to be caught by a bruising right uppercut that lifted Raph off his feet.

            Raph slammed into the wall and slid down, landing on one foot and a knee. Looking up at his opponent, Raph growled and charged at Nicco, diving into a forward roll and leaping high to deliver an axe kick that Nicco barely avoided.

            As Raph came down, Nicco threw his arm around the ninja’s chest and grabbed his shoulder with one hand. Raph rocked to the side trying to escape Nicco’s hold, and then brought his elbow up into Nicco’s face.

            Nicco’s head rocked back and Raph grabbed his arm, turning to the side as he broke Nicco’s hold. Bodily lifting Nicco, Raph jerked the turtle around in front of him but Nicco caught his bicep and yanked Raph off his feet, flipping him over onto his carapace.

           Raph rolled onto his stomach and jumped up just as Nicco executed a perfect front kick that hit Raph’s stomach and lifted him into the air.

            The ninja crashed into the punching bag hard enough to rip its chain out of the ceiling joist. Raph and the bag hit the ground in a jumble. Raph wrapped his arms around the heavy bag and came up on his feet to throw the punching bag at Nicco.

            Caught off guard, Nicco’s hands came up as the bag hit him and knocked him to the ground, the bag on top of him. Pushing the bag aside, Nicco looked up in time to see Raph coming down at him, his arm locked into place.

            Raph’s elbow plowed into Nicco’s gut as Raph fell on him, putting the force of his entire body into the blow. Raph slammed into Nicco’s stomach twice more with his elbow as the older turtle jerked under him and then Raph leaped to his feet in an attempt to stomp Nicco.

            Nicco grunted and rolled as Raph’s foot came down to just miss him. Struggling to his feet with a grimace, Nicco remained bent over, his arm across his midriff. Raph stormed over to him, grabbing Nicco by the top of his carapace and jerking him upright before wrapping his arms around Nicco waist and lifting him.

            Raph squeezed with all his might, driving the air out of Nicco’s lungs. Nicco’s legs swung frantically, his weight forcing Raph to stumble backwards. When Nicco’s attempt to pull Raph’s hands apart failed, he lifted his hands and gouged at Raph’s eyes with his thumbs.

            Cursing, Raph released the older turtle and swiped at his eyes to clear them. Nicco lifted an elbow and smacked Raph’s chin then caught the ninja’s arm, rolling Raph over his hip and throwing him to the floor.

            Nicco got a good hard grip on Raph’s arm and pulled it back over his knee. Shouting in pain, Raph kicked the ground, trying to find leverage to get out of Nicco’s hold.

            Don took a step towards them, afraid that Nicco would break his brother’s arm. He was growing more anxious with each passing moment, torn in his loyalties, as he wondered how far Nicco would go in his ploy. It would either work or the pair would wind up bashing each other’s heads in.

            Raph pulled his knees up, flattened his feet on the floor, and pushed off as hard as he could. Nicco's mouth dropped open in surprise as the ninja flew over his head, pulling his arm free from the older turtle’s grip.

            Landing behind Nicco, Raph grabbed the top of his head, yanking it back before slamming his elbow into Nicco’s collarbone. Nicco fell forward onto his forearms and Raph grabbed his carapace, pulling him up so that he could repeat the maneuver.

            Just as Raph’s fist came down, Nicco shoved against the floor and slid backwards between the ninja’s legs. Nicco gained his feet just as Raph spun to face him.

            “I’ve always watched Don’s back,” Raph ground out. “All my life I’ve known that he depends on me to protect him while he’s working his magic. Don don’t need ya’, he’s got me.”

            “I’m not trying to take your place,” Nicco insisted.

            Nicco didn’t get to say more as Raph rushed him, his legs spinning in a high arc. Ducking and dodging those deadly kicks, Nicco’s arms came up in an attempt to block Raph’s onslaught.

            As soon as Nicco lifted his arms, Raph dropped low and swept the older turtle’s legs out from under him. Nicco kicked up at him and Raph grabbed his ankle, twirling around in circles fast enough to pull Nicco off the floor.

            Raph released Nicco and the turtle shot through the air, landing amongst the scattered dumbbells with a grunt. When Raph stormed after him, Nicco rolled the dumbbells into his path and then charged.

            Fists swinging, Nicco landed two good hits before Raph caught him with an uppercut. As Raph came in with a right jab, Nicco hooked the back of the ninja’s ankle with his foot and tripped him.

            As Raph went down, he kicked the side of Nicco’s leg hard. With a shout, Nicco fell to one knee and Raph sat up to punch him, knocking Nicco all of the way down. Raph collapsed back as well, his breath burning in his lungs as he tried to pull in oxygen.

            Nearby, Nicco remained on his carapace as well, breathing hard and starting to feel every one of his new bruises. Don stared at them, deciding that he’d had enough of their macho crap, determined to knock them both out with his bo staff if they started to fight again.

            “Donatello will always need you,” Nicco finally managed to say between panting breaths. “We come from two different worlds and I won’t always be here. Master Splinter has forbidden me from going out on missions with you four because I’m not a trained ninja and I need to know that someone here is focused on Don so that I don’t have to worry about him.”

            “Nothing’s going ta happen ta Don while I’m around,” Raph said gruffly. “Not ever. I’ll do whatever it takes ta keep him safe; I always have.”

            Don felt a constriction in his throat at Raph’s admission. He’d known since he was young that Raphael saw himself as the family protector, his brute strength and berserker attitude combining into a nearly unstoppable force. Hearing Raph articulate how he saw his role, Don understood what it was that had made his brother feel so antagonistic towards Nicco.

            “I’d hate to find out what you could do with weapons in your hands,” Nicco said. “Damn, I don’t think there’s any part of me that doesn’t hurt like hell right now.”

            For a second there was silence and then Raph started to chuckle. The sound seemed to set Nicco off and he snorted with amusement. Before Don knew it, both of the alpha males were laughing their asses off as they lay on the floor amidst the mess they’d made of the dojo.

            Don gawked at the pair and started to believe that they’d gone crazy. Along with that thought came the decision to let them deal with their own injuries; he was sure as shell not going to patch up either of them.

            “I’ll say this for ya’,” Raph said. “Ya’ sure can take it. You’re nearly as hard headed as my genius brother.”

            “Stubbornness must be a family trait,” Nicco replied good-naturedly.

            “How about we discuss that over a beer?” Raph suggested, sitting up. “Do ya’ drink beer?”

            “I do,” Nicco said, lifting his upper half from the floor as well. “Don’t forget, I was in the army once. I made the most of my leave when I got the chance.”

            Raph stood up and offered Nicco a hand. Nicco accepted it and was pulled to his feet, after which both of the turtles departed the dojo, heading towards the kitchen.

            Don was left to stare after them, his sharp mind struggling with the notion of fist fights leading to friendships. Shaking his head, he realized it was a concept that he’d never understand and Don then went upstairs to turn in for the night.

TBC…………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~This intense image was created by the gifted Nei-Ning from DeviantArt  
> 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 3,718 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.  
> Rating will vary by chapter, part 26 is rated R  
> Warning: Contains what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read.

            Don had found it hard to fall asleep after witnessing the fight between Raph and Nicco because he was angry at them for the barbaric way they had chosen to solve their differences. It was almost as if they’d both become Neanderthals and were fighting over a choice piece of meat. Feeling as though he was viewed as property by either his brothers or his lover did not sit well with him.

            The pair had gone off to the kitchen to drink and brag after their fight and Don could hear them from Mikey’s room. He’d had to wrap a pillow around his head just to drown out the noise.

            When Don had eventually drifted off it was into a deep sleep that even Mikey’s movements hadn’t wakened him from. It was mid-morning by the time Don managed to rouse himself and get up.

            The kitchen was alive with activity when Don finally made it downstairs. He spotted Master Splinter seated on the couch watching the day’s news broadcast, a pot of tea on the table before him. Their father normally breakfasted early in order to avoid the mad rush as his sons made a beeline for sustenance. While they invaded the kitchen, Master Splinter would enjoy his tea in relative peace.

            Don was still miffed when he entered the kitchen and the sight of Raph and Nicco seated at the table, laughing about who knew what, did nothing to improve his humor. Seeing the various injuries they’d sustained during their fight was just another layer of salt on Don’s wounded sensibilities.

            After a quick glance, Don purposely avoided looking at the pair, exchanging nods with Leo who was sitting across from them. As Don headed for the coffee pot he saw Mikey pour batter into a pan and guessed that his brother had offered to cook breakfast for everyone.

            A few sips of coffee brightened Don’s eyes but not his attitude. Mikey flipped a pancake into the air, expertly catching it in the pan, a feat no one else in the family was capable of performing.

            Mikey glanced at Don. “Ready for a stack of hot ones, Donny?”

            Don had no desire to sit at the table with the two turtles he was peeved at so he said, “No. All I want is coffee. I have work to do.”

            That much was true; he always had projects lined up and waiting for him. Not that anything was pressing at the moment, but it gave him a good excuse to distance himself from everyone. Leave them he did; after topping off his cup of coffee Don took the elevator up to the garage.

            Don missed the glances his brothers exchanged behind his back as he left. After Nicco exited the kitchen to attend his daily training session with Master Splinter, the remaining three turtles headed out to talk to their genius brother.

            Whenever Donatello was mad about something he usually chose to work on a project that involved demolition. The garage was a great place for that and as soon as Don entered he grabbed a mallet and began hammering away at the frame of an old van he intended to use for parts.

Upon hearing the sound of the elevator door opening, Don pressed his lips into a thin line and didn’t bother turning around to see who was there. He continued to pound away, assuming that Nicco had come up to join him, but in a moment the sound of multiple footsteps told him it was his brothers. They stopped next to the van’s front end, quite close to where Don was working.

            Don didn’t say anything as he pulled the bumper loose and they were silent as well. For several long minutes the tableau held; Don angrily yanking parts off the frame and tossing them aside as his brothers quietly watched.

            “I’m an asshole,” Raph finally said, breaking their silence.

            Although he wanted to continue to ignore them, Don so rarely heard Raph say anything that came near to the phrase ‘I’m sorry’ that he couldn’t help responding. “Yes you are.”

            Raph chuckled. “Ya’ gotta admit that I’m good at it.”

            That made Don glance up. The first thing he noticed was Raph’s cocky smile and then his brother’s split lip.

            “You’ve always been good at it,” Don replied with a frown. “That doesn’t mean you should make it your life’s mission.”

            “I’m trying ta apologize,” Raph said, noting the expression on the genius’ face.

            “I guessed as much,” Don said. “What exactly are you apologizing for?”

            “It’s not just Raph who is apologizing,” Leo cut in. “All three of us owe you an apology for the way we’ve treated Niccolo and you as well. Succumbing to our basic instincts may have excused our initial reaction to his presence, but we should have had faith in your word that he wasn’t a danger.”

            “When you said you’d taken him as a mate we should have trusted you to make that decision,” Mikey said contritely. “It wasn’t right of us to think we knew what you needed better than you did.”

            Don had been tense as he stood listening to his brothers but with their words his shoulders began to relax. In the past no matter what their differences, the four of them had always talked it out and that’s what they were now doing.

            “It ain’t easy switching gears in my head so that I see ya’ as something more than my genius brother,” Raph said. “Trying ta wrap my mind around the fact that ya’ even know what sex is freaks me out a little, much less knowing that you’re doing it with somebody.”

            “And you know Raph; if it freaks him out he hits it,” Mikey added with a grin.

            As if on cue, Raph reached out and popped Mikey on the back of his head. “Mikey’s on the top of the list of things that freak me out,” he said.

            Don couldn’t help but smile as he watched Mikey rub his head and glare at Raph. The normalcy of their interactions felt good after the strained atmosphere of the past few days.

            “Considering all of the strange things that we’ve faced I guess I didn’t figure that Nicco’s sudden appearance would cause such alarm,” Don said. “That’s on me; I should have found a better way other than just walking in with him.”

            Leo shook his head. “No you were right; we have handled situations like that with more flexibility. Look at how we met Leatherhead. After a short initial misunderstanding we took the time to talk to him. We should have done that with Nicco as well.”

            “That ‘misunderstanding’ included his trying to drown us and Raph threatening to turn him into a handbag,” Don reminded him dryly. “No one held a grudge when it was over.”

            “You’ve got to know how strange your announcing you had a mate was to us,” Leo said vehemently. “A ‘male’ mate at that. It isn’t a scenario we’ve ever discussed. Sure, when we were younger we talked some about girls, but that was when I was drawn to Karai and you had a small crush on April. We didn’t even entertain those fantasies seriously because we didn’t think anything would come of it.”

            Raph jumped in. “What Leo’s trying ta say in his oh so subtle way is that ya’ having a guy for a mate threw us for a loop.”

            “Yeah, Donny. We needed an adjustment period,” Mikey said.

            “You three have strange ways of adjusting,” Don said, looking at them disapprovingly.

            “It should all be okay now,” Mikey assured him. “Raph had fist fights with both Leatherhead and Casey before they became friends, so he and Nicco are on their way to being best buds. You see how that works? You bring people by for Raph to beat up and then he’s happy.”

            He ducked as Raph took another swipe at the back of his head. When Mikey stuck his tongue out at his brother, Raph dug a knuckle into his side.

            “Ow!” Mikey whined, rubbing at the spot.

            “So are we forgiven or what?” Raph asked, ignoring Mikey.

            “Of course,” Don told him, feeling relieved. “I . . . I have an apology to offer too. I shouldn’t have said what I did about leaving you guys. I would never, ever do that to you.”

            “You were angry and upset,” Leo said. “You have nothing to apologize for in reacting the way that you did.”

            “That is no excuse,” Don insisted. “I know that you guys are aware of how much that alternate reality haunts me. I would hate for any of you to hold that experience over my head in an attempt to manipulate me in some way and I shouldn’t have done it either.”

            Leo’s eyes were soft with understanding as he looked at his brother. “Don’t beat yourself up, Donny. We knew you weren’t serious.”

            They stood contemplating each other, neither speaking, until Raph cleared his throat. “Are we done with the mushy stuff now or do you two need a minute?”

            “We should hug it out,” Mikey announced with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Reaching for Raph, he said, “Come on Raphie, give me a hug.”

            Raph planted his palm squarely in the center of Mikey’s face to hold him back. “Touch me and I’ll rearrange your arms.”

            “The more I think about it, the more I believe Nicco or someone like him is the best kind of partner for one of us to have,” Leo said, ignoring his brightly banded brothers. “Our lives aren’t easy in the best of times and just being acquainted with us is dangerous. Nicco knows how to take care of himself and has a unique understanding of danger because he’s been exposed to it.”

            “Master Splinter taught April how to fight after she met us,” Mikey pointed out.

            “That was because he could see her potential,” Leo told him. “She has a warrior’s spirit.”

            “And now he’s gonna wax philosophical,” Raph said jokingly. “Don’t encourage him, Mikey.”

            “A little introspection wouldn’t hurt either of you,” Leo said, his tone indicating he wasn’t holding out any real hope that would happen.

            “You introspect enough for the rest of us,” Mikey responded with a grin. “We’ve gotten used to our freedom.”

            Leo rolled his eyes and Don watched their byplay, happy that no one seemed upset or angry with him any longer.

            “ _You’ve_ gotten used to being lazy,” Raph said, staring pointedly at Mikey. “I say that we let Donny here go play with his puzzle box thingy while the three of us finish pulling this frame apart.”

            “I think that’s an excellent idea,” Leo said in agreement, taking the mallet out of Don’s hand. “I’m sure you and Nicco are both anxious to find out if there’s a way to travel back and forth between worlds.”

            “I want to try it out too,” Mikey said, grinning widely. “We can go to his world and walk around in the open. How cool is that?”

            “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay and . . . .” Don began.

            Before he could finish the sentence, Raph spun him around and applied pressure to his shell, pushing him towards the elevator. “We can manage to tear something up without your assistance,” Raph assured his brother. “It’s what Mikey does best.”

            Don looked back over his shoulder in time to see Mikey grab for the mallet and Leo dodge him. “Hey, don’t let Mikey use my arc welder.”

            Mikey glanced up, a mock pout on his face. “Aw~w dude!”

            As they approached the elevator, Raph said, “Maybe we should give some extra thought ta letting Mikey go ta Nicco’s world. I ain’t sure they’re ready for him yet.”

            “Wait until you meet Mase,” Don said with a laugh. “I’m not sure their world is ready for two of them at once.”

            Raph stopped his brother before the elevator’s sensor could open the door. “It’s good ta see ya’ smile again.”

            “It’s nice to be able to smile,” Don admitted. He could tell from the intensity of Raph’s gaze that his brother had something else on his mind.

            “Look, do me a favor and don’t go too hard on Nicco,” Raph said. Lifting a hand as Don started to say something, Raph continued. “I know I’m not the only one you’re pissed at for the fight me and Nicco had.”

            “Going from actively despising Nicco to suddenly becoming his advocate is a quick about face,” Don said noncommittally.

            “Ya’ ain’t happy with us for fighting, I get that,” Raph said.

            “Not happy with you?” Don asked incredulously, his voice rising an octave. Taking a breath, he said, “This isn’t some stupid movie where the girl gets excited by two guys fighting over her. We see too much fighting as it is and I’m the one who’s usually left patching up the end results of it. I didn’t like Nicco baiting you and I didn’t like that you were so angry at his presence that you swallowed the bait.”

            “Donny,” Raph said, his voice soft enough to catch his brother’s attention and cut Don’s tirade off before it could build up steam. “I’m sorry we scared ya’.”

            “I . . . .” Don began.

            “Don’t bother trying ta deny it,” Raph said with a shake of his head. “You’re mad ‘cause ya’ got scared when we were fighting. I’ve felt that same exact way watching Leo battle the Shredder. Only difference is I knew he had ta do it and ya’ don’t get why me and Nicco needed ta resort ta fists.”

            “No I do not,” Don said adamantly. “Enemies resort to fists, reasonable thinking beings talk first.”

            “Everything ain’t black and white like that, Donny-boy,” Raph told him. “Some folks feel like they got a good reason ta dislike someone, ta see them as an enemy, because they’ve got access to something that’s precious ta that person. Nicco walked in here and right off the bat he’s got more say so over ya’ than your own family. Words don’t tell me nothing about someone ‘cause lies are easy ta tell. When I want ta take someone’s true measure, I’ve got ta force them ta show me who they really are.”

            “By brute force,” Don said.

            Raph shrugged. “It’s easier for me ta read a person when their mental guard is down. A hard left works real good for getting someone ta show ya’ his real colors.”

            “Those would be black and blue I suppose,” Don said with a snort of amusement.

            “You’re gonna make him squirm some, aren’t ya’?” Raph asked, perceiving his brother’s pique.

           Don took a deep breath, glancing away from Raph as he did so. “I’m still peeved at him.” He looked at Raph again. “Give me some time and don’t talk to him about it, okay? I’m still working on this whole relationship thing. I know Nicco cares for me, but sometimes he can be so . . . so . . . .”

            “Infuriating?” Raph supplied with a grin.

            With a laugh, Don said, “Infuriating. He’s got a lot to learn about communication.”

            “Leading an army ain’t quite the same as being on a team,” Raph said. “That whole couple’s thing is more about teamwork. Teach him; he’ll learn.”

            “What do you know about couples?” Don asked teasingly.

            “Not a damn thing,” Raph answered, the grin turning into a wide smile. “I know a shell of a lot about fighting though. Don’t let this turn into one.”

            “I won’t,” Don assured him, stepping forward to activate the elevator.

            Before the door closed behind him, he saw Raph join his brothers, who were making short work of the junk van.

            As he stepped into the lair Don could hear Master Splinter barking instructions to Nicco. Partway to his lab, Don stopped and eyed the portal room they’d started building. It was now fully enclosed, but the bricks hadn’t been placed on the walls as yet. Several stacks of them lay on the floor next to the walls as well as the materials needed to secure them.

            Disguising that space so that it looked like just another brick wall inside the lair was as important as repairing the puzzle box itself. Don changed course and set to work, deciding that he would tackle the much quieter job of fixing the artifact later, when everyone else was trying to sleep.

            He’d been hard at it for an hour when his brothers descended in the elevator. Spotting Don laying bricks, they came over to join him.

            Raph held his hand out for the trowel Don was holding while Mikey took up a second one. As they pitched in, Don took the time to stand and stretch his back.

            “Nicco?” Leo asked.

            “Still in there with Master Splinter,” Don said, pointing towards the dojo.

            Leo nodded, knowing that his father was spending extra time on Nicco’s practice sessions. Looking over the job Don had begun, he asked, “Making it blend in?”

            “That’s the idea,” Don said. “I’m going to hide the entrance too so that if someone breaks in here they won’t find the portal room. I’ve already reinforced the walls to withstand three times as much firepower as the rest of the lair. The entrance will open into a small outer room and then a second entrance takes you into the portal room itself. While I was in Nicco’s home we worked out some security features and a signaling system.”

            “Something that relays messages between worlds once the corridor is open,” Leo guessed astutely.

            “It’s simple too,” Don said. “Different colored golf balls. You see a red one come sailing through, you don’t go into the corridor.”

            “If the corridor is stable, then you could go into the room with the puzzle box without being inadvertently sucked into it, correct?” Leo asked.

            “Yes. That way someone on either side could toss a golf ball through and close the corridor on their end if they needed to transport the artifact,” Don told him.

            “And that’s more likely to happen here than on Nicco’s world.” Leo glanced back towards the dojo as Master Splinter and Nicco came out. “Looks as though they’re done for the day.”

            Don followed his gaze and saw Nicco look in his direction. Quickly averting his eyes, Don picked up the level and checked the bricks that had been laid and then ran a new string line for the next course of bricks.

            By then Nicco had joined them, exchanging greetings with Don’s brothers. Rather than turning in his direction, Don took up a new bag of mortar mix, dumping it into his wheelbarrow.

            As he was adding water, Nicco walked around to the front of the wheelbarrow, standing directly in Don’s line of sight.

            “Want some help mixing that, Donny?” Nicco asked.

            Without a word, Don handed him the shovel and turned his back. Going around to one of the side walls farthest from where Nicco worked, Don began setting out a course of bricks and Leo soon came over to help him.

            The five turtles worked together for three hours, each taking a quick lunch break when they reached a stopping point. Don continued to snub Nicco, even going so far as to wait until after Nicco had eaten before going to grab himself a sandwich.

            For the most part, Nicco gave him his space, sensing that Don was perturbed and knowing that it wasn’t the most auspicious time to try and talk to him. When they were finished for the day, Don used the hazardous chemical shower in his lab to clean up, thus avoiding the upstairs bathroom and any chance of running into Nicco up there.

            When dinner rolled around it was obvious to everyone that Don wasn’t speaking to his mate. That fact made for a certain level of awkwardness around the table, though Nicco behaved as though nothing was amiss. His periodic glances of amused tolerance which he turned on Don only served to further aggravate the genius.

            After dinner, Mikey invited Nicco to play a video game with him, swearing that he wouldn’t cheat. When Nicco accepted with a laugh and followed the youngest turtle, Don felt hurt, experiencing a tangibly sharp pang in his chest. If he was upset with Nicco then his mate shouldn’t be having a good time.

            For a moment Don thought about going up to Mikey’s room and calling it a night. He pushed the idea aside quickly though because he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep.

            The brick walls around the portal room were almost finished and Don had already drawn out the design for the hidden entrance. What he really needed to do was tackle the puzzle box itself. Now that he needn’t worry about his brothers destroying the artifact, it was time to work on repairing it.

            Don removed the puzzle box from the safe in his lab and sat down at his worktable, switching on an overhead light. Using the technique he and Mase had come up with, Don carefully opened the artifact so that he could extract the burned out crystals.

            Intent on his work, Don didn’t hear anyone come into the room and wouldn’t have known someone was there if not for the faint _snick_ of the latch bolt.

            “Were you repairing that so we could stay together, or to get rid of me?” Nicco asked, his voice low and even.

            Startled, Don looked up at his lover’s face and his heart jumped into his throat. He’d been sure that Nicco was trying not to crowd him but should have realized the older turtle would wait to confront him until a more advantageous time.

            Nicco had picked the perfect spot too. Don would have to barrel right through him if he wanted out and from the look on Nicco’s face, he wasn’t going to allow that to happen.

            With a slightly shaking hand, Donatello set the puzzle box aside and forced his eyes up to Nicco’s. It was clear from the strong amber gaze that the two lovers were about to have it out.

TBC………………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Just a little fun image from the imagination of Sherenelle from DeviantArt  
> 
> 
> Sherenelle wrote this to go with the image:  
>  _N: "I fight for your love, little ninja!"_  
>  _D: "Raphael is my brother and doesn't need to fight for it. You already have my love. That means you only want to prove your strength and try to impress me!"_  
>  _N: "Is it working?"_  
>  _D: " -///- "_


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 4,040 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.  
> Rating will vary by chapter, part 27 is rated NC-17  
> Warning: Contains what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read.

            Donatello met Niccolo’s unwavering gaze, his heart beating a painful tattoo against the inside of his chest. Though Don had known that at some point they would have to talk about what had upset him, he hadn’t expected Nicco to question their relationship.

            “Was that a serious question or were you asking it for the dramatic effect?” Don asked, striving to appear stern though his stomach was churning.

            “I suppose that depends on you,” Nicco said. “It isn’t as though you’ve never gotten aggravated with me before Donatello, but this is the first time you’ve behaved as though I was invisible.”

            “So you immediately jump to the conclusion that I don’t want to be with you anymore?” Don asked, a touch frantically.

            In the back of his mind Don wondered if Nicco had started to regret his decision to leave a world where he was openly accepted in order to come to one where he had to stay hidden underground. Nicco was a hero on his world, respected and revered by his peers. Don had so little to offer that he wasn’t sure he’d blame Nicco for having second thoughts.

            As though reading Don’s mind, Nicco said, “I thought you might have found this adjustment in your life to be more difficult than you’d anticipated. Perhaps having your home disrupted so drastically by my presence has made you re-think taking a mate.”

            “That isn’t why I’m angry with you,” Don blurted before biting his tongue.

            “So you _are_ mad at me,” Nicco said with a touch of smugness in his voice.

            Perturbed that Nicco had made him admit it so quickly, Don curtly answered, “Yes.” Turning back to the worktable, he picked up the puzzle box and began to study its interior, avoiding Nicco’s eyes.

            “Aw, is this our first fight?” Nicco asked, his tone teasing.

            Don’s hands started to shake and he set the puzzle box down again. He really was annoyed with Nicco and to hear his mate treating his feelings so cavalierly upset him further. When Don didn’t respond, Nicco’s expression changed and he came all of the way over to where his lover was sitting.

            Reaching out, Nicco turned the chair around so that Don was facing him and then leaned down, both of his hands on the arms of Don’s chair so that the younger turtle couldn’t move away from him.

            “I’m sorry,” Nicco said contritely. “This is something more than my irritating you, isn’t it?”

            Don pressed his lips together tightly, not looking at Nicco. He wanted to walk away but his legs felt too shaky and he didn’t trust himself to be able to stand up. An odd combination of pique and the fear of losing Nicco were vying for control of his body.

            Nicco leaned down into Don’s range of vision and said quietly, “Can we please talk it out?”

            Of course trying to remain stubbornly mute was a losing battle. Not only was Nicco’s personality too dominant, but Don really wanted to say what was on his mind.

            “I am _not_ a damsel in distress,” Don snapped, glaring at his mate.

            His eye ridge lifting, Nicco said, “I never said you were.”

            “Then why were you fighting with my brother as though you thought I needed rescuing or had to have my honor protected? I can take care of myself,” Don insisted.

            Nicco kneeled down in front of Don, hands still on the arms of the chair. “Is that really what you thought I was doing? I know you can take care of yourself; we did spend some time together on a very dangerous world, remember?”

            “Then why . . . ?” Don began.

            “That fight wasn’t about you; it was about _us_ ,” Nicco stressed, interrupting Don. “Our being together is predicated on my earning the trust and respect of everyone in your family. Your father was not a problem because he immediately accepted your judgment and assurances. Your brothers were a different matter entirely. I found a way to reach Leonardo and you were able to get through to Michelangelo. Raphael however was a whole other story and I knew he’d be the most difficult because of his basic protective nature.”

            “You couldn’t have tried talking to him first?” Don asked, feeling slightly exasperated.

            “How do you talk to someone who isn’t willing to listen?” Nicco countered. “I thought very hard about what my best choices would be in communicating with Raphael. After hours of studying the situation I realized that there was only one alternative open to me because that was the only option that Raph left me with.”

            Don crossed his arms. “A physical altercation?”

            “Yes.” Nicco caught and held Don’s eyes with his own. “This is Raph’s personality; he has a right to be who he is and to deal with things in a way that’s best suited to his character. Raph needed to see that I was worthy of you; with him words would not be enough. I needed him to know that I wasn’t replacing him but he also needed to know that no matter the odds, I would stand up for you.”

            “You didn’t have to bait him,” Don said with a huff.

            “That’s exactly what I had to do,” Nicco said. “Your father made it very clear that Raph was expected to treat me as a guest. Unless I pushed him, Raph was going to follow Master Splinter’s orders and carry around a ton of silent resentment that would eventually become unbearable. He was like a pressure cooker; the steam needed to be released. I accommodated his need.”

            “How could you possibly know that about him? You only just met,” Don said.

            A corner of Nicco’s mouth twitched upwards. “I know me. Raph is a physical being ruled by his emotions. To gain his respect I had to face him. As corny as it sounds, we had to meet on the field of honor in order for him to accept me. I wouldn’t have given you up even if he hadn’t, but I will not allow myself to be diminished in your eyes by not doing my utmost to get Raph to understand who I am. He needed to know that I’m with you for the long haul and that to me you are worth any effort, any pain . . . anything at all.”

            Don felt his irritation melting away at Nicco’s words but something still irked him. “Why couldn’t you just explain this to me ahead of time? That’s partly why I was upset with you. You should have told me in advance what you were planning to do.”

            Shaking his head, Nicco said, “I couldn’t do that. You might have insisted on talking to Raph first to try to appeal to his logic. Raphael is not swayed by logic, he’s stimulated by feelings. Whether intentional or not you might have clued him into what I was trying to do and if he thought I was manipulating him my plan wouldn’t have worked. Your reactions to our byplay had to appear real to him.

            “We didn’t fight because we were trying to flex our muscles for you or because we wanted to show off and get you to choose a victor. Yes Raph was angry, truly angry, by my presence but most of that was because he was afraid at the thought of losing you and the idea of your lost innocence. He sees himself as worldly-wise and he placed you on a pedestal as being too pure for the nasty stuff he’s seen. I understand that because I’ve felt the same way about Mase.”

            “That big goof,” Don said softly, slightly awed. He’d always known that Raph had incredible protective instincts, but he’d always thought they were the same for everyone in his family. He’d no idea that his brother saw him as so virtuous.

            “This is why Raph and I are getting along now,” Nicco said. “He knows that I understand where he’s coming from; that I realize he is motivated by his need to protect you.”

            “And apparently he’s also motivated by pain,” Don said with a touch of humor.

            Hearing that in his voice made Nicco smile. “That too. Pain is a great motivator. Knowing that you were upset motivated me to come in here and talk this out with you. I want us to always be open with each other. I don’t ever want to lose you now that I’ve found you.”

            “No second thoughts?” Don asked, a trifle timidly.

            Nicco reached out to cup his face. “None. All I have ever wanted in life was that my family be safe and happy and that I have the perfect someone to share everything with. I don’t need anything more.”

            It suddenly felt as if a great weight had lifted from Don’s shoulders, his relief and joy at mending things with Nicco making him smile. “Is that the kind of speech you used to give your troops to get them to follow you?” he asked teasingly.

            Nicco chuckled. “Not quite but I _might_ have gotten overly emotional a couple of times.”

            “That’s not so bad,” Don told him gently.

            Standing abruptly, Nicco’s hands slid off the chair arms to catch hold of Don’s and pull him to his feet. Wrapping the younger turtle in a tight embrace, Nicco pressed a deep kiss to Don’s mouth, drawing a moan of delight from the genius.

            When Nicco broke the kiss, he stared into Don’s eyes and said, “Before I came in here Master Splinter gave his permission for us to share your room. Why don’t we go up and move your things back in there?”

            The suggestiveness in Nicco’s proposal had Don flushing with excitement. Pulling out of Nicco’s hold, Don caught his hand and tugged his mate from the lab.

            Although Don wasn’t actively seeking the location of his family at the moment, as he passed by he did notice that they were gathered around the television array. That suited him fine as he rushed upstairs with Nicco. Grabbing his few belongings from Mikey’s room required but a couple of minutes and then the pair were in Don’s bedroom with Nicco closing the door firmly behind them.

            A touch of caution invaded Don’s enthusiasm as he eyed the door. “We don’t have locks on the bedroom doors,” he pointed out to Nicco. “We didn’t have doors until our friend April had to stay with us for a while.”

            There was a chair at Don’s desk and Nicco fetched it, shoving the back under the doorknob and wedging the chair in tight. “This should work to keep anyone from barging in unannounced.”

            As Nicco wore nothing but sandals and pants it took him only a second to divest himself of his clothing. In the time it took for Don to set his bo staff aside, Nicco was directly in front of him and beginning to strip his mate.

            The feeling of Nicco’s fingers sliding across his skin had Don’s heart skipping a beat, the rush of desire stiffening his tail. Swallowing thickly, Don stammered, “We c . . . can’t be loud here.”

            Nicco slid the last knee pad off his lover and glanced up. Placing his fingertips on the insides of Don’s legs, Nicco ran them upwards as his stood, sending a shiver up Don’s spine.

            With his face inches from Don’s, Nicco stroked the creases at the juncture between Don’s thighs and groin. “I think I can manage to keep it down,” Nicco said gutturally, “but maybe if you topped you could be quieter.”

            Slightly stunned, the offer froze Don for a moment. He’d never even considered being the seme in their relationship. “N . . . no, I like the way we do this,” Don stuttered. An idea struck him then and he felt the color creep up his neck. “M . . . maybe you sh . . . should gag me?” he suggested shyly.

            Grinning wolfishly, Nicco boldly cupped Don’s ass cheeks and pulled the smaller turtle flush against him. Don could feel Nicco’s arousal against his plastron and was certain his own bulge was just as evident to his mate.

            “I see we’re going to start using that imagination you’re famous for. Perhaps I should tie you to the bed post as well,” Nicco said, nipping at Don’s lips. “For the sake of silence, of course.”

            The mental image from those words brought about a full body shudder, making Don’s legs tense up and his tail rise. In reaction Don’s cock also hardened fully and dropped down.

            When a moan escaped Don’s throat, Nicco glanced down between them. When he looked back up, his eyes were hooded with lust. “Little ninja likes that idea. Does someone have a hidden bondage kink?”

            Don was too turned on to answer and Nicco didn’t wait for a response as he slowly began walking the younger turtle back towards the bed. Every step made Don’s rigid dick bob and then brush against his lover’s muscular thigh, the unintended caress pulling a churr from the genius’ throat.

            Just as Don felt the bed touch the back of his legs Nicco gave him a hard shove, sending him tumbling onto his carapace. Don lay there, sprawled out and open, and watched as Nicco collected both his and Don’s belts, along with Don’s mask.

            Without a word, Nicco climbed onto the bed and into the space between Don’s legs. Just the look of intent on Nicco’s face made Don’s hips lift, pre-cum dribbling from the tip of his cock.

            At that point Don was so excited he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on. Meeting Nicco had brought about an entire array of sexual fantasies, but Don’s natural reserve had kept him from mentioning them. He should have known that Nicco would get him to open up.

            Don didn’t realize that he’d closed his eyes until he felt Nicco’s mouth brush against his lips. “Do you know what a safe word is?” Nicco husked.

            Licking his lips, Don managed to croak out, “Yes.”

            Nicco smiled. “Since you’re going to be gagged, we’ll have to use a signal. If it gets to be too much for you, tap on the bed post with your knuckles. Okay?”

            Don nodded, clearing his throat to say, “Okay.”

            Nicco’s smile grew wider, a predatory gleam shining in his eyes. Don could tell that the sex play was turning his mate on to a degree that easily equaled his own.

            Straddling Don’s hips, Nicco reached up and secured Don’s right wrist to the bed post with one of the belts. As soon as he was done with the first, he leaned to the side and tied Don’s left wrist to the opposite post.

            An appreciative grunt sounded from Nicco’s throat as he stroked his hands over Don’s uplifted arms. The feeling sent a wave of pleasure into Don’s groin. Tugging on the restraints assured him that Nicco knew how to tie a knot and that also sparked a fire in the genius’ belly, making his cock throb.

            Nicco repositioned himself between Don’s legs again and then bent over his lover, placing both hands on either side of Don’s torso. With a devilish grin, Nicco pressed his hips forward so that his proud erection could slide along Don’s painfully straining cock.

            “Nicco . . . !” Don cried out, twitching in reaction.

            “Shh Donny,” Nicco said, lowering himself until his mouth was just above Don’s. “We can’t be loud here, remember?”

            Don’s groan was swallowed by his mate’s mouth as Nicco took possession of it. The kiss was deep and aggressive and while Nicco’s tongue tangled with Don’s, the larger turtle pressed his penis against his lover’s, moving his hips to rub them together.

            Churring almost non-stop, Don dug his heels into the mattress so that he could lift his pelvis in an attempt to seek more friction. Nicco broke their kiss with a chuckle, swiping his tongue across Don’s lips before saying, “You’re not allowed to cum until I say you can. A ninja must have mastery over his body. Lesson one. Say ‘yes Nicco’.”

            The pressure building in his loins had his full attention but Nicco’s order drew Don’s focus away from that portion of his body. “Nicco, I can’t . . . .” Don began with dismay.

            “We don’t say can’t to our lover,” Nicco told him, biting at Don’s collarbone and producing another intense rush of pleasure in the smaller turtle. “Say ‘yes Nicco’.”

            Don squeezed his eyes shut before whispering, “Yes Nicco.”

            He felt Nicco’s lips touch his once more before being replaced by the rougher feeling of cloth. Eyes fluttering open, Don stared into his mate’s face as Nicco placed the makeshift gag between his teeth and then tied it securely behind Don’s head.

            Nicco reached beneath Don’s pillow and brought out a tube of lubricant, which he displayed to his mate. “I brought this with me since I figured you wouldn’t have any, which you don’t. Did you masturbate dry little ninja, or did spit have to suffice?”

            Although Don knew Nicco was teasing him he still produced an indignant gurgle in his throat. “That’s right, get aggravated with me,” Nicco taunted, swiping his tongue along Don’s pulse point. “It will help keep your mind off of your dick.”

            Don once more pulled on the belts tying him down and then pressed the back of his head against the pillow, knowing that he wasn’t going to escape Nicco’s torment. He wasn’t sure if it was possible to die from an overload of pleasure but Don was starting to think he’d find out.

            When he felt Nicco’s tongue dip into his center frontline and start moving down his body, Don whimpered and then began to quiver, his cock pulsating at the sensation. Nicco hadn’t even made a move to enter him yet and Don was already fighting the need to blow his load.

            Don hadn’t understood why Nicco felt it necessary to give him a safe signal but now he knew. Ecstasy could be as powerful a torture as pain, something that Nicco was very aware of but that Don, being the more naïve of the two, hadn’t ever experienced.

            If Don hadn’t spent a lifetime training both his body and mind he would not have been able to follow Nicco’s command. With all the mental fortitude he could muster, Don pulled his thoughts away from his spiraling arousal, trying hard to concentrate on unfinished work sitting in his lab.

            He had a fair amount of success with that exercise, the pain in his groin lessening, until Nicco’s hot mouth found Don’s erection.

            “Uhhhh!” Don bleated in protest.

            All he received in response was a throaty chortle, which vibrated the head of Don’s cock. Panting around his gag, Don lifted his head and made eye contact with Nicco, whose head bobbed up and down on the younger turtle’s shaft.

            Nicco ignored the pleading look in Don’s eyes, merely winking at him as he continued with his blow job. For a second Don toyed with the idea of lifting one of his legs and delivering a swift kick to the side of his mate’s head.

            Don was dangerously close to losing it when he felt Nicco’s slick finger press into him, Nicco’s mouth lifting from Don’s cock with a final slurp. Don exhaled a sigh of relief through his nostrils, his body quivering in the throes of suppressed completion.

            As Nicco’s finger dipped all of the way into Don’s core, the older male looked up at Don’s hands and then into his lover’s eyes. Despite nearly reaching his peak and backing away from it on at least three occasions, Don was not ready to end his exquisite agony.

            The expression of supreme approval on Nicco’s face made Don’s heart nearly jump from his chest. This interlude was about more than mere sexual gratification, it was the pinnacle of perfect trust between two lovers.

            That realization so overwhelmed the young ninja that he didn’t notice that Nicco had removed his finger until he felt two of them enter him, stretching his anal cavity in preparation for something larger. As Nicco scissored his fingers inside Don they pressed against the nerve bundle of his prostate, the bolt of electricity shooting straight into his already overly stimulated cock.

            It was the closest Don had come to climaxing. With every bit of willpower he could muster Don pulled himself back from the edge, every muscle in his body tense, a light sheen of moisture on his face the result of his exertions.

            His churrs were muffled but almost non-stop and when he noticed that Nicco’s were just as quiet Don opened his eyes to look at his mate. Nicco was biting down on his bottom lip and it was clear that he was now as inflamed as his partner.

            Their eyes met as Nicco’s fingers left Don. Shifting his position without breaking their gaze, Nicco lined his cock up with Don’s anus and pushed inside.

            The walls of Don’s ass stretched to admit his lover’s manhood, the feeling at once painful and delicious. Don lifted his legs and pressed his calves against the backs of Nicco’s thighs, encouraging his mate to begin moving.

            There was no more teasing as Nicco responded to his own need and began to thrust. Don’s body bounced against the bed, his engorged member bobbing and squirting pre-cum in an almost continuous stream.

            If he hadn’t been gagged Don would have been screaming Nicco’s name. Nicco’s large cock slammed into Don’s prostate over and over, building pressure in Don’s groin at an alarming rate.

            Don’s chest was heaving, the sound of his stifled groans and churrs carrying a touch of desperation in them. He’d never in his life needed anything as badly as he did now.

            “Cum Donny,” Nicco rasped, plowing Don’s ass as hard and fast as he could.

            A long drawn out squeal accompanied Don’s orgasm as he greedily complied with Nicco’s command. It felt as though his entire being was shooting out of his dick as he climaxed, the stream so thick and plentiful it splashed in waves onto his plastron, coating Nicco’s as well.

            “Shi . . . iiit!” Nicco cried out as he too hit his peak. Eyes squeezing shut, Nicco buried himself inside Don, his hips jerking as he emptied himself into his lover’s body.

            After several minutes Nicco all but collapsed onto Don. Both males were breathing heavily, Don almost gasping as he tried to pull in oxygen around the gag. Nicco heard his distress and swiftly extracted the mask from Don’s mouth, letting the wet material drape across the genius’ neck.

            Inhaling noisily, Don stared up at the ceiling, his unfocused vision finally beginning to clear.

            “Are you all right?” Nicco asked, leaning into Don’s line of sight.

            It took Don a second to register that the spoken words were in a language he understood. With a nod, he swallowed to wet his throat and said, “That was . . . .”

            When he trailed off, at a loss to describe the experience, Nicco finished for him. “Incredible?”

            “Phenomenal,” Don said. “I was sure that was the end of me.”

            “Yet you didn’t tap out,” Nicco said, finally moving off Don in order to untie him.

            Don started to answer just as a giant yawn caught him. “ . . . good. Too good.”

            Numb all over, Don barely felt Nicco press against his side. Something soft played across his scutes and through partially opened eyes, Don saw that Nicco was cleaning him off with a towel.

            “Orgasm denial,” Nicco murmured, sounding sleepy himself. “It’s a beautiful thing.”

            “What doesn’t kill you,” Don paused to yawn again, “makes you stronger.”

            “It makes for a stronger climax, that’s certain,” Nicco responded with a weak chuckle.

            Don felt himself trying to drift off. Before he did, Don struggled one last time for the night, managing to tell his mate, “I love you Niccolo.”

            As he entered dreamland, he heard Nicco say, “I love you too, Donatello.”

TBC……………….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Image created for the chapter by the talented Nei-Ning from DeviantArt  
> 


	28. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 4,910 multi-chapter 2k3  
> Summary: Donatello sets out to do April a small favor and winds up in another dimension.  
> Rating will vary by chapter, part 28 is rated R  
> Warning: Contains what some may consider TCest. If you don't care for turtle on turtle, please don't read.

            It felt amazing to wake up next to Nicco after so many days of forced separation.

            They lay together in a position that was comfortably familiar to Don; he on his side and Nicco pressed against his carapace, one arm draped over the younger turtle. With Nicco practically molded to him, Don felt loved, protected, and mildly aroused all at the same time.

            Even as Don took a moment to relish those things, he felt Nicco stir. Sliding even closer to his lover, Nicco kissed the back of Don’s head and sighed happily.

            “I don’t want anything more out of life than this,” Nicco murmured. A second later his stomach growled and he added, “Except maybe breakfast.”

            “If you keep pushing against me like that I’m going to occupy the time you should be eating with a different activity altogether,” Don warned him. “We haven’t time for both; Master Splinter said something to me about wanting all five of us to practice together this morning.”

            Nicco groaned and forced himself to roll away from Don’s warmth. Getting up from the bed, he said, “No time for a quickie either since we both need to rinse off the scent of last night’s fun.”

            Don sat up and stretched, enjoying the view of his fully naked mate as he did so. “I’d suggest that we make that shower a little colder than normal.”

            Chuckling, Nicco reached out to pull Don to his feet, taking a kiss from his lover before the pair headed to the bathroom. After they showered and put on their gear, they went down to the kitchen and joined the rest of the family for breakfast.

            Of course Mikey was unable to refrain from teasing them. Don knew they were in for it as soon as he saw the twinkle in his kid brother’s blue eyes.

            “You guys turned in early last night,” Mikey said with a grin. “I guess movie night was way more boring than whatever the two of you had planned.”

            Don shot a dirty look in his direction as he felt the color rise on his neck. “You should be happy I’ve moved out of your room.”

            “Oh I am,” Mikey said, spooning scrambled eggs onto both Don and Nicco’s plates. “Not so sure I’m gonna be as happy with the fact you two love birds are right next door to me.”

            “Not to worry,” Nicco said, scooping eggs into a folded piece of toast, “we can find ways to keep the noise level down.”

            Don choked on a bite of egg and kicked Nicco under the table. The move had Mikey smiling even wider and Don made a mental note to disable his game controller.

            Before Mikey could continue with his verbal antics, Master Splinter interrupted him. “Come boys, finish your breakfast. It is time for all of you to begin learning to work together.”

            The banter stopped as the turtles concentrated on their breakfast. After a quick clean-up, the young ninjas joined their master in the dojo.

            Master Splinter put them through a series of warm up and stretching exercises, including one in which they were suspended off of the floor in a split position, heels balanced on a pair of cinder blocks. It was a difficult pose to hold but Don noticed that Nicco mastered it easily.

            After an hour of routine, Master Splinter called for his students to gather on the edge of the pads which covered the dojo floor. He stood before them as they kneeled and once he had their attention said, “Since this is Niccolo’s first time practicing with this team, it would be prudent to begin with basics. No weapons today; we will spar hand to hand. Niccolo has worked out enough on his own and needs an opponent.”

            Out of the corner of his eye, Don glanced at Nicco and then at Raph on his other side. He expected that his father would have them spar against each other because Nicco had already had several practice bouts with Leo.

            “Niccolo,” Master Splinter called out, watching as the large turtle bowed his head in acknowledgment. Shifting his gaze, the ninja master looked at his youngest son and said, “Michelangelo.”

            Mikey bounced enthusiastically into the center of the dojo, obviously ready to go. Before Nicco could rise, Don leaned over and whispered, “Don’t underestimate him.”

            “I’ve got this,” Nicco replied confidently. “I’m used to going up against Mase.”

            Crossing the floor, Nicco faced his opponent and they bowed to one another. As soon as Master Splinter called for them to begin, Nicco lifted his hands and squared his shoulders, ready to move in on Mikey.

            In almost the exact same moment, Mikey sprang forward onto his hands, scissored his legs and used them to catch Nicco around his middle. With the athleticism he was known for, Mikey propelled his upper body into the air, smacking Nicco in the face with his plastron and dropping the older turtle to the ground.

            Rolling up and over his dazed opponent, Mikey jumped to his feet, clasped his hands together and lifted them over his head.

            “Still the undefeated Battle Nexus Champion, Michelangelo!” he crowed, drawing a groan from Raph.

            Crawling over to Nicco, Don squatted next to him and said, “I warned you. Mikey is _not_ Mase. Your brother has my qualities too; he thinks and fights in a calculated way. Mikey doesn’t fight like that; he’s intuitive and unique. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t bother to think at all when he’s fighting.”

            “Duly noted,” Nicco said as he slowly pushed himself to his feet.

            The remainder of their practice session went by smoothly, although Nicco never did quite get the hang of Mikey’s fighting style. Mikey’s constant chatter didn’t seem to faze him though; in that area Nicco did have his experience with Mase’s non-stop talking to fall back on.

            With their training duties completed and lunch under their belts, Leo asked Don to tell them what he needed to accomplish in order to get the corridor between their world and Nicco’s open. Don explained that he still had to repair the puzzle box and that the portal room had to be finished.

            “You work on the artifact,” Leo told him, “the rest of us will tackle the portal room. Do you have a set of plans we can follow?”

            “They’re in my lab,” Don answered.

            “I know where they are, I’ll get them,” Nicco volunteered, hurrying off to do so.

            “He’s a keeper,” Mikey announced once Nicco was out of earshot. “You did okay for yourself Donny-boy. Even if you did have to travel to another dimension to find someone who could put up with you.”

            “You are so asking for it Michelangelo,” Don said, laughing despite himself.

            Once he saw that work was underway on the portal room, Don focused his energies on repairing the artifact. He left the door to his lab open, pleasuring in the sounds of activity just outside. The atmosphere had a distinctly relaxed feel to it, one filled with love and the joy of family.

            It was comforting in its normalcy and that more than anything told Don that his brothers had accepted Niccolo.

            Donatello took one break from his work on the puzzle box and that was to place a call to April. He hadn’t spoken with her since his arrival with Nicco and besides owing her a more in-depth explanation about the new turtle, Don also needed her to know everything that he’d discovered about the artifact. Besides himself, she was the next closest expert on the transport device and if he was unavailable, she’d be called upon to respond to any emergency involving it.

            April was the one who suggested she bring dinner by later and give Don the opportunity to introduce her to Nicco. Don hastily told her not to go to a lot of trouble and she’d laughed, saying she’d just grab some pizza because that was a meal that went over well with everyone.

            After that plan was agreed upon, Don returned to concentrating on the artifact and, as he usually did, lost track of time. The next thing to break his focus several hours later was the sound of April’s voice.

           “I had a feeling Donny would forget to tell you guys I was bringing dinner over,” April said, glancing at the aforementioned turtle as he darted out of his lab. “That’s why I came a little early so I’d catch you guys before anyone started cooking.”

            Not only had April brought pizza, she’d also brought Casey along. The human stood behind her, laden down with boxes because April was carrying a large cake container.

            Mikey quickly swooped down on her. “Here, let me take that off your hands,” he said gleefully.

            April giggled as she relinquished the dessert. “I didn’t know what your new friend liked,” she said, looking at Nicco as he walked towards her, “so I made a cake that’s half vanilla, half chocolate.”

            “I like both actually,” Nicco said as he stopped in front of April.

            “April, this is Niccolo,” Don said quickly. “Nicco, our great friend April O’Neil.”

            Bowing politely, Nicco took April’s offered hand and clasped it warmly between both of his. “I am honored to meet you, Miss O’Neil. Donatello speaks of you highly and has told me how much your friendship means to him.”

            Blushing lightly, April said, “I’m pleased to meet you as well. I’m dying to know more about how the two of you survived on that harsh world the artifact sent you to. Just from the little Don has said, I can tell it must have been quite an adventure.”

            Raph had relieved Casey of his pizza burden and the human male stepped up next to his girlfriend. “Wish I could have been there,” Casey said with a grin. “I ain’t had that kind of fun in a while.”

            “I’ll be sure and have Donny send ya’ someplace when he gets that artifact thingy fixed,” Raph said as he set the boxes out on the table.

            “Nicco, this is Casey Jones,” Don said by way of introduction. “Another of our human friends.”

            “Nice ta meetcha,” Casey said, grasping Nicco’s hand tightly, a sly grin on his face.

            “Any friend of Don’s is mine as well,” Nicco replied, squeezing Casey’s hand in return.

            The pair stared at each other, both wearing slight smiles as the handshake continued for a couple of minutes. It was clear that it had turned into a show of strength between the two and that Casey had instigated it in order to take Nicco’s measure.

            Finally Casey laughed and relinquished Nicco’s hand. Opening and closing his fist a few times, Casey said, “Hell, ya’ got some grip there pal. Ya’ passed my test.”

            Don shook his head before walking over to the table and opening the boxes. “Did I ever tell you that Casey is a human version of Raph?”

            “Hey, we ain’t nothing alike!” Casey protested as Master Splinter joined them.

            “Yeah,” Raph agreed, snagging himself a few slices of pizza. “I bathe more often.”

           The good natured repartee continued throughout dinner which was deliciously topped off by April’s cake. Everyone pitched in to clean up and then Raph suggested a game of poker.

            “What is poker?” Nicco asked, looking curious.

            “It is a game of cards, chance, and skill,” Master Splinter supplied. “Come, we will teach it to you.”

            “You’re gonna play too?” Casey asked, appearing dismayed.

            “Of course,” Master Splinter replied, taking a seat at the table and shuffling the cards that Mikey supplied him with. “I very much enjoy saying ‘read them and weep’.”

            While the rest of the family gathered at the table for the card game, Don signaled to April who followed him into his lab. She examined the artifact that he’d disassembled as he told her about the research done by him and Nicco’s brother Mase.

            “I have spare crystal rods for this artifact,” Don said as he concluded his story, “but I’m going to try to recharge the ones it originally came with. I’ll set them on the roof of the garage before daybreak tomorrow and let them stay out in the sun through the day.”

            “Fascinating,” April remarked. “And you’re sure you can establish a stable corridor between the two worlds now that you understand the artifact’s harmonics?”

            “The key is in the various frequencies the artifact gives off as commands to the crystal rods,” Don explained. “If we give the command for the doorway to remain open, a corridor is established that we can travel back and forth through.”

            “I’m so glad my Uncle Augie wasn’t the one to discover that it could do that,” April said with a shudder. “Could you imagine what would have happened if the Brotherhood had managed to open a stable corridor between our worlds?”

            “Unfortunately I can,” Don said. “Nicco has thought about the possibility too and came up with a series of safeguards for the operation of the artifact, including a simple way to signal through the corridor that doesn’t involve anyone actually having to step inside.”

            “Nicco is amazing,” April said, staring at Don will ill-disguised curiosity. “It’s hard to believe that the four of you could have been two if Master Splinter hadn’t been there to rescue you from the ooze. You might even have fused into one if it had been on you long enough.”

            “That’s assuming the ooze that Nicco came into contact with had the same basic structure as that which we encountered,” Don said. “Thinking about it is still pretty mind blowing.”

            “So is the coincidence of how you two met,” April said. “Nicco doesn’t strike me as the type who is totally motivated by adventure though. It seems odd that he’d risk leaving his family and home on the off chance that you’d be able to repair your artifact. Surely something else motivated his decision to return here with you?”

            There was a twinkle in her eye that told Don she’d caught on to the part of the story that Don hadn’t relayed to her.

            “We’re involved,” Don said bluntly and then felt the color rise on his cheeks at how abruptly he’d broken the news.

            April on the other hand appeared thrilled at the information. “I knew it! You can’t hide anything from me, Donatello. I could tell by the way you talked about him when you first phoned that he was more than just a new friend.”

            “I wanted to tell you in person,” Don said. “I did get the idea that you might have guessed.”

            “Was it love at first sight?” April asked, her sense of romance clearly piqued.

            Don had to laugh. “No, far from it. For quite a while there I found him to be very aggravating. His qualities grew on me.”

            “Yeah, I saw those ‘qualities’,” April said with an evil grin. “He’s blessed with an abundance of them.”

            “Says the woman who fell for a muscle bound vigilante,” Don replied with a smile of his own. “Speaking of Casey, how do you think he’ll take it when he finds out?”

            “I doubt he’ll bat an eye,” April said, lifting a hand to wave away Don’s misgivings. “His views on the subject are that he doesn’t care who is loving who as long as they keep the PDA’s to a minimum.”

            “That sounds like Casey,” Don said.

            “Don’t worry,” April said, placing a hand on top of Don’s. “I’ll tell him later when we go back to my apartment. You guys are mutated turtles and your finding a partner on another world won’t even faze him.”

            “I call him my mate,” Don said shyly.

            “Because you’ve mated,” April said, the teasing expression on her face bringing another flush of color to Don’s.

            When they left the lab to join the others they found that Master Splinter had a large stack of plastic chips in front of him, that Mikey had a good sized stack of his own, Leo and Nicco still had a few, and that both Raph and Casey were down to one chip each. As Don and April watched, Master Splinter took another round and scooped up those final chips, leaving the two hot heads flat broke.

            That coup broke up the poker game and good-byes were said. After the pair of humans took their leave and the poker things were put away, the turtles prepared to call it a night.

            “My students,” Master Splinter called out from the living area. “Please join me.”

            From his position in his favorite chair, Master Splinter waved towards the remaining seats, indicating the family gathering was to be an informal affair. Don and Nicco took seats side by side on the smaller couch while Leo and Raph occupied the larger of the two. Mikey plunked down on his preferred spot on the throw rug, his eyes bright as he turned his attention to his father.

            “I know this has been a busy day and that you are all tired and anxious for bed,” Master Splinter said, “so I will not take long. I wanted to relay to you all how pleased I am with how you have accepted Niccolo into the family. It is for this reason that I gave my permission last night for Donatello to share his room with his new mate.”

            “And the next thing Don’s gonna do is install some sound proofing,” Mikey couldn’t resist saying.

            “Mikey . . . .” Don muttered warningly.

            Master Splinter held up his hand. “I am sure they will make less noise than you do when you are talking in your sleep, Michelangelo.”

            The youngest turtle didn’t argue the point but he persisted in wearing a mischievous smile as his father continued to speak. “Now that we are a family of six it is abundantly clear that our dynamic has changed. Fortunately, Niccolo has had excellent martial arts training and I feel secure in saying that he will become a valued member of this team. His training henceforth will go forward with the four of you and he will not join patrols until you have become a seamless unit.”

            “I can’t wait ta see Hun’s face when a fifth turtle shows up ta one of our fights,” Raph said with obvious glee.

            “Unfortunately I can see Agent Bishop’s,” Leo said very seriously. “We need to be careful and very sure before Nicco steps out with us.”

            At Nicco’s questioning look, Don said, “Bishop is a government agent who would love nothing more than to capture and dissect us.”

            “Caution will remain our watchword, as it always has,” Master Splinter said. “Now on to a more pleasant subject. Our two families must meet since we are now inextricably unified. When Donatello has effected repairs to the artifact and is able to open the corridor between our worlds, I would like for all of you boys to return to Niccolo’s home with him.” Looking across at Nicco, he added, “If that is acceptable to you.”

            “My family will be thrilled, as will I,” Nicco said with a smile.

            Don couldn’t help but laugh. “Especially Mase,” he said humorously.

            “What about you father?” Leo asked.

            “Since this will be your maiden voyage, as it were, I will remain here to monitor the artifact,” Master Splinter answered. “Should a problem arise, I can call Miss O’Neil who I am confidant will be able to resolve the difficulty.”

            “She can always ask her Uncle Augie for help too,” Don said. “He already knows about us. I’ll let her know that if the puzzle box breaks on this end, that I’ll use Nicco’s to return home. With everything Mase, Corius, and I have learned about the artifact, we can probably build a new one from scratch.”

            “Then the matter is settled,” Master Splinter said as he rose from his chair. “I am going to retire for the evening. Good-night boys.”

            They bade him good-night in return and watched as he slipped into his room. As the shoji slid shut behind their father, Don got up and said, “I’d better get back to the artifact. I still have to reprogram it and get the crystals charged up, and then the portal room has to be completed before I can install the security measures . . . .”

            Before Don could finish the litany of things requiring his attention, Nicco stood and placed an arm around his waist. “No more tonight,” the older turtle said firmly. “Once you get started you won’t take the time to rest. Bed now; projects in the morning.”

            “But I . . . .” Don began.

            “No buts,” Nicco said, propelling his mate towards the stairs.

            Without any more arguments, Don allowed himself to be lead away from his lab. Mikey chuckled and said, “Hey look at that, Nicco’s found a way to keep Don from staying up all night. He must have something more interesting than experiments for Don to focus on.”

            His taunting was cut short when Raph launched a couch cushion at him, smacking Mikey directly in the face with it.

            When the door to their bedroom was shut behind them, Don turned to Nicco and said archly, “If you’re going to march me off unceremoniously like that, you’d better have something more interesting than my work in mind.”

            “Demanding little ninja,” Nicco teased, advancing on his mate and taking a kiss from him. “I suppose we’ll have to be quiet for Mikey’s sake.”

            “After everything he said today, I’m not too concerned about Mikey’s sensibilities,” Don said with a snort as Nicco began to strip him. “We should keep it down for the others though. Mikey will probably have a glass pressed against the wall between rooms so he can listen in.”

            Nicco drew his head back from where he’d been nipping at Don’s collar bone and stared into his lover’s eyes. “I thought you didn’t believe me when I told you he has racy magazines in his collection.”

            “After all his innuendos today, I’m ready to believe anything,” Don said, moaning as Nicco returned to suckling his neck. “There’s a bed over there.”

            “So there is,” Nicco replied with a throaty chuckle, backing Don towards it. “Let’s see how many different sounds I can get you to make. It will expand Mikey’s education.”

            “Mmm yes,” Donatello agreed, churring when Nicco’s mouth began to work on a spot between his legs. “I’m all about education.”

            The night passed pleasantly as Nicco was extremely successful in getting Donny to forget about his projects. Their morning was occupied with practice, where as Master Splinter had promised, he pushed the five turtles hard in his efforts to teach them to work together as a single unit.

            As with the previous day, Don labored to repair the artifact while Nicco and his brothers strove to complete the portal room. Mikey dug around in some boxes of sporting equipment that had been stored in the garage and found several containers of golf balls. Using some of his art paint, Mikey colored half of the balls green and the other half red, placing them in separate baskets once they had dried.

            This routine continued for three more days. Don installed security equipment on both the exterior and interior of the new portal room, disguising the entrance so that the area looked like nothing more than another brick wall.

            A small anteroom just inside the entrance contained a shelf for the golf balls and a box which held the spare crystal rods. Don’s brothers had managed to collect some old mattresses that were still in fairly good shape and those were piled around inside the main section of the portal room. A tall stool stood in the center of that space, destined to become the permanent home for Don’s puzzle box.

            Finally the day came for the first attempt at establishing a stable corridor between Don and Nicco’s worlds.

            It had been arranged for Casey to stay in the lair with Master Splinter while the turtles were gone. He arrived early with April and both were given a quick lesson in how to operate the disguised security entrance into the anteroom.

           While Don explained how and why the walls had been reinforced, he told the pair that if for some reason they had to abandon the lair, they would need to first launch a red golf ball into the corridor. After that they could break the crystal harmonics on the puzzle box simply by touching a finger to one of the rods. The artifact would snap shut and could then safely be transported to a more secure location.

           “It ain’t gonna just suck us inside when we step into the room?” Casey asked, suspiciously eying the puzzle box where it sat on the stool.

           Don shook his head. “No. Once a stable corridor is established, the artifact won’t reach out and grab anyone. You have to walk into the corridor itself in order to be transported.”

           “In theory,” April added.

           “Right, in theory,” Don said, holding up two crossed fingers.

           As they exited the portal room, Casey said, “I don’t know how I feel about this thing. What if something happens and ya’ can’t get back here?”

           “We’ll make it back,” Nicco said confidently, moving up to stand next to Don. “There will be four geniuses at my home and one here working on the problem. There’s nothing that kind of mind power can’t fix.”

            “Most importantly, all four of my sons will be together,” Master Splinter said, a complacent expression on his face.

            Don looked at him for a moment and realized that one of the reasons their father had insisted the brothers go together was to push back the always looming shadow of the future world his smartest son still had nightmares about.

            Leo, Raph, and Mikey appeared then, each carrying a backpack containing personal items for the journey. Nicco’s backpack and Don’s duffel lay on the floor next to Nicco’s feet and after Don said his good-byes to his father and friends, Nicco handed the duffel to him.

            After the younger turtles all wished their father farewell, Nicco approached Master Splinter and bowed deeply. “Thank you for welcoming me into your home and your family, sensei. I will take great care of your sons during their stay on my world. You have my word of honor on that.”

            Master Splinter placed a hand on Nicco’s chest, just above his heart. “I sensed the goodness in you from the moment you crossed our threshold, Niccolo. I would be proud to call you son.”

            Nicco smiled and Don could see the moisture that formed in the corners of his lover’s eyes. “I would be most pleased to wear that title.”

            Master Splinter, Casey, and April waited in the lair as the five turtles entered the portal anteroom and closed the entrance behind them. Don took a green golf ball from its basket and after glancing at his family, preceded them into the portal room itself.

            “So what happens now?” Mikey asked.

            “First I activate the artifact,” Don said. “If we’ve calibrated the pair of them correctly, a passage will open and stabilize. If not, then we’ll all get sucked into the thing like before. Either way we’ll end up in Nicco’s world.”

            “All right Donny, let’s see if this works,” Leo said.

            Taking a deep breath, Don approached the puzzle box and dialed in the coordinates for Nicco’s dimension. The crystal rods immediately popped out of the sides and the box was suffused in a brilliant glow.

            Rather than enveloping the group gathered near it though, the glow shimmered and then held steady. Don watched it for a slow count of ten, his heart racing, and then tossed the green ball into the glowing opening.

            He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until just a few short seconds later when a green ball flew back through the opening to land near his feet. Written on it was the word, “ _Eureka_!”

            Don and Nicco started laughing and at his brother’s puzzled looks, Don said, “It’s from Masolino. That’s his way of saying it worked. He’s on the other side waiting for us and all I can tell you is to get ready for an experience.”

            “Woohoo! I’m going first!” Mikey announced and quickly stepped into the light.

            He was swiftly followed by Leo and Raph. Before Nicco could follow them, Don stopped him.

            “Could you do something for me before we come back here?” Don asked.

            “Of course. Anything,” Nicco told him.

            “I’d like one good quality, really nice sized diamond to give to Casey,” Don said. “I’m going to suggest he have it set in a ring on the off chance he’ll finally ask April to marry him.”

            “Playing matchmaker?” Nicco asked.

            Don shrugged and with a shy smile said, “Maybe I see the benefits of romance more clearly now.”

            Nicco leaned down to kiss him. “I sure am one lucky turtle,” he said. “Shall we go?”

            “Are you sure your world is ready for us?” Don asked mischievously.

            Taking Don’s hand, Nicco said, “What I’m sure of is that there’s nothing you and I can’t handle together.”

            Holding tightly to each other, the pair of lovers stepped through the portal and into their next great adventure.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and its original characters. I do plan on doing a sequel in the future, so we will get to see the brothers interact with Mase and the rest of Nicco's family.


End file.
